


Victuri, As Much As Life Goes On

by JadziaLahn



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I warned your ass, Love, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut, Yuri on ice kids, idek, kidnapping but it never really happens, mentions of past non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 149,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadziaLahn/pseuds/JadziaLahn
Summary: Through thick and thin, love carries on. It's not like a stepping stone you can just miss after going to the next one, It's more like a cliff you fall off of till your end. Things sometimes don't work out the way things are planned, I should know that, because I loved him, as much as life goes on....-Viktor Nikiforov-





	1. The Reveal

"Welcome Home Yuri!!"

My family yelled, I had won the silver metal yeah, and that's why they're all excited, but I was more excited to announce something, something only Minako and Mari knew, my fiancé Victor Nikiforov.

"I can't believe you won the metal Yuri!"  
My mom said aloud, bringing me to a tight hug.

 _I also won something else._  
I thought looking at Victor bringing in the luggage.

"You're so mute, what going on?"  
Mari asked me standing there with confetti in my hair.

"Oh! Umm...."  
I paused out of nervousness, twiddling my thumbs.

"Yeah you got on the podium at the Grand Prix? What’s up with that?...."  
Minako determined, sake in hand.

"Yeah what is it Yuri?!"  
My father said, I gulped, blushing my head off, at least that's how it felt.

"Yuri?..."  
Victor paused, putting a hand on my shoulder, I looked at my Mom and Dad again.

"M-mom um dad?"  
I stuttered.

"Yeah?"  
Both of them chimed.

"T-This is my F-fiancé....Victor"  
I barely said, _I don't think anyone heard that...._

"What?"  
Minako said.

"Mom, Dad My fiancé Victor...."  
I said pulling Victor next to me.  
Everyone paused, looking at us, my family was never really open about their feelings on sexuality, so honestly I felt scared to tell them.

"You weren't joking when you said that was an Engagement ring..."  
Mari said, breaking the silence.

"AHHH!!"  
My family squealed, they all hugged us.

"Awwwwwww...."  
Minami sighed, practically killing me with a squeeze.

"G-Guys!"  
I stuttered, being hugged to death.

"KISS KISS KISS KISS!!"  
The triplets yelled, phones in hand.  
I looked at Victor, he smiled reassuringly.

"Ok ok guys!"  
I yelled to my family to get off of me.

"I wanna see your ring!!"  
Yuuko yelled, grabbing my left hand, she took off the glove, I chuckled she looked at the gold band.

"Oh my god who asked first!?"  
She asked, looking up at me.

"That would be Yuri...."  
Victor said showing his ring as well.

"When is the wedding!?"  
My mom asked, still squeeing.  
Victor looked at me, we both blushed painfully red.

"U-um we haven't exactly planned y-yet"  
Victor gulped.

"It's time for wedding planning!"  
Minami screamed, I felt overwhelmed by the excitement in the room.

"H-hey um....can we just celebrate for tonight ok...."  
I said, my family paused.

"Of course Yuri....you deserve the break...."  
My mom said, we started walking to the living room. It was filled with party items. _You guys didn't have to go this far..._.I sat next to the table, eating a chip.

"Thank you guys so much...."  
I said, taking another bite, Victor sat next to me, turning my head, he ate the chip that hung from my mouth. Phone flashes, and I blushed so red, the dip was jealous.

"Vkusno...."  
Victor said quietly, I just stared down..... _not fair._ I turned around and kissed his cheek, Victor jumped... _Ha! I win..._ Or at least I thought...Victor turned and pecked my lips, I sat still and blushed even more red. I picked up another chip, eating it.

"Never thought my son would be gay but whadda know....here his is, engaged to his idol..."  
My father said, drinking down sake.  
The whole table laughed.

"Yeah no one ever guessed this would happen"  
Yuuko said, sitting at the table as well. I stared down at my plate.

"Neither did I..."  
I said scratching the back of my head.

"Hey Victor?"  
Yuuko spoke.

"Hmm?"  
He hummed in suspicion.

"When did you fall in love with Yuri?"  
She questioned, I was a little curious also, on that note...

"Huh....First time I caught feelings for him was at the Banquet Party...but love, that came around during the Cup of China....I won't forget that night, I barely got any sleep, and neither did Yuri, nervousness has a toll on that one..."  
He answered, I sat there in shock.... _I still can't believe I danced like that at the party...._ I stood still.

"Yuri kinda favored you his whole life, I still remember all the posters he used to have hanging...god where those a fortune..."   
Minako blurted, a little buzzed.

"Minako!!"  
I yelled, embarrassed.

"Used to?"  
He questioned.

"Yeah....had about- uh 20 or so..."  
She slurred.

"Minnnnnaaakkooo!"  
I yelled again, throwing a chip at her.

"Yuri? Why'd you hide them?"  
My mother questioned.

"Cause....it would be creepy if Victor came in my room and saw t-that"  
I said through my cupped face.

"I want to see the posters..."  
Victor said, looking at me, my mom got up heading toward the hallway.

"Nononononono!"  
I said trying to drag her back, away from my room, I face-planted on the floor, failure being my witness at hand.

"Don't worry Yuri, here"  
He said handing me his phone across the floor, I looked at the photo album titled 'Banquet Party', clicking on it I found photos of me.

"Those are 2 years old now, if that makes you feel any better..."  
Victor said next to me... _He had photos of me on his phone for a year and never deleted them!!?_ They're all photos of me....I blushed, my mom came back with a stack.

"Pleeeeeaassse put them back...."  
I said, trying to cover them up in her hands.

"Here ya go Vichan!"  
My mom practically threw them to him, I sat and sulked at the surrounded posters.

"Ooh!"  
Victor said, picking them up.... _I want to crawl under a rock and die, I can't believe my mom did that..._

"You have ones from when I was 15...god, my hair was super long!"  
Victor said, holding an old one..... _Please kill me._

"Like starlight..."  
I blurted aloud, I covered my mouth and blushed even more red.

"Huh?"  
Victor hummed.

"He said It's like starlight!"  
One of the triplets said.... _Let me strangle everyone right now...._

"Thank you...maybe that's why your hair is black as night"  
He said, turning to another poster... _I love him too much for my own good..._

"My second metal..."  
He said holding it up, I stared at the poster... _what is life?_

"Done!"  
Victor said putting down the 23rd poster.

"You can have them back!"  
He said, passing the stack to me.

"Why would I want these....I have the real thing as my fiance..."  
I mumbled aloud, putting the stack down next to me.

"Oh! Can we do what we did last year!?"  
Yuuko jumped.

"Oh! Yeah that was pretty fun..."  
Minako said, swaying.

"What are you guys talking about?"  
I questioned, looking at all the laughing taking place.

"You'll find out soon..."  
Takeshi said, my father got up and went to the storage room.

"What's happening?"  
Victor whispered in my ear.

"I don't know.."  
I whispered back, he kissed my cheek as we held hands.

"I'm Baack!"  
My dad yelled with binders... _Oh no, they did not._.....I jumped out my seat and tackled my father for the binders, grabbing them.

"Nonononono! Hell No!"  
I squealed, holding the binders tight.

"What is it Yuri?"  
Victor yelled from his seat.

"Nothing!!"  
I yelled, holding the containments against my chest.

"Now look here Yuri, Victor will see them sooner or later so you can't hide them forever...."  
My mother stated, grabbing the binders... _..I hate when she's right.._.I handed her all 4 of the binders.

"Come over Vichan..."  
My father said motioning him over, he crawled. They opened the first binder.

"Oh! Would you look at that! There's Yuri as a baby!"  
Yuuko said pointing at the Hospital photo.

"Yuri's soooo cute..."  
Minami squealed, Victor sat in awe, memorizing the pictures. They flipped the page.

"Yuri's first bath..."  
My mom said pointing....why!? Do you hate me god!?

"Honey? Remember how Yuri used to crawl out the bath and yell 'fish outta water'?"  
My mother said, my father nodded in response as everyone laughed.

"I remember this!!"  
Mari said pointing to a picture of my first steps.

"Oh! And here he is eating his first Katsudon!"  
My mother said, pointing.

"There's his 1st birthday!"  
Yuuko said flipping the page.

"He looks so happy!"  
Minami said.

"And there's his first time skating, I swore as soon as he learned to walk...he was skating"  
Mari said, tapping the binder, everyone nodded in agreement.

"I remember that!"  
Mari yelled pointing at the old playground photo.

"Yep, then two years later those bastards tore it down..."  
I said looking at the picture.

"Oh! This is when you were able to move on the ice..."  
Yuuko said, they flipped the page.

"My third birthday..."  
I said looking at the party photos.

"I remember Mari threw the cake in your face..."  
My father said, I laughed.

"I wailed so much...and then ate the cake and was happy..."  
I said pointing to me crying.

"You cry a lot..."  
Victor said.

"Yeah, but then I get happy quickly..."  
I said, turning the page.

"First day of Pre-Primary...god you cried all the way there.."  
Mari stated.

"Total crybaby, I remember that..."  
Minako said.

"But if anyone made you cry..."  
My mother paused.

"We'd kick some ass I tell you that!"  
Minako slurred, drinking.

"Yep!"  
Yuuko agreed, we flipped some more pages.

"First grade...I swear you were your heaviest then"  
Mari said, pointing at the school photo.

"Hey!"  
I whined, we went to the next binder.

"6th grade graduation, and Mari's diploma!"  
My mom said excitedly.

"Yuri, you look so cute..."  
Victor said pointing to the photo.

"Ugh, 7th grade...."  
I said looking at the photo, I flipped the page.

"There's me competing in the Junior Japan Skating Competition..."  
I said pointing to the photos.

"And you won gold..."  
Victor said pointing to the podium picture.

"Yep! And then I graduated Junior High"  
I said, flipping the page, I grabbed the next binder.

"High school."  
I said bluntly.

"Freshman year....ugh! I hated that school"  
I said flipping through the pages.

"And that's why we moved you...."  
My mother said, I stopped at my Sophomore picture.

"Someone hit puberty...."  
Victor said looking at the picture.

"Ah! Ewwww.."  
I said looking at my figure.

"The struggle of finding good pants for your legs was hell!"  
My mom said.

"And my shirts fit, but were too long"  
I said, I flipped the page.

"I hated Junior year...Yuuko graduated and I had no friends..."  
I said looking blankly at the picture.

"And that continued through Senior year.."  
Yuuko said, flipping the page.

"And there I graduated"  
I said pointing to the photo.

"Done!"  
Minami yelled.

"What about the other binder?"  
Victor questioned.

"That's just College...not really important"  
I said grabbing the binders, I put them away.

"Hey how about we all head to bed?"  
I said, looking at the empty food dishes, and a passed out Minako.

"Sounds good to me..."  
My mom said, I grabbed the dishes along with her, cleaning them.

"Minami is staying tonight by the way!"  
My mother said beside me cleaning a dish.

"Oh! In the extra room?"  
I questioned drying a dish.

"Mhm..."  
My mother nodded, I finished up the last dish, walking in the living room.

"I promise I'll take care of him..."  
Victor said mid conversation.

"Thank you, Victor"  
My father said, I tapped Victor's shoulder.

"Bed?"  
He questioned, I nodded, as we headed back to my room, I closed the door.

"What did you say to my dad?"  
I questioned.

"I asked for his Son's hand in marriage...and he said yes..."  
Victor said, I looked at him and smiled.  
I got on my tippy toes and kissed him, full on.

"I wanted to do that all day"  
I said breaking the kiss, I hugged him.

"I love you Victor..."  
I blushed.

"I love you too, Yuri"  
I heard in response, I grabbed him pulling him in bed.

"You're warm..."  
Victor said holding me under the covers.

"Mmn"  
I hummed in response huddling into his chest. He kissed my head, as I dozed off to sleep.

 


	2. Questioning Love

I woke up to the smell of bacon, and also the fact Makkachin was licking my face.

"Come on boy!"  
I said to the dog, getting out of bed. Slowly I made it to the hallway, into the living room.

"Morning Yuri...."  
My mom said from the kitchen.

"Morning"  
I said sitting at the table.

"Where's Victor?"  
I questioned looking around.

"He went to the store to get eggs for me..."  
My mother said opening a cabinet.

"Oh..."  
I said petting Makkachin.

"He should be back in a few, why don't you go take a dip in the hot spring while I finish breakfast?"  
My mother suggested, I agreed getting up and making my way to the men's bathhouse.

"Nope not for you Makkachin..."  
I said closing the door to the whining dog. I undressed dipping in the hot spring....This is where I met Victor...I sat against the wall, inhaling thoughts...god he's such a flirt, but I could make him weak with my words...I looked around, no one...why'd he choose me? He's had 5 relationships before me, all which were women, I mean gender doesn't matter to me, if Victor were a girl I'd still fall for him...I moved to sit up, furrowing my brows.

"Why me?"  
I whispered to myself...This isn't a silly game is it? God I hope not....

"This hot spring is making me think, not relax"  
I said getting out, I walked to the locker room, getting dressed. I stormed out, walking back to the living room. I cleaned my lenses, putting them on...god I'm angry...I looked at Victor next to my mom, helping her, I sat at the table, furrowing my brows in even more confusion.

"Breakfast is done!"  
Victor yelled through the house.

"Could you get Yuri? He's in the Hot Spring..."  
My mother said, I sat still, as Victor walked out the kitchen.

"Oh!? He's right here..."  
Victor said sitting down, Mari, Minami, my Father and Minako sat at the table also. I stared at Victor, crossing an angry look toward him.

"Are you ok?"  
Victor asked looking at me.

"Fine!"  
I snapped, the rest of the table stared at me. My mother sat me down a plate sitting down. Victor looked at me worried.

"Thanks mom..."  
I said dryly eating the food before me. I got up, rinsing off my plate quickly I stormed off to my room, slamming the door behind me.  
_____________________________________  
Victor's P.O.V.

"Did you guys get Into a fight?"  
Mari asked me.

"No...I don't know why he's acting like this..."  
I said, worried...I wonder If I did something...

"I'll check it out..."  
I said, leaving the table, I stopped at Yuri's door and tried to turn the knob, locked....God open the door Yuri!...

"Yuri? Please open the door I want to talk to you..."  
I said knocking, I heard the knob unlock, I turned it walking in.

"Yuri-"  
I got cut off being pushed against a wall...What the fuck?....

"Is this a joke?"  
Yuri murmured....what? What does he mean?

"What do you mean, Yuri?"  
God, he's got me so confused...I looked down at him, more anger crossed his face as his grip on my shirt got tighter.

"Am I a joke to you?! Do you really love me!?"  
Yuri yelled, my eyes widened...What!? Why would he question that?

"You're my fiancé! Of corse I love you Yuri! Why the hell would you question that?!"  
I snapped....I hate when I get angry...Yuri started to cry...great.

"Yuri? Please don't cry, just tell me what Is bothering you..."  
I said, his grip loosened, I wrapped my arms around him as he sobbed into my chest.

"Yuri...tell me, what's wrong?"  
I asked wiping his tears away as I cupped his face.

"Why me? Why'd you want to marry me...there's so many other skaters out there that are more attractive..."  
My eyes burned, that burning you feel when you really want to cry...I love him so much, so very much...I started to cry, and my crying turned to outright sobbing.

"Victor?"  
I heard him worry.

"I love you, n-not because of your looks Yuri! But, because you changed around my life! I was hiding a fake smile from a broken home life, and deep depression...I lost my Inspiration...to continue, to skate, and to live...until I stepped in this house and met you! That's why! I want to be your husband!"  
I practically threw a tantrum, I stopped, looking at Yuri's face that was outright shocked. I cupped my hands on my face....stop crying, are you stupid? What is wrong with me?....I just kept crying, ugly crying, sobbing was now my best friend.

"I'm sorry....Victor I know you love me...from our first kiss, to last night's...please don't cry...."  
He said, holding me....I can't stop crying, do I deserve him? Did I just question that...my crying became deeper.

"I love you...."  
I whispered, hugging him tighter.

"I know, and I Love you too..."  
He said back, I still sobbed....was Yuri drenched in my tears yet? Cause I'm still crying...I was trying breathe, and finally I stopped.

"Are you ok now?"  
Yuri's voice echoed through my mind.

"Yes, because you're here"  
I said lifting him up into a hug. I kissed his lips, God were they heaven to me...I hate when we fight...I peppered kisses all over his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't clarify how I felt"  
I said kissing his cheek....shit my breakfast!..

"I'm going to go finish breakfast I'll be right back!"  
I said pecking his lips, he smiled as I opened the door, I walked back to the table.

"That was a lot of yelling...."  
Mari said as I sat down.

"Did you fix him?"  
Yuri's mother asked.

"Yep..."  
I said finishing my plate, I washed it off.

"We're off to ice castle!"  
I yelled going in Yuri's room.

"Get your coat..."  
I said putting on mine.

"Got it!"  
Yuri replied, I grabbed the keys, walking to the door with Yuri. We started to walk down the street.

"Hey Yuri?"  
I broke the silence.

"Yea?"  
He replied, trying to keep warm with his mitts....God stop being cute.

"When did you fall in love with me?"  
I asked, he jumped, flustered.

"I- um....The competition with Yurio..."  
He said hiding his face.

"Is that so?"  
I said, looking up at the sky.

"Yea..."  
He quietly said, I lifted his chin, watching his flustered face, I kissed his forehead. He angrily pouted, grabbing my jacket and kissing me...I think I teased him too much...I kissed him back, some people stared, I payed no mind, if people don't like our relationship they can fuck off, I stared In Yuri's red-brown sparkling eyes, falling more in love each minute...can I just marry you already Yuri!? ...I held his hand walking down the street more. I smiled, looking at my right hand and back at his. We stopped at Ice Castle.

"Miss this place, ugh It's been months"  
I heard Yuri complain, as we walked up the stairs, opening the door.

"Hello Yuuko!"  
I said to the woman behind the counter.

"Oh! Hi guys!"  
Yuuko replied.

"Two pairs?"  
She asked, looking at the stacks of skates.

"Yeah..."  
Yuri replied.

"Here ya go lovebirds!"  
Yuuko said, handing the skates over. We walked to the locker room, putting our skates on.

"Victor?"  
He asked, I looked over.

"Do you want me to compete this year or do you want to?"  
Yuri asked.

"We're both competing this year..."  
I said, Yuri stared at me in confusion.

"What do you mean?"  
Yuri asked.

"Duet skating....I thought you'd want that..."  
I said confused, looking at him.

"Really!?"  
He said ecstatically.

"We'd be the first partnership to be both male"  
I said, walking into the rink.

"Of corse I'd want to do that..."  
Yuri said, taking off his guards.

"Good, cause we need to get used to each other's skating patterns..."  
I said stepping on the ice.

"If I can copy your program to a tee, and land your signature move, this'll be easy.."  
He said with a smug look.

"Oh....really?  
I questioned, sarcastically, skating around.

"I'm your fiancé I know all your moves..."  
Yuri said, skating to the middle.

"Not all of them..."  
I said...I hope he got that dirty joke...He paused and flustered...yep, he got it...

"You know what I meant!"  
He pouted, I laughed.

"Unless you want to learn those moves also...."  
I said in the most flirty voice I could fess up. He fell, covering his flustered face.

"Joking!"  
I yelled lending him a hand up.

"Victor!"  
He whined, grabbing my hand.

"Come on..."  
I said skating back to the middle.  
I picked him up putting him over my head.

"Down Down DOWN DOWN PUT ME DOWN!!!"  
He screamed, wailing around.

"Why?!"  
I asked loudly, still putting him in the air.

"Victor Nikiforov!!! Now!"  
He used my last name, I looked up as I put him down.

"You ok?"  
I asked Yuri who was hyperventilating.

"Yea..."  
He panted.

"I'm going to have to do that during duet, you know that right?"  
I said looking at him.

"Yea...It's just you were..."  
He paused, blushing red as a tomato.

"I was what?"  
I asked.

"Um....too far down my torso..."  
He said quietly, I blushed.

"My bad!"  
I said, scratching the back of my head.

"Wanna try again?"  
I asked.

"Sure"  
He peeped, I wrapped around his torso.

"Ready?"  
I questioned, adjusting my grip.

"Yea..."  
He quietly said.

"Aaaand up!"  
I said lifting him again.

"How are you still standing?"  
He asked me.

"Years of balance young grasshopper, I could move if you want!"  
I said.

"NO!"  
Yuri yelled immediately, I put him down.

"Done! Now was that so bad?"  
I said, he looked at me angrily.

"Yes! It was..."  
He snapped, I skated over and hugged him.

"Love you"  
I said kissing his head, I fell going on top of him.

"Sorry, I slipped..."  
I said looking down at him, this position was questionable.

"V-Victor"  
He stuttered, I bent down and kissed him, folding my hands on his, I started to kiss his neck...I want him...

"Hah~"  
Yuri moaned....Victor! Stop!...I jumped back.

"I-I'm so sorry, Are you ok?"  
I said blushing.

"Y-Yeah..."  
He squeaked...what is wrong with me?, I just made Yuri moan...I stood up and shook it off.

"Again!"  
I said.  
_____________________________________  
Yuri's P.O.V.

"Bye Yuuko!"  
Victor yelled, I opened my camera on my phone, pointing it at my neck...Hickey?! Victor left a hickey!? I'll have to cover it up...I walked out the door, holding my neck.

"You ok?"  
Victor asked.

"Fine!"  
I quickly said...No! I'm not ok! My eyes are clouded, making my vision blurry! My face Is hot! And I'm really horny!!....I screamed in my head...Horny?! Seriously Yuri?...

"If it was what I did on the ice today I'm really sorry..."  
He said holding my hand...Sorry? It felt good, Good!? What the Fuck!?...

"Don't be..."  
That just slipped from my mouth....Oh my god!...

"No, I went too far...I know you wouldn't want to do that till we're married..."  
Victor said...You didn't go far enough, God Why!? He's more sane then you!...

"That?"  
I did not just question that like an innocent little piggy did I?!...

"M-Making love, Yuri"  
He stuttered....Kill me! Death right now God!! That would be most appreciated!!....

"I'd love to do those things to you, when you're ready...but you're not which is fine..."  
Victor said...God he's so sweet!, Yuri you are one lucky guy...

"When you're ready, please tell me Yuri."  
He stated.

"I will..."  
I said, we stopped in front of the door, he lifted my chin.

"I love you Yuri, if I ever say otherwise, I'm lying and you should walk away, so I realize what I lost..."  
He said, I wrapped my arms around him, as he kissed me.

"I promise"  
I nuzzled my head into his chest.

"Are you two coming in to eat or hug all day?"  
Mari stepped out and questioned, Victor and me laughed.

"Yeah, we're coming in!"  
I said taking off my shoes at the door.


	3. The Secret

2 weeks later-

"That was wonderful Yuri!"  
Victor said from the sidelines, he skated toward me.

"My turn!"  
He said, shooing me off, I put my guards on after I skated off. He had planned that we practice our Individual performance moves by ourselves, and then when he thought we were ready, we'd start on the duet part. Which Is definitely fine with me because I get to watch Victor skate. He's like a god on Ice, and even if there isn't any music, I'd fall for him. I watched him land his quadruple flip....I swear I feel like a fangirl just drooling over here...

*ring* *ring*  
I opened Victor's bag, grabbing his phone. The call cancelled '16 missed calls from 'mom' The phone  lit up again, I answered.

"Hello?"  
I questioned.

"Victor! Why haven't you answered my calls!? Do you know how long I've called trying to get you home!? Victor!? Don't ignore me!"  
She screamed through the phone.

"I KNOW you're there!! Why did you block me and your father from all your social media sites!!!? Victor If you keep cutting us off from your life, you're gonna regret it!! When are you going to settle down and find a girl!? Victor!!!? Victor!?"  
I hung up, after hearing that, the phone lit up again.

"Who was that Yuri?"  
He said, thinking I was using my phone.

"Um, your mom"  
I said, he snatched the phone from my hands.

"You didn't say anything about us did you!?"  
He snapped holding his phone.

"No, but why can't I!?"  
I snapped back.

"Your mom also said you blocked her on all your media sites! And expects you to be home!? What the hell is going on Victor??!"  
I yelled, he stared at me in shock.

"Honesty and Truth, Victor! Tell me!"  
I yelled furiously, he looked away.

"My mom and dad are very religious, which is part of why they hate skating saying It's a sport for women only, they also despise homosexuality, my Mom is also being cheated on by my Father, I've told her that and she refuses to believe me, so I ran away, did what wanted, got 5 world metals, and got engaged to the most wonderful thing on ice...."  
He said, I stood in shock 'despise homosexuality' The line ran through my head.

"Victor, you need to tell them, at least your mother....from what I heard she cares about you a lot"  
I said, Victor looked up at me and smiled.

"What if you come with me to Moscow to visit them, I think it'll be easier to tell them if you're there"  
He said, I paused.

"We'd have to keep hands off each other the whole time..."  
I said, he grabbed my hands and kissed my forehead.

"I'm willing to take that risk, and we both know we love each other...you don't always have to have contact to know that"  
He said, I smiled.

"I'll go..."  
I said quietly.

"Thanks Yuri..."  
He said looking at his phone.

"Oh boy! Here it goes!"  
He said clicking the phone.  
_____________________________________  
Victor's P.O.V.

"Hi Ma!"  
I said cheerfully.

"Victor! Where are you!!!?"  
She screamed.....Ow! My ears..

"Kyushu, Japan!"  
I answered.

"And how about I come home with my student....Yuri Katsuki?"  
I asked.

"You're What!?"  
She asked.

"My student, you want me to come home don't you?"  
I said calmly.

"Yes.....I do Victor"  
She said sternly....God she's a pain.

"Then I'm going to buy a plane ticket, to Moscow and bring my Fia- Student! Because I promised him we'd practice Is that ok with you!?"  
I said loudly.

"Sure! Whatever just come home!"  
She snapped.

"Sure...bye mom, I'll see you tomorrow...."  
I said.

"Bye Victor..."  
She said hanging up.

"Ugh! Aeroflot!"  
I aggravated, putting my phone in my bag.

"I'll have to order the tickets online, then we'll have to start packing right away when we get home"  
I said looking at Yuri, as he played with his jacket hem.

"O-okay"  
He said quietly, standing.

"For now we practice, Your Turn!"  
I said cheerfully, pushing him in the rink.

"Middle!"  
I yelled, he skated to the middle.

"Music!"  
I yelled, pressing the button.  
Our, individual program parts are somewhat similar, but very different in feel. His program, is depressed, trying to find love, but failing. My program, inquires a depressed person, pretending they're fine, and neglecting their happiness. Both find each other, as one lifts the failing one, putting him to the top, as the other finds true unconditional love through the other. Sounds familiar right? That's why I picked this piece. The element of surprise comes when both embrace each other in pure happiness, but the two get old and retire forever, ending in pure tears of joy.

"Done!"  
He said panting.

"Oh! Great job!"  
I said, throwing a towel on his head, as he skated off.

"I touched the ice...."  
He said, looking down.

"We've only practiced for a week Yuri...."  
I said....He tenses too much...

"I bet you never touched the ice during any practice...."  
Yuri claimed, I stood still.

"Definitely not true, even when I was 24 I definitely hit the ice....that's also a reason I cut my hair, It got in the way of my jumps, couldn't see"  
I said truthfully.

"Really now?, I thought you were hot when you had long hair"  
He smirked....Hot?....

"Someone's Eros is showing through..."  
I said, holding my hand at my hip.

"Is that a bad thing...."  
He said in a musky voice, I smirked, blushing deeply.

"No....definitely not"  
I said inching closer to him, pecking his lips....He didn't fluster, interesting...I smiled.

"Let's end this, and go home"  
I said looking at Yuri.

"Okay.."  
He said grabbing his bag, I headed to the locker room, taking off my skates. I walked with Yuri to the counter.

"Here ya go Yuuko!"  
I said handing the skates over.

"Thanks! Have a nice day guys!"  
Yuuko said cheerfully, we made our way to the street.

"What're your parents like Victor?"  
He asked, I stopped to think.

"My parents..."  
I said quietly.

___________________________

-Flashback-

"I told you to go to the barber and cut your hair!"  
A man with grey hair and green eyes spat.

"Why? It's pretty..."  
I said, running my fingers through the silver strands.

"Do you want to look like a girl?!"  
He snapped.

"No, but having long hair doesn't mean I'm a girl..."  
I said softly.

"I don't care! I don't want my son to grow up some queer!"  
He screamed, I sat still on my bed.

"Queer?"  
I questioned.

"Or becoming some nasty gay sinner!"  
He yelled again.

"I don't even know what either of those are!"  
My 8 year old self screamed in question, the sound of a slap filled the air, as tears ran down my cheeks.

"Honey!"  
A woman with white hair pushed him aside.

"Victor, Are you alright?"  
Her soft voice comforted the stinging on my cheek.

"Fine!"  
I smiled, that's not the last time I'd use that one.

"Rostislav Nikiforov!"  
My mother snapped, pulling my father into the next room.

"Do you know what you just did?"  
I could still hear them, fighting....Gay? Queer? What was so nasty about that?

"What if he turns out like that? A Homo!?"  
I heard my father yell.

"Our son would never be attracted to the same sex! We raised him that way, and if so I'll check him out for the doctor's, I'm sure there's a cure!"  
My mom sounded worried....A cure? Same sex? Am I sick?

"What about the priest? He could bless him..."  
My father said, yelling more.

"What if there's nothing we can do? What if he's stuck like that? Valentina?"  
My father questioned.

"I'm pretty sure he'll grow out of this, like any child with a phase....He's only 8!"  
And that's when I looked up Queer and Gay in the dictionary at school and get sent to the doctor's office.

___________________________

"Victor, I won't allow you to skate anymore...It was one thing when you were 5, now you're 14!"  
My father screamed, I trembled looking at my hands.

"If you won't allow it I'll leave, and get emancipated! This is my life, and I'll do as I wish!"  
I screamed back.

"What the hell did you do to your fingernails!?"  
He asked me, grabbing my hands roughly.

"I painted them!"  
I screamed, tugging my hands away.

"You really are a sinner! I shouldn't of listened to your mother at the early signs of this!"  
He grabbed my hair and threw me against the wall. I grabbed my lamp and threw it at his head....I just knocked my father unconscious...I looked down at the man before me....calling me a sinner when you're committing adultery, I should kill you....I stopped, and shuddered at the thought of my father making love to another woman....I'll remember walking into that room and seeing something as disgusting as that man!...My mother came in with the sound of commotion, I was still paused, holding the bloody lamp in my hand as my own blood trickled down my head, from the force of the wall.

"VICTOR!!"  
I heard my mom scream, she rushed to my father's side.

"What have you done!!!?"  
My mother screamed through tears, I looked once at the cross hanging on my wall...Never would I believe in something so crude in my life again....I took the cross and flipped it upside down, along with taking every religious thing off my walls, my mother stared in shock, as I threw each item away.

"Devil...."  
She whispered, I packed my things quickly and left that house, never to be seen again...Or at least until things got better....

___________________________

"Victor? Are you ok?"  
I heard Yuri's voice quiver.

"I'm fine..."  
I said sadly, Yuri looked at me.

"You always lie when you say that....what's really wrong?"  
I couldn't deny my fiance knew me well, I looked at him....Brown eyes...

"Just the thought of my parents....It brings back some memories I usually keep back..."  
I said, trying to sound 'fine' but, the stinging sensation came back, making liquid come from my eyes again...Damn It! Please don't see that I'm crying....He wiped away my tears, kissing each of my cheeks, I smiled.

"You are just too Good!!"  
I squealed, snuggling him to death.

"V-Victor"  
He stuttered, I wiped the remaining tears from my face away, still softly smiling. We walked some more.

"I'm sorry I asked about your parents.."  
He said, I looked down.

"It's fine you were just genuinely curious, and to let you know they're very strict, and use Catholic Manners..."  
I said.

"Luckily I learned those in Detroit...."  
He said with a slight chuckle, I laughed.

"Yeah, I don't believe in God though, but....I'll still remember what I was forced to do, for 14 years..."  
I said stopping at the door, I grabbed the key from my pocket and opened the back door.

"Oh hi ma!"  
I said to Mrs. Katsuki.

"Hi boys, how was skating?"  
She asked.

"Wonderful!"  
I replied sitting at the table.

"When did you start calling my mom yours?"  
Yuri whispered next to me.

"Since last week, you've just been missing it because you sleep in"  
I said looking at Yuri sigh to my explanation.

"Dinner?"  
She questioned.

"Yea, an um....Victor has to explain something also..."  
Yuri said, looking blankly at me.

"Oh yeah! We're leaving to Moscow to visit my parents!"  
I said, Mrs. Katsuki put down some Tempura.

"That sounds like fun, when are you leaving?"  
She asked.

"Tomorrow, That reminds me, I have to buy the tickets now!"  
I said, Yuri's mother sat a little shocked.

"O-okay, just be safe you two."  
She said kindly, I dug into the fried food.

"Aeroflot, tickets, Tokyo...."  
I said aloud clicking the links on my phone.

"There's one for 8am! I got it!"  
I said, paying the tickets.

"What's all the excitement for?"  
Yuri asked me.

"There were only two left.."  
I said clicking onto Japan Airlines.

"From Nagasaki to Tokyo...."  
I said, paying the tickets.

"That means we have to be up at 5am!"  
I said, eating a fried shrimp.

"Ugh, fine"  
I heard Yuri growl, he started to eat also.

"Do you need me to drop you guys off?"  
She asked.

"Yeah, we do Mom, thanks...."  
Yuri said, eating more food.

"Yuri, Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu..."  
I said, he choked on the tempura.

"Victor!"  
He squealed, I got up and washed off my dish, as Yuri did the same.

"Night Ma!"  
I yelled, taking Yuri in the room.

"Let's Pack!"  
I said grabbing both of our suitcases, Yuri started to open the dressers filled with both of our stuff, which usually we'd just throw all our stuff in one bag and call it a day. But, we needed to look like a student and teacher, which we aren't, which makes it hard to stop touching each other. I'm so used to just being able to kiss him, that I could accidentally just do that infront of my parents, so we started to separate our luggage. And, I wouldn't sleep with him tonight, bummer. I looked over to Yuri.

"This is gonna be hard..."  
He mumbled, stacking clothes in the suitcase.

"It's just one week, we can do this"  
I said placing my hand on his, I took it off, finishing my packing.

"Bye, I'll see you tomorrow..."  
I said closing the door, but before I could he jumped and hugged me.

"Yuri, we'll be fine...I'll wake you up at 4:30"  
I said on the ground, he looked up from my chest.

"I know...."  
He mumbled, I sighed.

"Come on....off"  
I said gently pulling him up, he snapped and kissed me, I kissed back harder, enjoying the blissful lips I called mine. I let go, and hugged him.

"Dasvidaniya, Yuri...."  
I kissed his cheek.

"Sayonara, Victor..."  
He said, I grabbed my luggage and headed to the spare room....It does feel like when we first met, well when he was sober.... I laid on the bed matt, As I heard Makkachin whine at the door. I lazily opened it, letting Makkachin sleep next to me.

"This is gonna be a long week..."  
I said, lying to my side.

 


	4. Traveling

*Alarm*  
"Ughh..."  
I whispered, putting my arm over Makkachin to swipe over to my passcode, the blaring stopped. I got up and walked over to Yuri's room.

"Yuri, wake up"  
I shook him, he growled.

"Yuuuurrri..."  
I shook him harder.

"Hmm?"  
He said, sitting up, half lidded.

"Get ready, we have to go"  
I said, pulling him up to stand up.

"Victor, I'm tired"  
He whined, I grabbed out his clothes.

"You can sleep on the plane...."  
I said throwing his clothes to him.

"I'll be back, you better be dressed"  
I said dryly, I left the room to dress myself. I heard a knock at the door.

"Yes?"  
I questioned aloud.

"Be ready in 10 minutes ok?"  
Yuri's mom said through the door.

"Ok!"  
I yelled back, grabbing my coat. I also grabbed my suitcase, heading back to Yuri's room.

"You ready?"  
I knocked.

"Yeah, you don't have to knock"  
He said opening the door, with his suitcase.

"Come on, your Mom's waiting for us..."  
I said walking down the hall, I could hear his suitcase wheels roll on the wood behind me.

"Okay! We're ready!"  
I said coming in the living room.

"I made some breakfast to go for you two!"  
She said handing us some breakfast wraps.

"Thanks Ma!"  
I said cheerfully making my way out the door. I put on my shoes, along with Yuri, we walked to the car, both of us sat in the backseat after putting our luggage in the trunk. 1 hour in a car down to Nagasaki is a pain, I watched outside as the car passed lots of plain land. Kyushu is a beautiful island, I didn't touch Yuri at all, though I was tempted to do so. I looked over at him, he's sleeping, that was typical of Yuri. As the minutes passed by, with the tickets on my phone, we pulled up to the Airport.

"Yuri, wake up...."  
I said looking at my phone, 5:30am.

"Hmm?"  
He said, waking up fully.

"The trunk, let's go..."  
I said getting out the car, Yuri followed slowly. Both getting our suitcases.

"Bye ma!"  
I yelled walking away with Yuri. We walked down to the check in and luggage check. I put on glasses, worrying paparazzi would be here. I handed Yuri some glasses also, walking to the counter, I handed my phone to the check lady.

"Mr. Nikiforov, is that correct?"  
The lady said.

"Shh, yes but keep my name on the low..."  
I said, the lady looked at me suspiciously.

"Okay, Mr. Katsuki...."  
She said at full volume, heads turned.....great...

"Yeah?"  
Yuri questioned still not fully awake.

"Here are your tickets you two!"  
She said cheerfully, I took them quickly, walking as fast as I could to the Luggage Check.

"Victor wait up!"  
Yuri yelled behind me, I stopped. People started to crowd around Yuri. I sighed, walking over to Yuri. Taking my glasses off.

"Oh my god It's Victor and Yuri!"  
One of them yelled.

"Yuri, come on..."  
I said pulling him to me away from the crowd. I walked to the luggage check not looking back.

"Bags....and all metal items are to be removed..."  
One of the security officers said. I complied, removing my shoes and belt. Yuri did the same under the other scanner.

"Pass..."  
He said, after scanning me. I grabbed my luggage, putting my shoes and belt back on. I walked with Yuri to the Plane listings.  
Our flight was boarding.

"Let's go Yuri...."  
I said walking to the boarding area. I looked up at the plane number, stepping on the boarding ramp. I grabbed Yuri's hand, getting on the plane. We stopped at our seats, putting our luggage on the shelf above. Before I could sit, Yuri was passed out again, in the seat with the window. I smiled sitting down, I stared at the monitor, the intercom blared many languages. As the plane took off, I entwined my fingers with Yuri's forgetting what I said about not touching. Yuri laid his head on my shoulder, I started to feel sleepy as well, falling asleep too.  
___________________________

"Sir, wake up your flight is about to land in 15 minutes"  
I sat up quickly, Looking at the lady.

"Oh! Thank you for waking me..."  
I said, looking around.

"You're welcome..."  
She said walking away.

"Yuri, honey wake up..."  
I said, caressing his cheek lightly.

"Yea?"  
He said, fluttering his brown eyes open.

"We're about to land..."  
I said, taking my hands away.

"Oh ok..."  
He said, barely awake.

"Don't fall asleep..."  
I said sternly, Yuri shook his head, trying to stay awake.

"You'll have 9 hours to sleep on the other plane.."  
I said looking at him.

"Why are you sleeping this much anyway?... It's 7...you wake up at this time."  
I asked.

"I couldn't get any sleep last night..."  
He said, I sighed at him.

"Why is that?"  
I questioned, looking at his dark circles.

"I'm so used to having you there that I kept getting cold, It was waking me up"  
He said, looking up at me.

"Oh, well...you'll get to sleep right next to me on the next plane..."  
I said looking out the window.

"As we're descending to our landing, we'll be expecting some turbulence, make sure to buckle your seat belts....Es-"  
The intercom blared, me and Yuri buckled our seat belts. The plane began to go down as we landed in Tokyo. I got up from my seat, taking down my luggage. Yuri followed behind me. We stepped off to the boarding ramp and traveled down to the luggage check again, doing what we had to It was only 7:30, 30 minutes to wait for our next plane. I sat down in the waiting area, along with Yuri.

"You ok?"  
Yuri asked me, I was obviously worried about visiting my parents after 13 years of silence away from them.

"No, I'm worried Yuri, very worried..."  
I answered honestly, there wasn't any need to lie to my fiancé.

"It'll be ok Victor, you just have to get through this..."  
He said, gently rubbing my back.

"I know, but you'll be there, and that's the best thing I could ever. ask.."  
I said kissing his hand. He smiled, hugging me.

"When's the wedding?"  
A fan out of nowhere walked to us.

"O-oh, um we're not sure when we'll be doing that but, we'll post it on Twitter or Instagram so....yeah"  
Yuri said to the fan, blushing.

"Oh ok! Thanks! You guys are goals by the way!"  
The fan said walking past us.

"Thank you?"  
I said confused, I read the clock again, 7:45.

"Um Victor...."  
I heard Yuri squeak.

"Yeah?"  
I turned from my watch.

"Can I kiss you, I m-mean we aren't in Moscow and I j-just thought-"  
I cut him off with my lips, God I can't stand being away from him.

"I guessed you kissed m-me instead b-but I don't care either way"  
Yuri said blushing, after I broke the kiss.

"Sorry, do you wanna kiss me?"  
I asked sitting still, Yuri hid his face.

"I'm g-good"  
He stuttered, I laughed at his flustering.

"Look! There's our plane"  
I said pointing out the window. Yuri followed behind me. I looked at him, love is a tough thing to handle. The boarding sign flickered on after 10 minutes.

"Come on..."  
I said going to the ramp to get our tickets checked.

"Go...."  
The man said, I grabbed Yuri's hand leading him through the ramp to our seats. I put our suitcases on the shelves above sitting down. Yuri held my hand, I smiled genuinely at the gesture. I kissed him on the cheek.

"You can go to sleep now..."  
I said, pointing at my shoulder. He rested his head on my shoulder, passing out.

"My Yuri..."  
I said kissing his head. The intercom blared announcements, as my phone began to ring, I answered.

"Hello?"  
Who is this!?....I held the phone up, looking at the call, It read 'Chris'.

"Hallo Victor!"  
I heard Chris reply.

"Why'd you call me?"  
I sternly said.

"An old friend can't call his buddy vhenever?"  
He replied.

"Not when I'm on a plane"  
I laughed.

"Oh, mein bad do you vant me to hang up?"  
He asked.

"No, It's fine I've got 15 minutes at the most..."  
I said looking around.

"Anyway how's it going in Switzerland for you?"  
I asked.

"Great, I got mein programs done and planned for ze next season...how about Yuri and you?"  
I looked on my shoulder.

"We got our duet planned, and we're heading to Moscow to visit my parents..."  
I said.

"YOU VHAT?!"  
I heard him yell.

"You heard me, I'm visiting my parents"  
I said again.

"That's not a good Idea Victor! Don't you remember how much of a homophobic ashlock your father is?"  
He reminded me, I sighed.

"I know but Yuri brought me to at least visit them..."  
I said.

"You're not taking him vith you are you?"  
He asked.

"Didn't I say 'we're heading to Moscow'"  
I said, pinching my temple.

"Are you an Idiot!? Bringing you're fiancé to your house!? Vith your father zere...do you know vhat he'll do to Yuri?! He'll kill him!"  
Chris yelled through the phone.

"If HE EVEN TOUCHES YURI ILL KILL HIM!"  
I yelled through the phone, people started to stare at me. Yuri woke up, wide eyed.

"You better hope, Victor...If zat happens call me, you know I'll pick up and und call Yurio immediately..."  
He said, Yuri stared at me confused.

"Yeah, Chris I gotta go I'll call you later tonight..."  
I said looking over to Yuri.

"Ok Auf Wierdesen..."  
He said.

"Dasvidaniya..."  
I said ending the phone call.

"Are you ok?"  
Yuri asked still awed.

"Yes, I'm just a bit angry..."  
I said narrowing my eyebrows. The intercom blared again, I put my seatbelt on, and phone on airplane mode.

"Ok...just um, just try to sleep it over with me?"  
He gestured, I sighed and agreed, having him sleep on my shoulder as I slept on his head.   
___________________________

I woke up, looking at my clock which had changed due to the time zone difference, we'd be landing at 5pm in Japan but, we're heading to Moscow, which means It'll be 11am instead. I looked over at Yuri who was slightly drooling on my shoulder, I looked through the window, memorizing the heightfull view. More memories started to flow in   
___________________________  
-Flashback-

"Yakov!"  
I panted, two suitcases behind me.

"What is it child?"  
He glared at me, confused.

"I-I need a place to s-stay..."  
I nervously said, my eyes hurting from endless crying.

"What happened Vitya!?"  
He yelled, looking at my blood stained hair.

"N-nothing, I just need somewhere to stay please!?"  
I begged, holding my head.

"Of course, go to the dorms and clean up....we need to talk after immediately..."  
Yakov spat, I smiled, racing to the dorms to clean up. I told Yakov the story, the story of why I acted so weird, and how my father beat me. Him and Yuri are the only two that know, and both believed me.  
___________________________

"Hey mommy? Why are you so good at cooking?"  
My 5 year old self claimed.

"Because mommy has two beautiful pieces of family, to feed"  
My mother smiled back, I smiled.

"And It's also Christmas Eve, that's why!"  
My mother said cutting off some ham for me. I smiled, going to the next dish.

"It's my birthday tomorrow huh?"  
I asked looking at the white haired lady.

"Yes it is Viktor..."  
I smiled, sitting down to eat....  
___________________________

Yuri was staring at me by now, I shook my head to regain consciousness. The intercom blared once more, saying there were only 30 minutes left on the plane. I looked over at Yuri and blushed, never ever have I been more in love with a person. Our eyes met as silence of blue and brown sparkles filled the air, I grabbed his right hand kissing the ring. He blushed, while I smiled like an idiot, wanting more from my fiancé. I hugged him tight, knowing this would be the last time I'd have contact with him. He smiled, hugging me back, he caressed my cheek, I kissed him. My love, his love and all love I swore surrounded our partnership. The plane landed as I let go of our kiss.

"V-Victor I love you...."  
He said as I blushed.

"I love you too"  
I said, waiting for the intercom to tell us to get off. I kissed his cheek, knowing he would fluster, as my lips quivered to try and make any smile to prove I wasn't the least bit nervous.

"It'll be fine Victor, just act like we were when you were only my coach, everything will go great if you do that"  
He said rubbing my shoulder, I smiled as the intercom blared once more, getting up I grabbed my suitcase. Acting as if I didn't care if Yuri was behind me or not.

"Hey, little fast there don't you think?"  
He said coming behind me. I stepped on the ramp, breathing anything I had left of dignity, I snapped and kissed Yuri again, savoring any love left before we stepped off this ramp. I let go, my eyes clouded with worry. Yuri kissed my nose, with the most reassuring smile I'd ever seen. I stepped off the ramp, looking around before I felt the most warming hug behind me.

"V-Victor?"  
I turned around to see a white haired woman crying.

"M-Mom...."  
I quivered, hugging back the crying woman.

"I missed you so much, I'm so sorry Victor I should have understood you and- I didn't know what to do, It all happened in one moment"  
She said sobbing in my chest.

"It's ok Mom, I know you tried everything you could..."  
I said holding my mother closer.

"Victor you look just like your father when he was younger...."  
He said cupping my face, I almost narrowed my eyes at the comparison.

"I guess..."  
I said pulling Yuri next to me.

"Here's my student....Yuri Katsuki..."  
I said introducing him.

"You must be very lucky to have my son, a five year mentalist train you to become a better skater"  
She said looking at Yuri.

"The pleasure is all mine Ma'am"  
He said bowing, my mother stared at him confused.

"In his country that's how you greet your elders, it's a form of respect in Japan..."  
I said to my mother, she giggled a bit, before lending her hand out.

"It's nice to meet you....my name's Valentina Nikiforov..."  
Yuri shook her hand lightly, letting go.

"Okay, How about we talk over the years with some nice lunch..."  
My mother suggested.

"That sounds wonderful Mrs. Nikiforov..."  
Yuri said, My mother nodded in response walking to the car with us. I put my suitcase in the trunk before stepping into the gold Mercedes Benz. I sat in the front, away from Yuri who was in the back. My mother started the car, driving away from the airport. I stared out the window.

"So I found this great Italian place near downtown and I thought that would be nice for lunch...."  
She broke the silence.

"Sure, sounds great"  
I replied still looking out the window. She still drove.

"So Yuri? What's your family like?"  
My mother asked him.

"Oh, they're loving in their own ways, and like to celebrate a lot...they also are very supportive of my decisions"  
Yuri said from the back.

"Hmm...sounds like they're nice"  
My mother said stopping at a interception.

"Yeah, they are until they embarrass you with baby photos."  
Yuri chuckled, my mother and I laughed, creepily sounding alike to one another. I smiled, never had I thought things would go this well.

"Well when we get home I'll show you Victor's baby photos"  
She said turning, I stared at her.

"Don't you dare...."  
I said narrowing my eyes.

"I do dare, you were so cute when you were little"  
She said back, I never thought most of my personality came from my mother, but it did even if we were 13 years separated.

"Ok, we're here..."  
She said turning off the engine. I stepped out, Yuri looked at me and smiled, blushing. I stepped into the restaurant. All of us found a booth seat. A waiter came our way as we all ordered our drinks and food.

"So Victor what have you been doing lately?"  
My mother asked, I smiled.

"Well, I'm planning a duet sequence for Yuri....and I've been under Yakov ever since I left you...."  
I said, I saw my mother smile.

"Me and your father are very proud of you, though we didn't support you at first, we didn't know what we lost until you were gone"  
She said looking down in sorrow.

"It's okay I forgive you..."  
I said holding her hand to comfort her. She stared at my hand.

"Thank you Hun...."  
She said letting me go.

"So I couldn't help notice Yuri..."  
She said out of nowhere.

"What?"  
He asked.

"Notice the ring on your right hand"  
Me and Yuri looked down in fear...Shit....

 


	5. Hiding

Yuri's P.O.V.  
I looked over at Victor, my eyes anguishing at the fact that I had forgotten to put my gloves back over my hands.....YOU'RE AN IDIOT KATSUKI!!!....I held onto my hand.

"Are you engaged?"  
Mrs. Nikiforov spoke in question.

"Yes..."  
I said...WHAT THE FUCK!? I'm dead officially fucking dead....Victor looked at me with anxious eyes....I'm sooooo sorry Victor! Kill me now!!...

"Who's the lucky girl?"  
She asked, giggling a bit, the waiter brought our drinks....Just play her game Yuri!!!!....

"A girl back in my hometown, I asked her to be mine in Barcelona last year.."  
I said, Victor choked on his water, coughing aloud.

"You ok Viky?"  
She said.

"Yeaaaah....fiine"  
He choked through.

"Okay, what's so special about her?"  
She asked, rubbing Victor's back.

"She taught me a lot about love, and how to nurture it, she lights up your day with just a single smile, and when she's on ice.....the world stops and stares, including me, I guess she's special because she can be the most serious thing, but act like a fool the next, and when she's drunk It's hard to handle mostly"  
I said....Those were all descriptions of Victor by the way.....I saw Victor smile and blush at me. He knew, and she didn't.

"She sounds like a ball of fun to me...."  
Mrs. Nikiforov giggled.

"Yeah, she is...."  
I still looked at Victor.

"And when are you going to give me grandkids young man!?"  
She said looking at Victor, I couldn't help but chuckle.

"When the time comes...."  
He said blankly.

"When Is that time!? A hundred years...."  
She said, hitting Victor upside the head with her hand held purse.

"Ow!"  
He said holding his head.

"Oh shut up, that didn't even hurt!"  
She whined, I laughed aloud.

"So, Yuri how old are you?"  
She asked me.

"24..."  
I answered.

"See!? You better up your game Victor! How can Yuri get a fine lady, but you can't even get a date, at 28!!"  
She complained.

"Yuri? Victor's a very handsome man, in fact probably one of the most attractive skaters in the world, If you were a girl would you marry him?"  
She asked me through slight anger. Victor sat in embarrassment.

"If I were I girl, yes I would"  
I answered, she laughed at my answer. She is so oblivious, I feel terrible for lying to her. We got our food then, eating my plate I made sure to use manners, including saying grace.

"How's your food Viky?"  
She asked aloud.

"The meat is really good"  
He answered, cutting up the pasta.

"How about you Yuri?"  
She asked me.

"Good, the Alfredo is perfect.....How's your's?"  
I said looking down at my plate.

"Vksno!"  
She replied, eating another bite. Victor glared at me, I looked at him back.

"You know you and Yuri seem to be very close"  
She said to Victor.

"How could we not be, a teacher and student have to get along in order to learn"  
He said, I nodded in agreement, eating more of my plate.

"I suppose that's true.."  
She said, Me a Victor sighed in relief. Eating more, we finally finished. She escorted us outside back to the car. We drove awhile, I wonder what happened that made them split, when they're so much alike, why would Victor want to end this!?...I stared out the window, while the two laughed in discussion.

"Yuri? How come you're so quiet?"  
She asked me from the wheel.

"He's always in his mind..."  
Victor said rolling his eyes. I know why he's acting rude to me, to make the distance between us seem larger to his mother, but he could be at least a little bit more nice! I am his fiancé.....I rolled my eyes back.

"I guess there isn't much to talk about"  
I said bluntly looking out the window...Rude? Two can play at that fake ass game Victor, I'll just replace 'I love you' with 'Cool coach', and kisses with play punches....

"So Yuuri, why'd you decide to have Victor as your coach"  
She asked, I sighed.

"He was a good skater, nothing else caught my attention, and I wanted the podium...."  
I said smirking, Victor stared at me with a blank look that read 'Really, youknowthere'swaaaaymorethenthat'.

"Oh, so you used him?"  
She asked, with a tint of anger.

"No, He agreed to be my coach...so yes, I used him to an extent, but isn't that why I'm paying him?"  
I said, Victor's mom sighed.

"I suppose you're correct in that aspect....forgive me for using the term 'used'"  
She said pulling Into a mansion, I stared at the old pillared entrance.

"すごい!"  
I awed at the large building.

"Huh?"  
She questioned turning off the engine.

"Oh you're house is beautiful!"  
I said getting out, she popped the trunk.

"Thank you!"  
She replied, while getting out with Victor. I went to go grab my bag from the trunk and so did Victor, he grabbed me by the shirt, while his Mom was busy with one of the butlers.

"Nice job, you got my message..."  
He whispered in my ear, I pushed him violently off, and smirked.

"Message what message?"  
I said as innocently as I could.

"Never mind, get your stupid bag out, you're lucky to even be here!"  
He snapped, I grabbed my bag, he turned his head and winked at me, I smiled, punching his arm.

"Ow!"  
He said rubbing his arm.

"Oops my bad...."  
I said innocently....This Is fun...His mother laughed.

"You disrespectful little sh-"  
Victor smirked.

"Victor!....Your father will be home in a few hours he's at work"  
She cut him off from cussing, staring blankly at him.

"Oh, right.."  
He said scratching the back of his head.

"Let's head inside..."  
Her heels clacked on the marble porch, the butler took our bags. I headed inside, where two large staircases led to two hallways that lead to god knows where. A chandelier hung from the high ceiling, on the left there was a door with what seemed to be the living room. I looked over to the right, which seemed to be a bar. Victor stopped, looking around.

"You ok?"  
I asked putting a hand on his shoulder. He pushed it off.

"I'm fine!"  
He snapped...He's taking this distance thing a little too far, even a student is allowed to care about his coach's feelings....I furrowed my brows.

"Fine..."  
I said sternly, walking past him to the stairs.

"Hey Mrs. Nikiforov? Where's the bathroom?"  
I asked sweetly, Victor looked as if a car had hit his best friend.

"Yeah, The nearest one is in the living room...here follow me"  
She said leading me through the large decorated living room, we stopped at a door.

"There you go!"  
She said pointing to the door.

"Thanks..."  
I said going in, again the room was decorated nicely....A lot of crosses everywhere...I stared at the cross on the wall.

"Stop being angry, It's an act...."  
I whispered to myself, looking in the mirror. I stared at my ring, I pecked the gold....This is the proof that He loves me, you don't need to worry, any longer....I opened the door walking out, Victor was sitting with his mom laughing, while looking through a binder that Victor brought. I sat down on the couch next to Mrs. Nikiforov, the pictures were old, containing a lot of him and Yakov.

"There's my first metal....Mom and look! There's me and Chris!"  
I looked at the risqué photo, of course he would pose with Chris like that.

"Looks like you two had fun"  
She smirked, me and Victor stared at each other, confused.

"Probably attracted a lot of girls"  
She said turning the page, I sulked in my chair.

"I'm very proud of you Victor..."  
She smiled, looking at him.

"Thank you Mom..."  
He looked down at the binder.  
He flipped the page.

"Yakov must be very special to you, he seems to be in every picture."  
She smiled.

"He was like my father when I left, I felt just terrible leaving him the way I did, but now we're on good terms"  
He said flipping through some more pages, he peeked at the next page, immediately slamming the binder closed.

"What was that for?"  
She jumped, staring at Victor.

"Nothing I just forgot to take some pictures out..."  
He said putting the binder away.

"What about the baby pictures?"  
I asked.

"Oh! You just reminded me! I'll go get them!"  
She walked away, Victor stared at me blankly, but I could tell he was embarrassed.

"Really?"  
He complained.

"Yes, really you saw all my baby photos!"  
I aggravated, I smiled at him, blushing.

"You really need to stop the blushing kid..."  
He said....Did he just call me kid?!...

"I'm a kid now?"  
I asked with a tint of anger.

"Yes, you're 4 years younger then me..."  
He said, I rolled my eyes in anger.

"That must make you a pedophile then"  
I said pointing to my ring. He blushed, I laughed.

"Who's blushing now!"  
I laughed even more.

"Shut up...."  
He pouted, I stopped as his mom came in.

"Here you go!"  
She put down several baby books and binders.

"Oh god here we go..."  
He rolled his eyes, sitting next to me.

"Ok! First one..."  
She opened the baby book, inside first was Victor's birth certificate, along with what height and weight he was.

"He was a skinny, long baby..."  
She said turning the page.

"Isn't he still a skinny long baby?"  
I asked sarcastically, Victor hit my arm.

"There he is getting baptized, he looked so cute in his little tux!"  
She squealed in excitement. Victor stared at the photo like a bad memory.

"And his first haircut....and bath"  
She flipped the page, and stopped at Victor drawing.

"Do you still draw Victor?"  
She asked, looking from the stack of drawings.

"No, I don't have time, with my job, skating and coaching"  
He said, she handed me the stack, I looked through It amazed.

"You knew how to draw and you didn't tell me?"  
I stared at Victor, She flipped the page.

"That's when you decided to grow out your hair..."  
She pointed to the picture of Victor, who's hair was at his shoulders. 

"Dad didn't like it...."  
He said, sounding a little down.

"Awww! Look your first day at Hinkson Academy..."  
She squealed again.

"Oh look, the school from hell..."  
Victor said, She hit him on the shoulder.

"You loved it!"  
She pouted, turning the page.

"Oh, there's Ivan Orlov, you're best friend throughout elementary"  
She said pointing to a dirty blonde boy, with hazel eyes.

"He was only my friend because you were best friends with his mother, Anne..."  
Victor said pointing to the picture of all of them together.

"Do you and Anne still have contact?"  
I asked her.

"Yes, but last I heard she was moving back to the Uk"  
She said turning the page.

"Oh look your 7th birthday Victor!"  
She gleamed in excitement.

"That was fun, but didn't they misspell my name on the cake?"  
He pointed at the cake, It was in Russian.

"Yeah, they put Victoria....when I said Victor three times"  
She said blankly, I chuckled.

We continued through the books for a while, As Victor's embarrassment grew larger so did the time....One week of this? Can I even handle one day?.....I heard the door open as I looked at the clock, 4:30, a tall man walked in, If there was anyone more intimidating I'd like to meet them, The man wore a tux, and had short Grey hair streaked with white.

"Victor...long time no see, my son"  
He said leaning against the couch. I gulped...was this really Victor's father?....

"Hi, dad..."  
Victor bit his lip, his mom got up and put away the binders in silence. Never have I ever been more worried for my fiancé's life then now.

"Who did you bring with you?"  
He looked over at me, I swear I just jumped...

"My student Yuri Katsuki...."  
Victor answered quickly, I shifted away.

"Pleasure to acquaint you Mr. Katsuki"  
He held his hand out to me...ACQUAINT!? I want you fucking away from me!!...I shakily shook his hand. 

"I always shake up the newbies....It's fine I don't bite..."  
He said evilly smirking.....DON'T BITE MY ASS!!.....I internally screamed.

"Dinner will be ready I presume?"  
He turned to one of the maids.

"Y-Yes sir!"  
The maid stuttered in fear. I looked at Victor.

"Is that really your father"  
I mouthed over.

"Yes, just try to stay calm.."  
I read from his lips, I sat in worry as his mother came back.

"Welcome home honey!"  
Mrs. Nikiforov greeted him with a peck on the lips. I saw Victor almost gag.

"Was work good?"  
She asked him, he nodded in response, going back to sit in between me and Victor.

"So...how's life Viky?"  
He asked stretching, Victor sat in silence turning away.

"Still doing that skating thing?"  
He asked again, Victor nodded.

"So how about you Yuri?"  
He looked over to me, I jumped.

"It's g-great..."  
I answered, shaking.

"What about it is great?"  
He asked.

"Ummm..."  
I paused.

"The little bloom is getting married soon!!"  
Mrs. Nikiforov grabbed my hand.

"Oh! Ugg wrong hand!"  
She swapped to show the ring.

"Oh! Congrats, she must be a lucky girl to have you..."  
He said, I looked over at Victor beyond him, It almost looked like he was crying.

"Victor!?"  
I yelled past his parents rambling.  
He turned to me, after wiping his face. The two stopped, staring at Him.

"Yeah?"  
A tear slid down his face, I wanted so badly to comfort him, But I couldn't.

"Honey? Sweetheart what's wrong!?"  
His mom jumped past me to hug him, I was lucky that at least someone cared.

"It's nothing..."  
He looked down.

"After all these years you still make that face huh? I can tell something's wrong!"  
She cupped his face up.

"Fishy, Fishy, Fishy, Fish"  
She squished his face.

"Stop, I'm too old for that..."  
He pushed her away, she sighed.

"What's wrong?"   
She asked sternly, his father looked a little worried as well, Victor hugged around her tight, and began to sob in her chest...Yep, he's broken, I was wondering when he was gonna loose it...His mother looked shocked at first, but hugged back, petting his head. I looked down in worry.

"I m-missed you M-Mom"  
I heard him sob through her chest. I don't like seeing Victor cry, not here, Barcelona, or Kyushu. His father wrapped around the two in a group hug sort of thing. I just sat there, waiting, if I did something it would be suspicious. The maid walked in.

"Oh! Uh I'll just leave you alone..."  
She saw the sobbing and then walked out.

"Y-Yuri..."  
He grabbed onto me, I joined the group hug, if Victor wants me to hug him I will....This is weird, his scary father is right next to me...I hugged around him.

"Victor, everything's going to be fine..."  
He hugged around me and his mom tightly....I can't breathe, Victor....His mother smiled at me. The sobbing stopped, as I let go of the hug to slip away. Thank god, they didn't grow suspicious.

"Victor? Are you ok now?"  
She asked, moving his bangs from his eyes.

"Y-Yeah...I just needed to get that out..."  
He smiled, I twiddled my thumbs awkwardly, as the maid came in again.

"Dinner Is ready Mr and Mrs Nikiforov..."  
The maid said.

"Thank you we'll be there in a bit!"  
Victor's Mom yelled.

"You'll always be our baby no matter what, Viky"  
She put his bangs behind his ear, and kissed his head.

"Let's go eat..."  
She stood up, grabbing Victor, I walked beside them as his father trailed behind. We walked past this large archway that lead to the dining room, there were only 4 chairs along the large table. I sat down right across from Victor, his mother and father sat across far from each other. The maids came in and sat down some food, only a fork, spoon and knife were provided which meant we weren't going to eat a five course meal.

"Grace?"  
His mother asked, I put my hands together in front of my face.

"Bless us oh lord and these thy gifts which we are about to receive from thy bounty, through Christ our lord"  
His father said aloud...god this is so weird! I'm not used to saying prayers....

"Amen"  
We said together, I grabbed my fork and began to eat.

"Who made this, It's delicious!?"  
I asked aloud.

"That would be our caterer..."  
His father said from his plate.

"You guys have a personal chef?"  
I asked amazed.

"Yes, we have for years, I'm surprised he hasn't retired yet..."  
Victor's Mom said, patting her mouth with tissue.

"Old Dmitry hasn't retired?"  
Victor asked surprised.

"Nope says he's dedicated till you come back, I guess that means he's retiring.."  
She said looking down.

"Better Not, he's great at cooking..."  
Victor chuckled.

"Did he teach you how to cook?"  
I asked, knowing Victor's amazing talent with food.

"Yeah, wouldn't know how to cook without him"  
He said eating more, I chuckled slightly.  
___________________________  
Victor's P.O.V.

I walked up the stairs with my suitcase, to the room I left ages ago, tracing over the doorframe, I entered. The room was still the same, even after 13 years my trashcan was still filled with crosses. I sat on the white canopy bed, the room was awfully dusty seeming as how, I'm pretty sure my Mom couldn't bring herself to enter this room. I sighed dressing into my pajamas. I looked in my drawers still filled with acrylics and canvases, I opened an old sketchbook.

"Oh god!"  
I said aloud looking at the mistakes I made as a child. I chuckled looking at my old cartoons. I paused at a picture of my senior school graduation....Why is this in here?...I turned over the picture 'Gonna miss you Vitya! Hope to visit you in the Secondary Division!'  
Sighed 'Ivan Orlov' I remember I got honors and graduated early, causing me to leave a lot of friends. I thought I would just see them the next year, but I got sidetracked with Yakov and the incident. I sighed looking at the picture some more.

Ivan Orlov...  
__________________________

"Dude you got the highest score on the test! You could become a mathematician!"  
Ivan said.

"Nah, I wasn't that good...."  
I looked at my paper, He grabbed it from me.

"121 out of 100...seriously!?"  
He shouted holding the paper In front me.

"Not only did you ace the test itself but you aced the extra credit also!"  
He threw the paper at me, I laughed, taking it in my hands.

"It's not my fault you didn't study!"  
I laughed taking his paper.

"83 out of 100, not bad for someone who didn't study at all!"  
I pushed the paper in his face and giggled.

"Shut up!"  
Ivan scowled.

"We're so lucky we speak English!"  
I said aloud.

"Yeah, or the teachers would know when we cuss"  
He said back, I laughed running down the hall with him.  
___________________________

*knock*  
I went toward the door...who would knock at 11:47?....I opened the door, and there stood Yuri.

"What are you doing here?!"  
I loudly whispered.

"I can't sleep..."  
He whispered back. I looked around...good no one's awake.

"Come in!"  
I whispered opening the door, he came in.

"We'll we get in trouble!?"  
Yuri asked aloud, I grabbed him by the shoulders and lightly kissed him.

"I can't keep doing this anymore, Yuri, I feel so bad for the way I treat you outside this room, I was so rud-"  
He cut me off and smiled.

"I know It's an act Victor, and we have to play by it, but I want to spend at least the nights with you, even if that means I have to get up really early before your parents..."  
He whispered playing with my collar.

"Okay, come here after 11 though, that's when they're dead asleep"  
I smiled, he nodded, as I wrapped my arms around him, he hugged me tight.

"Come on It's bed time..."  
I said pulling him to the canopy.  
I pulled the covers over us, I smiled looking at him, as we held hands. I don't know when, but I drifted off to sleep with Yuri in my arms that night. Hopefully, we aren't caught.  
  



	6. Fighting

-4 days later-  
Yuri's P.O.V.

The days passed by like a ticking time bomb. The suspicion kept getting worse to where we stopped visiting each other at all. I kinda wish he would just tell them already. But, I also want him to take his own time. I even accidentally caught Mr. Nikiforov cheating, right in front of my eyes. I thank god Victor is nothing like his father.

Sitting at a silent table is weird, but it started happening every night, now I can understand why Victor said 'broken family'. Texting at the table during family events or visitors isn't aloud at my house. But here texting at the table is no problem. I texted Victor who's  obviously on his phone, he didn't answer. I texted again, he looked at me with worried eyes, I texted 'sorry'. I feel so out of place, and another worry set my mind, will Victor leave me if he tells his parents and they don't approve? My depression is taking over.....of corse he won't! He loves me right? Right? God, you're questioning yourself again....  
The night went on, I got really bored of the guest room, bored of my questioning, bored of overlooking things, bored of being depressed. So, I started walking around the large building, there were lots of rooms upstairs, most were spare rooms or storage, I passed Victor's room and headed downstairs. I went through the dining room to another lounge, a big glass door stood through the middle led to the backyard, I never saw the back even though it was spring  and usually you would spend time outside, but I'm in Moscow which means It's still snowing. I didn't bother to grab a coat, because I would have to go all the way back upstairs, and that's too much work, so I stepped outside.

"Shit it's cold..."  
I chattered my teeth, closing the glass door. The backyard started with a large patio, containing grills and tables with umbrellas. There was a large garden far to both sides, trimming around the black fence. In the middle stood a plastic covered pool and spa.

"Geez, how do they even swim in this weather..."  
I walked down the patio to look at the pool, there was a waterfall attached to it which wasn't on. I couldn't walk to the garden or I'd freeze from frostbite. So I sat in one of the chairs and went on my phone. Scrolling Instagram, I got a call from Yurio, which I mean, isn't regular. I answered, thinking something was up.

"Hello?"  
I quietly questioned.

"Piggy listen to me carefully if you want to fucking live..."  
He said aloud.

"Okay..?"  
I questioned, looking around.

"Get the fuck out of that house, or you'll be killed, beaten or whatever that scumbag wants to do to you! I heard the news from Christophe and asked Yakov about what he meant..."  
He slowly said, my eyes widened and then narrowed.

"What do you mean!? Victor's parents are fine!"  
I yelled.

"Yakov told me about how Victor's father almost killed Vitya! Yuri goddamn it! Listen to me! Believe It or fucking not, I care about you! And don't want you dead! If he finds out about you and Vity-"  
I hung up, I didn't want to hear anymore, my glasses became slightly foggy from my tears....I have to tell his mother, his mom would understand, she loves Victor....I walked back into the house, I thought I heard myself crying but it was a woman's voice. I followed through the house to the noise. I stopped at an office that was slightly open, I opened the door to see Mrs. Nikiforov crying and holding some papers, I've never seen her cry. But, news to me she cries exactly like Victor, I didn't know what to do, so I just hugged her, of course she flinched at first but then continued to cry. I just let her cry on me, until she stopped. She looked up to me, tears in her eyes still.

"You're a g-good man Katsuki..."  
She said sadly.

"Yeah, I guess I am..."  
I said backing up a little, she sniffled.

"Now that you're calm what's the matter?"  
I asked her, she sighed and handed me the printed papers. I looked at the Facebook texts, obviously she found out he was cheating.

"I thought he loved me....and I feel so s-stupid for not believing V-Viky..."  
She sniffled more.

"I caught him too, I'm so sorry for your relationship..."  
I put my hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"It looks l-like you were crying too.."  
She pointed at my reddened eyes.

"About that...Mrs. Nikiforov, I need to tell you something...."  
I walked out the room and looked around for anyone, no one was around. I came back in.

"You want to know more about your son right?"  
I said pulling out my phone, she stared at me in confusion.  

"Yes, I do want to know more, I was gone out of his life for 13 years because of that stupid cheater"  
She narrowed her eyes, I handed her my phone.

"There are some things that might surprise you in that phone, and I trust that you won't get angry and accept Victor for who he really is, he's an amazing man, I should know..."  
I said taking out a paper and pen, I wrote quickly.

"Here's my passcode, all my social media pages are on there, along with Victor's, everything is shown, you can even go on Victor's Facebook if you want, just go to switch accounts his password is on this paper also, I just want the best for him, and I know you can help, as a mother I know you have to love him to some extent...."  
I handed her the paper, she looked it over, staring in confusion.

"His password is your last name?"  
She asked, I nodded.

"Everything will make sense Mrs. Nikiforov, and please when you confront him, don't say I gave you this information, I also have an identical phone so any suspicion won't be there..."  
I said, she smiled.

"Thank you Yuri..."  
She held the phone tight.

"Mm Hm"  
I nodded in response.

"I'm gonna go now so..."  
I stepped to the doorway.

"Bye"  
She said.

"Bye...."  
I closed the door behind me and let out a huge sigh, I started walking back upstairs and got stopped by Mr. Nikiforov.

"What are you doing up this late at night?"  
He intimidatingly said.

"Looking around.."  
I said quietly.

"In my son's pants?"  
He grabbed me by the collar, I flinched as he lifted me off the ground.

"No! Not at all! He's my coach!"  
I yelled in fear.

"So it's normal to sleep with your coach now is it!?"  
He yelled in my face, I quivered.

"No! It isn't! I'm sorry just please let me go!!"  
I screamed, all of the sudden he got punched in the face, clean and cold out like a light, I grabbed around my neck from the collar pulling.

"Yuri!? are you ok!?"  
Victor put his hands around my arms searching for marks.

"Yeah I'm fine, he was drunk I could smell the alcohol in his mouth"  
I said looking up at Victor.

"Does It hurt anywhere?"  
He asked still searching.

"No, I said I was fine but what about your father?"  
I asked looking at the man on the stairs passed out.

"It's fine just help me drag him to his bed, he won't remember anything in the morning and He'll think the head injury is just a hangover...."  
I nodded, helping Victor drag the man to his bed, we pulled the covers over him and walked out the room.

"What the fuck were you thinking Yuri!?"  
Victor yelled at me.

"I was just bored of my room so I visited the backyard!"  
I yelled back.

"Visited the backyard....Why the fuck would you go out to the backyard without shoes!?"  
He sarcastically laughed.

"I told you! I was bored and wanted to get my mind off some things!!"  
I yelled at him.

"Some things? What fucking stupid shit is your mind thinking now!?"  
He insulted me, I wanted to cry, but I just got more angry.

"Oh?! The stupid shit that you're putting me through asshole!"  
Victor's eyes widened and then narrowed even more.

"You're the one who wanted to do this stupid crap in the first place!!! Or did you forget fucker!?"  
He yelled louder.

"Fucker? You know what? Just fuck  you...."  
I sternly said.

"You would gladly want to!"  
He yelled at me, I turned around and slapped him. He held his cheek, I grabbed my hand in confusion.

"Oh my god, Victor I'm sorry- I didn't mea-"  
I tried to grab his cheek, he pushed me away.

"I got the memo Yuri, you hate me..."  
He tried to walk past me, I grabbed him and pulled him to a kiss.

"Victor I love you, not hate you...I'm sorry, s-so deeply sorry..."  
I cried out, Victor backed away.

"Yuri, I know you're lying..."  
He plainly said.

"If I'm lying what the hell am I wearing this ring for!?"  
I pointed to the gold.

"It's just a lucky charm remember?"  
He said, I looked in shock as tears filled my eyes.

"Victor! I l-love you p-please! Please this isn't a lie!! I-I love y-you!! Please don't leave me!! Vic-"  
I fell to my knees and sobbed...It was over, we were over...My tears got worse, and I started to scream a little through my sobs.

"Yuri, I didn't mean any of that!! Please don't cry, I love you too...I forgive you, I'm sorry!! Please don't cry, You're my fiancé!! My fiancé, my one and only!! So please look up at me!!"  
My sobbing stopped I hugged around Victor tightly.

"Please don't ever fight with me again, I get angry and say fucked up crap, and then you're a crying mess and I'm a crying mess"  
He said wiping his own tears away, and cupped my face wiping my tears away. I pouted out my lip, he kissed me....I don't care who hears us...I passionately kissed him back...I must be selfish, I don't want anyone else to kiss his lips, they were mine! Victor Nikiforov the skating legend is mine, his face, his hair, his eyes, his body is mine, no one else, and I'm his...I kissed his cheek lightly as he picked me up and opened his bedroom door, he lightly placed me on the bed, and you know that rest that you have after no sleep for a while, well that's what I had.  
___________________________  
Victor's P.O.V.

I woke up to knocking on my door, I shot up, kissing Yuri's head, as covered Yuri with my blanket. I slowly made my way to the door and opened it.

"Viky, can we talk....about some things..."  
My mother asked at the door.

"Sure, what is it?"  
I asked, leaning against the doorframe, not really worried.

"Well, you need to come with me and talk in private..."  
She said, now I was worried.

"Oh, uh sure, Is dad gone?"  
I asked closing the door behind me.

"Yes, he is, now follow me.."  
She grabbed my hand a little violently, I followed regardless, we walked through the house and stopped at the dining room she brought me in, locking all the doors. I sat in a chair, basically sweating.

"S-so what is it you want to talk to me about?"  
I tried to act calm, she opened a suitcase, and put down a stack of papers.

"So professional...."  
I teased, she didn't laugh which made me more nervous.

"Would you like to look over these?"  
She asked I nodded and grabbed the papers, I looked them over. I sat in shock looking at the posts of Yuri and me one clearly labeled 'so lucky I found him, my fiancé Yuri Katsuki' with 2.5k likes on Instagram. I didn't say anything but slowly teared up.

"I'm sorry...."  
I broke the silence, she looked at me with cold eyes.

"So, he's your fiancé?"  
She asked.

"Yes, but we started off as student and coach..."  
I answered quickly.

"I don't care..."  
She snapped, I slightly flinched.

"I have one question for you.."  
She said, I nodded in response.

"Are you happy?"  
She asked, I furrowed my brows in confusion.

"Let me rephrase that, Do you love him truly?"  
She repeated, I gulped.

"Of course I do he's my fiancé..."  
I said still looking at the papers.

"Katsuki's a wonderful man....and"  
She stopped, I sweated even more.

"And he'd make a perfect Nikiforov...."  
She said smiling, my mouth dropped in shock.

"Really!? Mom, you accept the fact that I'm gay!?"  
I asked, she nodded.

"I was only religious because of your cheating father...."  
She emphasized 'cheating', I looked down and smiled brightly.

"What are you going to do about dad?"  
I asked putting down the papers.

"I payed for 80% of the house, so I'm kicking him out on his ass for cheating and abusing you!"  
She snapped in anger.

"Where will he go?"  
I asked, she gave me an angry look.

"With that bitch I call a friend!! I hope he enjoys his new wife!"  
She yelled, I chuckled a little.

"I haven't heard you cuss in so long..."  
I laughed a little more.

"This family won't fall apart if he leaves! You and Yuri's family Is all I need..."  
She said throwing the papers away.

"You want to meet Yuri's family?"  
I asked, she nodded.

"My only request from you young man is to provide me with grandkids to spoil, I'm 57 and have waited long enough!"  
She hit me on the arm, I laughed hysterically.

"Of course ma, you'll have the most amazing grandkids!"  
I blushed at the thought of a family with Yuri.

"You Better!"  
She giggled.

"So ma, when are you kicking him out?"  
I asked.

"Tonight!! At dinner I'll confront him, if he lies I'll bring out evidence, and if he gets violent..."  
She stopped.

"I'll defend both you and Yuri, ok Mom?"  
I said putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you, now stop worrying about me and go wake up your fiancé!"  
She laughed, I walked out and up to My room. I opened the door to find Yuri looking through my sketchbooks.

"Where were you?"  
He turned the chair a little toward me. I smiled the biggest smile ever.

"Seriously!?"  
He said in shock knowing why I was smiling. I nodded rapidly, he got up and hugged me tightly.

"Victor that's amazing!!"  
He pecked my lips, I smiled putting his black hair behind his ear so I could see his face better.

"You wanna know something else?"  
I asked him.

"What?"  
He quietly asked.

"She said you'd make a perfect Nikiforov....."  
I said brightly, he blushed and nuzzled into my chest.

"I'd love to be a Nikiforov..."  
He mumbled in my chest, I hugged around him tightly.

"And I'd love to be your husband"  
I kissed his head, he flustered and wrapped around my waist.

I can't wait...

 


	7. Tsundere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Otayuri Chappie)

Yurio's P.O.V.

I wake up stupidly always next to my cat. And also stupidly go to the fucking Ice rink with Yakov, to do training for the Olympics. That pig, Kat'suky' Is gonna get himself killed, I won't go to that stupid funeral! I guess most of my life's been confusing as fuck, well only now that is, stupid skating has brought me to the realization of lov- I ain't even going to say that! Let's just say my annoying heart beats like 240 mph around stupid Altin. Yep! Not even going to say his first name! But get this, at the Banquet Party, My stupid ass decided It was a great idea to kiss the dude, and run away like a little pussy. Yeah, ain't I great!? Not! He's texted me several times but I don't have the guts to look at the tweets, kik, messenger, texts, or fucking snaps that he's sent. Whoo Hoo Me!!! Someone please chop my head off and feed it to some starving cats!!! I'd be better off dead then dealing with a rejection.

"Yuri? Something ze matter?"  
Mila asked me while I was tangling my hair in rage.

"No!"  
I snapped really loud.

"Mila leave the child alone! He's dealing with pub-"  
Yakov yelled across the rink.

"Shut THE FUCK UP OLD MAN!"  
I cut him off storming out the rink....God he's sooo stupid, I'm not hitting pub-....I stared over the wall.

"Am I getting taller!?"  
I snapped seeing that my height was out of place....Fuck me running at this stupid shit!!!...I stared in the mirror placed in the locker room, my hair was rapidly growing too, almost passing my shoulder blades in the back...Can someone please kill me!?....I put my boots on and threw on my jacket, I knew Moscow is fucking cold as shit, and Russian winters are a bitch, that's why stupid fucking Napoleon and Hitler failed in this shit. I started walking away from the rink. Stupid Yakov! Whatever I'll come back tomorrow and deal with his shit! I looked back rethinking but bumped into someone.

"Hey?! Watch where you're fucking goi-"  
I stared up from the ground, there stood a 5'6" Otabek Altin. I tried to get up and walk past the asswipe but he grabbed my arm....Please kill me!!....

"Hey, Yura we need to talk..."  
I pulled away from his grasp with a slight curse to myself.

"About what!"  
I cracked....Fucking death at this puberty shit!...I wanted to run again , but my stupid heart wanted to stay with a passion.

"About the Banquet party..."  
He clearly said, I tried to dash away but he grabbed me again.

"Is it always your choice to run away when something's important?!"  
He snapped at me, I looked away, as guilt filled my face instead of anger.

"I traveled across Europe because you wouldn't answer a simple text!"  
I looked away, not wanting to deal with the situation.

"Yura!? What made you not answer my texts!?"  
I turned to him with an angry look.

"You're a dumbass, you wanna know why I didn't answer your stupid texts!? Because I was afraid to know your answer! Because You're just so stupid to not know how it feels like to want to love someone so dearly It hurts! And they don't like you back!! A-and every time y-you see their face you couldn't stand just to be f-friends! Do you know how that feels!!? Do you Beka!?"  
I yelled with tears spilling down my face out of anger.

"I do, everyday we practiced, everyday in Barcelona, I couldn't stand your face just being the face of a competitor, a friend, every inching second. I wish I grabbed you at the Banquet, I wished I kissed you back, I traveled thousands of miles to tell you three words, I love you"  
His words stopped my heart, yeah my grandpa and parents told me that before. But this love is different it's what's the fucking word!? Intimate!! That's it! Intimate or better yet, romantic. I opened my mouth to say something back but, I couldn't for a good 30 seconds.

"I love you too"  
I was able to murmur under my breath. I hugged around him and fell right under his chin, I was right I did get taller. My face was cupped by his large hands, as he slowly tried to pull me closer to him, I stood on my tippy toes, the second kiss of my life was the most amazing, tearful thing I'd experienced in my life. These feelings I kept locked deep inside were shared by the same person who put them there. His lips were soft as shit! Not even a cat's fur could beat them! Well, depending on the cat, why am I thinking about cats in a moment like this? I panted letting go of the kiss, How the fuck do Victor and that pig not die from hyperventilation!? I went back to my normal height, clinging to his tough leather jacket, blushing my mind off, I swear I'm redder then a fucking stupid tomato right now!! I slowly looked up to him, a soft smile grazed his lips and he was blushing too.

"Will the Russian Fairy be mine?"  
He pushed my loose hair behind my ear, my eyes widened as I pinched myself hard, I hissed in pain....Yep, not a fucking dream Yuri!!!....  
Part of me was stupidly hesitant, but I stopped flailing in embarrassment and looked at him again.

"Yeah, just as long as you're mine too loser..."  
I pouted as I flustered, his eyes lit up as he smiled. I smiled brightly back, only three things in this world can make me truly smile Cats, Grandpa, and Beka.

"Of course, Why would I ask you if I didn't give the same?"  
He chuckled, I playfully punched his arm.

"I know what You meant!"  
I yelled up at him, clinging to him tighter.

"You got taller, if you didn't notice"  
He petted my head, I growled.

"I hate Pu-BeRTy!"  
I cracked badly, he chuckled loudly.

"This stupid shIT is throwing off my fuckINg skating!"  
I yelled in his chest.

"It's also throwing off your tough act"  
He kissed my head.

"Shut Up!"  
I pouted.

"Okay..."  
He said.

"No keep TalkINg!! I'm lonely..."  
I yelled, He chuckled loudly.

"You're such a Tsundere..."  
He rested his chin on my head.

"You're using stupid words from the pig now?"  
I muffled in his chest.

"I guess so.."  
He said, I pouted.

"It's cold, you shouldn't have bought at ticket here..."  
I said as As I heard Yakov complain in the background.

"Yuri!!!!"  
He yelled with his raspy voice.

"What!!!?"  
I yelled angry, turning way from Otabek.

"Why the hell would you leave class like that!?"  
He yelled in my face, I blinked blankly at him.

"Yuri, don't give me that stupid face and go back to practice!! And what the hell is Otabek doing here!!?"  
Yakov questioned.

"He's here for me.."  
I said quietly blushing.

"Why?!"  
He snapped, I rolled my eyes.

"To steal the heart of the Ice Tiger.."  
He said aloud, I gawked at the cheesiness.

"What!? Don't tell me you're together?"  
He pointed to us, I nodded in happiness to make him more mad.

"Ugg, just one successful skater can't be straight?"  
He aggravated, I laughed thinking.

"What about Georgi he's straight..."  
I said.

"He's dramatic!"  
He immediately answered, Me and Beka laughed hysterically.

"Why don't you practice with us?"  
I turned to Beka, He nodded slightly.

"Come on!!"  
I dragged Yakov's complaining ass with us to the door. I kicked it open, going back into the stupid place.

"I told you not to kick that!"  
Yakov hit me on the back, Beka laughed as I cussed at Yakov.

"So you're back? That fast?"  
Mila asked me as Otabek stepped in. She smirked and then laughed over the Ice Rim.

"Y-You!! Hahahaha!!! I- ooh catch my breath....Ok, okay, I'm good no-Pfffft!!"  
She tried to talk, my anger grew more and more.

"Shut The FUCK UP MILA!!......Jesus fucking Christ!"  
I yelled, slamming my hands on the Rim. I was yelling more and more, as Mila's laughing got louder. I stopped when I heard Otabek laughing. Mila's laughing soon stopped after mine.

"You two are like siblings..."  
He calmly said. We glared at each other with hateful eyes.

"I'd kill myself If I was related to her!"  
I yelled, vigorously putting my skates on.

"Same!"  
She yelled from the middle of the ice. I walked to the entrance of the rink, skating around the rim.

"Come on Beka!!"  
I yelled over, He took off his jacket and skated toward me. I stopped in my tracks, he was only wearing a tank top. I blushed brightly looking at him.

"Something the Matter?"  
He said cocking his head in confusion.

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong!"  
I squeaked turning away to cover my face. I skated away from him, not wanting to think the thoughts that I did.....You are disgusting Yuri Plisetsky! Why the hell would you think lewd thoughts during practice?!....I skated faster, doing a triple scowl and toe flip...Practice will keep Him off my mind...I did a triple lutz, falling into a spin combo...But he's Right THERE, watching me....I stopped looking behind me, Mila was talking to him. I burned with a feeling that I haven't felt since I found out Victor was coaching Katsuki, I guess most can call it Jealousy. I skated over quickly and wrapped my arms around Beka.

"Mine!"  
I hissed, Mila automatically went into hysterically laughing again.

"You two are together?"  
Georgi skated up to ask.

"Yeah, we are"  
Beka said silently, Mila's laughing got louder.

"Shut up!! It's not like you fucking aren't dating Sala!!"  
I yelled, she just kept laughing.

"Why are you still fucking laughing!?"  
I asked loudly, Beka chuckled.

"I-It's just you said th-that love is for s-stu- hahaha! Stupid pigs, and pigs are d-dumbasses!! You called your future s-self a dumb- pfft! Pig!"  
She laughed even more, I twitched my eye in anger.

"Ha! That is kinda funny..."  
Georgi started to laugh too as my anger got worse.

"Shut up both of you!!"  
I yelled my head off, they just contined. I took off one of my skates.

"I will cut you with these knife shoes!!"  
I waved It in the air.  
________________________

The day passed on as practice ended and everyone left but me and Otabek. I don't really know much about love or about how to fucking nurture it, all I know is I have to follow my urges, well, the sensible ones, being fucked over a bed Is not a good urge to follow. I know that, and I think that's my hormones talking to me, not what I really want to do. Yeah sure, I'd want to fuck my boyfriend but now's not the best time for that. I wonder what Beka would say if he could read my mind? He probably just thinks I think about cats all the time or skating, when in fact His face is in my mind 24/7. I rested my head on his shoulder, the cold ass air made my breath visible. I was waiting for my grandpa to pick us up, and I'm going to have to explain that Beka's my boyfriend and not best friend. Which is going to be interesting, I mean grandpa isn't homophobic in fact we went to rainbow festivals and shit when I was a kid.

"Beka?"  
I asked aloud.

"Hmm?"  
He hummed in response.

"What do you think the public will think of us?"  
I questioned, tapping my phone.

"Oh, Well....I think they'll be saying 'finally' or something like that"  
He said, I looked down intertwining my hand with his, they were rough, I smiled slightly.

"You came across Europe for me?"  
I asked looking in his dark brown eyes.

"Yeah why not? I love you.."  
He kissed my cheek, I jumped slightly and punched his arm.

"Ow!"  
He rubbed his arm and chuckled, I hid my blushing face with my hoodie.

"Don't surprise me like that idiot!"  
I yelled hiding more, he laughed more. I turned quickly and grabbed his jacket and kissed him, I don't know how long it lasted but It felt wonderful. I heard a beep and broke the kiss...Well shit nice timing grandpa!....I pushed Beka away trying to piece back any good terms with my grandpa.

"Yurachka? You've got some explaining to do!"  
He yelled getting out the car, regardless I hugged him.

"Grandpa!"  
I smiled brightly to him.

"Who's this?!"  
He said poking Beka with his cane.

"That's Otabek Altin, my boyfriend..."  
I said to my grandpa he turned back to me.

"I always knew you'd be gay..."  
He turned back to the car.

"What!?"  
I turned in question.

"Skating, Ballet, growing your hair out, the time you had a tiny crush on Victor, yeah It was obvious"  
He stepped in the car, my mouth dropped....Well shit he's not as blind as I thought....I went in the front seat while Beka sat in the back.

"So what caught your eye about my grandson?"  
He asked starting the car.

"Well I kinda had a crush on him since I got kicked out of practice with him, I guess It was his eyes and how he looked at the world that really got me"  
He answered, my grandpa looked at me and fixed his hat.

"He's a keeper..."  
He said driving out the parking lot.

"So Yura? Why did you like him?"  
He asked me from the wheel.

"He was nice to me, and he supported me, my views, and I supported his, so naturally I slowly fell for him"  
I said playing with my collar adjuster on my jacket.

"Wait how old are you?"  
He asked Beka.

"18...is there something wrong with that?"  
Beka answered.

"I thought you were 24 or something you look like it.."  
He chuckled.

"Yura just turned 16 a month ago..."  
He said looking at me.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot...I brought this for you...well for your birthday since you didn't answer my texts.."  
He pulled out a wrapped gift from his large jacket pocket. He gave it to me.

"What?! You didn't have to-"  
I opened the present and It was a little stuffed kitty.

"Squish it"  
He said, I looked at it confused but squeezed the little thing.

"Mraaaaw!"  
It meowed, I squished it again, It made a different meow.

"It's so cute!"  
I looked back at Beka and squished it again.

"Raspa is gonna go crazy over that thing.."  
My grandpa said, I nodded squeezing it again.

"Meeeew!"  
It blared.

"Who's Raspa?"  
Beka asked, I looked back at him.

"Raspa is my cat...she's very playful and lazy, oh and hot headed."  
I said looking back at the stuffed cat.

"Sounds like you.."  
He said looking out the window.

"Damn this snow..."  
My grandpa said driving through it.

"You guys always go through this..."  
He asked, My grandpa nodded.

"And we're home.."  
He pulled into the garage.

"Nice house..."  
Beka said getting out the car. I got out immediately and ran to the door, and pulled out my key.

"Meow!"  
I meowed, Raspa came running.

"Raspa!!"  
I picked her up in my arms with my bag in my hand. My grandpa chucked coming in, I went to my room and set down my bag. I walked back out to the living room. I put Raspa on Beka's lap as he was sitting down on the couch. She hissed at first, and then Beka petted her and she immediately snuggled on him.

"Yep she's just like you...."  
He said to me as I sat back down next to him.

"How?"  
I asked petting her too.

"You're all aggressive until you get attention...."  
He said petting Raspa more.

"Not true!"  
I said.

"It is true, and you hate it when people don't pay attention to you, but I always pay attention so I guess you didn't hate me"  
He said, my eyes widened in realization...Damn he knows more about me then I know myself....I petted Raspa.

"Kids? You guys want pizza?"  
My grandpa yelled.

"Yeah!"  
I answered.

"Ok I'm gonna go get It! Try not to make too much noise!"  
My grandpa yelled....Why would we make too much noi- Oh my god!!

"Grandpa!!"  
I yelled in embarrassment, Beka looked at my in cluelessness.

"Why would we make too much noi- oh..."  
Beka blushed in embarrassment....Kill me!!...

"So? Wanna go to my room, I gotta set up you're bed on the floor"  
I asked, He nodded, I picked up Raspa and walked back to me room, Beka followed with his stuff.

"Sorry it's messy, I gotta clean a little"  
I moved stuff outta the way to get to my closet, I put Raspa down. I got out the mat and extra blankets. I started picking my clothes off the ground, putting them In my hamper. I quickly threw my trash in the trash bin and took out the dishes set in my room. I came back from the kitchen and set up the mat.

"You should win an award for cleaning a room under 5 minutes..."  
He chuckled still on the bed.

"I don't think I'd win at that, but I already hold a record remember?"  
I smiled, he laughed a little.

"God you're stingy....But I love you for that..."  
He said lying down with the cat on his stomach. I blushed, sitting on the bed too.

"You're an idiot but I love you for that"  
I said back, lying next to him....Its not like this is the first time we'd spend the night together but It felt as if It did....For some reason I wanted to snuggle close to him and fall asleep. But of course my ass didn't instead, he pulled me next to him. Weirdly, I snuggled in his chest and stayed there looking at his Instagram scrolling.

"Wow, that's a lot of art..."  
He said scrolling more.

"It's Victor's, I know he drew them"  
I said thinking of when I got done a portrait by him.

"Really?...huh.."  
He kept scrolling.

"Wanna take a pic together?"  
He asked me, I nodded as he clicked the middle button to take the picture and post it. For some reason Yuri's Angels follow him and stalk his personal page. Though he posted it on both, private and public. An automatic notification on my phone came up from Victor, I clicked it seeing the picture. Of course It was the one we just posted.

'Having fun tonight?'  
Victor texted.

'No you fucking old perv'  
I texted back.

'Wow! I didn't mean THAT but ok'  
He texted.

'Yeah like I believe that... 


	8. Strawberry Wine

Victor's P.O.V

I posted some of my old artwork online since Yuri basically begged me to. It got a lot of likes surprisingly, Me and Yuri basically hung out in my old room the whole day, going over my old artwork and pictures that I still had, I know he had a lot of questions on his mind because he makes this face, It's like he's searching for something but he just can't get the words out. It kind of reminds me of when he asked me to marry him in Barcelona, he couldn't say the words aloud, but I knew what he meant and I said he wouldn't have to think about it, because my answer was yes. When he makes that face his eyes grow a calm color, they change color during his emotions. So, I've learned to read them instead of listening to words that he wouldn't say in the first place. His eyes turn almost pitch black when he's happy, when he feels love his eyes turn this beautiful shade of chestnut, and when he's lustful his eyes turn red, especially during preforming Eros. Right now they're a glittery brown, which means he's searching for something. I want to know what that is, what does he want? He scares me sometimes, especially with his depression, It makes him question a lot of things he doesn't need to worry about, like if I'm going to stay by him, or if my love is true. He almost quit his career because of me, thank god Yurio won....(changed plot to fit the cannon in the beginning for continued readers). He always hides his feelings so he can keep me not worried. Though, I can't talk that much about hiding feelings because I hid them for over 13 years, in worse depression than him, the problem is I hid it with metals, succession, and a heart shaped smile that stole the heart of thousands. I also cut my hair under pressure of the past, not because It got in my way, we need to stop lying to each other and open up about everything. How are we going to get Married if we aren't even sure how each other feels exactly? Marriage from what I was taught, was a binding of truth and union for love, I couldn't even be honest about my family with Yuri, what kind of fiancé am I? I found a small old sketchbook that I could tell was from elementary, I opened the containments and found myself remembering drawing every picture. All the sudden my paper was wet from a drop out of nowhere, three more fell on the dry painting. My cheeks were burning, hurting, and I realized again, I was crying. And the tears wouldn't stop, I can hear Yuri comforting me, but I just can't see through this black fog in my eyes. So I cried out my eyes, finally, somehow letting my depression take over fully, not meaning to startle Yuri, but I did, causing him to slightly cry too.

"Y-Yuri I-I'm sorry...I lied to y-you, and don't tell y-you how I really feel at all, I want u-us to open up about everything..."  
I sobbed, Yuri was shocked and didn't know what to do.

"Y-Yuri! Tell me what you're t-thinking r-right now, what a-are you searching for? Why do you w-worry I'll leave you a-all the time"  
I wiped my eyes, which didn't do much because they kept coming.

"Why did you want t-to quit s-skating!? Why are you so d-depressed w-when your l-life isn't that bad? Better yet, Why do you have cutting scars on your a-arms?! You're so loved Yuri, I-I don't understand! What made you do these things when we were t-training? Why do we love e-each other?! Why do you obviously have things on your mind but d-don't say anything!"  
I yelled at him, he kept mute like he always does.

"Stop being a listener and talk for once!"  
I screamed, he started crying with me, We're not fighting, he's not talking.

"Why? Why don't y-you speak?"  
I whispered in agony.

"I'm s-scared..."  
He broke the silent sobbing.

"Why?"  
I asked moving his black hair out his face.

"Because you might leave me I-If I tell you what's w-wrong..."  
He said, my tears got worse.

"W-Why do you keep thinking that!? I swear sometimes you forget that I put that r-ring on your finger!"  
I yelled, he quivered away and sulked down.

"I feel l-like you want to leave me b-but you feel like you s-shouldn't because I love y-you and you want t-to go back to skating and l-leave me, I cut my arms through depression because I-it would help me through my obvious rejection from you, I feel like I'm w-worthless to o-our relationship, like you could easily find someone m-more attractive with a snap of your f-fingers, I feel like I'm just a bystander till you find someone worth w-wild"   
He finally spoke, my eyes watered out tears like a waterfall, I hugged him as tight as I could.

"I c-couldn't ever find a-anyone as special as y-you, Yuri....."  
I said, kissing his head softly.

"H-how am I special?   
He asked, I pushed him away, holding his shoulders. I gazed into his teary eyes, my mouth quivered in sadness.

"Before I met you Y-Yuri I lied to myself.....I-I lied everyday that love didn't exist, and that's why my father l-loved another woman other than my mom, that's why I ignored my past girlfriends and pretended they didn't exist, a-and when I broke up with them I didn't feel a-anything, but I-It caused m-me so much pain when you wanted to leave me i-in Barcelona, I c-couldn't handle the depression that was building up over the years, and It kinda exploded into t-tears, You saved me Yuri....you're my life and love, that's why I could n-never leave you no matter how hard I try"  
I hugged around him tightly, no sounds came from Yuri at first, I'm pretty sure he was shocked, next I knew he was in my shoulder sobbing, I ran my fingers through his soft black hair, and let out a soft sigh as I leaned my head on his.

"I-I'll love you forever Victor...even when I d-die..."  
I heard him muffle through my shoulder. I smiled slightly and kissed his cheek.

"I'll love you forever and always, Yuri..."  
I whispered in his ear, he held me tighter.

"You had depression?"  
He asked me, getting off my shoulder, I nodded slightly.

"How? You're a 5 gold metal GPF skater?"  
He asked me with wide eyes:

"I hide mine differently, I hide it with a smile and metals...I was kind of jealous that you could just put your depression on your face whenever"  
I said hiding under my bangs.

"No wonder you could barely smile at the final free skate....But how did you find out about my scars, I did my best to hide them...I even put on a long shirt during practice"  
He said looking away.

"I noticed them when we went to the onsen, you can't really hide your torso when you're naked...I also noticed the scars stopped when I become your boyfriend..."  
I said slightly smiling, Yuri just nodded in agreement.

"Did you ever cut?"  
He asked me, I looked down and chuckled slightly.

"I did once when I was 16, but Yakov found out and basically yelled at me to stop, I was stupid let's just say"   
I kissed his knuckles.

"I've done it since I noticed in 7th grade that I was a little bit more chubbier than the others, I stopped for a little when I went into competitive skating, but continued when I got nervous for my first GPF...in the end you kinda kissed my scars away..."   
He smiled, I cried a little.

"I didn't know I was that special to you..."  
I saddened.

"You're my idol, of course you're special to me...."  
He said, I crossed my brows in confusion.

"Stop using the term 'Idol' you beat my record if anything you're my equal Yuri"  
I said, he adjusted his glasses.

"Yeah I know, If you don't mind can I ask a few questions about you..."  
He murmured, I nodded and sat still.

"Ok, um...Are you even Gay?"  
He questioned, I burst into laughter.

"I-It's a serious question!"  
He whined, I kept laughing but stopped.

"Yeah, I've always had a liking to men more than women, I first noticed It in 5th grade when the boys my age would talk about girls, but I didn't feel like they did about them, there was always this guy I would catch myself staring at him...He tripped on stuff a lot and had these huge glasses, was really worried about his education, In 6th grade I made the decision to be Asexual and no one would touch me and I wouldn't be heartbroken if they cheated on me"  
I explained, sitting fully against the chair.

"Well I really liked Yuuko when I was younger, but before I knew It she had triplets and married to Takeshi, I moved on from her when I found out she had her first boyfriend, I guess I stayed single the rest of the time...for me It doesn't matter if It's a boy or girl you like, it just matters if you love each other, so I kinda guess that makes me pan...or bi I'm not sure..."  
He said, I chuckled a little.

"So, next question?"  
I asked, he shuffled around a little.

"What do you....uh, actually like about me?"  
He quietly asked, I sighed and looked up.

"Your eyes, they change color...oh and you have really soft hair, not to mention your whine is really cute. You act like the most conservative person and then turn competitive, your cheeks feel like mochi....I could go on for days about what I like about you..."  
I said, putting my index finger on my chin. Yuri blushed red, of course he was flustered.

"S-so, do you e-ever think about having kids?...."  
He asked me, I thought for a moment, and smiled brightly.

"Yeah, I do....I sometimes think about having my own kids, and teaching them how to skate, getting metals, oh! And then eventually having grandkids....Be an old crippled grandpa!"  
I chuckled, Yuri nodded.

"I guess I think a-about it more than I think I do...."  
Yuri said, I heard a knock at the door.

"Viky? Yuri?"  
My mom said through the door, I kissed Yuri's head and went to go answer it.

"Hi ma!"  
I opened the door, she was smiling brightly.

"Wanna go to Happylon?"  
My mom said walking in, I gleamed in excitement and jumped up and down and made puppy eyes to Yuri.

"What's Happylon?"  
He asked, crossing his eyes in confusion.

"It's an amusement park...Victor used to go there when he was little"  
My mom said.

"Pleeeeaaaaasee!"  
I whined, Yuri sighed and nodded.

"Yaaaaay! Mom, but we've got to get dressed so goooooo!"  
I pushed her out

"Byeee Son in law..."  
She dragged out last minute, I slammed the door.

"Oh shit wait...."  
I said realizing something.

_____________________________________  
Yuri's P.O.V

"Your clothes are in the guest room..."  
Victor opened the door back up, I walked out, turned around and kissed his lips.

"Don't worry, you can peek on me while I'm changing"  
I made flirty eyes to him. I swore I heard a gulp, I just kept walking, and closed the door behind me. I got dressed out my PJ's, and grabbed gel to slick back my hair. I stood and stared at my glasses next to my contacts. I sighed and put on the glasses, I grabbed my extra phone and walked out, I went down the stairs and saw Mrs. Nikiforov sitting in the living room with a bucket of ice cream.

"Maybe I should just beacome wesbian..."  
She said handing the bucket over to the maid next to her with a spoon.

"Men are owtragous, I don't even know how you put up with that scary man for 40 years"  
The maid said taking a bite.

"Why are all the good men gay?!"  
Mrs. Nikiforov complained, I laughed as both shot back their heads.

"At least my son found a loyal man to marry...How did he fwind you anwaays?"  
She asked me, I laughed.

"I was a fan of your son, and I copied a skate performance that went viral. Next thing I knew Victor was in my Onsen"  
I said, she nodded and finished a bite.

"How did you feel? That he traveled across the world for you?"  
She handed the bucket again.

"Scared and confused really, he kept asking about my past relationships and asking if I was single, In which I was the singlest thing ever, never had a girlfriend or boyfriend"  
I said leaning over the couch, her mouth dropped.

"This is your first relationship!?"  
She gawked in surprise, I nodded.

"I definitely need to become lesbian!"  
She yelled, I heard a laugh behind me. I turned around to see Victor, a smile spread across my lips.

"You wanna come Alicia? We're going to Happylon....I'll pay for you"  
She said.

"Oh really? Thanks! I'd love to come!"  
Alicia got up from the couch and ran to go get her purse, She came back as we went outside.

"Lock the door Vrmil!"  
Mrs. Nikiforov yelled to the butler, getting in the car. Alicia sat in the front, while me and Victor sat in the back, I looked out the window as the car started. Victor grabbed my hand and intertwined our hands. I smiled looking into his blue eyes, then looked back at our hands.

"Awwwwwww! Look, you can tell they're in love just by how they look at each other!"  
Mrs. Nikiforov squealed, me and Victor looked away from each other. I looked outside to see not much snow, I guess spring was on the way since It was April. I still held Victor's hand though, surprisingly Victor is always warm, he looks like he would be freezing but he's not. The sun peeked in and out as the clouds passed, in a sense everything was working out, Victor's mom excepted who he is, she loves the idea of us getting married, hell! Victor said she wanted grandkids as soon as possible. But there's something off, things are too good, you know that feeling you get when bad things are ought to happen, I feel that. The car stopped and I heard Mrs. Nikiforov click the gears on the steering wheel.

"Yuri!! We're here!"  
Victor jumped out the car, I chuckled and got out. Victor already started running toward the building.

"Ready for babysitting?"  
Mrs. Nikiforov sarcastically said, I laughed and followed behind her.

"Is it an inside amusement park? It looks like it"  
I said walking with Alicia and her.

"Yeah, It is, It's mostly for kids though, don't tell Viky that though"  
She winked as her heels clacked against the blacktop.

"Isn't he still a kid?"  
I chuckled, Alicia and her laughed really loud.

"C'mon slow pokes you're taking all day!!"  
Victor yelled from across the parking lot, we still walked our pace to go inside.

"wow...It's huge.."  
I said walking in.

"That's what he said..."  
Victor sneered, I threw my bag at him.

"Ow!"  
He yelled, I laughed as he threw the bag back, Mrs. Nikiforov started waking to the front desk as I followed with Victor.

"четверо взрослых пожалуйста"  
She asked the lady, I almost forgot she spoke Russian since she was so well spoken in English, which is probably why Victor is great at it.

"Это будет 17000 рублей"  
The lady answered back.

"Ничего себе, это огромная разница в цене с момента, когда я приехал сюда в детстве"  
Victor said behind me, I sighed, Since I didn't understand a word they were saying.

"Вот моя карточка Visa"  
Mrs. Nikiforov gave the card over to the lady.

"Вот ваши браслеты, прекрасно проводили время в Happylon"  
The lady gave back the card, with wristbands, She handed us all one strip to put on our arms.

"Thanks Ma!"  
Victor yelled running right into the arcade.

"Victor wait!"  
I yelled running after him, I felt bad leaving Alicia and Mrs. Nikiforov behind, but I had catch up to Victor.

"Yuuuuuri! Come on!!"  
He yelled me over to the coin dispenser.

"Gimmie your hand"  
He said, I gave it over and he scanned my wristband, he typed in several digits and a crap load of coins came out.

"Holy-"  
I stopped myself as a little kid ran in front of us.

"Well hi there little one..."  
Victor put the coins in a bag and kneeled down.

"Are you Viktor Nikiforov?"  
The little boy asked.

"Yeah bud, that's me, Oh! You speak English, I just noticed"  
He said shocked.

"Wow, and Yuri Katsuki?"  
His eyes lit up, It kinda lit up my heart.

"Where's your parents little bud?"  
I asked kneeling next to Victor.

"At a party right now, they said as long as I stay in the area I can play video games''  
The little boy said aloud, rocking back in forth, he had brown hair and hazel eyes.

"You wanna hang with us?"  
Victor smiled heartily.

"Really?!"  
The little boy exclaimed, I smiled over at Victor

"Yeah, definitely...we're kinda alone here, well we might run into my mom but that's about it"  
Victor said, I nodded.

"Oh, you got coins and what's your name?"  
I asked the boy.

"I'm Steven, and yeah I got lots of coins!"  
He jumped, making all the coins jingle.

"Wow! So where you wanna go first Steven?"  
Victor asked while looking around.

"The car race ones!"  
He pointed over to the attached plastic motorcycles.

"That was my favorite when I was younger!"  
Victor and me started walking Steven to the monitors.

For some reason the way that Victor cared for children was dear to me, no matter how bratty, shy, clumsy, or rude the children were, Victor always had a soft spot for them. All three of us played on the game together, Victor and I let Steven win every time because It was so cute how he would react to winning. Me and Victor went against each other and ended up at a draw, we were heading to the next game.

"Is this what it's like having dads?"  
Steven asked sweetly, I looked at Victor with the biggest smile ever.

"I guess so kiddo? Pretty fun huh?"  
Victor asked wiping away a fake tear.

"Yeah! I wish I had a dad...but he died along time ago, mommy said he died in Iraq..."  
Steven said, me and Victor looked at each other worried, I generally felt bad for the little guy, though I know my family loved my great grandfather that served in WWII, but I didn't know him that well.

"Don't worry you'll be just fine...I basically grew up without a dad too..."  
Victor said, ruffling Stevens hair, I really had no Idea of what Victor had gone through, I thought my life was terrible, but Victor suffered silently for years on end. I also can't believe I fixed his broken heart, He loves me, I love him. Things work out that way, my fiance, my love, our love has already been shown to the world, on that thing we both take for granted sometimes, Ice. I would have never ever found out about him, if it wasn't for Yuuko pointing out my talent, If I didn't copy his program where would I be? I'd be stuck marrying some girl my parents approved of, running the Onsen with kids already. I sighed and smiled at how lucky I was not to have that stupid fate, Victor was playing Pacman with Steven, It was so cute how Victor lifted him to reach the tall controls.

"Steeeeeeeveen!"  
I heard someone yell, I turned around to see a blonde lady.

"Momma!"  
Steven ran over, me and Victor chuckled, as the little guy waved us off, I sighed and looked over at Victor who was smiling like an idiot.

"What?"  
I asked as he smiled larger.

"We were like a familyyyyy~"  
He said with sparkly eyes, I sighed and smiled a little.

"Well, now we have to find your's"  
I said, pulling him out the arcade, I dragged him to the food court where his mom and Alicia were sitting. I grabbed two chairs and sat next to both of them, Victor pouted and sat with me.

"Yuuuuriii~"  
He whined, pouting his lips even more, I shook my head.

"You need to eat Victor....Or you'll never have enough energy to go anywhere"  
I said grabbing up a menu, Victor got up reluctantly and grabbed a menu.

"So? How was the arcade boys?"  
Mrs. Nikiforov asked putting down her menu.

"It was great, we ran into a little kid named Steven and acted like a family!~"  
Victor said as his eyes lit up, I smiled slightly, but went back to looking at the menu, In which I couldn't read a word It said since it was in straight Russian. I poked at Victor and made a little whine.

"Hmm?"  
He asked as he turned to me, I pointed at the menu, he looked at me confused.

"I don't understand what it says..."  
I whispered in his ear, he gleamed and started to read off the menu. We soon ordered and got some food, I the food was great, considering It was apparently cheap to Mrs. Nikiforov, But who knows what's really cheap to that woman, she owns a mansion for pete's sake! We all decided after eating to part ways, her and Alicia went off to relax in a spa nearby and rumored to be back at 5. While me and Victor basically walked around and got on a few rides here and there depending if they weren't adult restricted. It was when we got to the ball dive that Victor went practically nuts, the last thing I knew was that he jumped in, I couldn't find him for a good 10-15 minutes in that thing I swore I searched everywhere. I heard children laughing really loud and followed the sound, I found Victor that way, he was lifting the kids and letting them play fly. I didn't let him see me cause he might stop, I couldn't help but finally giggle a little when the kids trampled him.

"Yuri?"  
I heard him question, I dashed quickly but got stuck in the quicksand of plastic balls.

"кто юри?"  
The kids asked, I struggled to get out as fast as I could but I didn't escape in time, Victor stood in the doorway as I ducked my head and buried myself in the plastic.

"я мог бы поклясться.."  
Victor whispered to himself in Russian, I sighed as I sworn he went back to into the other ball room with the kids, Someone jumped in the same plastic I did.

"Gotcha! You should really keep you head all the way under when you try to hide...and plus black hair in Russia is like a rarity..."  
He said hugging around me, I sighed as I crawled out of the tsunami of plastic balls. He kissed my cheek as the little girls squealed, and boys gawked.

"I was looking for you, you didn't come out for 30 minutes so I got worried..."  
I said sitting on the doorway next to him.

________________________________  
Victor's P.O.V

It was 4:30 and I really, really wanted to go on the ferris wheel, of course I was begging Yuri to do everything, but at least he had fun as well, he's really scared of rollercoasters, I got him to get on the only one with me, he said It was amazing, so I guess that's good. We were getting on the ferris wheel, since it was an enclosed one, we got 6 times around and sometimes you would stop at the top. Lots of happy memories have been flooding my mind, visiting this place again, I never came with my dad, only my mom, and unfortunately I had forgotten how much she meant to me, I also know so much more about Yuri visiting Moscow. The ride started to escalate and went around once, Yuri looked out the large window I stared at him, memorizing his soft blush. The ferris wheel stopped us halfway up, Yuri looked around and then went back to the window, the ferris wheel went another 3 times until it stopped us at the top. Yuri looked over at me and smiled.

"Nice view huh?"  
He asked me, I nodded and grabbed his hand.

"Can I kiss you?"  
I asked, as his face became more red, He nodded hesitantly.

"B-but you d-didn't have to ask you could have j-just done it"  
He said, I cupped his face lightly and brought it toward me, I tenderly kissed his lips, most of the time we don't use tongue, but this was an exception, his eyes fluttered cutely as I broke the kiss, I kissed his head and smiled brightly.

"Thanks for today, Yuri"  
The ferris started moving again, I didn't care who saw us, so I kissed him again, and down his neck slightly.

"V-Victor..."  
I rested my chin on his shoulder, he started petting through my hair, and then we came to a stop, I got off the ferris wheel with Yuri and started walking toward the exit with him, I gripped his hand slightly and kissed him in the parking lot. We waited for my mom for five minutes until she showed up in her Benz. As we drove home I could feel my mother getting anxious and since Yuri had no Idea what was about to happen, he was calm. I did my best to keep a simple smile on my face but I couldn't I was so worried not only for my mother's life but Yuri's as well. We stopped the car in front of my house, I got out quickly making sure Yuri didn't see any of my face.

"That was fast of Vict-"  
He cut out as I slammed the front door behind me and took a deep breath, I smelt coffee, alcohol and cigars, It was like a trigger that my worst fear was home. I stepped lightly hoping the loudness of the TV covered up the alarming sound of slamming a door. My gut turned as I saw him standing in my peripheral vision, I tried to dash upstairs when he caught me. He slammed me against the wall and smirked, I hoped Yuri didn't come in I hoped my mother didn't walk in, they probably would here soon.

"You really did turn into the faggot sinner I thought you would"  
He shoved papers in my face of my posts, I kept a straight face, even though I was dying inside.

"You've got a lot of guts, but you know I'll kill you both..."  
He whispered to me intently, I shoved him off.

"You won't touch him!"  
I yelled, Yuri opened the door as I felt a punch across my face, I fell to the ground.

"RUN YURI!!!"  
I yelled as my mother walked in, blood tripled from my mouth as the ironized taste touched my tongue. He started to walk toward Yuri, I pulled him back and drop kicked him to the ground.

"You fucking piece of shit!"  
He yelled from the ground, getting up, My mother dialed emergency services. Yuri came running toward me.

"V-Victor..."  
He wiped away the blood from my chin, A fear came down my spine as Yuri was lifted from the ground, His hands wrapped around his neck, I jumped.

"Rostislav!!!"   
My mother screamed, I picked up a flower pot and slammed it on his head, he still didn't get knocked out, I grabbed Yuri and threw him out the house, to keep him safe.

"You cheating fucking abusive bitch!!!"  
My mother threw her heel at him, She tried to punch him but was too weak, he pulled her by her hair and threw her over. I blanked out and started swinging, my mind grew black as my vision faded, I don't know how long I was out, until I heard screaming.

"Сэр, отступите от человека !!"  
The police pulled me off of him, I heard sirens as I went blank again, my heartbeat racing I fell to the ground, my head hurting intensely. My next light, all I could see is ambulances taking me away.

"Whe- is Yur?"  
I faintly whispered, and blanked out again, the sound of nurses filled my mind as I was being raced through the hospital, I saw Yuri's face.

"Victor! I love you!!"  
I heard him yell far away, He slipped from my grasp.

"I lov- you too Yur-"  
I whispered faintly as I blanked out once again, My mind became faint as my life flashed before my eyes, I swore I saw a light.

"ЧИСТО!!!"  
I heard as my body shook from electricity, I blanked out again, I could hear faint crying from what seemed to me my mother at times and Yuri. Was I dead, or in coma? I couldn't tell. I remember being in a state of black for what seemed like a year, I finally opened my eyes for what was an eternity. My vision was bright but blurry until they adjusted, both Yuri and Yurio were in the room, both asleep on chairs next to me, I looked up to see I was hooked to an IV. I brought up my hand slowly and attempted to shake Yuri, It didn't work.

"Yuri!"  
My voice cracked, as I could finally feel my limbs again, I sat up and bent over to the chair and kissed him gently on the lips, his eyes blinked open slowly, as they got wide, he kissed me back fully.

"Victor..."  
He caressed my cheek with the happiest look on his face, he started crying and hugged me hard.

"How long?"  
I asked, he hugged me tighter.

"3 weeks, y-you were o-out for t-three weeks"  
He cracked out of sadness, I realized my head was bandaged up, I sighed.

"What happened? I blanked out"  
I said, cupping his face.

"Your dad s-slammed your head a-against the marble, really hard but the d-doctors said that you were so blinded b-by rage that you wouldn't have felt t-the pain, you crashed on the ground and w-were unresponsive, You also almost d-died they had to perform an electrical clear, You scared t-the shit outta me, and your dad is in the h-hospital and will be going in jail for l-life"  
He cried more, I wiped them away and kissed him.

"Are you ok?"  
I asked, He nodded and leaned into my hands.

"Yuri...if you don't shut the fuck up from talking to Vitya in coma, I will kill you..."  
Yurio complained scrunching his eyes.

"Yurio...I'm awake"  
I said looking straight at him.

"Yeah real funny Yuri! Now let me sleep..."  
He turned over his head, I leaned over and smacked him upside the head.

"OW!! YURI I WILL FUCKI- Oh shit you're awake....You're really awake!"  
He jumped on the bed and hugged me.

"Stupid! You made me worry about you! I thought you died you balding bitch...."  
He hugged me tighter, I hugged back.

"I'm not dead am I?"  
I chuckled.

"If you keep joking like that I just might kill you fucker!"  
Yurio yelled from my shoulder, Yuri giggled, We were finally....safe

 


	9. The Grief of Death

**Yurio** ' **s** **P**. **O**. **V** **(3 weeks earlier)**

I thought at first my mind was fucking playing me when I turned on my phone, '56 missed calls from Stupid Pig' My mind went into shock, I looked over at Beka still asleep, my Facebook was blown up along with every shitty social media account I owned. I covered my mouth as I read the words of hundreds of people's posts on my timeline. A picture of his face plastered everywhere. Tears fucking welled my eyes as the words 'Victor Nikiforov reported dead' were posted by news stations everywhere, my fingers shook of anxiety and fear.

"Ahhhhh!!"  
I threw my phone and wailed, Beka woke up immediately, I ran, flailing and tripping fucking everywhere. I turned on the TV and went to a news station, It was fucking true. I fell to my knees and started screaming, Beka ran out and saw the TV, he couldn't read the words on the screen. I wiped my eyes vigorously and stared at the TV again, I wailed louder, I heard my grandpa run out.

"HE'S DEAD!!? H-HE- VICTOR!!"  
I screamed in agony, My body was trembling and shaking as my cat Raspa came to comfort me.

"Victor....YOU DUMBASS!!"  
I yelled at the TV, I cried more and more as Beka hugged around me.

"Yura, there's nothing we can do"  
He wiped my spilling tears.

"He's not dead! He can't be dead! H-He's supposed to get married to Y-Yuri!!!"  
I yelled out, Beka pulled me into his shoulder.

"He's gone Yura...."  
He whispered in my ear, I started crying terribly to where I was hiccuping through tears.

"He's NOT! HE'S NOT!!"  
I screamed in denial, my grandpa pulled Beka aside and hugged me tight.

"Yurachka, He's dead...Victor Nikiforov is dead you hear me!!"  
He yelled at me, my eyes widened and spilled out more tears, I grabbed Raspa and cried into her fur, I cradled in fetal position and held the cat closer, lying on the ground as tears spilled from my face into the carpet... _He_ ' _s_ _really_ _dead_....Beka pulled me up and wrapped his arms around me, I cried in his shoulder, leaving wet spots on his shirt. I heard my phone ring from the room, As I pushed Beka off.

"It's Katsuki...."  
I said still crying, I tried to get up and walk but I hit a wall, I started sniffing as I grabbed the phone from the ground and answered.

"Y-Yeah?"  
I said in agony.

"Yurio, listen to me now...."  
He said, I sniffled.

"I know he's dead o-ok, I'm sorry K-Katsuki, so so sorry for you..."  
I cried even more.

"He's not dead, well technically he did die and was brought back to life, Yuri-"  
He said, my eyes crossed.

"YOU BETTER NOT BE FUCKING PLAYING ME PIG!!?"  
I yelled through the phone.

"I'm not, I'm sitting right next to him, the news stations right now are posting false crap, he is unconscious though, so I need you to head to the hospital downtown"  
He said, I dropped my phone and smiled, laughing slightly. I grabbed my jacket and threw on my combat boots. I grabbed the phone back.

"I'm on my way Kat'suky"  
I said.

"Okay"  
He said, I hung up and went back to Beka and grandpa.

"Beka, I need you to quickly get dressed and head with me downtown as I give you directions"  
I said walking past him.

"Why?"  
He grabbed my arm, I smiled and pecked his lips.

"He's alive"  
I simply said as Beka turned red, I let go of his grasp and started to wait outside. I sighed hugely out of relief, I think I just had the worst scare in my life, I looked back at my phone and posted 'He's not dead idiots' and kept scrolling as my notifications went off like, crazy fucking cats after catnip. The cold air was soon turning warm as the sun came up, I knew spring was here especially since It was the 12th of April. My eyes stared around as the ice and snow melted to reveal grass, after being hidden for months on end. Beka soon came out with the keys to my grandpa's car, I was in a hurry for the circumstances. As soon as I heard a click, I jumped in, the car started as I waved off my grandpa. I pulled out my phone, and searched up the hospital. The automatic directions came up, and with that we were off. My anxiety worsened, with each passing minute, yelling turns, freaking out, tire screeches. I felt like my life was this stupid drive, I felt kinda bad putting Beka on the spot like that. We pulled into the parking lot of the tan building, It was tall, If I'm correct, this is the same hospital I was born in. We got out and dashed past most of the news stations.

"Is it true Russian skater Victor Nikiforov is dead? Your Facebook post-"  
A news lady said as I walked past them. I turned around, and grabbed a microphone.

"Victor Nikiforov is a dumbass!!! And he's not fucking dead! God holy shit! If you all badly need a story-"  
I turned around and grabbed Beka by his jacket, I kissed him passionately in front of all the news stations.

"There's your fucking story, I'm gay!"  
I yelled, giving back the microphone, a silence filled the air as I grabbed Beka, and turned into the hospital. I dashed to the front desk.

"Victor Nikiforov?! I need his stupid room number!!"  
I yelled and slammed on the desk.

"I don't think you have permission sir..."  
The lady peeped, I reddened of anger.

"Ma'am we have permission from a relative..."  
Beka said next to me.

"Which relative?"  
She asked, looking from the computer.

"Valentina Vlad Nikiforov age 57 and her birthday is the damn 14th of February!!! And a stupid pig by the name of Yuri Katsuki!! Known as his fiancé! If you want us to call either of the-"  
I yelled, until she cut me off.

"Room C145..."  
She said, I dragged Beka to an elevator, I calmly pushed floor C.

"You didn't have to yell"  
Beka said, chuckling.

"Yes I did! She wasn't gonna let us in because she thought we were news stations....I had to fix that"  
I said, He chuckled.

"Just like you fixed the news stations Yura..."  
He said, I giggled.

"Da...like the news stations"  
I said entwining my fingers with his.

"You're gonna hear that story on your feed for the next 3 months by the way...."  
He smiled, the elevator opened as I started searching again, the floor was filled with critical patients, my face was slightly sweating. I saw balloons out one of the doors, bright and colorful, I had a gut feeling it was room 145. I started walking faster, I stopped in my tracks as I heard the sound of sniffling from a certain pig, the room read C145 as I opened it. My mouth dropped as I saw Victor bandaged and bruised up and down his arms. My tears fell again, I didn't even notice Yuri hugging me through my outright shock. I hugged around him tightly, and shook of fear.

"What a-are the percentages?"  
I sniffled through.

"Well the doctors said that there's a 85% chance he'll wake up, but a 15% chance he'll d-die..."  
He said, I was breathless.

"They also said due to the injuries to his head there's a 40% chance his memory will go 13 years b-back"  
He said, I hugged him tighter.

"He won't remember either of u-us?"  
I cried, Yuri just nodded.

"So...that's that..."  
Beka sighed, Yuri shot up and looked straight at him.

"Otabek Altin?"  
Yuri smirked, I nodded.

"So, that's the one you said you liked at the Banquet..."  
He said, I blushed and kicked him.

"H-he's my boyfriend s-so...of course I like him"  
I yelled, Yuri chuckled.

"If Victor was awake He'd have to pay me 2500¥ on that bet I put down, He'd be like 'You were right'"  
Yuri chuckled sitting down, Me and Beka pulled over two chairs. Yuri, out of any of us, loved that man more than anything, he'd probably die for him to live. I noticed a wound on Yuri's arm and grabbed it immediately.

"What the fuck Yuri?"  
I asked looking at the clear wound on his wrist, he just pulled it back and hid it under his sleeve.

"It's nothing..."  
He said adjusting those stupid reflective glasses of his, I crossed my brows.

"Nothing my ass! That's a fucking suicide attempt...A diagonal fucking wound on your wrist! Do you realize fucking arteries are under that!!?"  
I yelled, grabbing his wrist.

"That was the point..."  
He looked away, my eyes widened.

"You tried to kill yourself!? On purpose!? I know Victor was fucking dying, but he'd want you to live you life!"  
I yelled, he started tearing up.

"Katsuki! Do you know how many people would've cried their fucking eyes out for you!? I would've! Victor after waking up would've! You can't just kill yourself, and expect no one to care! You, Viktor, Beka, Yakov, and my Grandpa are the only family I have left! All the others died!"  
I yelled, Yuri started crying.

"I-I tried, I know he would've wanted me t-to live b-but I j-just couldn't stand a l-life without him...Valentina stopped m-me, after she found out he wasn't dead"  
He said, tears rolling down his face like a damn waterfall. I pulled him into a tight hug, sighing.

"You can't die without my permission or the old man's"  
I clearly said, feeling wet spots form on my jacket from his immense fucking crying.... _Victor_ _you_ ' _re_ _a_ _fucking_ _huge_ _dumbass_...I thought, petting Yuri's back. The crying continued for 15 minutes to where I was playing fucking flappy bird on his back. The sound of dinging continued, until I heard a knock on the door, I turned to see a man in a lab coat. The tall man held a clipboard, which we all knew what it was for.

"Hi doc...."  
I said, looking from my phone.

"Yuri, Plisetsky I'm presuming...."  
He asked me.

"Da!"  
I said, hugging around Yuri.

"Well, we looked over the brain scans again, if he heals fast he'll be out of here in a month....this means that all chances of death are subsided..."  
He said shifting his glasses, Yuri looked up from my shoulder.

"H-He's not gonna die?"  
He asked, looking up.

"Net....not anymore..."  
I said cupping Yuri's squishy face.

"So you don't have to fucking cry anymore Pig!"  
I said, stretching his cheeks.

"Fucking mochi..."  
I said letting go, the doctor walked out and said whatever fucking monotone goodbye he could think of at the fucking moment.   
_____________________________________  
**Valentina** ' **s** **P**. **O**. **V**

My eyes stared of shock the past 15 hours of my life, though I remember this hospital like yesterday.

My beautiful baby boy, was born on a cold December night, you wouldn't believe me if I told you that Christmas was strictly banned in Russia when he was born. I didn't pay much attention to History lessons so I don't know why It was banned. But, that didn't stop us from celebrating it, I guess you could call us 'savage'. All I remember was his ocean eyes that lit up my world, they say when you become a mother a whole new love is born, I can vouch for that statement. As an Attorney in law firm, I never thought much about love, not even for my own setup 'husband' parents insisted on marring him since he had a wealthy family. Of course, his parents had no money at all and left us in dept. I had to crawl us outta that one, he never showed any signs of being an alcoholic or abusive. Till, my silver haired, baby boy, Victor was born. It started when I noticed the Homophobia, and the way Victor was growing, he drank more, avoided the house more, and the worst mistake I EVER made was blaming it all on my own son. Putting that man before my child is the worst thing I'd ever done. The day Victor left, my heart was broken, I not only lost my family, but my own flesh and blood, I even had the nerve to call him 'devil' my own son. The real devil was his father, more like a cheated sperm donor if you ask me! I'm lucky Victor never grew up to be his father.

My worst fear stuck yesterday, he wasn't moving on the ground as soon as the police pulled him off of Rostislav. Yuri already was panicking, and crying his eyes out. My hair was messed from it's bun and I was more in shock than anything. The sounds of sirens everywhere, blocked by the sound of piercing static in my head. Yuri's screams filled my head, as they took my baby boy away. Driving was even worse as I was blanking out with Yuri in the passenger seat. When we got to the hospital it was worse.

"Mrs. Nikiforov and Katsuki I'm afraid that our patient, Victor is reported dead we might be able to perform an electrical cle-"  
My heart ached, my eyes swelled, tears filled my eyes like sparkling diamonds ready to burst. And just like that I woke up and screamed, crying my eyes to where I wasn't able to cry anymore. Without a second guess, Yuri was in the bathroom. I gave permission for the operation to proceed, running straight to the bathroom. I lodged open the door.

"Yuri!!"  
I screamed seeing the blood trickle from his arm, I grabbed the pocket knife and threw It across the room.

"Don't you ever do that! You hear me!!!?"  
I said putting pressure on the wound, he tried to pull away and grab the knife again.

"Yuri, sweetie, Victor is going to be alright...."  
I cupped his face with one of my hands.

"How do you k-know t-that"  
He asked, crying even more. I sighed, and looked back up.

"Victor is strong, he'll make it through...gosh, you do really love him...without even a second guess you ran here to try and die with him...But, you can't do that! You know that people love you, and I know my baby boy would want you to live the rest of your life, if he's anything l-like m-me..."  
I said as tears ran down my face again, hitting my knees. Yuri wiped my tears away.

"He does cry like you, believe it or n-not"  
He smiled a little, I smiled back. My worst scare is that he wouldn't make it and die, I pulled Yuri out of the bathroom. We waited for the news, and rejoiced when we found he was still alive.

In the present, I had left Yuri with Victor all alone, but he said that he'd be fine since Yurio was on his way. I traveled to floor E up the elevator, and with slight anger I stepped down to room 321. I pulled the curtains vigorously and pulled up a chair next to the man that I'd hate forever, unlike my son this man survived with slight injuries.

"Are you happy?"  
I finally spoke, breaking the angered silence that filled the room.

"Our son almost died because of you..."  
I kept the pierced silence to rest.

"I hate you, I hope you know that, you've hurt me and this family long enough"  
I put my wedding band in his hand.

"You can keep all the lies you claimed with that ring, along with all the abuse you put me, him and his fiancé through, I'll let you also know that I'm taking the house since you decided to become not only a murderer, but a damn cheater too, what do you have to say for yourself Rostislav? What made you change from the loving fatherly man I once fell in love with, because I don't know you anymore...you loved Victor with all your heart, what changed that?"  
I asked, looking in his green eyes with anger.

"I don't know"  
He finally spoke, I pinched my temples.

"I'll never speak to you after this...so you might as well spill.."  
I said, he sat up and caressed my cheek.

"I loved you Valentina, with all my heart, but I got hurt by all the pressure of a son and a stable home, so I ran, through alcohol, abusing, and women. I'm sorry, and I know you'll never forgive me, and I wouldn't either..."  
He said, I smacked away his hand and crossed my brows.

"You're damn right I'll never forgive you, that's why you're going to jail...and why I'm leaving you forever, I thought my life was perfect, and that a growing family would solve my problems...looks like I was wrong, the only thing that ever came out of you that was worth my while was Victor, other than that you're a piece of shit to me...."  
I spat, getting my purse and leaving, he grabbed me by the arm.  
I snatched it away.

"I love you, Valentina Vlad..."  
He said I slapped him.

"And I hate you! Rostislav Nikiforov!! I hope you burn In hell like the demon you are!!"  
I snapped walking straight out of the horrid room. I angrily walked back to the elevator, and pushed C.   
_____________________________________  
-3 weeks later-

My phone rang vigorously, as I picked it up, near to midnight.

"Hello?"  
I said with a potato chip in my mouth.

"Guess what?"  
I heard a cracked Russian accent, I dropped the chip bag and immediately grabbed my purse.

"Victor!!!?"  
I screamed in delight through the phone, grabbing the door open and running to the car.

"Hey Ma..."  
He said, tears streamed down my face as I sat in the car.

"You're awake...I'm on my way ok!"  
I said as he chuckled, starting the car while connecting the phone to my stereo system.

"I hope I didn't worry you too much"  
He said, I sighed and drove out the driveway.

"You worried the whole world Victor....Including your husband, oh! Wait your fiancé my bad..."  
I said going through the traffic, chuckling.

"Thank you....for taking care of Yuri while I was in coma"  
He said, I smiled.

"You're welcome, he was really worried out of his mind, it took an arm and leg to get him detached from the hospital and eat"  
I said.

"Really huh?"  
He asked.

"Yeah, he wouldn't move from your side, wanted to be there when you woke up, looks like he was"  
I said turning into the hospital parking lot.

"Hmm, he seems to be calm now..."  
He said as I pulled into a spot.

"Hey, Victor I'm in the parking lot right now, I'll see you in 5 minutes, so bye...."  
I locked the car.

"Dasvidanya..."  
He said, I ended the call and walked as fast as my heels could take me. The door to the elevator opened as I pressed C. I ran to the door and smiled the biggest smile, he smiled slightly as Yuri and Yurio looked over at me.

"Victor..."  
I walked over and hugged him tightly, tearing up.

"My baby..."  
I cried tears of joy, caressing his cheek.

"Mom..."  
He faintly whispered in my ear as I hugged him again.

"Ma, my ribs..."  
He hitched, I pushed off immediately.

"Sorry my bad!"  
I scratched the back of my head.

"We all missed you..."  
I quietly said, wiping my own tears away as I smiled brightly.

"You're a dumbass! I thought you really died! You gave me a fucking scare..."  
Yurio complained.

"Out of any of us really, who was the most hurt was Katsuki..."  
I looked over at Yuri holding Victor's hand.

"Yuri? Are you okay?"  
Victor cracked, Yuri nodded.

"I'm fine, but mostly relieved"  
Yuri said, as he kissed Victor's hand.

"Fine my ass!"  
Yurio spat, I nudged him and crossed my brows with a simple 'Ahem'.

"What does he mean by that?"  
Victor turned to me, Yuri looked away in guilt.

"It's nothing"  
I sighed and looked away out to the full moon. But to my surprise neither Me or Yurio said anything, the person to open their mouth   
was-

"I-I'm sorry Victor....I-I tried to stay calm, I r-really tried..."  
He broke the silence as me and Yurio's mouths dropped as he pulled up his sleeve. Victor's eyes crossed with anger and surprise, he grabbed his arm and kissed his wrist.

"If I'm ever dying again or am dead, you keep living your life no matter what! You hear me..."  
He yelled, me and Yurio just looked down in guilt.

"You're life is too precious to lose..."  
He whispered, Yuri just started crying.

"S-stop acting like your life doesn't m-matter too! My life means nothing w-without you Victor...so what would be the p-point..."  
Yuri yelled out, my eyes widened.

"The point is that you should've lived your life without me! And strived off the fact that I love you!"  
Victor yelled back.

"God, you're already fighting like a fucking old married couple"  
Yurio yelled out.

"When are you guys gonna make all the Fangirls happy and get married I'm tired of waiting for the bullshit fiancé thing to end"  
He sat back in his chair, and sighed.

"What do you know about marriage and love?"  
Victor blankly snapped back.

"The fact that if you love someone to death you should just get it over with it, and the fact that you're willing to die for each other makes it even more obvious...you should fucking marry the bitch or in this case, pig"  
Yurio said, I laughed a little.

"When did you grow up so fast?"  
Victor asked.

"You owe me 2500¥ by the way, Victor..."  
Yuri chuckled, Victor's mouth dropped.

"No?!"  
He gawked, Yurio sat up confused. Yuri just nodded.

"Him and Otabek!?"  
He pointed at Yurio.

"Yeah and so!?"  
Yurio yelled, and scrolled his phone.

"I told you I called it...."  
Yuri said.

"I'm sooo happy..."  
Victor gleamed, and rocked back and forth from excitement.

"Ow!"  
He grabbed his side.

"Be careful you're still healing, though it isn't broken anymore..."  
I said, Victor nodded and went back to being excited without the rocking. I was just lucky to have my family back to what it was, even in small forms...


	10. Healing

**-Victor's P.O.V-**

They said I'd be out in a week, and as in a week I mean, more of an eternity. Even after that, I can't skate for another 2 weeks for my head to heal, and my arm to regain strength due to the pressure or whatever I put on it while I was beating the crap out of my father. This was kinda backing me and Yuri's schedule for pair skating, due to the fact that we start 'really' training in mid April and It's April 11th.

Yuri, most of the time was by my side, and I'd have to beg him to go eat, go home or leave. Yurio however checked in now and again with Otabek, and his grandpa, already is training in St. Petersburg for the GPF. Yuri's parents were really worried from what I heard on the phone, talking to them. My mom was dealing with court already and getting the house, she told me that my dad had a stupid excuse for the abuse. I was in a shitload of pain, due to my head healing, it caused major migraines. It was Wednesday, which meant I had 3 more days to go before leaving this stupid bed, room, and hospital all together. As soon as I do, me and Yuri have to fly back to Hatsetsu and pack for St. Petersburg to train.

I hate taking MRI's, they make me feel like an alien or something. Sitting there, while radioactive waves scan my brain, it's sucks, being there for 30-60 minutes. They put headphones on you as a way to cover the sound, which is a load of crap, even with the damn uncomfortable foam sitting on your ears. And then the damn doctors decide to take an x-ray on you right after, I guess I just hate hospitals in general. Don't get me wrong, I'm not afraid of hospitals, it's just when I was little hospitals were basically a second home. MRA, x-ray, MRI, PT is what they like to call it for short, it's actually psychological therapy, I know all these terms, because I was put through them at least once a week. ' _Please extend your arm so we can inject this ____ serum_ ' God I hate that. When I decided to leave my parents for Yakov, my father was still trying to find a cure for, my way of dressing, my hair, and the black things I wore. Only difference now, is the fact that the love of my life is right beside me every step of the way. Just in case you were wondering, I do take MRI's every single day, and thank God I'm over with it today.

I try to walk, in fact I want to get into walking as soon as possible.   
I usually get out of my bed, and try to stand, when the doctors aren't around and Yuri's not around. In which neither are, which is why am holding onto my IV pole and standing. I feel weak, which sucks really badly, i'm used to being in charge and taking it a little easy. The crap hurts my ribs, and even though they're completely intact. I took a few steps around, which worked until Yuri pulled the curtains, I sat as fast as I could on the bed. Yuri stood there astonished as If I cured cancer or something.

"Yuri? You ok?"  
I acted as if everything was fine, he looked at me and crossed his brows.

"Victor! Don't do that again!"   
He screamed, I jumped at the sudden loudness from his usual quiet self.

"Sorry, I just th-"  
I looked down.

"Thought what?! That you'll walk out of here and be fine!!?"  
He yelled, I looked up shocked.

"Yes....."  
I said quietly.

"Well that's not the case Victor!"  
He snapped, I know why he was so mad. I stood up again and blinked blankly.

"Victor!!"  
He yelled, I grabbed the portable IV and walked over.

"What?"  
I teased, holding onto the pole tightly.

"Get on the bed!"  
He yelled, I shook my head.

"What? you want this pole to yourself Yuuuuuri~"  
I lidded my eyes.

"Get on the bed! I'm not kidding!"  
He yelled, pulling my IV with me to the side. He lightly pushed  me on the bed, and sighed.

"Kinky...."  
I said, Yuri got up and pulled the cover over me.

"Nothing Kinky about it, I care for your safety Victor! Every second of it!"  
He scolded me in the chair next to my bed. I rolled my eyes and turned away from him. Pouting, I didn't look over at him at all.

"I'm sorry...."  
I whispered, and pulled the sheets to my face, I didn't dare look back. The only time my fiancé is ever scary is when he's angry, It's kinda cute and terrifying at the same time. He turned on the TV and huffed, my head started to hurt again. He brought out his laptop, and HDMI cord for the TV, making the screen of the computer come up. I don't really care what he puts on. He started mumbling behind me, probably about what's happening with me or the things I said and did. I heard the TV go off with the Disney opening sound. I sat up and looked at the screen, not turning to him.

"What movie?"  
I sighed.

"Hercules!"  
He snapped, I kinda jumped.

"Oh, that's one of my favorites"  
I peeped, and finally looked over at Yuri who had this cute scrunched face, and pouty lips. I smiled, knowing what I could do to get him off guard.

"Aishiteru, Yuuuuuri~"  
I smiled brightly, he nearly jumped, flustering everywhere.

"Don't do that!! Didn't I tell you that's not used!"  
He squeaked, I laughed.

"You did, but I did It anyways"  
I chuckled, he adjusted his glasses and pouted.

"You dick...."  
He mumbled, I laughed hysterically.

"Don't you dare!"  
He looked me dead in the eye.

"Pffft! I do have one"  
I laughed loudly, wiping tears away.

"Oh my god...."  
He pinched his temples, I grabbed his jacket, and pulled him over.

"What?!"  
He snapped, still angry.

"I love you and I'm sorry..."  
I pouted, looking down.

"Are you really?"  
He raised a brow.

"Yes, I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me anymoreee~"  
I whined, He sighed loudly.

"Fine, but stop being a tease!"  
He snapped, I laughed.

"I'll try...but no promises....and don't you like it when I tease?"  
I caressed under his chin, lifting It slightly.

"N-No!"  
He squeaked flustering, I smiled as he parted his lips slightly, closing his eyes.

"Your actions say otherwise...."  
I smiled into his lips, kissing him softly.

"V-Victor...."  
He heavily breathed away from the kiss.

"Da?"  
I questioned before kissing him again.

"Ewwww! Gross!"  
I heard the curtains pull away as Yurio stepped in with Otabek.

"Do you two always kiss everywhere!?"  
He snapped, sitting down next to Otabek in a chair.

"What the hell cheesy shit are you watching!?"  
He looked up.

"Hercules!"  
I sat straight again.

"Are you a damsel in distress?   
I am a damsel in distress, I can handle this, have a nice day!"  
The TV blared, Yurio glared at the TV.

"You know now that I think about it Yurio is like Meg..."  
Yuri said, Yurio snapped his head over.

"Shut the fuck up pig!"  
Yurio turned to the TV.

"The name's Yuri but my friends call me Yurio, that's if I had any"  
I mocked the TV, Yurio threw his phone at me. I chuckled loudly.

"Oh my god!"  
I gawked, Yurio turned to me.

"Shit, No!!! receding hairline!"  
He yelled at me.

"Hercules is Otab-"  
Yurio covered my mouth.

"Shut the fuck up too Silver haired old man!"  
He yelled, getting off of me.

"OtabekIsHercules"  
I said quickly, Yurio growled.

"Kinda does work..."  
Otabek said, Yurio crossed his arms and watched.

This is what we usually do everyday, watch movie after movie, which I'm fine with It's just this crap sucks.  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

 **~Yuri's P.O.V~**  
**-3 weeks later.-**

Victor can finally walk, it's a real relief that he didn't lose his memory or worse. He's very happy that we're packing for Hatsetsu. His mom won the house over Victor's father being in jail for 25 years. It was really scary watching Victor turn into what he did. The fact that he was so enraged that he couldn't even feel pain, of course he was that way because of his mother and me. My question Is what really went down between his father and him when Victor was younger? What if I never answered the phone, and just left it to Victor's business, then this wouldn't have ever happened in the first place. This is all my fault, Victor even said It was my idea to come here, and in the end It got him almost killed.

I traced over the white bed frame, looking down at the bed, covered in white sheets.

"You ready to go?"  
A familiar voice asked, I grabbed my roller suitcase.

"Yeah, I'm ready"  
I said, smiling gently.

"Okay, let's go downstairs"  
He said turning away and walking down. I followed behind, carefully pulling down my suitcase. Mrs. Nikiforov was adjusting her bun, she looks looked up.

"Already?"  
She questioned, Victor nodded as she opened the door for the car. We put our suitcases in the trunk, before going and sitting in the leather seats. Buckling, I looked out to the grassy outside filled with flowers.... _I wonder if the Sakura petals have started falling_....I thought as the Benz hummed from the engine. We pulled out the large half circled driveway, making our way to the airport while looking at scenery.

Mrs. Nikiforov parked in the payed parking for the airport. We got all out and grabbed our suitcases.

"I hate Aeroflot..."  
Victor sighed, as his suitcase wheels clacked against the blacktop.

"We're not taking Aeroflot, we're on Japan airlines silly"  
I said smiling slightly.

"We still have to through the luggage check of Aeroflot"  
He blankly blinked, going through the sliding door. I followed as we made our way to the checkout, getting our tickets and going through security for luggage.

"You know I'm starting to hate America...if they watched their crap in the first place we wouldn't have to go through hell to get on a damn plane"  
Victor complained, I chuckled.

"Well they couldn't help it, It's not like they intended for people to hijack a plane"  
I sighed, walking to the boarding area. The plane didn't board at first, so we sat in the uncomfortable white plastic seats. When we saw the light blink 'boarding Nagasaki' we got up. Victor hugged around Mrs. Nikiforov.

"L-Love you mom..."  
He sniffled, hugging her tight.

"You do g-great out there Vicky, I'll be cheering g-gold for you both"  
She pet his head while crying.

"Dasvidanya, Ma..."  
He kissed her cheek, she walked over to me, and hugged me also.

"You take care of my b-baby boy ok? Make sure he d-doesn't get in trouble"  
She cried out.

"I promise I'll take care of him, Mrs. Nikiforov"  
I said hugging back before she let go.

"Dasvidanya to you both!"  
She yelled out as we got on the boarding bridge. Victor wiped away his tears, taking the seat next to the window. I sat next to him and held his hand, smiling.

"You can always go see her when we move to St. Petersburg"  
I said softly, he cracked a smile, realizing I was right.

"Yea, I'm gonna miss her....I guess I always knew I'd missed my mom all those painful years"  
He sighed, I got really curious.

"H-Hey Viktor"  
I blurted out.

"Hmm?"  
He hummed in response as the plane started to take off.

"Since we're on the plane f-for awhile can I ask you stuff?"  
I asked silently.

"Of course, ask away Yuri..."  
He replied, I entwined my fingers with his.

"So, um what kind of things did your father do to your mom and you?"  
I hitched through, he looked down.

"There were a lot of things he did, but one of the most prominent ones, was hitting me over the head, either with his bare hands or an alcohol bottle, I guess I didn't really understand as a kid, I didn't understand that Russia was an extremely homophobic country, in fact it was illegal, He used to hit my mom a lot, causing her a lot of bruises that she covered up with makeup, She used to always try to find a way to justify his actions, whether blaming it on her self, or saying it was anger, She knew it was a toxic relationship but somehow she believed that the man he used to be was still in there somewhere"  
He answered.

"So what did you do?"  
I asked.

"I ran away, skating, I don't know when I realized, when I started noticing, Maybe I was 20, 19 somewhere in there, but I was skating out of faked emotions. Do you remember when I said 'Eros is an emotion and you should just Express it' Or something like that"  
He said.

"Yeah, you told me and Yurio that when we asked you how you expressed Agape and Eros"   
I said, looking back at the conversation.

"Well, I guess I could become a boss ass actor then, I didn't feel a single thing skating any routine. And after awhile It just got painful to skate at all, you rose me to emotions that were genuine and not faked, that's why you're my fiancé"   
He answered, I flustered slightly at the thought.

"Hey, another question...are you, um a uh- you know....hmm, a virgin"  
I peeped out as my face was extremely red.

"Yes and no..."  
He said, I cocked my head in confusion.

"How?"  
I asked.

"Well, when I was 18 I had a really pushy girlfriend, and along with smoking I drank, I don't know what I was doing when I was younger, I was stupid and wanted to be rebellious. Anyways, one night, I was out with a lot of my skating friends without her, and I got plastered, extremely plastered. I don't know how but next thing I knew was she was next to me naked and I was naked, and It was morning, she told me I was great in bed, I was so shocked I grabbed my clothes and threw up when I got back to my dorm, I never spoke to her again"  
He said, my mouth dropped slightly.

"So you don't even remember having sex with her?"  
I blurted.

"No, and I never intended to even touch her, In fact I was planning to break up with her"  
He looked down more.

"Wow, I wouldn't even consider It a first time if you don't even remember doing it, none the less never wanted that"  
I said.

"Well, she never meant any harm and It's in the past...That's why I said it was a yes and no situation"  
He said.

"I guess, but you don't remember it so, don't consider it...."  
I tensed my hand up against his a little.

"I won't then if that's what you want"  
He kissed my cheek, we looked off for a moment in our own world before I broke the awkward silence again.

"I'm sorry I got you in all this trouble...."  
I looked away from his gaze.

"Yuri, I made the choices I did, not because of you honey"  
He cupped my cheeks, and pecked both.

"Honwey?"  
I said through my squished cheeks.

"Sorry, I said honey, in the spur of the moment thing"  
He let go of my cheeks, I flustered a lot, turning away.

"I l-liked it...."  
I said, hiding under my coat.

"Really?!"  
He said ecstatically.

"Yeah, really...."  
I blushed dark red, he cupped my face and smiled.

"Honey, I love you"  
He nuzzled my nose, I flustered extremely red.

"I-I love y-you too"  
I shakily said.

"Sooo cute!"  
He squealed and pinched my cheeks. He brought out his phone and took a picture.

"Nonononono! Give it!"  
I reached for the phone.

"My fiancé is so cute! What would I do without him!"  
He said aloud, texting the words.

"Victooor!"  
I whined.

"Posted!"  
He said in delight. I pouted and crossed my arms.

"You still loveee me!"  
He slurred out.  
_________________________  
**Victor's P.O.V**   
**-5 hours later-**

Yuri slept silently next to me, I couldn't help but take a few pics, he's so cute. I also kept running my fingers through his black soft hair, while he slept on my lap. His face is so pretty, seriously, he's got these soft cheeks that are always lightly tinted pink. Oh, and my hands fit perfectly on those cheeks, they honestly feel like mochi. I always keep catching myself falling asleep, all the time His sleepiness makes me very sleepy, I mean which is fine assuming there's 3 more hours of plane traveling to go.

I'm glad we're traveling back to Hatsetsu, I can finally be comfortable for a week. I missed the rowdy mornings waking up next to Yuri, the warm home cooked meals that we all help with, Yuuko and her triplets freaking out about the next competition. Or going to the Onsen for a dip, with Yuri . I can bet you that the cherry blossoms are falling, which means that everything is pink and romantic everywhere in Japan. And this time I won't be coachzoned, so I can kiss my fiancé right under the Sakura trees.

Of coarse I fell asleep, It was inevitable, his cute sleep noises put myself cold, out. I honestly had the weirdest dream, seriously weird.

I guess It was about 1500's France or some medieval era. Anyways, I guess I was a foreigner or something because everyone started looking at me weirdly. But, some of them praised me, like I was royal. I still can't get over the fact that I stepped into the castle and saw this beautiful woman, dressed in a black and red huge dress, her eyes were brown, hair black, and coil curled. I honestly mistook her for Yuri several times. And to be 100% honest, her features were exactly like Yuri, as if he had a doppelgänger.

After that weird encounter, Me and Yuri got on the next plane in Tokyo. Which was an hour to Nagasaki, Kyushu. I told Yuri about my dream, and he answered.

"I had the same dream, but when I first preformed Eros in China"

I kinda was shocked that we had the same dream, but at the same time, I was confused 'why we both had that dream'. I guess that means I was right that the woman was Yuri, because I fell hard for her. Yuri also told me that It was a reoccurring dream, that continued with a story.

In his eyes, a handsome foreigner prince comes to court the princess in waiting. The princess is very distant to the man, giving him a cold shoulder every time he flirted with her. But one time, he finally stole her heart and made love to her.

He said that the dream ends very sadly though, that the prince is arranged to be married by his father, because he took so long to court the princess. And, the prince ends up committing a horrible suicide.  

I am lucky I didn't finish that dream, God, I'd be crying. Our flight ended at 7:00pm and we got off greeted by Minako.

"So, how was the flight"  
She said in her usual cheery voice. We headed down the escalator.

"It was good, I got to sleep..."  
Yuri answered.

"That's good because you're gonna start training soon."   
She said, I laughed a little.

"Rest as much as you can because I'll overwork you till you can't stand"  
I cheerfully replied, Minako and Yuri turned to me with surprised faces.

"That did not come out the way I wanted it to...."  
I looked down as we continued to walk.

"Well the car's right there so jump in and put your suitcases in the trunk"   
Minako said, popping the trunk and sitting down in the drivers seat. We sat our luggage in the back, while going and sitting the car. Another stupid long hour wait to Hatsetsu. But, being in the back with Yuri makes it bearable. And I was right about the cherry blossoms falling, they're everywhere.

Soon enough we pulled up to the Hot springs, getting our luggage and all.

"Hirako! Tashiya! I brought your beloved sons back!"  
Minako yelled across the house from the shoe plate.

"Yuri, Vii-chan"  
Hirako gave us both a huge hug.

"It's so nice to see you again..."  
She let go of the hug.

"It's nice to be home again"  
I said, kissing Yuri's cheek.

"Victor you're alright? Right?"  
She asked me.

"Yeah, I don't even feel a thing anymore..."  
I smiled, taking off my shoes along with Yuri.

"That's great....Minako, you're welcome to stay and have a little sake of you like, after all you did bring them home for me"   
She offered.

"Sake? Hell any liquor that's free is fine with me!"  
Minako cheerfully kicked her heels off and went to the lobby area. Me and Yuuri went straight to our rooms to unpack.

"Yuuri?"  
I broke the silence of folding clothes.

"Hmm? Yeah?"  
He replied.

"You want to go in the Hot Spings after this, and relax, the restaurant isn't open here, so we'll be alone.."  
I said.

"Okay...sure"  
He answered, taking out his computer and putting it on the desk. He stopped and flustered.

"A-Alone?"  
He peeped loudly,

"Yeah, that's what I said"  
I got confused.

"O-oh okay"  
He looked down.

"You okay?"  
I questioned.

"Y-Yeah, totally fine!"  
He quickly answered.

We got all our stuff unpacked and ate some of the leftover dinner from that night. I quickly got undressed and basically cannonballed into the Springs. I don't know why Yuri was acting all squeamish when he got in, as if he didn't want to go. He sat down and covered himself uncomfortably, I glided close to him.

"Yuuuuri~ What's the matter?"  
I asked him.

"N-Nothing"  
He stuttered.

"Oh really?"  
I questioned, pulling up one of his hands.

"Victor!"  
He squealed loudly, pulling away.

"Yuri seriously, what is the matter?"  
I asked as he violently ripped his wrist from my hand.

"This was a bad idea..."  
He looked away, I pulled off his hands again.

"Victor!!"  
He practically screamed.

"What!? You're acting weird! Really weird!!"  
I yelled back, before looking down.

"Ah!"  
He kicked me in the face, backing to the other side of the Springs.

"Ow!"  
I plugged my nose as a little blood came from it.

"I'm sorry!"  
He squealed from the other side.

"You really kicked me hard so I wouldn't see you turned on!"  
I laughed loudly, he didn't answer, but pulled his knees into his chest. Great, that means he's crying, I swam to the other side.

"G-go away...."  
He sniffed, I caressed his face lightly.

"I must be d-disgusting to you..."  
He pouted, I pulled him into a kiss.

"No, It's natural to get like that with your partner"  
I said, He just sniffed more into his knees.

"If you ever, ever want to do that, tell me okay..."  
I wiped his tears away.

"So just relax and enjoy the hot springs, don't think about intimacy, think of it as a relaxing spa, and I'm just a random stranger"  
I said, he nodded.

"Love you!"  
I smiled, He pouted and put his knees down.

"Random strangers don't yell Love you to each other"  
He said, I laughed loudly.

"Whatever, you get my point"   
I splashed over at him.

I guess we went to bed after that, and woke up to start packing everything this time, since we were moving to St. Petersburg, I just hope the damn season ends so I can marry him already.....


	11. The Last Skate

**(*cracks knuckles* Here goes the end of my fingers Ps. Ima start using Yuuri and Viktor instead now)**

**-Yuuri's P.O.V.-**

Things don't always turn out the way you want them too, trust me. Mostly because even though you work so hard it isn't enough for the world, at least for me that is. The word is filled with hate and disgust, and especially towards people like me and Viktor.

Me and him finally moved in together in St. Petersburg. Then we got told that we couldn't pair skate as both male, the world just isn't ready for that sort of thing. Luckily me and Viktor had back up separate sets of programs, but it still bothered me so much.

Viktor also has been threatened his life by several people, for just walking down the street with me. I never knew how bad Homophobia is In Russia. People were just so accepting in Japan, and even more so in Detroit when I traveled to America.

Another problem is we get in fights a lot due to so much stress it hurts. It's always something about me not being happy enough, or Viktor not cleaning the damn dishes. I don't think we get into serious fights that make me want to end our relationship, they're small and we forget about them in the morning when he wakes me up with a kiss and ' _sorry_ ' for whatever stupid small pointless fight we got into.

Our programs are different too, It's almost like we coach ourselves and each other. One minute I'm planning quads and the next changing them because Viktor gave me better advice, and the same thing happens when I tell Viktor something's off about a move, he then changes things.

Viktor doesn't have to compete either to land a spot to represent his country, but I do. So, I traveled all the way back to Tokyo alone and got the spot, while giving Minami a large smack over the head for focusing on me and not his own program. I traveled back to St. Petersburg, ready to train and find out what components I'd be skating in along with Viktor.

I had found out that, one of the tournaments me and Viktor will be separated. We'll probably not do so well when he's in China and I'm in America going against Yurio. The Grand Prix Final will be held in Nippon Gaishi Hall in Japan, so my family will be there to see me. So now, It's just training till we go to the first tournament in France.

Otabek has completely changed his training to St. Petersburg for Yurio. I'm not going to lie they are so cute training together, especially when Yurio smiles more often than usual. Lilia doesn't seem to mind that much, but Yakov keeps complaining about his pupils always bringing their boyfriends to the rink. Him and Viktor always get in fights, or they bond like father and son. Yakov and Yurio are almost like the same, always yelling, and very angry. When they fight It's like a never ending screaming session.

"What the hell are you doing!?"  
There he goes, yelling.

"My quads"  
Viktor answered.

"Not you! Yuri!"  
He yelled I looked over.

"Um I'm doing my lutz"  
I said, he pinched his temples.

"THE OTHER YURI!"  
He screamed, me and Viktor looked over to Yurio.

"Yurachka!!"  
He yelled, Yurio didn't answer. Me and Viktor were laughing to death.

"Yura!!"  
He yelled again, Yurio was talking to Otabek and completely ignoring Yakov.

"Yuuuuuriiio~"  
Viktor said, Yurio cocked his head over.

"What the fuck do you want old ass baldy?"  
He asked, Viktor pointed over to Yakov who was still yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Yura, YOU NEED TO PAY ATTENTION OR SO HE-"  
Yakov kept going, Yurio rolled his eyes dramatically. Me and Viktor giggled loudly.

That's what usually happens, and Yurio gets to work a little after or something like that. Anyways, things seemed to get better, It's October, and we're going to the first competition in Paris, France. Honesty do I even need to explain why this is kind of exciting, Paris the city love?? If going to the city of love with your fiancé and you're not the least bit excited you're obtuse.

So getting on the plane and stuff was a hassle and let me tell you, Viktor threw a fit to where he actually cussed out someone, I mean which is rare for Viktor. I had to hold him back while he was practically screaming in Russian. Then he finally calmed down on the plane after rioting his lungs out to shriveled peas. On the way there me and Viktor basically slept on each other as usual.

When we got off the plane Viktor, um.... _how should I put this?....became more, what's the word? Charismatic!! That's it_. He started doing all these suave moves and speaking in a slightly deeper voice... _I honestly think it's enough with his normal voice to get me flustered, all this romantic stuff is gonna make me nosebleed to death...._ He started doing things like, caressing under my chin or kissing me deeply in the middle of the bricked street. I even pushed him away once because I got too flustered. Everything he's said has been a sexual innuendo, It's killed me.

We got to the building that all the skaters would be staying in, our suite was huge, but then again it's about how big two skaters would take up in one space. We unpacked and then went outside again, the air was slightly cold but not as much as St. Petersburg, where it's like an ice cube dipped in frostbite, actually I was slightly sweating, maybe it's the fact that it's hotter outside or MAYBE it's the fact that Viktor is being so damn touchy. I bet it's the other one and NOT that it's hot outside.

Nevertheless, we started walking around and Viktor was looking at all the stores and sightseeing like he usually does, I don't mind because it's kinda cute how he freaks out about a statue or a fancy restaurant.

Then again, he freaks out about everything that's new.  
___________________________  
**-2 days later-**

It's the competition, I am excited for everything, including going against Viktor Nikiforov but this time I won't flunk my jumps and get at least the top 3. I'm kinda crossing my fingers for silver or gold, I might just hold back on the gold and not get too full of myself so I don't get disappointed or nervous on the ice.

My performance outfit is the exact opposite of my last, Eros. It's white, with a laced front, and fake fabric roses are placed on my shoulders and between the top and bottom pieces, which falls on my hips. I honestly think Viktor picked this because It looks like a wedding dress. But I'll wear it if it makes him happy, because he screamed out of joy when I embarrassedly put it on. 

Okay, so I forgot to mention that Phichit is competing too, I'm not too worried though he'll probably go for the top 3 and get silver, which I'm fine with as long as I get Bronze to qualify. I'll just admit it since it's bothering me, I'm extremely nervous! Badly nervous, like in sitting here trying not to shake like a leaf, VIKTOR IS NOWHERE! Where the hell is he? I'm going to fricking die here! I'm gonna cry, cry out of nervousness! Everyone will see me fail and I'll loose everything! At least this time my stupid self won't reflect on Viktor! Viktor, Nonononono.... _he's gonna leave me if I fail. Oh god, crap! I'm crying, I can't stop it._

"Yuuri, you ready?"  
Phichit walked in on awe.

"Oh my god"  
He pulled out his phone and took a picture.

"D-Delete That!"  
I snapped, Phichit pulled away and then paused.

"Yuuri....you're crying..."  
He stopped fully, I covered my face.

"T-That's why I t-told you to d-delete the picture"  
I started to walk away from Phichit.

"Yuuri, hey, I know you get nervous but you'll be fine"  
Phichit grabbed out some tissues from the poodle dispenser and wiped the tears away.

"You're an amazing skater, I'm sure you'll make top 3 and qualify, half the skaters here are amateurs..."  
He pulled more tissues as I blowed my nose.

"How do you know that?"  
I mumbled through the white tissue.

"Because you'll win for Viktor"  
He smugly said, I stopped in awe. I never thought of it that way.

"And it doesn't matter if you win gold at the GPF or not, Viktor's still gonna marry you"  
He said, and squealed at the end, I slightly rolled my eyes and then started crying again.

"Y-Yuuri-"  
He frantically looked around, but sighed and hugged me.

"P-Phichit, you don't h-ave to hug m-me"  
I cried, but hugged back.  
___________________________  
**-Flashback, 7 years ago-**

"You suffer from Depression? Why didn't you tell Celestino?"  
The Thai concerned.

"It's better not to tell anyone, then people don't have to worry for me"  
I said, he smirked and shook his head.

"The world doesn't work that way newbie"  
He chuckled.

"Everyone who loves you is gonna worry, that includes me"  
He pointed to himself with the biggest smile ever.

"Wait you love me?"  
I turned.

"I-I love you as a best friend!"  
He quickly shook it off.

_________________________________

I still debate about what he meant by that, come to think about it me and Phichit have the longest friendship out of any of our past ones. It wouldn't have been weird if we ever got together, God things would be so different from now. I don't know why I had that flashback now, I wonder if I ask him he'd be honest about what he really meant, I looked at him and stopped crying.

"Hey Phichit, You're dating Seung right?"  
I asked him, He looked at me kind of shocked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"  
He furrowed his brows.

"Just heard it somewhere, but I have a question"  
I grabbed a tissue past him and blew my nose.

"Y-Yeah?"  
He suspiciously asked.

"Did you ever have a crush on me?"  
I turned back to him.

"No! God No, you were my best friend and that was it!"  
He snapped and smiled slightly, that was his lying face.

"You're lying..."  
I simply said, grabbing another tissue.

"No...I'm not"  
He averted his eyes, He's a terrible liar.

"You're averting your eyes and smirking while your face twitches, you're definitely lying"  
I blinked blankly, and looked straight at him.

"I have a boyfriend Yuuri and you have a Fiancé, It's best to leave things in the past"  
He smiled genuinely.

"So you did?"  
I sighed.

"DID not now....you're my best friend Yuuri, and I love Sueng"  
He chuckled loudly.

"Hey, look your curiosity patched your anxiety!"  
He poked my cheek, I chuckled loudly.

"Where the hell is your dashing husband to be anyway? He should be comforting you not me...."  
He looked around.

"I think he's getting ready in the locker room"  
I said, getting up and walking around.

"Go find him, I'm almost up! So watch me!"  
He yelled over, leaving the room.

"Phichit....."  
I shook my head and chuckled. I started to walk around looking for Viktor, he was nowhere to be found. I started to get nervous, and then checked the bathroom, where he was in front of the mirror.

"Viktor, where were you?"  
I asked, though it was obvious he was primping himself here the whole time. He turned his head to me and became extremely red.

"Wow...."  
He stared at me, this was the first time he saw the thing on me when I didn't look like crap.

"Yeah I know, it's a bit much, but you look amazin-"  
I stopped, He pulled me close to me and opened a container with gold glittery clear gloss in it, spreading it on my lips.

"Perfect...."  
He said, pulling me against him and lightly pecked my lips, I blushed brightly because the lipgloss sticked.

"V-Viktor..."  
I peeped, he turned and threw something on me.

"And the final touch!"  
He smiled brightly and clipped a white rose on my hair.

"What did you throw on me?"  
I worriedly asked.

"Gold Glitter!"  
He squealed.

"You're so excited"  
I teased, he kissed my cheek and left an imprint of lip gloss on my cheek, grabbing the glitter, he purposely put the glitter on the lip gloss so the kiss mark would show.

"Now everyone will know that you're mine"  
He caressed under my chin, I kissed his cheek and grabbed the bright red glitter and stuck it on him.

"I'd say the same for you too!"  
I giggled.

"We're almost up..."  
I sighed, intertwining my fingers with both of his hands. He started to put away all his stuff, we walked out of the bathroom and started making our way to the rink.

Phichit finished with a 103.8 average score range, which was really good, especially for Phichit. Viktor was up next, waiting for the intercom big screen to change to him, he got on the ice and leaned against the railing with me there.

"Surprise the whole world Viktor..."  
I whispered, hugging around him.

"You better surprise them too Yuuri..."  
He said, I nuzzled in his shoulder.

"I will, I love you, so do good"  
I looked into his blue eyes.

"I love you too Yuuri"  
He smiled and started tearing up.

"Hey, no crying, you'll be fine"  
I wiped his teared eyes.

"I know"  
He grabbed my hands off his cheeks and entwined them with his.

"Viktor the intercom is on you"  
I smiled, staring into his eyes.

"Good.."  
He said as he leaned closer to me, and pecked my lips in front of the cameras. I kissed him back as he let go and turned toward the ice.

"And next we have skating legend Viktor Nikiforov! Back to the ice again after coaching his now fiancé. He's won 5 gold medals in his past and hopes from his fans say the comeback will be a epic performance, awaiting a 6th metal"  
The intercom blared loudly, I sighed and smiled as soon as I realized Viktor was looking straight at me.

"He will be performing, " _Amos_ " choreographed by himself under his coach Yakov, who is in London right now with Yuri Plisetsky"   
The intercom grew silent as the music started.

His outfit was gold and black, with a tuxedo feel to it, amazingly his gold skates glittered and shined through the lights as he moved. I was leaning against the railing, mesmerized by every movement followed by every expression, the music made the audience silent. I was so struck by awe I couldn't even speak myself, his quads were flawless, and his combination spins were amazing, pure love spilled throughout the rink out of his tiny actions. Amos is Agape and Eros combined, and Viktor pulled off both. I didn't even notice the song ended, the audience was so quiet, not out of sheer disgust but silenced by tremendous beauty.

I ran over to the kiss and cry as whispers filled the audience along with gasps. Viktor skated toward me and I kissed him deeply as soon as he met me, the audience began to scream loudly as I hugged around Viktor.

"You were amazing..."  
I kissed his cheek.

"I think I surprised them..."  
He said waving to the audience.

"Viktor Nikiforov's score is _115.43_ beating the world record set by Yuri Plisetsky"  
The intercom blared, he started to tear up again, as I hugged around him.

"Good job my love"  
I pulled up his chin and smiled into a kiss.

"It's almost your turn.."  
He kissed my head, I nodded and smiled brightly.

"Go to the news stations"  
I said skating onto the rink, the intercom was on Viktor for a good 5 minutes, As it changed to me I saw Viktor blow a kiss before. I blew a kiss back, skating in the middle, the audience gasped at my costume.

"Presenting Yuuri Katsuki, silver medalist of last Year's Barcelona match, he says he hopes to win the gold for his country and fiancé with the program 'Vita' choreographed by Viktor Nikiforov his coach"  
The intercom blared loudly as I moved to my stance.

It felt like an eternity until the music came on, I started with the graceful step sequence turned into a step combo. I need to feel the music, not feel numbers and saying the moves. The music was about life, the other half that comes with love, so I should think of my future life and past in the beginning. I have the program wrong, It's as if our duet was split, wait! It's not my life, It's our's me and Viktor. I started to actually feel the music, It was like skating with him. I feel him, Amos and Vita can't survive without each other. Our programs are life and love, Love depends on life to exist and Life would be empty without love. This, is what Vita is.

I don't know if I landed the quads or what I did, It was blank as if life blinded me from reality. All I know is I was left in the stance of the ending, breathing heavily, the crowd was just as silenced as Viktor's Program.

I skated off to the kiss and cry and put my guards on quickly, running to the news station's where Viktor was sitting. I jumped into a hug with him, Kissing his lips softly in front of all the news stations. The picture flashes made me blink slightly.

"Yuuri..."  
He smiled, caressing my cheek gently.

"And the kisses just keep coming for the two skaters, oh and would you look at that, matching kiss marks, if this isn't relationship goals Terry I don't know what is"  
The announcer blared, I fell into his eyes again.

"And the score is _114.95_ leaving Yuuri Katsuki in second place"

"Yuuri Katsuki If I'm correct you and Viktor sighed up for the pair skating but got denied, do you consider it a hate crime against the LGBTQ community?"  
The American asked me, I bit my nail.

"No, not really, I think the world just isn't ready to accept gay love, and that's okay, Me a Viktor don't expect all people to accept us, but just to enjoy our performances and not worry about who we love or what place we go to eat"  
I said to the microphone.

"Many do consider it a hate crime in countries that have legalized it, how does that make you feel?"  
The woman asked.

"I have no opinion on other's choices"  
I said.

"Japan is not legally accepted of gay marriage how do you intend to marry Viktor Nikiforov?"  
A Japanese news station asked, I sighed at the negative comment that Viktor wouldn't understand.

"I have American Citizenship, and intend to marry him there, we can have a private wedding in Japan possibly"  
I answered, I probably just shocked my whole family.

Viktor looked a little shocked also at the Russian stations, I worried as the night went on, tomorrow we'd be doing our Free Skate Programs.

_________________________________

**-10pm-**

Of course a goodnight's rest would be great if I got my mind off of problems. You see the thing is, depression will keep you up all night, along with Anxiety. I have both, and sometimes It'll keep you in bed to where you can't move or even in worst cases speak. You'll start panicking and having Anxiety Attacks that'll last minutes to days, depending on your mind. I try to hide my worst from Viktor but tonight something is off, and I'm shaking, but there's nothing wrong, absolutely nothing. The shaking will become noticeable if I don't calm down, but I can't, and crying isn't helping either, luckily he can't hear it through the shower and singing, I'm not sobbing and I'm not tearing up, just crying, and it won't stop, I'm trying to wrap myself in a blanket and cry through there, and in my pillow. The curtains make a racket as the shower stops, my crying is unbearably loud, I try to cover my mouth and hide under the blankets as if I'm sleeping, the bathroom door opens, and my pillow is wet from still crying. I hear the zip of his suitcase and then the closing of the bathroom door again. I couldn't stop the noises, they kept peeping from my mouth, so I just let myself cry straight in the pillow.

"Yuuri?"   
Viktor asked lifting the blankets, I grabbed them back turning to see him in his normal robe.

"Are you okay?"  
He asked pulling down the blanket from my face.

"Yuuri, Honey, what's going on?"  
He asked me pulling me up into a tight hug.

"Oh my god you're shaking! Yuuri!"  
He freaked out, I started sobbing in his shoulder.

"What's wrong Yuuri?! Did someone hurt you!? Are you hurt in any way?!"  
He started examining me, I shook my head.

"A-Anxiety A-Attack"  
I cried, he looked at me with worried eyes.

"Yuuri, why are you having an anxiety attack?"  
He cupped my face, my tears intensified.

"I don't k-know! I-I just feel somethings w-wrong but I-It's not..."  
I sobbed, Viktor's eyes widened.

"Then why don't you just calm down if there's nothing wrong?"  
He said, I tensed on his shoulder.

"Because A-Anxiety doesn't w-work that way V-Viktor!"  
I snapped loudly, he jumped slightly, shocked.

"I'm sorry, y-you wouldn't understand..."  
I hugged around him tightly, sniffling in his chest.

"I don't know what to do..."  
He whispered, petting my head slightly.

"Just tell me ev-everything's a-alright..."  
I hugged tighter.

"Everything's a-alright"  
He confusedly said, wrapping his arms around me.

"K-Keep s-saying it"  
I whispered.

He kept saying it, with kisses and hugs throughout, for 3 hours straight till 1am when I finally stopped. He finally saw my Anxiety, and took it well, he even stayed awake till I calmed down and went to sleep. His robe was soaked with tears when I finally fell to bed.

I woke up in his chest, his arms were wrapped around me, his chin resting on my head. I blushed, struggling off of him to get up, I grabbed my glasses and looked around. I put on my clothes and pecked him on the lips before I got out, taking the elevator downstairs. The hotel we're staying in serves free breakfast, it's not really free, it comes in your check for staying there, regardless if you get any or not.

Anyways, I got some breakfast for me and Viktor going back upstairs in the elevator. He was still asleep as I put down the two paper plates filled with waffles and other breakfast sides, eating up my plate as I scrolled Instagram.

"Yuuri?"  
Viktor cracked sitting up, I smiled and handed him his plate.

"I got breakfast for you..."  
I said, he stared down at the plate and rubbed his eyes.

"Thank you"  
He ate a piece of bacon.

"You're welcome"  
I said, eating more.

"Are you okay?"  
He worriedly looked at me, I smiled and pecked him on the lips.

"Yeah, I'm fine now"  
I said, he kissed my forehead.

"Good, It was scary seeing you like that"  
He caressed my cheek.  
_______________________________  
**-10 hours later-**

Although, I'd like to tell what happened the rest of the day till, 6pm. But It's pretty boring, all I did was eat lunch and had a dinner date before we got ready for the Free Skate Performance.

So now that I'm here in the stadium locker room dressing, I think I better get into detail about the Free Skate performance me and Viktor are doing. I really was surprised at what he chose, I don't know if I could pull it off. He chose the theme called Odium, he's got an obsession with Latin words. Anyways, it means hate, and I have a huge problem on finding what I hate, there's literally nothing right now that I despise. I mean, I'm going to get married soon, my family supports me, Viktor loves me, I kinda want to have kids in the next several years or so, and I didn't mess up my last performance. So what is there to hate? I mean the only thing I don't like is the fact that we can't be legally married in either of our countries, but I don't hate it. I dislike the fact that Japan is against it yet there's flipping yaoi everywhere, seriously the decent thing you could do is make it legal if you're gonna distribute porn of it everywhere. Whatever, it's not something I hate, I just dislike it or maybe I hate it. God, why did Viktor get the easy one! Decessus is depressing! I'm depressing! He couldn't of just switched the two? Element of Surprise my ass, I'm tired of surprising an audience that doesn't care what you skate! Ugh, Kill myself!

"Yuri? Are you okay?"  
Phichit asked.

"Fine!"  
I snapped loudly.

"He's getting into character"  
I heard Viktor whisper as I glanced a pissed look at him.

"Maybe a little too into character.,."  
He jumped with Phichit.

"Sorry..."  
I sighed and smiled.

"Nooooo....go back to pissed fiancé, you were finally feeling the program"  
Viktor whined.

"I can't save my character for later?"  
I chuckled, he smiled and walked over to me, pulling my hips toward him.

"I suppose that's acceptable"  
He lidded his sparkling blue eyes, Phichit then took a picture.

"Viktor, stop! You're teasing too much!"  
I whined, he didn't listen though, his soft lips were already on mine.

"SHIP IT!"  
Phichit yelled, I sighed and pushed Viktor off slightly.

"You're up next, let's go"  
I turned toward the exit to the hallway, going out. Viktor followed behind me, I heard him mumbling things under his breath slightly as we made our way to the waiting area. I stopped and turned toward him.

"What are you mumbling?"  
I asked, He smiled and came close to my ear.

"I was mumbling about how beautiful you are when you're nervous"  
He whispered in my ear, I blushed brightly.

"And how couldn't possibly wait to get married to my goddess on ice"  
He kissed my cheek, I giggled softly, not because it was funny but because It was so sweet. He took off his guards and got to the other side of the edge, where the ice was.

"If I'm your goddess then you're my god"  
I caressed his cheek, and kissed his lips.

"Yuuri, The Intercom.."  
He backed away slightly, I pulled him by his face and kissed him sweetly.

"Just wanted to remind you that our love is not only off the ice, but on it too"  
I smiled as I let him go to the audience. The ice is my sanctuary, and my home is my love, and when home and sanctuary come together, nothing beats that.

I may have given him away to the audience, and to the ice, but red strings attached I can still pull him back to me. Even if I envy a cold piece of water, it shouldn't affect me. I wonder what he thinks on the ice.

He perfectly performed his program, quad jumps and all. When he stopped it shocked me when he fell down to the ice after he finished a perfect free skate. I skated toward the middle of the rink, and pulled him up and off the ice to the edge, he was crying. I worriedly cupped his face up.

"Viktor are you okay?"  
I asked, he wiped away his tears.

"I-I got too into the p-program.."  
He sighed, I confusedly looked at him.

"What do you mean?"  
I asked, caressing his cheek with my thumb.

"Never mind you're next....."  
He tipped me over and kissed me, and then walked away to the news stations.

I confusedly made my way to the middle of the rink, and filled my head with hated thoughts so I could feel the intensity of the music when it started. Anyways I flunked a spin with Viktor on my mind, so I made up for it by turning a triple axel into a quad. When I finished I immediately put on my guards, running to the seating area where he was at.

"Viktor? What happened on the ice?"  
I quickly asked, I sighed as the news stations trampled for questions.

"I told you, I just felt the program too much"  
He carelessly looked away.

"That's all?"  
I asked, he smiled his fake heart shaped smile.

"I'm fine Yuuri!"  
He shook it It off, fine my ass.

I turned toward the stations for their questions.

Unless Viktor brings it up again, I'm not gonna question what happened. He probably just got emotional from 1 year off the ice and it got to him.

Either way, It was time to separate. I had won silver, Phichit won bronze and Viktor of course won gold. I didn't want to leave him, but I knew I had to.

We went all the way back to Hatsetsu and stayed there a while, before I had to leave first since my flight was longer than his flight to Shanghai in China.

It was the morning or whatever that I had to leave, luckily Phichit was going to be there too, so I wouldn't be so alone and I had someone to hang out with.

So I packed my things and Viktor drove my to the station to travel to Tokyo from Nagasaki, and then to New York. I kinda started tearing up, getting out of the car and getting my suitcase, I wouldn't see Viktor for more than a week.

We sat down in silence in the waiting area, the only noise was my sniffing and the sound of nearby dings for boarding.

"Yuuri"  
Viktor cracked as I held to his jacket tighter.

"You'll be fine, It's just one week"  
He kissed my head, I whined in his shirt and nuzzled in his chest.

"But I'll b-be without y-you"  
I cried and pecked his cheek, holding him tighter.

"I know, you'll be, but I will too, so promise me you'll win the podium my love"  
He ran his fingers through my hair, the ding came on the ramp, and my flight was being boarded. I gripped Viktor's coat tighter, crying into it.

"Promise me Yuuri, I love you"  
He kissed my lips lightly.

"I-I promise...."  
I gulped down tears, he pulled my hands away and kissed me deeply, entwining our fingers.

"Goodbye Yuuri"  
He hugged me tightly, I sighed and sobbed in his chest.

"B-Bye Viktor, promise me to make the audience happier t-than ever..."  
I cried and kissed him for the last time.

"I promise Yuuri!"  
He yelled as I heard the wheels on my suitcase click to the leveled ramp.

"I love you.."  
I whispered, looking down the ramp.

I finally found my seat, sitting down a foreigner sat next to me. She was really decked up with all this anime stuff all over her bag. I got the window seat, as she shoved her suitcase in the glove department.

"Anata wa eigo ga wakarimasu ka?"  
She broke the silence, I cocked my head on her perfectly spoken Japanese.

"Yea, I speak English?"  
I confusedly asked, she lit up like a thousand fireflies.

"Oh thank god! I'm on the plane to Tokyo right?"  
She worried.

"Yes, This is the plane to Tokyo"  
I said, confusedly looking at what seemed to be a decora outfit.

"Thanks, so much I couldn't read the kanji for the leaving times"  
She said, pulling out a Japanese dictionary.

"Don't worry about it...I'm engaged to a foreigner and he has to speak English so I can understand him"  
I said, and realized I used pronouns for male.

"Him?"  
She asked, pulling out a sketchbook.

"Yeah, he's my fiancé"  
I confirmed, it was a little too late to take it back.

"So, just making sure, you're gay right?"  
She asked, arching a brow.

"Yeah, something wrong with that?"  
I concerned.

"Nonononono! Nothing at all in fact I'm pan, so I can't really say anything against that! I'm all for the gay community, in fact me and my family went to parades and stuff"  
She chuckled nervously, I was kinda stunned that she was so supportive.

"So where are you from?"  
I asked politely.

"California, San Francisco and you?"  
She answered.

"Here in Hatsetsu, Saga Prefecture"  
I said looking out the window.

"Wow, so you're familiar with the area, I was here for the WWII memorial with a host family"  
She said, that explains why she's here.

"So where you headed?"  
I asked.

"Oh, I'm going to the Anime Convention center being held in Tokyo"  
She said pulling out a planner.

"See, a lot of people come from all over the world to go here"  
She handed me the planner, I looked over the thing.

"So, where you going?"  
She asked, I sighed.

"I'm going to New York...for a tournament"  
I said reading the tiny lettered text on the planner.

"What kind of tournament?"  
She tilted her head.

"Ice Skating tournament..."  
I said handing back the planner.

"Wait, what's you're name, I might know you"  
She asked.

"Yuuri Katsuki"  
I answered, she lit up.

"Oh my god! And you're fiancé is Viktor Nikiforov!?"  
She practically yelled, I laughed a little.

"Yes"  
I chuckled.

"You guys are like the face of everything that's holy in the LGBTQ community"  
She sparked.

"Is it true that Yurio and Otabek are together!?"  
She squeaked.

"It was all over the news, so yeah..."  
I said, bringing out my phone to text Yurio.

"See watch, I'll ask him right now..."  
I texted him.

"Ooooh..."  
She awed.

"Yep, that sounds like him"  
I showed her the text ' _obviously stupid did you hit your head like fucking idiot ass Viktor_ ' She laughed loudly.

"Well that confirms that, Oh! And I forgot to mention my name, It's Kate, or Katerane Smith if you wanna go the whole 10 yards"  
She gleefully stated, I stared down at her sketchbook.

"Nice drawing..."  
I complemented, she smiled.

"Thanks, but it's only a copy of Kanaki from Tokyo Ghoul"  
She said.

"The last time I watched Anime was as a kid and it was Gundam"  
I memorized.

"Mobile Suit Gundam? Ah, that's a classic"  
She sighed loudly.

"Did you ever watch Inuyasha?"  
She asked.

"Yea, that was one of my favorites growing up"  
I said.

She obviously was an Anime Otaku. All the way there she asked me about living in different places and what was Detroit like, when I lived there. She was an amazing artist but very humble about how her masterpieces turned out. Her Japanese was more well pronounced than mine when asking for stuff.

Anyways, I got the Tokyo Airport and said goodbye. Getting on the next Airplane to New York.

Phichit and I met up after my long nap on the plane to the City. Me and Phichit were very shocked that JJ didn't make it to the second level, but we got some pictures from him of the news.  I think I forgot to say that Isabella and him got married in March after Barcelona, and now he was proud to ounce the new arrival of his baby. With Ultrasound pictures and Baby Shower pictures, all in blue.

Either way, the street lights of New York were amazing, lights were everywhere me and Phichit took pictures all over the place along with getting to watch a broadway musical. Something called 'legal blonde' or whatever, It was amazing either way.

When I got back to the Suite I was staying in, I got on my computer and started watching the live broadcast of the China tournament.  
_________________________________  
_-Viktor's P.O.V.-_

This is it, you have to do it for Yuuri, he's watching.

"Love you"  
I kissed my gold band, and pecked at the camera.

The intercom showed the kiss so my fans went wild thinking it was for them. I made a heart with my hands and mouthed 'I love you Yuuri'.

I skated on the ice, feeling the frozen crystals friction with my gold skates. The echo of scratched ice filled the silent audience as I got into position. The music started as I started to skate, my only love was for Yuuri both Agape and Eros. Now that I really think of it, my life was shit until he came along, he's so precious to me, every second with him is joy to me, pure happiness. I couldn't live without him, and everything he's became to me. Not only life and love but my reason to move on and be a better person.

Of course my score was high, and the next day I won the gold, qualifying for the Grand Prix Final, my only worry was that Yuuri wouldn't pull through, and I couldn't watch his first program while I was sleeping for my free skate, so I watched it in the morning after my free program. To my shocking reveal he broke my world record I just set a month ago. Little crap, I'll make sure to sugar him with a thousand kisses when he flies back to Hatsetsu, right infront of of everyone.

I had to wait a few hours till it was 6 and I could watch the live broadcast, so I called up Chis.

"Hallo? Who is zis?"  
His thick Swiss accent crawled through.

"Who do you think?"  
I said back, he chuckled loudly.

"Hiiii~ Viktor"  
He sneered.

"So did you make it?"  
I asked, it was an obvious question.

"Duaaah, of course I did your homeland vas a breeze"  
He slurred.

"Oh really? So what'd you get?"  
I questioned.

"Gold, zough going against Otabek vas a little hard"   
He whined, I chuckled.

"I'm assuming you von gold, and your darling hubby....Oh! Zat's right ze little piggy is still your fiancé, mein bad, YOU SHOULD GO MARRY HIM!"  
He joked, I laughed loudly.

"I will, in fact I can't wait...I love him so much"  
I said, dangling my feet off the edge of the bed.

"If you love him so much, how come JJ has more balls zen you?"  
He smugly said.

"Because JJ has no hold back"  
I laughed.

"Get the egotistical ashlock a schwanz ring"  
He chucked.

"Wow! Chris...."  
I gawked.

"Vhaaaat? I vas just being honest..."  
He whimpered.

"So, How do you feel about your fiancé beating your score, everyone saw it you know"  
He teased, I sighed.

"I'm going to punish him with kisses when he gets home"  
I said, Chris cackled loudly.

"I zought you'd be more angry Viktor"  
He said.

"No he's my fiancé"  
I said.

"Any ozer vays you're going to punish him?"  
Chris asked.

"No! Chris, he's super humble and shy, I couldn't imagine doing that"  
I shook my head.

"Have you even-"

"No! God no, he isn't ready to do that yet!"   
I cut Chris off.

Soon got off the phone with Chris.   
I started walking around, the cooI breeze and red lights made me remember of when it was my first time in Shanghai. During the 2005 Grand Prix. I was 16 then, and it was only my second time doing a Prix from when I was 15.   
_________________________________  
**-11 years ago-**

"Wow would you look at that Lilia!"  
I smiled brightly at the thousands of lights over the horizon of water.

"Viktor, do you think sight seeing is better than practicing ballet for skating?"  
She asked, I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I kind of do actually...you never stop and see lights?"  
I asked, she shook her head.

"You should go out with Dad and get some romantic time..."  
I pouted over the bright red bridge fence.

"Do you really think Yakov would want to do this, he's so grumpy lately, we never get to do anything"  
She answered, that was one of my worst fears, that Lillia and Yakov would separate. They're like my only parents left, but I'm used to being alone completely.

"Why don't you go out with your girlfriend Viktor?"  
She asked, I pulled out my flip phone and started texting.

"She was boring so I dumped her"  
I blankly said.

"You can't just dump a girl don't you care about her feelings?"  
She asked, I sighed.

"Define, feeling..."  
I asked.

"Emotions with a willful conduct, simple, ya know the things you feel to act on ice"  
She answered.

"I don't feel anything, I just skate and people like it, sad, mad, frustrated, concerned, those don't exist to me"  
I smiled, she sighed and straightened her coat.

"You're holding back on your skating then, I'm surprised I didn't notice it sooner"  
She said, I pouted.

"Sadness is obviously something you feel young man"  
She grabbed my arm and showed the scars.

"So? They're old! I did them hecka long ago"  
I smiled and put back the sleeve.

"Plus, you're so strict!"  
I whined.

"Yes I am, especially towards someone who's basically my adopted son"  
She started walking down the bridge more.

"I don't wanna be a Prima-ballerina..."  
I slurred.

"Waa, Waaah! Stop your crying"  
She mocked me, I giggled.

"So what was boring about her?"  
She asked, I growled.

"All she ever talked about was shopping and sex, and she was a whore so I dumped her"  
I said, scraping my shoes against the red painted wood floor.

"So, it was a toxic relationship, it's good that you ended it"  
She primped.

"I don't even like girls...."  
I pouted.

"At least you're trying to be normal, that's what matters"  
She looked at me with worry.

"This new movement of same sex marriage in America has affected the whole world"   
She grumped, I kicked the edge of the fence.

"So fucking what?! Just because someone is different doesn't mean you just throw them to the shitty curb!"  
I yelled, she narrowed her eyes.

"Using such crude language Viktor is unacceptable!"  
She yelled at me, I twitched my eye in anger.

"This is the fucking reason I ran away! Why I don't have parents! Why I trust no one!! Why I can't love anyone!! Why I don't feel, because if I do it will just remember bad memories!! I hate life, I hate people!, and most of all I hate Russia!!.....I hate skating..."  
I broke down and started crying, I turned and ran away down the bridge.

"Viktor!!!"  
I heard her yell.

I kept running, my wet face of tears made my long gray hair stick to my face. The flash of lights kept streaking away as my visible breath caught up with my running, I choked on my tears, feeling the wind hit my cheeks parted with tears cooling it from anger.

I don't know where I'm going, but it's somewhere far away from here. I stopped and looked around, it was really weird but I was in front of a forest, with a huge red square archway with steps in the middle of it. I rubbed my red nose from wetness, and my eyes, but they still liquified glass tears. I was mesmerized by confusion as I stepped up the steps, turning back I saw the distant lights of the festival. I kept walking up, hearing the patter of my tears hit the stone. I stopped crying when curiosity struck me, and the smell of pine brought me back to when I visited my grandparents, they died when I was 6, but the smell of Spruce and Siberian Larch, along with the humidity from lake Onega, all made me remember the small city of Petrozavodsk. My grandparents cabin was beautiful, and during Christmas was the best. We used to sit by the fire as the snow outside fell silently. I remember the snow very well, the light from the cabin gave a distinct glow to the forest and the ice crystals, making them glitter. I used to love hearing the crunch of fresh fallen under my boots, and making snow angels. The innocence of being a child and not knowing trouble and fear, love or hate. I miss that, being able to see things in chastity, like a delicate flower blooming. But you can't stop yourself from growing up, you find yourself dangling your feet with tiny shoes and all of the sudden the shoes change to pointed boots and all you can think is ' _when did I get here_?' and ' _what's my next move_?' I never could answer that question, ' _what will your future be_?' I never wanted to look in the past or future, because both hurt a lot to think about. I knew I'd be lonely in the future and I know I'd always regret my past decisions. There was a part of me on this edge that didn't want to fall into adulthood and wanted to stay in this heaven false reality called ' _childhood_ '. I'm 16 and before I know it I'll wake up and be 25, still alone like always. No one will care about me, except my skating. I'll be completely in solitude, trying to forget everything and go back to the pine cabin. Yeah, that's my future and I accept it fully, I always knew I didn't deserve love or a real life. I'll always be the scared little boy shackled to chains on the bottom of the ocean, holding my knees, waiting. Waiting for that certain someone to come down and break these chains of mine, pull me from the bottom of the open water to the clouds. I'm just not sure who yet, or if that person will ever come and see the hurt in me and accept all of it. I don't think that kind of person exists, they'd have to be an angel of some sort. And, I think they'd have to be just as hurt as me, a fallen angel even. If someone could pull me out I'd be fully happy, if they're willing to swim deep I'll love them just as fully.   
_________________________________

I didn't notice I came back to the same spot, I've came here multiple times, waiting. This old temple and the smell of wet pine, the place didn't feel the same like it used to. The temple is tattered and old, and the only remains of people are old plant grown on jars used for essence. It's silent, yet reassuring, I smiled looking down at my ring. I think it feels different because I'm not waiting anymore for a miracle angel to save me. He already has, and that fallen angel is Yuuri. I got up from the halfway broken bench and pulled off the hammered wood against the entrance of the temple. I looked inside, and a small statue was put in there. Along with a bag of old probably dampened essences, and already burned candles, with drip marks on the sides from over usage. The temple was filled with old cob webs, I remember I used to clean this place up when I was younger. I hoped that some sort of good luck would come from it along with making my audience happy. But really, it was like a sanctuary to me.   
I dug in my jacket pocket and pulled out some matches, I usually keep them around for Chris who always forgets his lighter, I don't smoke I never liked weed or tobacco even when I was a teen. I scratched the wood sticks against the sandpaper like roughness, and heard the scratch of fire. I lit the candles and essence, putting it in the plant grown jar outside, bringing it in. I grabbed the rug and shook it out, sitting on it I grabbed my phone and smiled brightly.

 _'I love you Viktor, my gold winning champ'_  
The notification made my lips curve out of sheer happiness.

 _'Who said you could go an surprise me with beating my record without me there'_  
I texted back, I looked up at the statue.

' _Oh, so you have to be there for me to surprise you? XD that's funny'_  
He texted back I smirked.

 _'No, but I do love you very much and want to be there to see you in person, aren't you on in a few anyways?'_  
I sent the message.

 _'Yes, so wish me luck Viktor'_  
He texted.

' _I'm at a temple right now, I'll ask for good luck for you, love you_ '  
I texted.

 _'I love you too! And I miss you a lot!'_  
He texted finally.

I got up from laying on the ground and asked for luck in my head to the statue. I got on my phone and went straight for the live session.  
_________________________________  
**-Yuuri's P.O.V-**

I got to the middle of the ice, I hated the fact that Viktor was in Shanghai. So that's the emotion I'm going to use for Odium. The program has 5 quads, unusual huh? Well, I hated that too. I was angry, which was good, considering what I had to do.

As the music started I knew Viktor must have been watching, so I did my best to act, round and round, and flip, after flip after quad, before I knew it, the program was over.

When I got to the new stations, I automatically answered all their stupid questions and ran to the locker room, dialing Viktor.

"Come on, Come On, pick up the phone...."  
I said aloud.

"Hello!"  
His voice yelled.

"Viktor I-"

"This is Viktor Nikiforov here, if you have the time leave me a message after the ding"  
I almost threw my phone until it lit up with his call.

"Oh, thank goodness Viktor, I thought something was up"  
I sighed.

"I'm sorry the stupid reception up here won't let me receive calls, so I've been calling people, you did great Yuuri"  
He complimented, I blushed darkly.

"Thank you, hey Viktor"  
I paused.

"Yeah, what is it?"  
He asked, I smiled brightly.

"After the Final, Let's get end this stupid engagement and get married okay?"  
I asked,smiling like an idiot.

"Yeah, I think that's best...hey and Yuuri?"  
He asked.

"Hai?"  
I said.

"I'm retiring after this, for you and my future...I want to have a stable marriage and family, you can keep skating, but I'm done and I've made that final decision"  
He said, I heard a patter on the ground, sniffles and my face heated.

"W-What?"  
I cracked, wiping my face from waterfall tears.

"I'm retiring to get married to you and have kids"  
He clearly said.

"Viktor you can't retire! Do you know how e-everyone would f-feel!"  
I yelled, gasping for air from my tears.

"Yuuri, I love you but I'm almost 29....It's about time, and like I said, I'm fine retiring, you can keep skating and live your dream"  
He said, I started crying more.

"But my dream was to go against y-you, I never p-planned on the way my idol w-would fall so in love with m-me that he'd retire to m-marry me"  
I wailed.

"Yuuri, don't cry, you will live your dream...aren't you going against me already? I consider you my equal, a worthy opponent, and my fiancé"  
He said, my eyes widened, it was true.

"Well, I-if you're retiring to take care of our f-future family so am I! I'm not going to let you do this on your own, we're together on this!! I won't be the parent who's always gone off skating somewhere half across the world! I want to be there for the first word, step, bath, laugh, and birthday! If you retire Viktor so am I! I love you too much not to!! So if this is your final skate, it's mine too!"  
I cried, yelling aloud.

"Yuuri....don't retire please, keep skating you're only 25"  
He said, I sighed, wiping my tears.

"It's too late, like you said I've made my final decision, and that retiring with you to get married!"  
I said, he sighed.

"Well you better make this final skate the best one yet"  
He said, I laughed, choking on tears.

"You b-better not let me win! I want to go against you fully!"  
I said.

Calling Viktor made me depressed yet happy for the future. I cried getting on the top podium, I won gold. Phichit won silver and Otabek won bronze. The last to qualify was this Young British skater I had no idea about.

I packed my things, depressed yet satisfied. My birthday passed so I was 25, wondering what my family had planned for me, they always surprise me. I went to the airport, staying on the plane for 7 hours, I couldn't sleep. All I could think about was this weird sun on the horizon, it was orange, it brought me back to when I was smaller or in fact my first day of school.  
_________________________________

It was fall 1998, a lot of people were scared for the next two years with all this end of the world stuff. I didn't pay any mind to it though my mom told me it was a bunch of bologna. I remember I walked with my sister Mari to school along with Yuuko, Mari was in middle school already, and Yuuko was in 2nd grade. The sky was orange, and the sun was red.

And the red made me curious, I remember how the sun heated my little red cold nose. And how I stomped in puddles even though, Yuuko told me not too, they'd always pinch my cheeks when I acted up.   
_________________________________

So it just reminded me of my childhood, I guess.

Before I knew it I was getting off the plane and getting on the Nagasaki one. I waited another hour tired out of my mind.

I maybe slept for 45 minutes before the sun was too bright. 15 minutes passed extremely quickly, and I was in Nagasaki. I got off the plane as quickly as possible, my gold metal still wrapped on my neck.

I looked around forever, getting worried, until Makkachin came up to me and licked my face as I bent down to hug him. I turned around a breeze and bright light made my eyes squint, there in the distance stood Viktor, next to his mom. We stared at each other for a few seconds before we sprinted to each other. I hugged him tightly, crying my eyes out, he cupped my face and smiled truly. I put the gold metal over my lips, giggling.

"You said you wouldn't kiss it unless it was gold right?"  
I said, Viktor chuckled loudly, he took off the metal and threw it to the ground.

"The best gold I have is you"  
He bent my over and kissed me, I blushed.

"And your the best gold I could ask for Viktor..."  
I went on my tippy toes and pecked his lips.

"Yuuri darling!"  
Mrs. Nikiforov came over and hugged me tight.

"Oooh! You're just too good!"  
She suffocated me. 

"Ma, your suitcases"  
Viktor pointed to the 3 large ones that were far away.

"Oh! Right!"  
Her little heels clicked on the marble as she scurried to get them, me and Viktor laughed.

"So she's staying here?"  
I asked, Viktor Nodded.

"She wanted to meet your family"  
He said, I smirked.

"Off to the car?"  
She asked.

I nodded as we got in the taxi, another long hour drive back to home. When I got home everything was all in snow and the steam from the Onsen could be seen outside.   
Mrs. Nikiforov awed loudly.

"The smell of pine.."  
She sniffed loudly.

"Yeah there's a lot of it here in Hasetsu"  
I said confused.

"Doesn't it remind you of your Dedushka's house Viktor?"  
She said aloud.

"That's what I thought when I first came here!"  
Viktor said.

We all walked in the house, It was silent and the light was off, I was so confused. Viktor turned on a light and boom! Confetti everywhere and happy birthday signs too.

"Happy Birthday Viktor and Yuuri!"  
They yelled, I cracked a smile of embarrassment.

"Aww! Look the son in law is embarrassed"  
Mrs. Nikiforov poked my cheek.

Viktor jumped over at my mom and hugged her tightly.

"Other ma! Thank you so much!"  
He smiled letting go of the hug.

"You're welcome Vii-chan"  
She said.

"Hey guys! This is my mom, I would like you all to meet her!"  
He said aloud.

"Oh my so that's where Viktor gets his good looks from!"  
Yuuko walked over and greeted her.

"Hi my name's Yuuko and I'm a family friend, there's my husband Takeshi, my daughters Axel, Lutz and Loop, Yuuri's mom, Hiroko, and his dad Yoshiya, real comedian, His older sister Mari, Minako an old family friend and Yuuri's ballet instructor, and Minami, also a friend"  
Yuuko introduced everyone.

"Wow! That's a lot of family"  
Mrs. Nikiforov said.

"So your really Viktor's mom? You're so tall, and skinny, and your eyes are almost violet!"  
The triplets said.

"Well, he does take after me.."  
She giggled, bending down to meet the triplets.

"What's your name?"  
They asked.

"Valentina Vlad"  
She answered.

"That's a lot of V's"  
They said, she giggled.

We all celebrated with gifts and snacks and a cake. I gave Viktor a new tie for his birthday, hopefully he liked it, it looked like he did. I got new skates from him which was why my skates went missing for a few days before we went to the tournaments. They were white, which is very unusual for a male skater, the skates were gold and had an imprint of the Japanese flag on the right heel. Either way it's probably way better than a simple expensive tie.   
_________________________________  
**-4 weeks later-**

So, it was the Grand Prix Final. And me and Viktor started getting tense on our last skate coming so early. But still we got on the airplane regardless. Going from Nagasaki to Nagoya, we slept on the plane rode though it was only 45 minutes long.

When we got to our hotel, we barely talked the whole time, saddened by our final skate. I was ready to start a new life with Viktor. I was ready to get married, and have kids, watching them win gold metals. I was ready to loose my skating career as a whole, and end everything with Viktor by my side for the rest of my life. I don't know anyone else that I can stare into their eyes and feel at home with myself and them. His eyes were like the deep ocean, and I was fine staying there with him, down at the very bottom. If a book tells me this love is forbidden, I'll just burn that book. So only in a few hours will it be the end.   
________________________________  
**-4 hours later-**

"Make your last your best my love"  
Viktor whispered in my ear, I pulled him in and kissed him deeply.

"I promise, today and tomorrow that I will, and I love you..."  
I tear slid down my face, I kissed his cheek and skated to the middle.

The music started, I know I was going to start a new life after this, A new Vita so let me celebrate the last of this painful past, let me remember the love that flew off this ice and spread across the world. Let me remember what Victory means, what this life means. What Viktor saw in me, let me remember being just a student and Viktor being my coach. I want to remember the moment I ended all of that.  
_________________________________  
**-1 year ago-**

"You're flopping your jumps again, Yuuri, care to tell what's wrong?"  
He asked me, I shook my head.

"Nothing's wrong Viktor"  
I shook off the feeling, and I kept shaking off the emotion of liking him, though it would be obvious if he got close to me.

"You're lying, I know you are, so tell me what's wrong..."  
He got serious, My face went as white as a sheet of paper.

"I'm just n-nervous..."  
I shook, he skated in front of me.

"You're lying again, care to tell why you'd lie straight to my face?"  
He asked, It made me feel bad lying to him.

"I'm not! I'm not lying okay!"  
I skated away, he grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"It kinda ticks me off...."  
His face arose with anger.

"What?"  
I questioned.

"Watching other women look at you...like some prize"  
He said, pulling me closer.

"V-Viktor"  
I squeaked.

"And thinking they can have you, when it's obvious you only like me..."  
His words struck me like a truck, my eyes widened, my face blank with shock.

"L-Like you?"  
I peeped.

"Do you think I'm blind Yuuri, you're as far from straight as they come"  
He said, I shook my head and pushed him violently off.

"No! You're my coach, and t-that's all! I can't ask for more!"  
I put my hands over my head and laughed nervously.

"Do you think it's wrong to ask for more?"  
He took both my hands and wrapped it around his waist.

"Viktor I-I"  
I stuttered.

"How about this, let's make a deal, tell me the truth or I'll make you pay the coaching fee now"  
He said, My heart beat was violently banging in my head.

"I-I'd rather pay the coaching fee..."  
I said, narrowing my eyebrows.

"Tsk! Tsk! I guess"  
He tapped his index finger against his chin.

"So how much?"  
I asked, he smiled brightly.

"Your answer"  
He said, I shook my head in confusion.

"What?"  
I asked.

"The coaching fee was the same thing as if you told me the truth,  so either way you're out!"  
He smiled brightly, I cursed under my breath.

"The coaching fee is simple, tell me the truth about how you feel about me, because I know it's not as simple as a student-coach relationship"  
He brought me closer to him, it's as if he wanted the answer, begging for it.

"Viktor I-I see you as a......lover not a c-coach, I'm sorry..."  
I looked down in agony, as tears fell from my eyes.

"Don't cry I have one more question, and you have to answer it honestly!"  
He wiped my tears off my cheeks.

"F-Fine"  
I sobbed.

"Yuuri, will you become my lover? A boyfriend? My soulmate?"  
He asked me, my eyes widened again.

"V-Viktor, you love me? B-But I'm just an amateur skater with no future"  
I looked down, he cupped my face and smiled.

"You're a lot more than you think Yuuri"  
He said, getting closer to my face, his lips touched my cheek softly, I blushed brightly, holding my cheek.

"So is that a Yes?"  
He asked, I nodded slowly.

"YES!!"  
He did a little dance, I was so confused and in awe at the moment that I couldn't think straight.  
_________________________________

The music stopped, I fell to the ground and started crying, as I thought of letting go of my life.

I kissed Viktor and wished him good luck. I made my way to the news stations.

I watched him blow me a kiss as the music started. I blew one back, he started glittering like he always does, it made everything feel surreal. The music matching perfectly with his moves, I wondered what he was thinking. Even though I'm in deep pain, I still think it's the best for us to retire.  He made the audience light up, turning on their phone flashlights to the music, it's as if they knew this was his last. Though he performed like it was his last, and I'm taking him away from ice. It's his choice really, I can't take away what he feels is right. So I can do is watch his beautiful last program. And all I can do for tomorrow, is watch him cry, when he realizes he'll never step on the GPF rink again, and frankly neither will I. Yes, it will be sad, but we'll start a new life, get married in America, have kids and live the life of true happiness. I could die peacefully knowing that we had the best time of our lives. So please, make this time last a little longer.

The music stopped as Viktor skated off the Ice. He broke down on the edge of the rink, crying. I got up from my seat and rushed to him, Yurio got there first though.

"Piglet? What the fuck is wrong with him? What did you do?"  
Yurio turned from Viktor crying on his shoulder.

"I didn't do anything, he's retiring after this and so am I"  
I said pushing Yurio aside from Viktor.

"WHAT!?"  
Yurio cracked, grabbing me by the collar.

"We're retiring to get married and settle down"  
I said, Viktor stood up.

"You can't retire baldy!!"  
Yurio cried, Viktor moved his bangs out of his face.

"I'm 29 years old Yuri Plisetsky, I'm  getting too old to be here"  
Viktor cracked, I rubbed his back for comfort.

"B-But, who's going to go against me that is skilled enough!?"  
Yurio yelled.

"I guess that makes you the Next Prima Skater huh?"  
Viktor turned, Yurio stood in shock. Realizing that Viktor actually meant it, and was going all out too. So there was nothing he could do, nothing with even his skill he could do to make Viktor change his mind, it was one thing with me, where he could easily pass my score.

"Do you think he got it?"  
Viktor said next to me, I nodded.  
_________________________________  
**(Viktor's P.O.V.) -the next day-**

This was it, the final skate. I've had a lot on my mind lately, about how to go about my future. I love Yuuri, and I love skating, but I've been on the ice too long, forgetting love. Yuuri's already gone and crying his eyes out, but he accepts the fact that we're retiring. He also beat my record score, I'm so proud. And, I'm going to lay it off a little so he wins for sure. I've already had 5 metals, he could at least get one gold, and it would make me happy, just to see his face with the gold. And then I could put the ultimate gold promise on his left hand, giving my life forever to him. So yes, the music has started, I'm already crying. It's always these things that make me want to cry, because I love him very much. And I want to die still loving him forever, no one in this world has ever been as close to me and accepted me as Yuuri Katsuki. Even if his name changes, I'll always remember him as my piglet who stole my heart in one dance at a small banquet party, seeing him shy, outwitted, and fearful. I except the fact that he has Anxiety and Depression, I accept the fact that it might never go away, and if it does, I'll still love him just as much. And when we have kids, I'll love them with all my heart, and do as much as I can to be a stable father to a family. I don't think things will be perfect, and I don't think we'll ever be perfect, but please, god if your up there, make the next 60 years of my life amazing, and end my suffering on this blocked ice. I swear in that moment, I saw you younger self in my head hug me tight, and told me 'You've moved on' followed by all my bad memories flying away, as if someone purposely took them away. I accepted my past mistakes, and tragedies, and looked to the future and saw light.

I had blacked out, and was on the floor crying when the light hit me. Thousands of people screaming my name, I was the last opponent on ice, so no one was next. Yuuri skated to me in his green and black free skate costume. He hugged me tightly.

"I knew you could do it..."  
He whispered in my ear my scores came in, they were lower than Yuuri's which was great.

"And I know you held yourself back for me..."  
He wiped his own tears away, I smiled, I had won silver, and he won gold.

"Looks like I can marry you now huh?"  
I chuckled through tears.

"You i-idiot!"  
He sobbed, I hugged around him tightly.

"I love you so much"  
I whispered in his ear, kissing his cheek lightly.

"And I love you more than any old certificate can bear"  
He smiled, I pushed his loose black hair behind his ear, and caressed his cheek, pulling his soft lips to mine, slowly kissing him gently. My shine in the spotlight was over forever.  
________________________________  
**-Yuuri's P.O.V.-**

"Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov will be performing their last skate, Matrimonium, choreographed by both skaters"  
The announcer said.

I stood In the middle of the rink, with my costume on. It was white laced with a side skirt on it, glitter was all over my face, to where I could see light crosses in my peripheral view. A laced net covered part of my face connected to my hair. And the costume was beaded everywhere with roses and such, the see through lace connected to my white floral choker. I started the music as soon as Viktor came on, we didn't let each other see the costumes till now. Viktor was in a full white Tux, with a suede inner lining a tiny white rose sat in his front pocket. I blushed darkly, with his hair gelled back. We got into position, him wrapping his arms around me.

"You look beautiful Yuuri.."  
He whispered in my ear, I flustered.

"You look way more amazing Viktor..."  
I smiled, laying back into his chest.   
We started the skate together, It felt as if our real wedding was here, and my whole family was in the audience. And Viktor's mom was there too. I started crying out of happiness as we skated next to each other, landing all the quads in sync.   
_____________________________

I couldn't believe It all ended so quickly. We were going to get married in April in Hawaii. And I love him so much I didn't even care about the retirement. In the end, He's all that ever matters to me, and a single molecule of a solid isn't going to affect that. I know, that we made the right decision, and I also know we're not lonely anymore.

_________________________________  
**(Authors Note:)**  
**So um I didn't update for 5 weeks because this chapter is literally 60 pages long and 11800 words so I hope you like it, I've been really stressed so...I guess it's just excuses in the end..**

**Shout out to my friend Jasmine for sticking scissors down my throat to finish this chappy so thank her..**

 

**And always, love you guys <3 **  
**-Jay**

 


	12. My 17th Birthday

(Warning, this is a smut chapter... I am very serious about the viewing of my readers, in which if you aren't comfortable with sex, you can just skip to the next chapter, as all my chapters with smut will only contain smut and no actual plot or important information to the story other than they had intimate relations. If by any chance something does happen I will give you an inediscripted overall summary in my bolded author's note before the actual chapter. )   
  
-Yurio's P.O.V-  
  
Today is my 17th Birthday, yeah, whatever! Everyone can congratulate me the fuck later! I'm just one year older, what the big shitting deal? Who knows, all I wanted for this stupid birthday of mine is for something to happen for fucking once!  
  
Okay, I'm not really clearing this up am I? So for the past week I've dropped little hints everywhere for this bitch who doesn't get it! I've tried everything, making out more, touching more, putting my hands under his shirt, leading his hands to my ass where he deliberately put them back in my lower back. WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING WRONG THAT DOESN'T SCREAM 'FUCK ME' ENOUGH!? This sucks, Díck hell, I wish I was sucking dick. Okay, I need to calm down before I get too thirsty like the hoes at my high school.  
  
Whatever, so my grandpa asked what I really wanted for my birthday, I told him to leave for 4 days on my birthday and take a vacation on a Yacht, Cruise or some shit he'd enjoy. So he's gone, for 4 days, with me and Beka in the house alone. And on my birthday, Today, Beka took me out and shit to an action movie at the theater. Which was extremely nice and crap, but now we're sitting watching TV while boringly I lay down on the other side, curled up in a bundle. I don't think Beka gets my hints but I'll try one more fucking time.  
  
I got up and cuddled next to him and kissed his cheek. And then I got on his lap and snuggled in his chest, he put his arms around me which was amazing for the time being. I turned around and faced him completely, he arched his stupid brow in fucking confusion. I smirked my lips gleefully and pecked his lips. I started making out with him, and I got hot, like my body temperature and shit. His lips were hot, really burning. He started rubbing my back, mostly around my hips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and made the kiss hotter, bitch better burn like lava.  
  
I rocked my hips slowly, exhaling loudly and going back into the kiss. Oh my god, he was turned on, I mean like I didn't mean to touch the area, I wanted to gasp loudly and drop my jaw. It was big, Holy shit, he's touching my ass, we're totally gonna fuck. I escaped a high pitch meow or I don't know what the fuck it was.  
  
All of the sudden Beka pushed me off to the other side of the couch, I was very confused. What the fuck did I do wrong!?   
  
"I'm s-sorry Y-Yura I couldn't hold myself b-back anymore with t-that"  
He heavily breathed.  
  
I twitched my eye in anger, and pouted my lips. At first I just crossed my arms and tried to let it go, I turned and scrunched my face in rage. Beka stared at me with fearful eyes, I clenched my fists.  
  
"What the fuck!?"  
I yelled, he jumped and averted his eyes in nervousness.  
  
"Y-Yura?"  
He peeped.  
  
"Are you a fucking idiot, like seriously?"  
I asked.  
  
"W-wha?"  
He asked.  
  
"Oh my god! Ugh, when are you going to get it?! When are you finally going to fucking take my guides!"  
I screamed, he backed against the couch.  
  
"What g-guides? Yura what are you talking about?"  
  
I widened my eyes and got more burning anger.  
  
"You really are an idiot, Beka, okay, how about in the park when I put your hand on my ass and you refused with putting it straight back onto my hips!"  
I yelled.  
  
"You want me to touch your butt more?"  
He asked, I pinched my temples.  
  
"No!"  
I face palmed.  
  
"I've tried everything, to get you in the 'mood' Hell! I even asked my grandpa to be gone for 4 days!"  
I exclaimed.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
He narrowed his eyes, that pissed me off, really made me mad. I punched the arm of the couch, and cussed under my breath.  
  
"Are you that blind? Do you have no senses!? Cause I'm pretty sure you do with your dick hard as fuck!"  
I yelled loudly, actually I was screaming, Beka blushed redder than an apple, and grabbed his crotch.  
  
"I-I I'm sorry!"  
He embarrassedly yelled.  
  
"Beka, do you get what I'm trying to fucking say? I mean obviously not! Because you're not listening!"  
I hissed.  
  
"I don't get it you're right! But I also don't get what you're trying to point out, and you're yelling everywhere! And I'm sorry I'm turned on, but when you're the one who was rubbing on me, kissing me, so of course I'm going to feel something!!"  
He yelled in confusion, I widened my eyes in anger.  
  
"I don't want you to be sorry! I wanted you to keep going.....to touch me t-that way"  
I turned away, hiding under my hair.  
  
"You want to go the next step in our relationship?"  
He asked, I turned and scrunched my face again.  
  
"Fucking crap, fuck me!!! You know the thing you do to make fucking babies, ring a bell in that jellyfish head of yours!?"  
I yelled, embarrassed out of my life.  
His face went blank.  
  
"Beka?"  
I asked, a little scared.  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry for getting mad at-"  
He pulled me in and kissed me, I kissed back.  
  
"Wrap your legs around my waist, and your arms around my neck"  
He said, I did, he picked me up and started carrying me to my room. I nuzzled in his shoulder, holding tight. I got really embarrassed, I'm pretty sure I was completely red.  
  
"Yura let go"  
He said, I was hesitant at first but I fucking did what he kept telling me.  
  
"Beka?"  
I asked, he put me tightly on the bed.  
  
"Yura, If you want me to ever stop, even if it's after we j-join, tell me and I'll immediately stop in my tracks"  
He said, I gulped loudly.  
  
"O-Okay..."  
I said, he took down the hood on my onesie. He pushed my hair in my face behind my ear, I blushed like an idiot, as he lightly placed his lips on mine. I heard the zip of my onesie go completely down, I squeezed my eyes shut, I felt his lips kiss down to my collar bone, I gasped and covered my mouth as his tongue touched my chest. I was fucking making 20 noises just with my mouth, I've never heard myself as vulnerable as now. He stopped, and grabbed my hand from my mouth.  
  
"I want to hear you"  
He said so bluntly, I took my hand down and tried not to bite my lip or tongue to stop my noises. I swear I couldn't breathe, my heart racing and small mewls escaping my mouth. His movements made my breath hitch, He stopped. He took off all his clothes, down to his boxers, and pulled off my onesie completely.  
  
The chill air made me freeze a little, he trailed down my stomach and stopped at my hips.  
  
"Is it okay if I take this off?"  
He pointed at my boxers, he was so red, just as much as me.  
  
"Y-Yeah"  
I fucking stuttered.  
  
He put his fingers on the top of my boxers, I put my hands over my eyes. I could feel the fabric, travel slowly down my legs, immediately out of reflex, I closed my legs shut tight, covering myself with my hands. My blushing was furious, to where you probably could see it on my shoulders.  
  
"You okay?"  
He asked, caressing my cheek.  
  
"Fine!"  
I peeped loudly, he grabbed my arms and intertwined our fingers.  
  
"I have no desire to hurt you Yura, I love you, so I want to see everything if that's fine with you?"  
He asked, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss, I opened my legs slightly.  
  
"J-just please don't s-stare too fucking long...."  
I blushed looking away from his gaze.  
  
"You're beautiful though, why wouldn't I want to stare long?"  
He kissed my cheek, I covered my eyes with the back of my hands, feeling him slowly back up, my legs were shaking, my heart racing. I felt him touch both of my knees, carefully pushing them apart. My mouth quivered, hearing silence.  
  
"See? you're beautiful"  
He said so loudly, I whined. Never have I ever been this weak to do anything, even speak. His hands rubbed the inside of my thighs, I started mewling again. I didn't dare look at him, I felt it stop. It was strange that he stopped rubbing my thighs.   
  
I meowed loudly, extremely loud, he touched me, and he kept doing it, up and down. I kept gasping loudly, my eyes widened open as I felt his lips touch the tip. Never have I ever felt like dying for something so amazing. His whole mouth covered it, I stressed my hands through my hair, gasping for air to stop the noises of fucking moans coming from my mouth. Nothing worked, they just kept getting louder and louder for some reason. A feeling was coming, it was almost if I had to go to the bathroom, but not? My head was screaming 'let it in his mouth' hell, my body was screaming it too. I held back the feeling as long as I could. My pants became more rapid as I realized what was about to happen, I ruffled my hands through his dark hair.  
  
"B-Beka I-I'm- it's..cum-"  
I screamed, pulling his hair slightly, my whole body shook, I heard swallowing sounds, but I was still aroused.  
  
"B-Beka?"  
I questioned, opening my eyes. He pulled me in and hugged around me. I hugged back, nuzzling in his broad shoulders.  
  
"H-Hey can I-I do that t-to, I m-mean to you that i-is"  
I asked, averting my eyes. He pulled my chin up and smiled.  
  
"Alright"  
He said bluntly, I looked up at him, pulling his face by my hands, and kissed his cheek.  
  
"I'll try my b-best"  
I whispered, looking down at his boxers, they were bulged, badly. I looked up and sighed, trying to make my dignity come up just a little.  
  
"O-okay"  
I breathed, pushing him back against the bed, biting my bottom lip hard. I looked away, holding my hands at the elastic of his boxers, pulling down out of sheer embarrassment. I looked up and pulled them all the way off, closing my eyes and discarding the material to the ground. I covered my eyes and thought to myself. I finally looked, down at my lap and then traveled up, my blush went from mild to bright red. I shakily reached my hand out and grabbed it, squeezing my eyes shut tight.  
  
I moved up and down, I didn't understand what not to do and to do, so I just tried to do what he did to me. Beka grunted, which made me blush, at least I was doing one thing right, he felt good. I had to open my eyes at some point to put my mouth on it. I did, and it was a lot bigger than I imagined, my lips quivered and I licked the tip. I started licking from the bottom up, I really didn't know what the fuck I was doing. But he started moaning, I opened my mouth big and tried to fit it in, I used my hand at the bottom at the same time, this was really embarrassing. My face was so red, I gazed up at Beka. His head was thrown back, I curved my brows up in worry, his hands touched my head, messing with my hair, I moved faster out of sense. He grunted really loudly as a liquid filled my mouth, I didn't know if I should've swallowed or not so I just took my mouth off, my face and chest was covered in the stuff, the liquid left in my mouth I swallowed.  
  
It was salty and sweet at the same time. Beka looked at me, I tried to wipe off the stuff, that didn't work, it just smeared. He sat up and caressed my cheek, kissing me deeply, even though my mouth was covered with it. I kissed back as he grabbed my behind, blushing darkly.  
  
"Yura, is it okay if I get you ready?"  
He asked me, I nodded, getting up from sitting and laid down against my pillow.   
  
He looked around confused. "What's the matter?" I asked.   
  
"Well, we need lube" He laughed a little, I pointed to my drawer, sighing softly.   
  
He opened it and pulled out the purple bottle, coating his fingers with the liquid. "You uh... " He paused.   
  
"Yes I used an enema... I'm not stupid, I might be a Virgin but I'm not fucking dumb" I groaned.   
  
He chuckled. "Okay" His fingers prodded at my entrance, I bit my lip and braced myself. He entered slowly, and as much as there was a pinch, there was a bigger feeling of awkwardness.   
  
He hooked his fingers softly, reaching a sensitive spot only slightly. "Beka, I think I'm ready" I wanted to end this weird fucking session as soon as I could.   
  
"Yeah... Uh.. " He backed up and gave me a quick kiss before. He poured more lube on his length, and in a way I was slowly getting nervous.   
  
He was lined up with me, I wrapped my arms to his back along with my legs. I was scared out of my mind, gulping.  
  
"Yura, if you want to stop now just tell me"  
He said, I sighed and shook my head frantically.  
  
"I love you Yuri"  
He said, I squeezed around him, feeling the tip push in, it felt just weird. I didn't hurt or feel like pleasure, he pushed more in and piercing pain hit my senses badly, hell I was crying, and hissing to myself, It felt as if someone stabbed me and turned the blade, he kissed my tears.  
  
"Shh, It's okay"  
He kissed my head, I stopped hissing, getting used to the feeling, he pushed more in, and I started crying again, but he stopped, I felt his pelvic bone against me. I realized, I had just lost my virginity, to Beka, I started crying again, not out of pain but happiness, I was smiling. I kissed his cheek and he smiled slightly too.  
  
"I love you Beka..."  
I held his cheek with my hand, my lips quivering to a curve. He started to move, I grunted out of pain, loosening. I screeched loudly, he stopped.  
  
"Are you okay?!"  
He asked, I panted loudly, flushing, it was as if he hit a spot that made my whole body shake of sweet pleasure.  
  
"B-Beka, keep moving near that spot"  
I begged, saliva dripping down my chin, he kept moving, he hit it again.  
  
"Beka!!"  
I screamed, digging my nails in his back, he kept hitting it, I couldn't control my noises or moans of ecstasy. I bit my lip, but that didn't matter, my screams still escaped my lips, over and over again I felt as if my sense of mind wasn't there, I couldn't think, all could feel was Beka and the waves of pleasure I was witnessing. My nails were scratching his back, and my toes were curled. My back was arching, the room was humid, his moans and groans as loud as mine.  
  
"Yura, I'm-"  
He breathed loudly, I nodded.  
  
"Me t-too"  
I said, hugging around him, I screamed and released all over our chests, he grunted and I felt the stuff fill me. I didn't notice that I had bitten Beka, several times on his shoulder and neck, I also left hickeys all over his neck. And his back was partially bleeding from my scratches, he started kissing me, I kissed back.  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
I whispered looking at my fingers with the blood on them, he kissed my neck.  
  
"It's fine, I love you and the marks"  
He said, he rolled over next to me, pushing my tangled hair behind my ear, I blushed, and kissed his hand.  
  
"My cute little kitty"  
He said, and pecked my nose, I rubbed it, twitching it, he pulled me in by my back and grabbed the covers over us.  
  
"And I wouldn't want anyone else to loose my virginity to"  
I whispered, hiding in his chest.  
  
"I feel the same..."  
He said, I started crying happy tears again in his shoulder.  
  
"I-I love you so m-much Beka.."  
I cried, wrapping my arms around him.  
  
"And I love you"  
He kissed my head, I started to fall asleep, and I don't usually sleep naked. But I know, now that I'm probably going to be killed by my grandpa if he ever found out. Well that's too bad anyways, cause I'd do this again, because I love Beka, and only love him this way.  
  



	13. The Wedding

**-Yuuri's P.O.V-**

I stared in the mirror, looking into my reflection, dressed in all white. I was nervous, traveling all the way from Japan to Hawaii, here in America. I thought at first, that me and Viktor would just sign the papers here in Hilo and travel back to Japan to have the ceremony and reunion. But my mom and Mrs. Nikiforov who became best friends with just one visit, talk about social butterfly, decided that a huge ceremony in America would be ten times better. So here I am, shaking out of fear to be married to the love of my life, for the rest of time, until I die.

There's no one I'd rather spend the rest of my life with, but Viktor Nikiforov. He's my inspiration, my loyalty, my love, my life, my best friend, my idol, my fears, my trust, and my hope. I love him so much, his heart shaped smile, ocean blue eyes, shining silver hair, his soft kisses. Even though I'm nervous, I'm excited too, to start a brand new life as Yuuri Nikiforov, husband of the skating legend Viktor. My lips parted slightly as I stared into my eyes, moments of him and me flashed through my mind like bullets, my mom came in, gasping at my white tux.

"Yuuri, you're so h-handsome"   
She started tearing up.

"Mom, don't cry it's just a wedding"  
I said, smiling slightly.

"My son's wedding of course I'm gonna cry"  
She put a napkin against her eyes.

"If you cry I'm going to start crying"  
I teared up, walking toward her, I hugged her tight.

"Good, because you're up"  
She cried aloud, I stopped in my tracks, and smiled as a tear fell down my cheek.

"O-okay, time to give me up mom"  
I put a hand behind her back, ushering her down the hall to the door.

"Good luck out there!"  
The wedding planner said to me.

I sighed, the doors opened and I went down through the grass I stopped at the flower isle, the music started playing, my eyes were blinded by light as my vision cleared, Viktor stood there all in white. The best men perfectly in place, family and friends sat in the audience. The archway was filled with roses and Sakura braches aligned it, the chairs were white, each decorated with bouquets. I started walking slowly with my mom, tears falling from my eyes, no expression on my face, we stopped. My mom slowly let go as she sat back down, Mrs. Nikiforov was crying her eyes out. I turned back to Viktor, my mouth dropped as I cried again, he was crying too.

"Sup fam, we are all here for these two hard shipped lovers to be married"  
Phichit said loudly, I couldn't stare away from Viktor, his eyes shined in the light, making them bright, his stature was perfect, and his tears were diamonds.

"Their choice to marry was not a drum roll thing, and today they will show their love to the world. Though being, a lover, companion, and friend. A good and balanced love that is equal as a scale, one in which no person is too crazy over the other, one in which both give their love freely and without jealousy. Marriage, ideally, is a sharing of responsibilities, hopes, and dreams. It takes a special effort to grow together, survive hard times, and be loving and be selfless for real."   
Phichit said aloud, Me and Viktor slightly chuckled.

"Do you both promise and cross your little beaut hearts to share your lives openly with one another, and to speak the truth in love? Do you promise to honor and tenderly care for one another, cherish and encourage each other, stand together, through sorrows and joys, hardships and triumphs for all the days of your lives?"  
Phichit lit up, me and Viktor stared at each other.

"We do..."  
We chimed together.

"K fam, reading again.....Do you pledge to share your love and the joys of your marriage with all those around you, so that they may learn from your love and be encouraged to grow in their own lives?"  
Phichit said.

"Don't we already do that?"  
Viktor questioned.

"Just answer the question and get married will ya?"  
Phichit leaned against his hand, sighing.

"We do"  
We said.

"OOOOH, ring time!......mmmm hmm...May these golden rings be blessed as a symbol of your union. As often as either of you look upon these rings, may you not only be reminded of this moment, but also of the vows you have made and the strength of your commitment to each other"  
Phichit glittered.

"Now do your vows and get married you pansies"  
Phichit closed the book forcefully, and gleamed.

"Yuuri, my love.."  
He picked up my hand, holding it tight. I started crying, he took the ring from Minami.

"When I met you in Sochi, I thought you were pretty crazy, dancing everywhere. But, I still danced with you, and my heart turned quickly. They say love at first sight doesn't exist, but when I looked in your eyes, I knew you were the one. I traveled all across the world to meet you again, pretty shocked you acted like a stranger to me, but I made my way around, before I met you my life was dull, and dark, but you became my love and life so quickly it hurt, and then we got engaged, I love you Yuuri, I may not be perfect, I get excited too fast, and I'm jumpy, but I promise I'll try my life to be Mr. perfect for you, and take care of you, do the dishes when you ask, so please....Be my husband till the day I die Yuuri Katsuki"  
He said aloud, I wiped my tears, and smiled brightly. He slid the gold diamond ring against my engagement ring.

"Awwwww! I'm gonna die!"  
Phichit squeaked.

"V-Viktor..."  
I cried, putting a hand over my mouth, I grabbed the ring from Minami, crying even more.

"Viktor, e-ever since I met you, you were my joy and comfort, I don't remember the banquet, but I do remember you showing up at my Onsen. The life you gave me will always be in my heart, I promise to always support you through tough and great situations, even if they're odd or confusing. I also promise that I'll try my best for you and what the future holds. You are like a star to me and always will be my love, and idol till the day I die. I love you so much Viktor, you have no idea...So please take this ring and be my partner for the rest of my life"  
I said, crying my eyes out as I shakily put the ring on his hand.

"Okay! So Viktor....do you take Yuuri Katsuki to be lawfully wedded husband? With all the crap that comes with...I'm not reading all of this...so just say, I do"  
Phichit yawned.

"I do"  
He said, wiping his tears away.

"Do you Yuuri take Viktor Nikiforov to be your lawfully wedded husband? With all the crap till you die...?"  
Phichit gleamed, I chuckled through tears.

"I d-do, I t-truly do"  
I weeped, Viktor smiled brightly.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Husband!!!...oh crap, and Yuuri's last name is now Nikiforov...KISS DAMMIT!!"  
Phichit yelled, Viktor cupped my face and kissed me, I could hear the screams of cheering in the distance, as they faded away. All I could feel was his soft lips against mine, slowly, beautifully, It ended and I could hear loud screaming penetrate my ears.

"I love you Mr. Nikiforov"  
Viktor said, I started crying deeply, he grabbed my hand as we went over to the marriage certificate, I sighed and he sighed.

We went down the isle together, going into the limousine to take us to the reception. I sat down and intwined my fingers with Viktor's smiling my mind off.

"My Yuuri, my only Yuuri"  
He caressed my cheek lightly, the feel of his thumb gracing my cheek softly made me feel loved.

"I can't believe we're married.."  
I leaned into his soft gentle touch.

"I can't believe It took this long"  
Viktor chuckled, I pecked his lips lightly and grinned.

"Well, Mr. Nikiforov, I do believe I had to win a gold metal to change my last name"  
I smirked, he grabbed me by my tie, and kissed my cheek.

"The only gold medal you had to win was me..."  
He whispered in my ear, I giggled loudly.

"That was a little cheesy, but I love it..."  
I chuckled through, he kissed me deeply, and slowly let go.

"Mr. Nikiforov I also believe we aren't supposed to be kissing all over each other till the reception..."  
I teased, he smirked.

"Well, let this be an exception..."  
He said, pecking my cheek, then my neck, my hand, and pretty much all over.

"V-Viktor!"  
I whined.

"What? You obviously like it, look your cheeks are red"  
He poked my cheek, I glanced him a worried look, and then smiled.

"You're right, I do like it when you kiss me....and hug me, and....touch"  
My head whirled, I shook my head rapidly.... _No, wait till the honeymoon_...I thought.

"Something wrong?"  
He asked, I nuzzled his nose.

"No honey, nothing's wrong, if anything, everything's right..."  
I poked his nose and gleamed.

The limo stopped, I grabbed Viktor's hand and stepped out, as the huge reception hall was right in front of me. We walked in as the pink and blue lights reflected off the glass laced vases. I smiled brightly and kissed his cheek as I heard the clapping, Mrs. Nikiforov scurried with her little clacking heels and hugged me and Viktor tightly.

"My little boys!"  
She whined, her mascara lined down her face from crying.

"Ma, calm...It's just my wedding"  
Viktor hugged around her, my mom rushed over and hugged me too, I started crying again.

"Say cheese!!"  
Phichit yelled, as everyone got behind his selfie stick. I looked up and smiled, Viktor grabbed me over and kissed me as the picture clicked. Phichit brought the picture down and screamed.

"Oh my god!!! Guys, THANKS!"  
He yelled over to me and Viktor.

"It was Viktor so thank him!"  
I yelled over, Viktor smirked and adjusted my tie. He tipped me over and kissed me deeply.

"Who's ready for the cake?!"  
Viktor yelled, I stood back up and adjusted myself.

"Oooh!! Food!!!"  
Phichit yelled.

Viktor grabbed my hand and walked over to the cake, I smiled as we were handed the knife. We grabbed the knife together and slowly cut, Viktor kissed my cheek, and winked, cutting the cake out, I grabbed one of the forks, picking out a piece, Viktor did the same. I grinned and held the fork to his mouth, he ate it. He put the piece he got and put it in between his teeth, putting the plate down, I looked at him confused. He tipped me over again, and kissed the cake in my mouth. I stood up and chewed as Phichit looked like he died. I swallowed slowly, looking at Viktor.

"My ship is killing me slowly...."  
Phichit gawked.

"Come get some cake and food!"  
Viktor yelled, Everyone got some food and a piece of cake.

"Food?"  
Phichit looked up from the ground, and ran over to the catering.

We sat down and started eating, and Viktor thought it'd be a great idea to put bells at everyone's table to ring for us to kiss. Phichit's ringing never stopped, let's just say.

Viktor lifted his champagne glass, and elbowed me, I sighed and lifted a glass.

"To all our friends being here, and family!"  
Viktor yelled.

"Cheers!"  
Viktor clanked his glass with me and sipped, I took a tiny sip, I am NOT getting drunk. I took another sip.

We ate and drank champagne, I was already on my 5th glass, and still drinking. I stopped myself finally, because the speeches were coming up and I wanted to remember those. First up was my mom and dad, this, well, was going to be interesting from them.

"Hi, Yuuri!"  
My mom tapped the speaker at first, I smiled, and waved slightly.

"Okay son, our um speech to you...."  
He grabbed a paper from his pocket and adjusted his glasses.

"Just Kidding!"  
My dad said, throwing the paper to the ground.

"I'll let your mom do the talking.."  
He said, my mom grabbed the microphone.

"Yuuri, ever since you were born, we could tell you were going to be something special. And, that special turned out to be a world champion, We never suspected that you would be marring a man, but we supported you and your efforts. We kinda didn't trust Viktor at first, but slowly, he became like my second son in a matter of no time. I've never seen you light up the way you do around him, admiring him, and really smiling to yourself in real happiness, and if you're happy so are we, and I couldn't imagine anyone else being with you other than Viktor for the rest of your life. We love you Yuuri, and we hope this marriage works out"  
My mom said, I grabbed a napkin and wiped my tears.

Mrs. Nikiforov stepped on the small stage.

"Hi, everyone...um, let's just do the speech...Viktor, I may have not been around your life for the past 13 years, but I do know that I messed up as a mom, and I support you on your decision marring this little bundle of cuteness, Yuuri. You were always a emotionless child, and I think a lot of home life effected that, but I've seen you with Yuuri, so determined and responsible, along with jumpy and happy to be with him. Yuuri's always been a sweetheart, even to people that hate him. I think he'll make a perfect husband, and the best love for my son ever...so please, Yuuri, I know on the outside he looks like a lot, and really pulls off 'I'm fine', but on the inside he's damaged, take care of my Viky....forever"  
Mrs. Nikiforov stepped off the stage, Viktor was hiding under his bangs, I handed him a tissue.

"It's okay honey..."  
I lifted his head, and wiped his tears off his cheeks.

"There, handsome again..."  
I kissed his head, Chris stepped on the stage.

"Viiiiktooor!...hey!....look, everyone knew you and Yuuri vere going to get togezer after zat feisty! Banquet party! In Sochi...hell if I remember Yuuri vas rubbing himself all over you at ze banquet... Am I right? We also knew Viktor vas gay, vell at least mein self did, and I vouldn't pick any ozer two gays togezer zan zese two lovebirds...I'm surprised zey haven't done it yet"  
Chris said aloud, I spit out my champagne, coughing aloud.

"Vhat? You zink Viktor doesn't tell me everyzing? I am ze best man for a reason...okay, enough jokes, Viktor, Yuuri have a vonderful marriage please, so ze next one doesn't kill you, Ja?"  
He handed the microphone to Phichit.

"Oh my god, you guys...."  
Phichit watered tears, I giggled.

"I shipped you for so long and it's finally happening, I pinched myself this morning....just to make sure I wasn't dreaming...DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I WAITED?!....3 BITCH 3 YEARS!! TOO LONG! For this damn wedding, and it's here and beautiful....you g-guys are beautiful...may Viktuuri live on forever...that's all I have to say..."  
Phichit walked off the stage, I chuckled loudly.

The next few speeches went on, including JJ's which was narcissistic as always. I was surprised that Yurio was actually nice, and congratulated us.

It was time for dancing, my mom grabbed my hand and pulled me on the dance floor, spinning around, I smiled.

"Yuuri? Is it everything you ever wanted?"  
She asked, I grinned brightly.

"Y-Yea it is mom"  
I cracked through happiness, she smiled brightly and hugged me.

"Ah, I don't want to give my son up....I remember yesterday it was your first time on ice, now you're all grown up and ready to start your own little family, which is nice because I get to spoil grandkids"  
She shifted her glasses and gleamed.

"Ma, you're gonna make me cry..."  
I said, holding back tears.

"That's okay baby boy, you can cry..."  
She cupped my face, I sighed and shed a few tears. Hugging around her tightly.

"I'm scared to leave..."  
I whispered.

"But look, he's waiting for you..."  
My mom pointed to Viktor, I kissed my mom on the cheek and let go of her hand, turning to Viktor.

"Love you ma.."  
I said, taking Viktor's hand.

"Yuuri, I don't plan to be with anyone else but you"  
He whispered in my ear as we glided on the floor like it was ice.

"Neither do I"  
I said, resting my head on his shoulder, blushing.

"Our love is here Yuuri, right between us"  
He said, my eyes widened as the song ended, he kissed my lips softly.

"I love you Viktor.."  
I said clearly.

"I love you too Yuuri"  
He pecked my lips, we walked off the dance floor and and sat down, enjoying the little peace between us for the time being. Everything was going swell, until I realized I was on my 12th drink that is.

I was buzzed, but not drunk, and I had to throw the bouquet soon. So I walked over near a clear area and called everyone over. Everyone was jumping around for it. I turned and tossed it.

"Oh my god..."  
I heard Phichit gawk, and then slight growling.

"Yura, you caught it..."  
I heard Otabek say softly. 

"I know!! Someone else take it!"  
He yelled, Phichit was on the ground.

"Fate has decided my second ship"  
Phichit said blankly, I giggled loudly.

"Haha Yurio! You're next!"  
Viktor teased.

"Just because it's your wedding doesn't mean I can't rip your weave off you bald fuck!!"  
He yelled loudly, I giggled again, walking over to the table and sat down, loosing my tie and grabbing the glass.

I drank 2 more glasses and my vision became fuzzy, at least that's the last I remember of my reception.  
________________________________  
**-Viktor's P.O.V.-**

Yuuri pulled me by the tie as I was dancing with Chris, I turned around shocked.

"Hi my love..."  
He lidded his eyes, and ran his fingers down my back.

"Hello Yuuri?"  
I flustered, as he went up my suit jacket.

"What's wrong sexy?"  
Yuuri slurred, and grabbed my ass. Chris laughed, I worriedly looked at Yuuri.

"What are you doing?"  
I asked, he smirked.

"Claiming what's miiiiinnne~ how about you claim me in ouuur bed Mr. Nikkiiiifooorov~"  
He hiccuped, I realized, he was drunk.

"Yuuri, look, let's be rational..."  
I said, smiling.

"Yuuuuuri? Don't you vant to give your husband a lap dance?"  
Chris giggled, I shook my head and mouthed ' _no_ '.

"I'd love tooooo~ Come on Viktor...don't you want to see me dance? On youuu?"  
He whined, I sighed.

"Zere's a pole right there Yuuri.."  
I cocked my head over to where Chris was pointing at.

"Who the fuck put that there!?"  
I yelled, Yuuri pulled me with him.

"Okay~ *hic* I'll starrrrt~"  
He said rolling himself on the pole stage.

"Oh dear god..."  
I whispered, Chris giggled next to me.

"You planned this didn't you!? Is this the surprise you were talking about?"  
I yelled at Chris.

"I did, I knew as soon as ve toasted Yuuri vouldn't be able to hold himself back Ja?"  
Chris laughed.

"Chris I swe-"  
I got hit in the face with Yuuri's shirt.

"Too late!"  
Chris chimed.

"Now you're in for a real show, Viktooor..."  
Chris sneered.

"Oh my god...."  
I whispered, Yuuri spun around the pole, only in his underwear. He licked his lips, only staring at me. I was flustered badly, he crawled toward me, blinking his eyes sexily.

"Yuuri?"  
I peeped, he grabbed my tie and pulled me toward him. He caressed my cheek and unbuttoned my shirt slowly, roughly exposing my chest. He sat on my lap and smirked, kissing my jawline, I wrapped my arms around his back.

"Viktor~ make suuuure to break the bed when we get hooooome, my sexy hubby!~"  
He said aloud, I widened my eyes, as he grabbed my crotch. Running his fingers up and down my torso, slowly with the other hand.

"Wow! My love is hard!"  
He yelled, I hid in his chest out of embarrassment.

"Don't worry I'll fix it laaaater~"  
He patted my head, I grabbed him by his ass and picked him up, setting him on the edge of a table.

"Yuuri..."  
I whispered, he giggled loudly.

"My hubby's mad..."  
He giggled louder.

"No, I'm not mad at you.."  
I cocked my head at Chris.

"Awww, why I wanted you to be rough with me!!"  
He whined, I sighed and started grabbing his clothes off the ground.

"I think, it's time to head home..."  
I said looking at Phichit on the ground dying, and an empty reception room.

"Okay!"  
Yuuri yelled excitedly, I sighed, picking him up bridal style to the rental car.

"Bye Viktor!"  
Chris teased, getting in his own car, I put Yuuri in the passenger seat.

"Now, I'm closing the door, stay still, I'm getting in on the other side"  
I said, closing the door, I got to the other side, at least he did as I wished.

"Viktor?"  
He asked, I started the car.

"Yeah?"  
I said, though I knew everything he said was irrational at this point.

"Will you have sex with me when we get home?"  
He said so bluntly, I widened my eyes.

"No, I won't, you're going to sleep and so am I, you're drunk Yuuri.."  
I said, pulling out of the parking space.

"I don't care if I'm druuuunk, I'm horny!"  
He whined, I face palmed.

"You'll care in the morning when you wake up and realize you lost your virginity while drunk..."  
I said, driving down the streets.

"But I looooove you It doesn't matter"  
He said, I turned down a street.

"I said no Yuuri"  
I softly declined.

"B-But I want you...pleeeeeease~"  
He said.

"I SAID NO!"  
I yelled, sighing as Yuuri started crying uncontrollably.

"Do you even love me?!!!"  
He cried, I pinched my temples.

"Yes, of course Yuuri I just married you"  
I pulled into the driveway, I sighed putting the car in park.

"But you won't make loooove t-to meee?"  
He cried as I got out the car to the other side, I opened his door.

"No I won't you're drunk..."  
I picked him up and went through the front door.

"I loooove you Viktor"  
He slurred, I locked the front door, going straight to the bed and setting him on it.

"Yuuri, go to sleep"  
I said, he spread himself across the bed.

"Take me Viktor..."  
He lidded his eyes, I rolled mine and took off my clothes, getting in to bed next to him.

"I love you Yuuri, but I'd hurt myself knowing that I took you during being drunk, it'd make me feel terrible"  
I caressed his cheek.

"But I want you, to make me feel good~"  
He said, I sighed and rolled over the bed.

"Go to sleep Yuuri"  
I said, all I heard was silence, as I looked over, he was passed out, cold. I kissed his head lightly, wrapping my arms around him.

"I love you Yuuri Nikiforov...."  
I smiled and fell asleep holding my husband.


	14. Honeymoon

  
**-Yuuri's P.O.V.-**

I got up, my head was spinning horribly, I jumped in realization that I had gotten drunk, during our reception. I hid myself in my knees until, I remembered all the important stuff from the reception and got drunk at the end. I sighed and looked beside me, Viktor was sleeping next to me, I kissed the top of his head.

I jumped off the bed in horror.

"T-There's no way...."  
I whispered, looking at my underwear on the ground. I put the underwear on, and went to the bathroom, looking in the mirror. I splashed my face with water.

"Wake up..."  
I whispered, I turned and dug in Viktor's bag, grabbing Tylenol, I took a pill and sat on the lid of the toilet.

"He wouldn't do that to me while I'm drunk...would he?"  
I whispered, I started crying, really worried.

I shuddered at the thought of him taking me while I was drunk. I'm pretty sure I'm over reacting, I walked out the bathroom and slowly pulled the covers off of Viktor, I sighed in relief, his pants were on, I tucked him back in and smiled. He shifted under the covers, and sat up.

"Morning my love..."  
He pecked my lips lightly, I smiled.

"Good morning Viktor"  
I kissed his cheek lightly.

"Is there something wrong?"  
He asked me, I wasn't aware of the face I was making.

"N-Nothing"  
I turned away, he grabbed my cheeks and nuzzled my face.

"Tell me what it is....I love you"  
He kissed both my bulged cheeks.

"I was just a-afraid this morning..."  
I looked down, he kissed my nose.

"Afraid of what?"  
He asked.

"That you- um....we had done 'it' last n-night while I w-was drunk"  
I started tearing up.

"No, Yuuri we went back to the house as soon as the reception was over, you begged me to make love to you, but I refused and you passed out immediately....that's what happened"  
He said, I sighed in relief.

"Thank god.....n-not that I wouldn't want to....I-I just-"  
I stuttered, he kissed me fully.

"I know, I love you too"  
He kissed my nose and smiled genuinely. He got up and went to the bathroom, I stared at my left hand, the diamond studded gold ring shone in the light like glitter from the crack of sunlight out of the curtains. I never took a good look at the ring, because all of the excitement that was going on.

He came out of the bathroom all dressed and stuff, I was only in my underwear.

"Wanna go somewhere?"  
He asked me, I nodded and got dressed quickly.

He asked me to grab my swimsuit, I did and we headed out to the car, the air was warm unlike the places I'm used to. We were in the car for a long time, I fell asleep because of that.

Viktor shook me when we were there, it was 12pm when I checked the clock to get out the car. We walked a long time to this beach he was excited about, I didn't really understand why we were walking 2 miles to this beach that was supposedly very rare. We got to the beach finally after like 2 hours. My eyes went wide as Viktor pranced around in the green sand.

"Wait, is this the beach that only four places in the world have?"  
I asked, he nodded frantically.

"Isn't it beautiful Yuuri?"  
He asked, I got out my phone and took a picture of him with the beach.

"It's really hot..."  
I fanned myself, putting the phone in my pocket.

"That's because you're here..."  
He smiled, I punched his arm playfully.

"No It's probably because of the lack of radiation protection in the ozone layer near the equator"  
I said, he face palmed.

"What? I was just saying a logical explanation"  
I whined, putting up the umbrella and a blanket on the ground.

"Yeah, and I was trying to hit on you..."  
He smiled, I chuckled and pecked his lips, he pulled me down on the blanket with him and kissed me.

"I guess I can kiss you here since we're all alone, huh?"  
He said, I blushed.

"I guess...."  
I said, he pulled me closer to him and cuddled on me, I wrapped my arms around him, laying on his shoulder.

"My Yuuri..."  
He kissed my head, the sound of the waves crashing and his soft breath, was comfortable.

"You know, I really love you, I mean it"  
I smiled, and kissed his lips softly, he blushed red after I let go.

"Yuuuuri~"  
He whined, smiling brightly while tearing up.

"I love you a lot too~"  
He squeezed me tightly, I sighed and hugged back.

"It's peaceful....Da?"  
He said as I gleamed at the scenery.

"Yeah, it is..."  
I paused.

"Hey, wanna go in the water?"  
I asked, He grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the beach.

"N-No isn't the water-"  
I stopped, the water was extremely warm, but not too warm. I thought'd be freezing, but it wasn't.

"Warm huh?"  
He asked, I pouted.

"Yea, how'd you know?"  
I asked.

"Went to Hawaii in 2007, one of the GPF's in America, was held here"  
He said, I pulled him down to sit in the water.

"Everything is amazing...."  
I quietly said, he kissed my neck.

"Look, the yellow fish..."  
He said, pointing to the ones swimming around us.

"If you move they'll go away, Viktor"  
I said, though he was right in front of me, barely away from my lips.

"Fine then"  
He gleefully placed his lips on my lips, I blushed, melting into kiss.

"L-Love you"  
I lidded my eyes, falling for him again.

"I know Yuuri, I love you too"  
He rippled the water, sitting back in the shallow water.

"Awww, the fish"  
He whined, I giggled as the small fish swam away.

"Stay still...."  
I whispered, and pecked his lips, running my fingers down his torso, I wrapped my arms around him and cuddled on his shoulder.

"Yuuri"  
He chuckled, and kissed my head, running his hands up my back, I peeped loudly.

"Aww, you moaned...."  
He exclaimed, I pouted, he continued going up my back, he touched my chest, I pushed him back forcefully. I caught my breath and panted loudly.

"Oops my bad!"  
He chuckled, I crossed an angry look to him, he jumped.

"I'm sorry Yuuri."  
He said quickly, I sighed and got up.

"Yuuuuuuri~"  
He whined, holding on my leg.

"I was going over to the rocks..."  
I said bluntly, dragging him over the beach.

"I'm sowwwy....."  
He cried, though I was hiding how I really felt.

"No! Just get off of my leg!"  
I tried to pry his arms off.

"I'm sorry my love, my life, my everything please forgive me!"  
He childishly peeped, I sighed.

"What do I have to do to get you to stop?"  
I asked, He lit up.

"Give me kisses and loveies! And also, lots of attention, because I wub you"  
He pouted, I bent down and pecked his lips.

"You're lucky you're being cute and I'm falling for it..."  
I lectured.

"I wub my hubby, bubby"  
He got up and pinched my cheeks, I started flustering, he really was getting to me.

"Okay, I love you too...and forgive you"  
I sighed, he cupped my face fully and kissed the tip of my nose.

"Yay, my flusty hub is back!"  
He poked my cheeks, I got redder.

"V-Viktor..."  
I breathed, I felt something against my foot, I looked down to see a sea turtle.

"Stop!"  
I snapped with his face stuck in a pouted lip expression, he looked at me confused.

"I almost stepped on it because of you..."  
I bent down and picked up the turtle.

"See..."  
It poked it's head out, Viktor stared at it, and touched it's head.

"Are you scared of turtles?"  
I asked as Viktor's trembling continued, I turned the turtle towards him, he jumped back.

"You are!"  
I exclaimed, Holding the turtle against my chest.

"Shush! I got bit by one as a kid in the Moscow Zoo! I was triggered for life!"  
He yelled, I chuckled and continued petting the rather small turtle.

"Just pet it, it won't bite, unless you put your finger in front of its mouth"  
I put the turtle in Viktor's arms, he stared down at it in fear, prancing around, trying to get rid of it.

"Just stay calm and pet it..."  
I said, Viktor sat down in the shallow water.

He started to pet it in fear, and then realized it was okay. He pet it's head slowly, it was kinda cute seeing him used to the little turtle.

Viktor put the turtle back in the sea and it swam away. We went around in the rocks for a while finding all sorts of creatures, Viktor found a oyster with a pearl in it, he tried to give it to me, but I refused.

We went back to the set up we had, I packed lunch for us. Viktor ate it down so quick, it's been months since we've skated, and I have gained a little weight but it's constantly a certain point of numbers, I definitely think it's because of Viktor I don't eat out of depression anymore.

We stayed a little while longer enjoying the long almost set sky, I started looking at my ring again, sighing to myself, as Viktor cleaned off his sandals in the water. I couldn't help but stare at him, smiling, it was a bit creepy after all. He didn't look back, but I didn't care, his whole torso was showing, I don't usually look at his body at all, since I'm really conservative, but he was my husband so I could look at it. Before I knew it, Viktor waved in my face, I was spacing out.

"You ok?"  
He asked, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Fine, just admiring you...."  
I sighed, smiling.

"Were you staring at me?"  
He teased, I hid my head in my hands.

"Y-Yeah...."  
I squealed, he kissed my forehead, and put my hand on his chest.

"It's fine, you can touch...."  
He said, I ran my fingers down his torso, and blushed.

His skin was soft, warm, It made me fluster terribly. He wrapped his arms around me, and hugged there for awhile. I started feeling guilt, like I was supposed to do something, but I couldn't put my tongue on it.

I started thinking, until it hit me. He was hinting the fact, all day kind of, my blush became more red, my stomach filled with butterflies.

He wasn't saying it aloud, probably waiting for me to ask, as if I could! I'm too shy, it's our honeymoon after all. But I had to, I got drunk on the night we were supposed to do it. Which is where guiltiness, came in, I love him, and doing that is the next step, I don't know what's the right time.

I nuzzled in his soft chest, listening to the waves. He backed away and kissed me softly.

"You wanna get dinner, there's a city 30 min away"  
He showed me the map on his phone, I nodded slowly.

We got our stuff together and walked the trail back, my anxiousness got worse. As we got in the car and headed to the restaurant.

It was a nice little cafe shack, I ordered some pineapple stuff, that was really good. Viktor, of course ate a whole bunch, but my nervousness got worse, it was showing through my actions, luckily Viktor didn't notice.

We headed back home which took two hours, we decided to go down to the resort's pool and sea area, which a lot of people were there, didn't help my anxiety at all.

He still didn't say anything, because I usually push him off, but I wasn't, and we were in front of like, 200 people.

We went back to the rental house, which was a little ways away. I still didn't say anything, Viktor went into the shower, after he had one I took a shower.

I found him on the bed, laying there. It was so weird how the time passed by so quickly, he was on his phone, scrolling something. He stopped and looked up at me smiling, as I put my glasses on the dresser.

"Is there something wrong, did I make you mad? You haven't talked since the beach..."  
He stuck my silence, I gulped.

"It's nothing...."  
I tucked myself under the covers, and turned away from him.

"Yuuri, Somethings wrong, tell me..."  
He pulled me over to him. I blushed badly.

"Viktor I-I'm sorry I got drunk, it was terrible of me..."  
I said, he widened his eyes and chuckled.

"Actually it was entertaining, you gave me a lap dance"  
He hysterically laughed, I started tearing up.

"Yuuri?"  
He stopped, I sniffed.

"I-I shouldn't have laughed, I know it bothers you...I'm sorry"  
He pulled me close to him, I sucked up my tears.

"N-No it's not t-that I just don't know how to say i-it"  
I sniffed again.

"Say what Yuuri, I'm confused?"  
He questioned, I bit my lip.

"You can tell me anything Yuuri, I'm your husband...."  
He caressed my cheek.

"A-As your husband, I'm- We are supposed to, do things..."  
I looked away, his eyes widened.

"I think I know what you're trying to say Yuuri, But I want you to say it, so I don't say something stupid"  
He said, I started shaking.

"If you a-already k-know just say it..."  
I cried, he smiled and pecked my lips.

"I told you to ask me, long ago don't you remember"  
He ran his finger over my bottom lip.

"I-I but....okay, V-Viktor can you...."  
I stopped, he sighed and waited.

"Can we.....um m-m-make l-love together"  
I finally said it, I hid under our blanket after that.

"No need to be embarrassed, We're married after all"  
He lifted the blanket, I sighed and sat up, he kissed me gently.

"You're sure?"  
He asked, I nodded.

"Don't stop when you start, even if I tell you"  
I whispered, He smiled.

"I can't promise that, I don't want to hurt you ever...."  
He seriously said, I kissed his cheek and whimpered.

"Okay....start, please...."  
I quietly whined, he pushed me lightly over the bed.

"My beautiful Yuuri Nikiforov..."  
He kissed me lightly.

 


	15. Making Love

**(WARNING: SMUT CHAPTER)**

**-Yuuri's P.O.V.-**

  
I kept quiet, as my buttons were popped out of my shirt 1 by 1. I was scared, scared out of my living mind, I was ready though, ready for him to take my innocence. My pants were pulled down, as I squeezed my eyes shut, the only sound I could hear was my own heartbeat, it was like a pounding drum. His Ice cold fingers touched my stomach, I gasped as the drumming in my mind quickened, I opened my eyes, he always slept in his underwear, but this, this was so much different then just seeing him in the Onsen, naked or on the bed in his underwear. His cold ocean colored eyes, shined in the lamp light, looking into mine briefly.

I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe, it was like I was panting for air that wasn't there. My eyes, I could tell were widened with fear and worry.

"Yuuri, I won't hurt you...I promise, my love"  
He whispered, and kissed my lips.

I felt his lips travel down my neck, sucking lightly. The moans coming from my mouth, wouldn't and couldn't stop. He pecked my shoulder lightly, going back to my neck, his fingers traveled up my sides, stopping at my chest. I squealed, as he pinched the sensitive part, lightly flicking them. My mouth became louder than just pants, and soft moans. His lips still softly sucked on my neck, before I heard his breath, and he peppered kisses down my chest, sucking lightly on the perked area. I gripped the sheets, light waves of pleasure filled my mind, each pulse greater than the last. The feel of his tongue, and lips against it, moving simultaneously. His soft lips moving down by every second, kissing down my stomach, his fingers traveling down to my hips. He grabbed my arm and kissed the fainted scars, and then kissed my belly chub, it was like kissing my insecurities away. His lips touched my hip, and then his hands grabbed my legs slowly, as he kissed my thigh, resting my leg on his back, he rubbed my hips.

"Hah~"  
He kissed my bulge, I felt his cold hands take off my underwear, my eyes lidded, as I gripped the sheets tighter.

"Yuuri, God, you're-"  
He paused, I looked away, as guilt filled my senses.

"Amazing..."  
He finally said, my eyes started to tear up. He licked my thigh, as my breath hitched louder, he sucked lightly on the spot, leaving a mark. I didn't know Viktor was this possessive, marks were on my stomach and other places.

He licked my erection slowly, I couldn't feel anything else. His mouth sucked lightly on it. We haven't even joined as one, and I already feel like this, like dying and cumming. His fingers rubbed circles in my hips, as his movements increased, and my moans were loud, screeches.  
I love him, I love him, I love- My body shook, and electric pleasure filled me, I couldn't speak, my heart stopped. My mind was blank, as I looked down, he wiped his mouth.

"Sweet..."  
He whispered, licking the liquid he wiped from his chin. My eyes widened in shock, my erection gaining from his face, still covered in white. He warmly smiled, as his hand caressed my face, and kissed me, the taste of his tongue fresh with my liquid. He pulled me up, hugging around me, as I tugged down his boxers and kissed his cheek.

"Do you want me that bad Yuuri?"  
He chuckled, I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Y-Yes"  
I said honestly, It was so embarrassing how he just made me feel like I was the only one who wanted this.

"Then beg for it..."  
He whispered in my ear, My blush went dark, as the hair on my neck stood up.

"Please, You know y-you want this too, I love you..."  
I begged, It was so, just, strange to beg, but my mind was hot like a fever wanting him, I wanted to get on my knees and beg, My mind didn't care at this point, I was desperate.

"More..."  
He whispered, My eyes lidded and I felt so hurt, but a good hurt.

"Please, Viktor....m-make love to me and only me, I'm y-your husband, I want you so bad, and so do you...."  
I cupped his erection, my mind fuzzy.

"God Yuuri, you're right...I do want you, so please My love, scream my name when I take you, let yourself cry out, and I'll cry with you..."  
He lifted my chin, my lips parted as my heat got worse.

"Of course..."  
I said clearly, my head spun in temperature.

"Good, I want you Yuuri...and only you to myself, don't ever make these noises to anyone but me, don't beg for anyone else, don't make this beautiful face of ecstasy just something for everyone, I'm yours, and you are mine, forever"   
He said, and kissed me fully, my tongue melting in his mouth, He pulled my hips up and held three fingers in front of my mouth, I sucked on all three, licking them too, my saliva covered them. I felt one enter, making my head drum fast. He entered another, moving all around, I hissed in pleasure. Pain, hit me as a third one entered, but even Pain for this, was pure pleasuring heat. I bit my lip as his fingers came out. He kissed me deeply.

"I love you Yuuri with all my heart"  
He sweetly said, I cracked a smile through my melting heart.

He entered me, and waves of pain, hurt me, it was like he was ripping out my insides, I wanted him to stop as hisses and screams escaped my mouth. He peppered kisses on my face, the pain subsided, and he entered more, I screamed loudly, and my tears were falling out my eyes like a waterfall.

"I'm sorry Yuuri"  
He apologized, even though the pain was inevitable, there was no way for us to become one and not make me hurt. He pushed more, until he couldn't and I felt his hips against my bottom. My lips quivered, I started balling, wiping my tears.

"Yuuri, we're one"  
He cracked the silence of my crying, I kissed his cheek, his eyes were filled with tears, as one slowly fell down his face.

"I love you Viktor"  
I sniffed and wrapped my legs around his hips.

"So please move, and make love to me"  
I pleaded, he kissed my lips and slowly moved, the soft sound of liquid filled the air.

His pace quickened, quiet claps echoed, as the bed creaked. My pants and his, were soft and warm. He hit a spot that made me scream, my body shook again, and he must of heard it because he kept hitting that spot, I yelled his name, moans and loud squeals. The clapping was louder as his pace quickened by the minute, my body froze, as each pleasure wave increased, his grunts and moans were as loud as mine. I was hitting climax, and so was he, as he wrapped his arms around my head and hugged me tight. My mind fuzzed as I felt wetness on my chest, and my body being filled.

His breathing stuck in my ear, I was sweaty, and tired, so was he, his hair beautifully messed up with silver strands sticking out, his head resting on my chest. I smiled as he rolled off of me and to the other side.

"My Yuuri..."  
He panted and ran his fingers through my hair, kissing my forehead.

"I am yours, forever"  
I sighed, and rested my head on his chest.

> It was true, that I was his forever, and forever he was mine.


	16. My Parents

**-Yurio's P.O.V.- (A month later)**

My head spun in lightning streaks, I knew this dream would come since it's the end of May, It always comes. My head usually spins and suddenly-  
__________________________  
**(12 years ago)**

"Mommy, when are we gonna get to Grandpa's house?"  
I asked, looking out the tiny window at the freeway plains.

"In an hour, Yura, be patient"  
Her soft voice said, as my eyes laid back to the car.

"But I want to eat his Piroshki, and talk about the Kitty"  
I whined, she sighed and looked from the wheel back at me.

"I want some of those things too, but we all have to wait, don't we?"  
She glanced at my dad, who was checking a large paper.

"Yeah, Yuri...listen to your mom and enjoy the view"  
He sighed, as the paper flicked in his hands.

"Fine...."  
I started drooling on the car door, my bowl cut, fringing in front of my face.

But the view was always the same, since we traveled from my hometown to Moscow every year for my birthday, and my mommy's in May. We were late this year though, which made me kind of mad, because I love my grandpa. He was my dad's, dad, and my dad had short yellow-brown hair, and mommy's was yellow-white which was called something like, blande. I can't remember, but I also had a kitty named Raspa, at home, she was just a baby kitty though, like my little sissy or something.

The car kept making the outside, whoosh, like a speed line in my shows. It was 2006, and I was 5, I lost two baby teeth this year. I wonder what I'll look like when I'm big like dad and mommy.

"Dear, did you check the last road?"  
My mom said, her long yellow hair shifting.

"No I think we went the wrong way.."  
He said, I looked up and screamed loudly, ducking my head.

My ears went blank as the big truck hit our small car, flipping it around. Glass cut my face, and stung of hurt, I watched the fear in my mommy's eyes go bad.

The car stopped on the top, my dad was squished and my mom started reaching for me.

"Yura! Are you okay?"  
She choked, I reached my hand out and held her hand.

"Mommy? Is dad gonna be alright he looks hurt..."  
My eyes widened, she started crying.

"Everything's going to be alri-"  
She stopped, the sound of a skidding car broke in the distance, coming closer.

"Oh my god...."  
She pushed my hand away, her eyes widened, trying to get out of the seat.

"Yura, listen to me baby, grandpa's gonna take care of you for now on, I need you to crawl out the broken window, NOW!!"  
She yelled at me, the sound of crushing, of her bones filled my ears. Her hand sticked out of the car metal, I grabbed her hand, as red blood was everywhere. The sound of more skidding was there, I crawled out the car, glass was everywhere, I ran to a tree and climbed it, seeing cars fly everywhere. I started crying and screaming, covering my ears. The sounds stopped.

I ran quickly to the car and, tried to shake the limbs of my mommy and dad. They were cold, and tears spilled out my eyes. Their blood was all over me, I couldn't breathe, but I yelled.

"Mommy! Mommy wake up!! Mom!! Mommy?!!!"  
I screamed aloud.

"Dad!!! Daddy!!! Please!! Please I need you!!! Wake up!!!! WAKE UP!!!"  
I wailed, a tall adult, tapped me concerned.

"Little boy, are those your parents?"  
He asked me, dressed in a fire suit.

"HELP ME WAKE THEM UP, THE'RE COLD!!"  
I screamed, folding my hands with mommy's fingers.

"P-PLEASE MOMMY DADDY!!!"  
I screamed at the top of my lungs.  
__________________________  
**(1 year later)**

"Yurachaka, you did well today"  
My grandpa said, walking down the snow filled pavement.

"Will you come tomorrow? I'll skate even better, even if mom isn't there"  
I said sadly, my grandpa looked down at me.

"Of course Yurachaka..."  
He answered, I smiled brightly.  
__________________________  
**(3 years later)**

"Your moms dead because of you!"  
A boy teased, I punched him in the face.

"Shut up you bitch!!!"  
I kept swinging.

"Yuri!"  
Viktor picked me off of the boy.

"Let me the fuck go! That bitch!!! I'll fucking kill him!!!"  
I kicked in his arms, breaking loose, I chased the little bitch.

"Yuri!"  
Yakov yelled, grabbing me, I started breaking down, crying.

"They're dead...."  
I started sobbing.

"Yuri, listen to me....I don't have parents either..."  
Viktor hugged me, his long hair sat on my shoulder.

"B-But...he-"  
I cried in his shoulder.

"It's not your fault..."  
He whispered, I looked down in his leather jacket.

"It is....They wouldn't have crashed if I didn't beg to go.."  
I sniffed.

"I blame myself too, but....you could have done nothing to stop it"  
He said, I cried louder.

"I-I'm sorry....Vitya..."  
I nuzzled in his shoulder, he hugged me tighter.

"Sometimes we just need to be reminded that we're not the only ones in the dark...."  
He said to me, the words really hit me hard, this skater that I knew looked so happy on TV wasn't at all.

He was saying things that only made sense for a 50 year old to say, he was really wise. 20 years old and-  
__________________________

"Yura!! Yuri!!"  
I heard faint yells.

"Yuri Plisetsky!!!"  
I woke up fully, Beka was shaking me, worried.

"Y-Yeah"  
I whispered, he hugged me tightly.

"Are you okay?!"  
He kissed my cheek, I started sobbing.

"Yura?"  
He whispered.

"P-Please don't e-ever leave me..."  
I agonized, holding tighter around him.

"Yura, what's wrong?"  
He wiped my tears.

"I have this d-dream every year on the 28th o-of May..."  
I sniffled, he kissed my forehead.

"Just a bad dream?"  
He asked.

"I w-wish, It's a m-memory....well several"  
I wiped my tears.

"What's the memories?"  
He questioned,

"The death of my p-parents..."  
I cried more, his eyes widened.

"Yura..."  
He caressed my face.

"They d-died right in front of me...t-their blood all over m-my hands"  
My fingers shook, as I stared at my palms.

"It's okay...."  
He grabbed my hands and kissed my forehead.

"I-I could have stopped it...I w-wouldn't be so anti-social....if the car just m-moved over 10 seconds before"  
I wailed, my tears hitting the sheets.

"I'll never leave you....I promise, I won't die"  
He pecked my tears.

"I can't e-even drive....I'm that w-weak"  
I wiped my nose with the sleeve of the oversized sweater I was wearing that was Beka's.

"You're everything but weak...."  
He whispered, I hiccuped from tears.

"B-But...."  
I cried.

"No, I'm serious...you're able to keep everything back.."  
He stared at me blankly, I wiped my tears.

"Is everything alright?"  
Beka's mom came through the door.

I almost forgot that I was in Kazakhstan, in Beka's house. His parents knew about us from the start, so it was fine. I sometimes envy the fact of having parents, they have no idea how much you actually love them until they're dead and it's too late. I wish they could see me now, the man I've become, hug me and cry out of proudness.

"Everything's fine, just a bad dream he had"  
Beka covered for me, I don't trust anyone, but my grandpa and Beka. How do you recover from death after 12 years? I thought by the time I was 16 I'd forget about it.  
But stepping in the car with Beka to learn to drive, made me faint, I'm fine with driving a Harley, or Kawasaki, but just not a car. Funny thing is motorcycles are the most prone to accidents. I remember me and grandpa had to walk everywhere for the first 3 years after the car accident, I refused to step in a car, just a car, I could ride the bus to school, or take the subway, no car though.

"Okay, well it's 6 o'clock so...it isn't too early to wake up"  
She said, I nodded slightly as my tears kept hitting the sheets.

"Yura...It's in the past..."  
He softly said, My crying worsened.

"I-In my mind it was o-only yesterday t-that they died in that c-car"  
I punched the bed, gripping the sheets.

"Yura?"  
He paused.

"I've tried so many times to g-go where they are.....None worked"  
I said, he shook me again.

"Yura don't think about doing that!"  
He yelled, I chuckled sadly.

"I said none worked....so I used my pain as fuel to push myself to become the top figure skater, my mom was a top figure skater, my mom and dad met on the ice, pair skating..."  
I said, Beka looked at me puzzled.

"Anya Barisky and Ivan Plisetsky"  
I said their names, Beka's eyes widened.

"Wait, you're parents were Ivan and Anya? One of the best pair figure skaters in the world!?"  
His mouth dropped, my lips quivered.

"Yeah, That 'was' them...."  
The sound of my tears hitting the sheets made me hurt more.

"I never see any photos in your grandpa's house, of them I mean.."  
He said sadly.

"Every time he'd put them up I'd nonstop cry..."  
I sighed, Beka hugged around me.

"Yura, I'm here and I'll always be here for you...."  
He pushed my long hair behind my ear.

"I love you Beka..."  
I held tight around him.

"I love you too, Yura..."  
He said, my heart stopped, his nickname for me...I realized just now, it was the same as my parents. I felt so fucking weak, crying in his shoulder.  
__________________________  
**(12 years ago)**

The bodies of my mom and dad were carried away slowly, on that day. I waited for my grandpa to pick me up, and an hour later he did, I couldn't speak. I was mute for a whole week, I used to love skating. But the thought of stepping on ice made me think of my mommy and dad, and I didn't want to remember bitter memories. My grandpa took all the pictures of them down, moving my stuff into my dad's old room.

I started blaming myself for their deaths, It made me angry at myself and others, I trusted nobody. I started throwing fits at school, hitting other kids, cussing everywhere. I wish I could take everything back and start over. I was a devil child and I did it on purpose, I made it hell for everyone. I wasn't just a danger to others but myself too, trying to jump off of bridges, jump out of the 3rd floor of my school. Grandpa had to remove all the knives in the house, I was so filled with rage at myself, I would do anything to kill and end my life. Hospital after hospital, trying everything including drugs from the older kids. I almost died with overdose, and I didn't care how I died, I just thought I deserved to die with my parents.

__________________________

All of this, until the ice saved me, I saved my anger for the ice. I only wanted to win the gold, and if that means competing with dumbasses from the world, so be it. I didn't care, the ice made me forget slowly about my mom and dad, the suicide attempts stopped. I still hated the world, I knew people hated me, but I didn't hate myself. Kind of a trial thing,  I realized I had became my parents without realizing it, I wanted to live out their memory. Even if it did kill me inside, I fell in love on the ice just like they did, I even looked like my dad, and my hair was like my mom's. The difference is that I would never drive a car, I was in love with a Harley lover anyway, if anything I'd drive a motorcycle my whole life. That's how I got my license is through my Kawasaki I got for my 17th birthday, thank god I can at least drive now, well a motorcycle that is.

I grabbed Beka tighter, kissing his lips softly through tears, I hid in his chest, as he petted my head slowly.

I had to at least get through this year, then I'll be 18, and do whatever the fuck I want. I can even get married and have kids, wait? The fuck? Why did I just change my mind from my parents to becoming a parent myself. I'm sure Beka thinks about that too, at least I think, he kept petting my head.

"Beka? Do you want to get married?"  
His face lit up in shock, Shit that was blunt as fuck, I'm not stable right now.

"R-right now?"  
He paused, I was still crying.

"No, I mean in the future...."  
I said bluntly again, he sighed.

"Yes"  
He answered, I listened to his heartbeat, the thumping was relaxing.

"With me?"  
God, what am I doing!? I'm just so sad that all my thoughts are going out...ugg!

"Um...yeah, I would want that..."  
He said quickly, I sniffed loudly.

"Me too"  
What?! Yuri! Oh my god, stop! You are 17 years old! Not 25! But......I know Beka like the back of my hand....Sooo....no!! Stop!

"Why would you ask so suddenly? I mean about marriage...?"  
He nervously said, I gulped down the heavy guilt I felt in my throat.

"I was just thinking about what I'd do after I'm 18...."  
I said, hiding in my knees.

"Oh, I guess that would be okay...to get married at 18.."  
He said, my eyes widened a little.

"How would we even become married?"  
I asked, sulking in the blanket.

"I trained in Canada for 6 years, and probably have citizenship if I'm right...."  
He said, I started crying again.

"B-But we don't have to...I mean we're still only kids..."  
He peeped nervously, I smiled brightly.

"Yeah, I know we're only kids, but I love you with all my heart Beka....I've never been in love with someone like this....ever"  
I cried happy tears.

I didn't want to become an adult yet, I don't want to stand up and face reality, I know my parents are dead, and I can accept that now, now that I'm no longer lonely. I can love whom I want, and can have kids when I want, get married when I want. With being 18, comes the challenge of taking responsibility, me and Beka have fought, which means our relationship is healthy, we work out our mistakes and hardships. I've known Beka for almost 3 years now, the first 6 months we were best friends, and the rest was because I messed up the best I had ever, at the banquet party, when I kissed him, I can still remember it like yesterday.

__________________________  
**(Banquet Party) -2 years ago-**

"I said I was asking for a friend PIG!"  
I yelled, sipping the martinelli fizz drink in my hand.

"So you're basically asking me how to tell someone you are in love with them?"  
The stupid pig smirked, I sulked.

"For a FRIEND!"  
I yelled loudly.

"Okay, Okay for a friend, but you don't have any friends.."  
He cocked his eyebrow, I punched him in the arm.

"I DO! I HAVE BEKA!"  
I screamed, he laughed loudly.

"Don't laugh at me!"  
I said, he got back up from holding his stomach.

"So, you're telling me, Otabek Altin asked YOU, on how to tell someone you are in love with them?"  
He chuckled, I blew bubbles in my drink.

"No..."  
I whispered, embarrassed.

"Then come clean, I won't laugh or be mad at you about it, I'm as gay as it gets okay?"  
He sipped his champagne, I pouted.

"I'm in love with Otabek, and I don't want to ruin our friendship forever, I'm really scared Yuuri, he's the only friend I've ever had, and my first crush, I don't want to lose him...So how do I ask him in a way that I don't seem that I want more than a friendship..?"  
I asked, he looked at me confusedly shocked.

"I'm afraid there's no way out of not confessing aloud, but you can't just bury your feelings and lock them away forever, you just have to tell him the truth and hope he declines you nicely or feels the same...or there is a way, you can play it off as a joke at the end if you get rejected, but the chance of that is probably slim, I mean you getting rejected"  
He said, I widened my eyes.

"Wait slim? So you really think he likes me back Pig?"  
I got all excited and shit.

"Well, that expedition skate was questionable by itself...."  
He sighed, I groaned loudly.

"Actually, him biting my glove off wasn't planned, he was just supposed to grab it off like the other one, but I kinda put it in front of his mouth soooooo.."  
I whistled in embarrassment.

"There's no friendship way to explain that...Me and Viktor thought you guys were together or something"  
He said, Beka walked through the banquet entrance.

"What do I do? He's here..."  
I peeped, whispering.

"Just act natural...like you always do, and don't, I MEAN don't act nervous, or out of place you hear me!"  
He grabbed me by my suit jacket before I walked over to Beka.

I walked past Viktor, who was already drunk off his ass and JJ to get to my Beka, wait my Beka?! I wish he were mine, I mean my boyfriend that is, I could never wish for more. I shouldn't be wishing for anything more than a friendship, I'm stupid, we'll just be good friends forever, right?! Why get my hopes up for something that will never, ever happen.

"Yura? Are you alright?"  
I looked up at Beka, who looked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine why?"  
I chuckled, and then realized my cheeks were wet.

"You're crying.."  
He caressed my tears away, my damn tears, he caressed my cheek, It felt amazing, my heartbeat started again.

"Your cheeks are red too"  
He cupped my face, I started crying more.

I couldn't handle it anymore, the crying, and cheeks, my fucking heartbeat, everything I'd ever felt. I love him, but I can't say anything if I want to keep this friendship we have. I don't want to be the best man, but I don't want to lose him forever, I want to be the one to walk down the aisle, to be his number one.

"Yura, Let's go outside, we're grabbing attention here"  
He grabbed me lightly, pulling me through the crowd to this balcony outside, the moon was really pretty, bright and blue, the damn sadness in my heart got worse.

"Did someone hurt you?"  
He asked me, looking everywhere on me, my eyes hazed in sadness.

"No, nothing's wrong Beka, not at all...."  
I lied my fucking face off, curving a smile on my lips.

"Okay...."  
He knew I was lying, I walked to the edge of the balcony, looking up at the moon, I couldn't smile for much longer, as I dangled my feet off the edge of the rimming.

"The moon's pretty d-don't you th-"  
I started sobbing, Beka's face was priceless, but I was too sad to laugh.

"Yura! Get off the edge of the balcony!"  
He pulled me off the edge, I started crying more.

"Something's seriously wrong with you! I should get you help"  
He pulled out his phone, I grabbed it and skidded it across the balcony.

"Yura! Stop!"  
I tried struggling from his grip.

"What is WRONG?!"  
He asked, I hugged around him tightly, I was happy, hugging him, my stupid tears.

"I- I- Can't, do this anymore..."  
I got up, and walked to the edge again.

"Yura!"  
He yelled, getting up too.

"Don't worry, I won't kill myself, I've already tried too many times to do it again"  
I smiled back at him, leaning against the edge.

"Again? You've done that before?"  
His eyes widened next to me, I cupped his face lightly, his brown eyes reflected the blue light, along with his pale complexion.

"Don't worry about it...I'll stay next to you forever, you don't have to worry about me going, ever okay?"  
I said, realizing that his beautiful smile glistened in the moonlight.

"Okay...I'm fine with that"  
He held my hands on his cheeks, I wasn't fine with that, I wanted more.

"Your eyes...the blue reflects the green...and makes a beautiful teal color, well in the moonlight that is"  
My eyebrows curved up at his words, as slight wind made my gold hair wipe past my face.

"Yura..."  
He paused, at a moment's notice, I didn't realize, I was on my tippy toes, my lips were on his. He didn't move his lips, it was like kissing a stone wall, I pushed him off. My eyes grew in agony, he didn't love me back, I started running, running to the door back in the banquet party, my tears wouldn't stop.

"Yuri!! WAI-"  
The door shut behind me, I started running into people apologizing on my way.

"Yurio, have you seen Viktor he took off and no one can find him...?"  
He asked me as I ran into the pig.

"Yurio? Are you okay?"  
His face lit up in worry, I wiped my tears and ran out the door.

The moonlight shone brighter as I ran back to the hotel. I hiccuped on my way across streets, and got to my hotel suite after an hour of running and walking. I shut the door behind me, I couldn't breathe, I was hyperventilating, hiccuping, crying as I ached, my friendship was over with him, we couldn't be together. I knew it, and my mind still acted as if we were still friends...  
__________________________

That's what I thought at least, that'd I'd be all alone the rest of my terrible life, yes, I know what it's like to lose everything I've ever loved. I already lost my life once, their faces may haunt a distant memory of death, a memory of what my life used to be, a happy whimsical one. But as long as I live I promise I'll never leave his side, I'll never leave my new family's side. I have a reason to live and that reason is my damn future, with Beka. Mom, Dad if you're up there, please watch over me, I've done a lot of shitty things, and dying is not one of them I want to fulfill, thanks for everything Mom and Dad.

Of course they'll always be at my side, and I'll see them when the time comes, and my body becomes weak and dies, but I'll see Beka there too when I die, or I'll wait for him, however long that takes, I won't kill myself, I know how I'll die, I'll be a damn old man, and you can bet on that.

 


	17. Surrogate

**(June) -Yuuri's P.O.V.-**

I moved all my stuff back here in St. Petersburg after our honeymoon, being retired is the best thing ever, honestly. I get to stay home, or travel to places I've never been to. We just came back from a trip to Rome, Italy, It was amazing there. I just love everything right now, especially our moments of intimacy, everything is perfect. I almost forgot to tell you that Viktor also started modeling, even though he was already doing that why skating. He started dragging me into modeling as well, we get calls all the time, for photo shoots that is. We also got asked if we could sing, apparently we can to them, I think I sound like a dying chicken, but Viktor sounds like an angel. Either way I want to ask him an important question, I've been doing research, a lot of it actually, of how to go about doing this. I have several Surrogate's on my phone, who are happy to carry. I just need Viktor's approval, he'd probably throw a huge party or something, but asking is probably the most hardest thing do.

"Yes, that's perfect! More Solemn!"  
The sound of clicking from the cameras, and blinding flashes.

"Okay, now wrap your arms around Yuri"  
I sighed and hugged Yurio, I was dead after this.

"Oh my god perfect!"  
She exclaimed, Yurio smiled even though I knew he hated this. We were doing an apparent family photo shoot, In Malibu. Viktor was in the other room with Otabek, shooting for a Calvin Cline tuxedo family edition. I also started looking at houses in California, I just want the best for our future.

"Take 15!"  
The director shouted, I sighed loudly and let go of Yurio. He punched me lightly in the arm.

"Stupid!"  
He yelled, I chuckled loudly.

"What was I supposed to do, the director told me to hug you"  
I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Whatever, only Beka can hug me!"  
He crossed his arms, I nervously shifted a little.

"Hey, Yurio....Can I ask you a question?"  
I asked, he sipped his water bottle.

"You already asked one Pig..."  
He laughed.

"Sorry"  
I chuckled nervously.

"It's okay, Go ahead, dumbass, knock yourself out"  
He sighed, and sat on one of the lounge chairs. I sat next to him, as he blankly blinked in sarcasm.

"How do I tell Viktor I want a baby?"  
I asked, he spit out his drink and coughed.

"How the hell should I know! I'm 17, that's a stupid question..."  
He scrunched his face.

"Just tell me how..."  
I whined, he groaned loudly and rolled his eyes.

"Just ask stupid pig! That dumbass if anything will be stupidly happy!"  
He sighed, and hit his head against the arm of the chair over and over again.

"But what if I'm asking too early? What if-"  
He put his hand over my mouth.

"Just shut the fuck up and stop questioning stupid shit!"  
He yelled, taking his hand off my mouth.

"Okay....So just ask him out of nowhere?"  
I asked.

"I don't care, and I don't care about the damn way you ask Viktor, I'm just here to make money off season dammit"  
He yelled.

"What about asking me a question?"  
My eyes widened as Viktor wrapped his arms around me from the back of the chair, kissing my cheek.

"Uggg, eww, disgusting I'm out!"  
Yurio got up and went across the shoot.

"O-Oh I was gonna ask you when you're break was, but obviously it's now..."  
I pulled off a lie, I want to tell him as a surprise now, and set up an appointment. Now that I really think about it, I don't need to ask him.

"Okay? That's all?"  
He questioned, I nodded.

"Yep, love you..."  
I pecked his lips over the chair.

"I love you too, my love"  
He kissed my head lightly.

"Yuuri! And Yuri! We're back on in 5 minutes!"  
The director called, I sighed and sipped my water.

"Okay!"  
Me and Yurio chimed, I think he was with Otabek when he said that.

"Don't make too many cute faces while I'm gone Yuuri, or I'll just claim them for myself later"  
He teased, kissing my cheek and walking off gleefully, I flustered extremely.

I went back with Yurio to shooting which lasted an hour, I can't believe the shoot lasted that stupidly long. We weren't going back to Saint Petersburg that quickly, so indeed we stayed in Malibu longer. I mean which is nice, it's not like I have anything against Florida. But the weather is kind of.... Messy, let's just say, me and Viktor were on the beach, on what seemed to be a sunny day, until it turned into a hurricane.

As the days passed by, which we were only going to stay a week, for this photo shoot thing, One of the days, I had to stay in the hotel room all by myself, which gives me time for planning I've already set an appointment for the Surrogate. Viktor started getting suspicious too, especially with me being on the phone all the time, I keep just telling him that it's callbacks for photo shoots. He believes me, but it's very slim.

So, I called up the two most people I trust about this on a group call.

"Ciao! Yuuri!"  
He answered.

"Hi!"  
I said to the group call, the second person answered.

"Hello Yuuri darling!"  
She answered.

"Hello Ma!"  
I said.

"Who's that?"  
Phichit questioned.

"Valentina Vlad! I'm Viktor's Mom"  
She said.

"Oh yeah, I met you at the reception! Sorry you sounded different on the phone.."  
He chuckled.

"Yes, and it sounds like, you're Phichit"  
She guessed.

"Yep! That would be me!"  
He charmed.

"So Yuuri? Why'd you call us?"  
His raspy voice said.

"I need to plan something with you guys that I'm not quite sure how to plan exactly by myself..."  
I said.

"So, what you're saying is this plan is a multi-person job?"  
She asked, I hummed in agreement.

"What exactly is this plan Yuuri?"  
He asked, I chuckled nervously.

"Well I'll tell you what I need to do first......I'm going to the doctor's office, to get an implantation of my sperm to a Surrogate I already set an appointment for June 27th. And I need to plan a surprise party"  
I said through the phone.

"Wait what? Implantation of your sperm?"  
She asked as Phichit was screaming through the call.

"THEY'RE GONNA HAVE A BABY SUENG!!!"  
Phichit yelled out.

"What? OH MY GOD!! I'M GONNA BE A GRANDMA!!"  
She screamed, I held the phone away and sighed, waiting for the screaming to stop.

"Guys?"  
I asked as the phone went quiet.

"Yuuri darling! I'm so happy for you guys, I can't wait to spoil my grandchild!"  
Valentina said, I chuckled.

"I'm so happy I feel like exploding! I'm gonna be an uncle!"  
Phichit yelled.

"Hold on a minute I'm going to add another person to the call"  
I added her to the call, she answered immediately.

"Hi Yuuri what's up sweetheart? Why am I in a group call?"  
She asked, I sighed.

"Can you get Dad and Mari out for this quickly"  
I said, I started a video call.

"Okay!"  
She said as Valentina and Phichit went on video, along with my Mom.

"I'm slowly dying...."  
Phichit crackly whispered.

"Mari! Toshiya! Can you come here please!"  
She called them over.

"Well they're here..what did you want to tell us?"  
She asked as choking sounds were coming from Phichit.

"Mari, you're gonna be an aunt...Mom and dad you're grandparents"  
I said clearly, my Mom's eyes lit up and Mari's face was shocked.

"Oh, my god Bro....Congrats!"  
Mari said, awestruck.

"Yay! Grandbabies!"  
My mom squealed.

"I know right!"  
Valentina yelled.

"Tina is that you?"  
My Mom asked.

"Yep! Phichit's here too!"  
She said, Phichit made a dying sound.

"He's unresponsive right now.."  
I said, they laughed.

"Okay Yuuri so about....this plan of yours.."  
Valentina said.

"What plan?"  
My Mom asked.

"The plan to do a surprise party about the baby, Viktor doesn't know"  
I said, My mom squealed.

"I love parties! When do you think we should tell him?"  
My Mom asked

"I think his birthday....."  
I said.

"Oh my god yes! That's perfect!"  
Valentina screamed.

"We could reveal the gender then.."  
I said.

"That is true..."  
Phichit finally spoke.

"Well when the time comes, we need to just plan a birthday party, Valentina, I think you should carry in colored balloons, as I think I'll reveal through a card..."  
I said.

"I hope it's pink balloons!"  
She said.

"Mom, you should plan the party itself, I also need to get a separate bank account, so Viktor can't see the missing money in the bank account we have"  
I said.

"Okay, but um Yuuri how much is all of this gonna cost?"  
She asked.

"About 500,000 yen in Japan Mom..."  
I said, she gasped.

"And about 2,850,000 Rubles in Russia, I think...."  
I said.

"Oh, that's not that much..."  
Valentina said.

"Not that much?"  
My Mom asked.

"I'm Rich remember Hiko?"  
Valentina said.

"Oh that's right Tina..."  
She said, I sighed.

"How much in USD?"  
Phichit asked.

"50,000$ dollars, I told Viktor I was out today doing Photoshoots, he'll think the 50,000 that's missing is nothing...we get paid about 25,000$ per Photoshoot"  
I said, they nodded.

"Sounds like this plan is gonna be tricky, no one can tell Viktor, though he's sketchy all the time about everything, he'll notice the money gone..."  
Valentina sighed.

"I'll just make an excuse like the bills or something"  
I said.

"Better work..."  
Phichit said.

"Oh your job Phichit, get the news out when the party's close to the date I think we should have the party December, 22"  
I said, he hummed in response.

"Also Yurio knows about the baby thing, but it seems like he doesn't really care enough to tell Viktor about it, and I told him I was gonna tell him myself and not to say anything, he never texts Viktor unless it's about a tournament"  
I sighed.

"Sounds good, so let's just play out this plan then!"  
Valentina exclaimed.

"Yep, I'm so excited!"  
Phichit said.

"This is gonna be the best party yet"  
My Mom said.

"Thank guys, text me if you need any info! Bye"  
I said.

"Bye!"  
They chimed, I hung up after that.  
__________________________  
**(2 weeks later)**

"So you're going to L.A. For a commercial audition? I thought you didn't like modeling?"  
Viktor asked me.

"That's why I took some money out of the bank..."  
I said, strictly.

"Oh okay, but leaving is so sudden...don't you want to stay? Leaving for 2 weeks? That's a long time by yourself..."  
He adjusted his collar.

"Are you just worried what you'll do without me?"  
I cocked an eyebrow.

"Kind of, we're always together...And together in other ways also"  
He gulped.

"So 2 weeks without making love makes you iffy?"  
I asked.

"No...I mean, I guess...Fine! It's true, but I love you a lot so it's normal!"  
He peeped, I chuckled.

"You'll be fine, I'll be fine...trust me, and I'm not going alone, Yurio's gonna be there with me"  
I said.

"Okay, I'll let you go, but know I'll call you at least once a day"  
He pouted.

"Every day?"  
I asked.

"Okay maybe every other day...just be careful when you're in L.A. "  
He said.

"If anyone tries to hit me I'll send a cat after them.."  
I chuckled.

"Cat?"  
He questioned.

"Yurio... "  
I said bluntly, he chuckled loudly.

"Yeah I guess you have that, I still can't believe that you're leaving in 3 days though"  
He pouted, I kissed his stuck out lips.

"You're okay.."  
I patted his head lightly, he sighed and wrapped his arms around me.

"Okay.... But give me lovies"  
He whined, I kissed him longer.

"Real lovies..."  
He whined.

I sighed loudly and dragged him to the room with me, I think that's the last time we did 'it' until the day before the time I was leaving. I was leaving June 17th that Sunday night, and Yurio was supposed to come today, it was Saturday and I was waiting for Viktor to come back from one of his Photoshoots.

I started getting really worried, it was 11pm, he hadn't come come home yet, I ate dinner without him too, what if he got hurt? No, I would've got a call by now, the clock in the background clicked loudly. I didn't understand, where he was, I texted him but he didn't text back, I called him, no damn answer. I just didn't underst-

I heard the doorknob turn as I walked worriedly to the front door. He practically fell forward, but caught himself.

"Viktor are you okay?"  
I asked, he nodded.

"Yuuri...."  
He pushed me against the wall, holding my wrists against the white color.

"Ahh! Viktor what the fu-"  
He kissed me sloppily.

"Yuuri are you single?"  
I tasted the alcohol in my mouth from him.

"We're married and you're drunk!!"  
I yelled, he smiled brightly.

"Yeah, I am"  
He giggled, holding his grip tighter.

"Viktor you're h-hurting me"  
I struggled, he licked my neck.

"Pain is pleasure Yuuri"  
He whispered.

"My wrists aren't turned on"  
I yelled bluntly.

"Oh....whatever"  
He kissed me more against the wall.

"Viktor- stop"  
I tried to push him off.

"You say stop but your body says otherwise.."  
He chuckled, I sighed and looked down.

"Viktor, did you get drunk on purpose?"  
I asked, he ignored me and grabbed my crotch.

"V-"  
I moaned.

"See?"  
He giggled loudly.

"It's not funny!"  
I got angry.

"So? You love every second according to your hardness"  
He smirked.

"I SAID STOP!"  
I yelled, angrily, the door opened and there stood Yurio with his suitcases.

"Oh, hiiiii Yurioooo~"  
He slurred.

"What the hell are you doing to the pig?!"  
He yelled, violently pushing Viktor away.

"He said stop you idiot!"  
He pulled Viktor up by his shirt.

"I- uh"  
Viktor peeped.

"Take your drunk ass to fucking sleep"  
He pushed him to the hallway.

"AND DON'T COME OUT TILL YOU'RE SOBER!"  
He yelled, as Otabek came through the door.

"Katsuki you okay?"  
He asked me, really worried.

"Actually I'm relieved he's home, he was gone from 1 and now it's 11pm"  
I sighed.

"Oh I hope you don't mind but, Beka decided he's coming with us"  
He said, I nodded.

"That's fine, Viktor's gonna wake up a with a pounding headache though"  
I said.

"Give his dumbass aspirin, he'll be fine"  
He said, putting the suitcases down.

"Oh okay I hope you both don't mind, staying in the same room that is, for just tonight....we only have one guest room"  
I said, scratching the back of my head.

"Even if we had separate rooms he'd sneak in the other to sleep next to me"  
Otabek said, Yurio chuckled nervously.

"So...you guys just go put all your stuff in the guest room right there while I check on Viktor"  
I said pointing to the door on the left of the hallway, making my way to our room. Viktor seemed to be asleep, from what I could see, until the blankets shifted slightly, and I could hear a sniffle.

"Honey?"  
I questioned, going to the bed and shutting the door behind me.

"I'm s-sorry Yuuri..."  
He was crying.

"It's fine you're drunk...I'm not gonna hold something like that against you"  
I said he rolled over, I moved his wet silver strands from his face.

"I feel awful for forcing thaaat~ I feel like I v-violated you"  
He sniffed, I chuckled.

"I don't think you can violate your own husband, I was just really worried and you weren't listening to me, where the hell were you?"  
I asked, he sighed.

"I-I think the boss said to come be with him to a-a party, I thought I texted you, must of been too buzzed like I am now, sorry Yuuri"  
He hiccuped, I kissed his cheek lightly.

"You really worried me, I thought you were hurt or something"  
I said, he caressed my face.

"I'd never get hurt again, I love you a lot, I mean, I can't have a serious conversation while d-drunk Yuuri, I just can't think straight and my body feels hot....Can we talk about this in t-the morning?"  
He smiled brightly, I nodded and kissed his head.

"I'll come join you in a bit but Yurio's here and might have a few questions for me, so just go to sleep Viktor"  
I put the covers over him.

"You are the best h-husband ever..."  
He snuggled in the blankets.

I walked out the room and went down the hall, knocking on the guest room door.

"Come in pig....."  
He growled, I opened the door and shut it behind me.

"Is Viktor ok? What's the wifi password and how the hell do you turn on this damn TV?!"  
He struggled with the thing, Otabek chuckled under his breath.

"Viktor's fine the TV remote is under the TV and the password is Makkachin"  
I said.

"Any capitalizations? Or numbers of some shit?"  
He asked.

"The M is capitalized, that's it"  
I said.

"Ugh, whatever, you can leave I have no more questions...."  
He sighed, I walked out the room in relief. I really hope I didn't act like that as a teenager, he's almost not even a teenager.  God,  half the time I don't even remember 3 years ago, and neither do I want to remember a time where I was depressed. I walked my way back down the hall, Makkachin was scratching on the door, I let the dog in, Makka already went on the bed, It was funny he kind of knew exactly where to lay to be in between us. I went under the covers and sighed, taking off my glasses and setting them on the end table. Viktor was a light sleeper, even when he's drunk, so he woke up and turned toward me.

He sighed, and hiccuped running his fingers down my back, hugging around me, he must have been really drunk, because I didn't smell champagne from his mouth, it was straight Vodka. I'm not worried what he'll do when he's drunk, he doesn't really go to anyone else but me, to plant his sexual desires on, I've never once seen that, he's not abusive either, like his dad, he's just straight a mess, life of the party when he's drunk. I don't mind seeing him tipsy, but I do mind seeing the aftermath, when he's throwing up, and saying 'I regret everything' with a splintering headache. Now, when I'm drunk, somehow I become a high-class stripper, I've seen the videos from the reception, Barcelona, and Sochi Banquet. I don't remember what I do, or what I say so, getting to know that, I basically rubbed my ass on Viktor who I barely knew at the time, and asked him to be my coach, he really followed that, and thought we were a thing the whole time coaching me. Either way I have to get some sleep.  
_________________________  
**(Morning)**

The smell of bacon was hitting my nose, and the sound of vomiting. The toilet flushed loudly, as I think I hear Green Day on loudspeakers. That must have been Yurio, because the song changed to MCR, I'm not okay. I woke up and put my glasses on, throwing the covers off of me and went over to the bathroom, where Viktor was brushing his teeth.

"I'm sorry Yuuri I really mean it"  
He said, I sighed and pulled out Aspirin, handing him the medicine.

"Thank you, when did Yurio get here?"  
He asked.

"Last night when he pulled you off of me"  
I sighed, he spit out the water in his mouth.

"I thought you pushed me off"  
He said taking the pill.

"No Yurio tugged you violently and yelled in your face"  
I said, he sighed and kissed my head.

"Oh, good I got out of hand"  
He said worriedly.

"I'd say, you were a little too drunk, handle your Vodka better, I thought you were Russian"  
I chuckled.

"How'd you know I was drinking Vodka last night?"  
He asked.

"Your mouth didn't smell like champagne, let's just say"  
I said.

"Oh.."  
He chuckled.

"Can you guys just not smell bacon?, like shit!"  
Yurio flung the room door open, spatula in hand.

"I smelt it, but wondering if Viktor was ok was my first priority"  
I said, he rolled his eyes.

"I was throwing up so..."  
Viktor scratched the back of his head.

"Whatever I made breakfast better thank me!"  
He yelled slamming the door.

We laughed and made our way back to the kitchen with Yurio, Otabek was already up and on his phone. I sat down with Viktor across from each other.

"Well, come get your shitty plates, y'all acting like Ima come over there and serve you, the fuck?"  
Yurio yelled over.

"He's gonna make a great mother someday Otabek.."  
Viktor whispered.

"I heard that old ass...."  
Yurio squinted his eyes.

"Yura, calm down..."  
Otabek said calmly.

"Okay..."  
He pouted, we got up and got breakfast, eggs, bacon, and whatever side thing he made, I think it was Russian.

"Thank you Yurio"  
I said sitting down.

"Yeah, yeah you're welcome, pig"  
He sat down, and basically inhaled the food.

"Vksno Yurio!"  
Viktor exclaimed.

"I'm gwuessung that was a thwank you?"  
He said with his mouth full.

"It's good Yura, Spasiba"  
Otabek said calmly.

"You're welcome, love"  
Yurio chimed, me and Viktor basically spit out our water.

"Shit..."  
Yurio covered his mouth.

"Well, um Yurio, you're growing a little too fast"  
Viktor said.

"I'm 17, turning 18 next year, so I'm basically an adult, and who the hell are you? Yakov?"  
He yelled, I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"And last time I checked you had your first girlfriend at the age of 14, so shut the fuck up"  
He taunted.

"Oh yeah, well I didn't lose my virginity till I was 29"  
Viktor smiled, Yurio gawked at him.

"Ahem, I'll excuse myself from the table now"  
Otabek got up and went straight to the bathroom.

"Well that just proved my point"  
Viktor chuckled.

"Hey pig, can I strangle your husband to an inch from death?, just an inch, he won't die, just really hurt okay?"  
Yurio asked me, I chuckled.

"Of course, he kinda deserves it right now...I mean for last night"  
I smirked, adjusting my glasses, Viktor blank faced so quickly, Yurio just laughed so loudly.

"Wait, seriously?! Yurio? You lost your-"  
Viktor paused.

"I told you to shut the fuck up Vitya...."  
He smiled, maliciously.

"In respects Viktor, his sexual life is none of your business.."  
I sipped my water.

"Awwww, but I wanna know..."  
Viktor whined.

"I'll never fucking tell you..."  
Yurio laughed nervously.

"I really want to kill him, luckily we're leaving today"  
Yurio smiled, eating more of his food.

"But-"  
Viktor pouted.

"No, bad!"  
I snapped playfully.  
__________________________  
**(June 27th)**

Viktor of course cried his eyes out when I left St. Petersburg for California, but some things have been interesting for this trip, I've never been to L.A. before, so people talk a lot differently here in Cali than Detroit, Michigan. They don't really talk with an accent, and some of them are stuck up and rude, but a lot are helpful and kind too, I swear this is the most diverse city I've ever been to, I was able to talk in japanese with, about 10 different people. Yurio just keeps going into this place called Hot Topic, that makes me question all teenagers, the store has a corner filled with Anime, but that, and a few recognizable bands are the only things I understand in the store. I know a couple of places but that's it, a lot of it is indigenous to California.

So I'm sitting in this office waiting for the doctor to call me in, I've never met the Surrogate, but she seemed pretty nice on the phone, and she knew about me, not a crazy fan or anything, thank god, a lot of them were. I'll I could see outside were some people holding signs outside about god and stuff, not sure what a-b-o-r-t-i-o-n is but they seemed to be harassing every woman who walked by, ignored me though. I decided to ask the girl next to me why there were those people outside.

"Oh they're some god freaks that believe in anti-abortion, because the baby isn't a woman's part of the body apparently, and we shouldn't get rid of something that isn't ours"  
The woman seemed pretty mad about it.

"Even though that's not the only thing this place is for...they still attack young women out there, disgusting human beings if you ask me"  
She said, she pouted.

"What's your reason? I mean for being here....?"  
She asked, I chuckled, and then noticed her bright blue eyes.

"Nothing much just here for an appointment, your eyes are really blue though"  
I said, she laughed slightly.

"Oh, I know, everyone thinks they're contacts!"  
She rubbed her eyes and clasped her hands together.

"What's your reason for being here?"  
I asked her, she sighed.

"Well, I'm a surrogate, I carry babies for a living, since I'm really good with pregnancies, my husband and I decided that I should do that, I mean my body doesn't get any worse or anything from it, in fact I just become skinny again, lucky me huh?"  
She chuckled, I stopped in my tracks, I was talking with the woman who would carry my child.

"You okay hun?"  
She giggled.

"Are you Karen Smith?"  
I asked, maybe I was wrong.

"Karen Mary Smith is the full name! But yes, that's me"  
She smiled.

"You're my surrogate"  
I said, a bit loudly.

"Wait what? You're Yuuri Nikiforov? Man! I barely recognized you with those glasses on! I mean you just look so different on Google images...."  
She chuckled, I laughed slightly.

"So, how's your husband feel about this whole thing?"  
She asked.

"Oh he doesn't know, I wanted to make it a surprise"  
I said, she awed.

"That's so cute! I wish I thought of that for my 3rd child!"  
She gleamed.

"So, um if you don't mind me asking, what's your ethnic background so I can...I mean explain to the future kid"  
I was so nervous.

"Oh, I'm half Ukrainian and half Russian, But I grew up here in California, Sacramento"  
She smiled.

"You came all the way from Sacramento, the capital?"  
I asked.

"Why not? you flew from St. Petersburg right, I mean I could drive down here.."  
She said, I mean she was right.

"We could have set an appointment in Sacramento"  
I said, she giggled.

"150$ to go on a plane here isn't that bad, and you traveled too right? how much was your ticket?"  
She asked.

"I think about 800$ in USD"  
I said, she gawked.

"Wow, that much....you really got this whole thing cut out for you..."  
She said.

"Well I am pretty good on money in that aspect"  
I said.

"Holy- then paying for this appointment was nothing then..."  
She guessed.

"Kinda, I mean it's about how much I can make in two days off of 2 photoshoots"  
I said, she just sat in disbelief.

"Wow...pays to be famous..."  
She laughed.

"Karen Smith, and Yuuri Nikiforov"  
The doctor called us in.

We walked down this long hallway of doors, just like any old doctors office is Japan. We walked down into the 9th door on the left. The room was fully white, and hollow, kinda lonely, but all doctor's offices are like that.

"Okay Karen, you've been through this before I'm presuming, so that's why we have two of your eggs here shipped from Sacramento"  
He asked.

"Yes, I have, so I know what goes down in the operating room"  
She said, the doctor nodded.

"As for you Mr. Nikiforov, I'm going to need a sample from you.."  
He turned from his clipboard and opened up the cabinets, giving me a testing cup.

"O-oh"  
I looked at it startled.

"I'm pretty sure you know what to do, since it takes sperm to make one"  
He coughed, I sighed.

"The bathroom is on the right.."  
He said pointing to the door, I gulped.

"Make sure you don't miss the cup.."  
He said.

"Okay.."  
So awkward...

I walked down the hall and opened up the door to the bathroom, of course there were magazines of playboy on the end table. I sat on the toilet and did what I was supposed to do, getting out the bathroom with the cup, embarrassed as crap. I went down the hall again and handed the cup to the doctor.

"Well that's more than enough...Let's get you to the operating room Miss Karen"  
He said, ushering her out. I waited there for a good 20 minutes, and then what you couldn't believe to be the worst time to call, Viktor did just that. I couldn't ignore the call, or he'd do some crazy thing like get on a plane here, I'm pretty sure I had plenty of time, so I answered.

"Hello, my love..."  
I said quietly.

"Hello Yuuri, how was today?"  
He asked.

"Well It's fine so far, just a little jumpy for me that's all"  
I said.

"Jumpy huh? Well, my family has been keeping me company the whole time"  
He said.

"Oh wow really?"  
I asked, he was in Moscow right now with his mom and some of her family, a lot of the Vlad family Ignored Valentina for marrying Viktor's Father, and recently found out about the incident, so Valentina's twin sister, Kristyna has come back in touch with her, along with her younger brother and older sister. So, Viktor is meeting a lot of cousins from his childhood, including their children too.

"Yeah, they're all braggy about my wedding and how handsome you are, some of my relatives thought you were a girl at first when I showed them the photos I have of you, now they all just want to put you in a dress"  
He chuckled.

"Really? I wouldn't mind fitting in a dress..."  
I joked, he laughed loudly.

"Well I'd love to see that, plus some of them are fashion designers, we've got a lot of artists in our family"  
He sighed.

"Well now you know where your dancing and art skills come from..."  
I said.

"Yeah, I met my dad's brother and sister...."  
He said, that scared me a little.

"How were they?"  
I asked, concerned.

"Well, they were very worried about me, and couldn't believe my Mom put up with his mental illnesses for so long, I had no idea he even had any, well diagnosed till now, they also were happy to find me and my mom, and get this, My Aunt, Elizaveta who lives in Finland is Bisexual and has a wife, this whole time my dad was Homophobic for no reason, they told me he was straight out of a mad house, and my cousins just were shocked at some of the stories we told them, they're like complete opposites from my dad"  
He said, cheerfully.

"Wow, I wish I could of been there"  
I said, yeah, I was a little busy doing my own, make a family reunion.

"You can we're having another one next year in March"  
He chuckled.

"I'll come to that one then..."  
I said.

"Well I said you'd be at the next one, so you're coming....what are you doing right now?"  
He asked.

"Uh...Backstage at the photoshoot"  
I said.

"I thought you said it was on the 26th?"  
He suspiciously asked.

"They expanded it..."  
I said in relief.

"Oh, well do good, I'm not keeping you am I?"  
He asked.

"No, of course not, thet don't run until 15 minutes from now..."  
I said, I was lying my ass off.

"Okay, well then do you want to talk to Mom?"  
He asked.

"Sure, I'd love to"  
I said.

"Ma, the phone"  
I heard the phone being passed.

"Yuuri darling? How's it going I mean the Shoot?"  
She asked.

"I'm actually in the doctor's office.."  
I said.

"Really?! Did You meet her?!"  
She was ecstatic.

"Yep, she's got dark brown hair and bright blue eyes"  
I said.

"Is she cute, and what race is she?"  
She asked, I chuckled.

"She's half Ukrainian, half Russian, and reasonably attractive for a female"  
I sighed.

"Wait- Viky! Give back the phone! We were talking abou-"  
Her voice faded.

"What girl? Yuuri?"  
His voice became low and worried.

"Viktor calm down, I'm sure it's not what you think"  
I sighed.

"Y-Yuuri are you with woman?"  
He sniffed.

"Nononononononono, Viktor...listen I was-"  
I stopped, I couldn't explain without ruining everything.

"Viktor Valery Nikiforov! Give me your damn phone now! Yuuri was talking to me about Halle Berry!! She was at the photoshoot you idiot!! You're so jealous all the time!"  
She snatched the phone away, I chuckled, god she was good at making excuses.

"God you're such a pain, he wouldn't cheat on you even if his life depended on it!"  
She snapped.

"So Yuuri what was she like?"  
I swear I can just see her eyes sparking after snatching the phone from here.

"She's kinda like Viktor, except a bit more salty..."  
I said.

"Sounds like a perfect match for the photoshoot!"  
She covered up, I chuckled.

"Can you invite her to the party I'm holding?"  
She asked, I knew she was talking about the party that I was holding.

"Sure, I'll tell her I'll pay for the ticket and everything"  
I said.

"Okay, good, I'm handing back the phone to the jealous wittle baby..."  
She handed the phone to Viktor.

"Halle Berry?"  
He asked.

"Yeah she's here, and I swore Valentina I'd give her, her number, but you got your panties in a bunch and thought I was cheating on you..."  
I smirked.

"Yeah, well try to imagine that from only a one-sided conversation"  
He sighed, I heard voices nearing the door.

"Hey, my boss is here I have to go back to shooting"  
I said.

"Okay my love.....do good, I love you, kisses!"  
He made a pecking sound through the phone.

"Kisses! Bye"  
I smooched back.

"By-"  
I hung up quickly.

"So, Karen that's about it we'll send out an appointment schedule to your doctor's office to check for fertilization"  
The doctor came through the door.

"The hopefully little bun is in the oven!"  
She patted her stomach.

"We'll give you a call when we find out the fertilization results"  
The doctor said.

"For now, you can leave"  
He said, leaving out the door.

"Don't worry, I have your personal number in my phone I'll call you in a week to tell you if the little one is there or not"  
She smiled.

"Thank you, hey um weird question, my Mother-in-law, if the baby is a success wants you to be at the surprise party...in December in Japan..."  
I said, she frowned slightly.

"We'll pay for your tickets and everything! Even if you have to bring your kids, my Mom runs a Hot Springs Inn so a room is no problem!"  
I said, she got all sparkly eyed.

"I've always wanted to go to Japan!"  
She squealed.

"Really? So you'll go?"  
I asked.

"Duh, wait but when in December?"  
She asked.

"The 22nd, you can leave right after and get home on the 23rd for Christmas"  
I said, she smiled.

"Sounds perfect, but I think I'll just get a hotel when I'm in Japan, so you don't have to worry about that, but why so close to Christmas?"  
She asked, I just noticed we walked all the way out to the parking lot.

"It's my husband's birthday party, his actual birthday is on Christmas"  
I said.

"Wow that's cool, just text me the Deats!"  
She walked off to her car.

"Bye then!"  
She yelled.

"Bye"  
I said.

__________________________  
**(A week later)**

We came back to St. Petersburg on the 1st and Yurio left to Moscow the day after, Viktor was really worried about me, and hugged and kissed me when I got home, he also went over to see Chris for a bit, with his Husband and child, Viktor is like a god-Father to that small one. We've been going all over the place again, we recently came back from Moscow. But, things are pretty great, no questions asked from Viktor.

He's calmed down for now, that is until I got a phone call at dinner time, It was Karen. I knew she was gonna call today. I dropped my fork, Viktor looked at me strangely, tilting his head and all. I put down my spoon and got up.

"Something wrong?"  
He asked me.

"It's my boss from California again"  
I said, he lit up.

"Well, go answer it you dummy!"  
He whined, I got up and went to the bathroom answering it.

"Hello? Karen?"  
I asked.

"Omg Yuuri, the little one's a go getter! I don't know if I have twins, but I'm pretty sure that's not the case, It's like super rare!"  
She gleamed, I screamed slightly.

"This is so great, I have to tell my group chat about this!"  
I yelled.

"How do you feel, knowin' you're gonna be a Dad?"  
She asked.

"I've never felt so excited....I-I'm just so awestruck!"  
I said, she giggled.

"I always love hearing the reactions of the parents."  
She said.

"Well you'll get to see the other's in real life.."  
I said.

"That's gonna be great, well that's all I called for, and it's like 3am here, morning sickness sucks!"  
She whined.

"I hope you get some sleep..."  
I said.

"Thanks! But I have to go and get that sleep, so goodbye, I'll call you later!"  
She said.

"Bye"  
I hung up, I squealed in happiness, that was it, we were going to be parents, I needed to calm down, as soon as I did I went back to the dinner table with the happiest smile ever.

"You look happy, what they say"  
Viktor asked.

"Oh, nothing...I don't ever have to go to L.A. again"  
I smiled brightly, It was true I was the happiest man alive.

And the worst part, Viktor doesn't know this happiness exists till December, 22. 


	18. Surprise

**(December 21st)**  
**-Viktor's P.O.V.-**

I know it's a little crazy of me to think, but I honestly believe Yuuri is cheating on me, his stories aren't adding up, and the large unknown phone numbers that were there in June, he's always on the phone with this woman named Karen, I just don't understand. I mean, I am enough right? He told me that for 3 and a half years, and now I just don't believe it, he's lying off his ass, especially going to California, Sacramento. I don't exactly know what to think, but it makes me depressed, to think he's cheating on me with a woman. I love him with all my heart, but he loves someone else, that really hurts me. I know why we're going back to Japan, I have a feeling he's going to tell me about what he's been doing this whole time, of course I'll beg him to stay, he's acting like everything's fine, even though it's not. I quitted skating for no reason, and he quitted for no reason too, apparently. I'm holding his hand right now, as of I don't know what's up, on this stupid plane back to the place I fell in love with him, I want to cry, but I want to find out through him. Maybe I'm wrong, and this girl named Karen is a friend, from Detroit or something. I highly doubt that though, he spends more time with her than Phichit. It had been 8 hours on this damn plane and by the time we get to Tokyo It'll be 7pm, and 8pm to Nagasaki. What bullshit, waiting just to be dumped when we get there, It'll be really cruel if he broke up with me on my birthday, probably his plan. I'm so stupid to believe all his damn lies, he's smiling at my face, it makes me ticked off.

"What's wrong love?"  
He asked, innocently.

"Nothing..."  
I said, smiling my ass off, I really don't like him right now. Just get it over with and break my heart, I want the horrid pain right now, not later when everyone sees it, just ask him.

A damn hour passed and we got off the stupid plane onto the next, I started shedding tears, as Yuuri fell asleep on my shoulder, I hope Hiroko has lots of Sake, I want to drink the pain away. I'm so stupid, That's all I could think, I was a damn idiot for believing in anything. In love that is, Yuuri kissed my lips after waking up, I wiped my face quickly.

"Were you crying? I swore I felt your tears on my face"  
He said half asleep.

"No I wasn't...must be your sweat"  
I sighed angrily.

"Oh.....sorry if I sweated on you"  
He giggled, I want to fucking die.

"It's no problem.."  
I gritted my teeth.

"Oh okay"  
He yawned.

The stupid intercom blared loudly, that we were going to land, I sighed for the next 15 minutes, thinking of ways to bring up the situation I was in to Yuuri, though he was so half asleep I couldn't talk to him. I wanted to slap myself for being so ignorant to everything, the plane finally shittly landed, I woke up Yuuri quickly, as we got out those damn seats, I was like a walking like a dead corpse.

"Viktor, there's seriously something wrong! With you!"  
Yuuri trailed behind me.

"It's nothing"  
I sighed, dragging my suitcase.

"You look sick"  
He said, feeling my head.

"Sick...probably"  
I said, yeah, sick of fucking lies.

He ran suddenly out of nowhere, to the other side of the Airport coming back.

"What the fuck was that for?"  
I was pissed, his eyes widened.

"Um, I really had to go to the bathroom..."  
He nervously said, she's here.

"Karen huh?"  
I whispered.

"What? Did you say something?"  
He asked, his blush was so prominent.

"I said Makkachin, remember?  
I reminded him that Makka was in the pet-pickup.

"Oh, yeah, I'll go get him...."  
He left his suitcases by me, except his phone, he took that, I turned around, and was surprised to see Yurio walk across the airport with Otabek, Phichit, and Chris, with his child, Husband, and a woman, they all looked like they were trying to hide. Then JJ walked all the way across with his two kids, louder than ever, as Yurio turned.

"Shut the fuck up, you don't blend at all!"  
Yurio yelled, I was so awestruck, as Yakov, Lillia, Mila, Sara and Georgi walked across to the group too.

"What the fuck...."  
I whispered to myself, this was just so weird they were all in Nagasaki at the same time. The one mysterious woman was pregnant, obviously, with a bump and everything. The thing that killed me was that my MOTHER came through the door, hugged the one woman like she knew her, she talked to the whole group, I was staring, and then she noticed, but then again, who doesn't notice their son, standing wide eyed. She looked me in the eyes back and blinked, grabbing basically everyone and skirring out of the airport as quickly as possible.

I really couldn't fathom what I just saw, I was just so speechless, then I got thinking, that obviously Yuuri wasn't cheating on me, there's something even more greater happening right under my nose. What the hell was it? All I know is that we came here for a small birthday party for me. I'm so confused right now, why are they all here?

"You okay? You look like you saw a ghost..."  
Yuuri whispered to me.

"I think, I just did..."  
I whispered.

"Huh?"  
He tilted his head, letting the dog out the cage.

"Nevermind, Hi Boy! Sowwy we had to lock you in the wittle cage"  
I shook it off and petted Makkachin.

He chuckled, as we walked with our luggage outside, Mari was waiting for us in her Ford, we put our stuff in the trunk. I'm still so confused what's going on, I sat in the seat looking outside, Literally everyone was there, that me and Yuuri knew.

I turned from looking out the car window and kissed Yuuri deeply, I don't know what he was up to, but I'll play his game. He was so confused when I let go, but just smiled genuinely.

"Hey, can you two save that for when you get to your room"  
Mari sighed.

"Sorry Sis.."  
Yuuri flustered.

"Okay~"  
I smirked, I love this game of trying to find out what the hell Yuuri's hiding, I bet I can belittle it out of him.

The car went on for about an hour, crossing the Saga district throughout plains and lots of rice fields, I kept holding his hand all the way there. It seemed so funny, that I still don't have the means to trust anybody, but, can you really blame me, I trusted my mom, and she gave up to my dad, I trusted others with my time, and they misused it, I trusted girls who used my body. But, I really am so paranoid that I'll become my dad or something, but I know I won't, It scares me to be married, because what if we mess it up. What if I hurt Yuuri to the point of leaving me for good? I love him so much, I'll never let him go, even if he leaves me. I don't know what exactly he's planning for this birthday, but it's probably something huge.

We got all our stuff out the car, and Makkachin went straight for the door, where Yuuri's Mom was standing. He dropped his bags and ran to her, with a huge hug, we hadn't seen her since the wedding for 7 ½ months. Mari sighed, as I went over to give her a hug too, I felt at home, I didn't distinctly grow up here, but Yuuri and Hatsetsu felt like home, along with my apartment in St. Petersburg, he made my original house I grew up in feel like home again. We went back and grabbed our stuff, heading back to Yuuri's old room. It was 8pm, and Hiroko set aside dinner for us like I asked before we got on the planes. I was staring at Yuuri most of the time trying to figure this whole thing out, why the heck everyone was there. I decided to finally just ask, all the thing I was questioning as soon as we got back to his room to sleep.

"Yuuri?"  
I grabbed his attention.

"Hmm yeah?"  
He turned, smiling from unpacking.

"Are you cheating on me?"  
Let's start with the question, it's been bothering me for 4 months now.

"No, god no...I would never- you're the only person I'd ever love...and that's the truth Viktor...What would make you think that?"  
He cupped my face and kissed my cheek, worriedly.

"I- just..you've been talking to this woman named Karen for so long...and I felt as if you've been seeing her a lot the past few months..."  
I sighed, I really was out of my mind.

"No- Viktor, a lot of this will make sense in a bit...everything...I promise, but all I can say right now is that I swear on my life, that I love you so much, and would never cheat on you with someone, anyone....I seriously mean that"  
He said, moving my bangs out my face.

"I- I'm sorry, I just have a lot on my mind and everything- I'm paranoid...I honestly just am so a-afraid of having a relationship like my parents...."  
I hugged Yuuri tightly, crying slightly in his shoulder.

"You're going to love me so much tomorrow you have no idea"  
He kissed my head, tomorrow? That's when all this stuff is going to be revealed? When I finally understand everything he's planned.

"I a-am"  
I wiped my tears.

"Yeah, well I believe so..."  
He smiled and cupped my cheeks.

"Believe...?"  
I tilted my head.

"Well there's only two ways you can react in my head at least.....One being, the happiest man alive or the scary one, is tell me that you didn't want what I planned"  
His face grew cold to the aspect of, not wanting.

"I'd love anything you'd give me..."  
I said.

"Well, this present is a lot bigger than an item like a tie or skates"  
He sighed.

"What? A dog?"  
I questioned.

"Something like that..."  
He giggled.

"Like what?"  
I wanted a straight answer.

"Like a surprise, I love how you think you're gonna get an answer out of me..."  
He smirked, damn, he got me good there.

"Damn, you caught me..."  
I chuckled.

"Let's get to bed before you get ahead of yourself..."  
He yawned cutely, taking his glasses off and setting them on his desk.

"Stop being cute.."  
I pinched his cheeks.

"I'm not trying to be!"  
He whined.

"Well you are! I'll take it in the bed if you don't quit!"  
I pouted.

"That's not fair, I'm not even being cute...that I know of!"  
He hit under the blankets.

"That's it! This wittle piglet is mine!"  
I hugged him through the blankets, he squirmed and poked his head out the blankets.

"The bed's too small, and the walls are too thin.."  
He blankly said.

"So? I can just kiss you during it, to keep you quiet, and the bed is fine..."  
I smiled, he sighed loudly.

"I don't even think kissing can keep the sounds away..."  
He blushed, I smirked.

"I guess i'm too good then?"  
I said.

"Yes, that's my point...now let's just sleep okay?"  
He said, pushing me to the side of the bed, with Makkachin.

"Rude.."  
I whined, holding Makkachin.

"I love you.."  
He yawned out.

"I love you too"  
I said, closing my eyes to the other side of the bed, silence filled the air.

"Okay...but I wanna cuddle you at least....Yuuuuuri~"  
I pleaded, he turned toward me.

"Fine, but no touchy!"  
He warned, I nodded and held him close, he fell asleep so quickly.

"Mine..."  
I kissed his head, drifting my own self to sleep.

__________________________  
**(The Next Day)**

I must have been really tired, because I got woken up by Yuuri at 10:30, which I usually wake him up from sleeping. He asked me if I was feeling well, due to me sleeping in, I felt great actually. But another thing came up, Yuuri wanted me out the house as soon as possible, to take me a few places, I didn't quite understand, but he said it was a surprise. So, like myself would do, I got dressed as we headed out to the car. I don't understand quite why I needed out but it didn't bother me much, I had no idea where we were going but Yuuri stopped at the castle first, which made me question everything.

"Out the car, we're going on a stroll"  
He said, I followed just that, so confused really.

We started walking around, sometimes running, he was distracting me from something, though I didn't care much less until I realized. I was having flashbacks here and there of running in certain areas, or even walking, places where we trained, or kissed sweetly. We went in the castle, which was like a memoir of a lifetime. Holding hands around the place, filled with tourists and such.

"Ne, Yuuri?"  
I realized I kinda used japanese.

"Nani? I mean yeah?"  
He tilted his head, I held his hand tighter.

"Why are we here? I mean going to these places specifically?"  
I asked.

"Well, this is kinda a gilded pathway to your surprise"  
He said, kissing my cheek.

"Oh, where are we going next? I mean, I've seen the castle a bunch by now..."  
I said, he just smiled, as we walked all the way back to the car, going down aways, I was so familiar with the place we were going.

"Yuuri?"  
I asked as he gleamed.

"Yeah?"  
He said from the wheel.

"Is the big surprise to tell me that you're going back to skating? Because we're heading straight to Ice Castle"  
I said, He giggled, shaking his head, we passed the building and I just got confused from there. We parked in a small parking lot, as Yuuri popped the trunk and we carried stuff down to a beach, not just any beach. The same beach I basically promised to be by his side till the very end, though I was only his coach then. We set down our stuff and pulled out a blanket setting stuff down. I sat next to Yuuri, just like we did on that very day.

"You know Yuuri, you'll never be ever weak in my eyes"  
I smiled, I knew that's why he brought me here.

"So you remember.."  
He chuckled.

"Of course...I'll always remember the day I promised to be by your side.."  
I watched the waves, he started crying.

"I came here to make a-another p-promise.."  
He wiped his tears away with his sweater.

"What would that be exactly..?"  
I asked, leaning on his shoulder.

"I want to promise to try my best in the years to come, now matter how hard they may be.."  
He started bawling his eyes out.

"Yuuri? You'll be fine..we'll be fine"  
I said, kissing his cheek.

"I-I'm not done, I also promise to do everything I can to be the best in our relationship a-as possible, I'll try to make things work out...I promise Viktor...so don't leave me alone in this"  
He cried, I cupped his face and kissed him.

"Yuuri...my love of course I promise...I love you..."  
I kissed his forehead lightly.

"Really?"  
He said.

"Yes, with all my heart..."  
I promised him.

"I'm so scared...you have no idea"  
He shook in my arms a bit.

"Yuuri, I'm scared too...."  
I held him tighter.

"No matter what I do I can't seem to live without you....."  
He played with my collar.

"Neither can I"  
I said.

"Hey Yuuri?"  
I said.

"Hmm...?"  
He hummed.

"What do you want me to be to you?"  
I asked, he looked up to me blankly.

"I don't know.."  
He giggled.

"A friend?"  
I smiled.

"Nah.."  
He shook his head.

"A father figure?"  
I asked.

"To someone else"  
He mumbled.

"What?"  
I questioned.

"I said definitely something else"  
He spoke up.

"A brother"  
I asked.

"Bleh.."  
He gawked.

"Your lover?"  
I asked, he laughed loudly.

"Meh, no"  
He replied.

"Your husband?"  
I asked.

"That sounds appropriate"  
He kissed my cheek.

"Okay, I'll try my best"  
I replied.

"You've been already doing your best.."  
He laughed.

"I know....Hey, can we eat those snacks you packed?"  
I asked, he nodded and opened the bag, I held out my hand at the waves.

"What are you doing?"  
He asked, putting an apple and chips in front of me.

"Doing what I did in Barcelona..."  
I stared at my ring.

"And what was that?"  
He puzzled.

"Here"  
I grabbed his left hand with mine.

"I don't get it...."  
He arched a brow.

"The rings..."  
I said, he stared longer.

"Is this what you did that whole morning was go to the beach and stare at a ring?"  
He questioned.

"It was the meaning behind the ring, that always got to me"  
I said, leaning and kissing him.

"To me they just mean that we're married"  
He said, opening the chips.

"Well, I think of it as a symbol of our love, and it binds us together"  
I smiled.

"Isn't that what marriage is?"  
He ate a chip.

"Yeah, but when you say it like that, it sounds kind of bland..."  
I said, he stuffed his face with chips.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sound bland at all..."  
He said, as his phone rang.

"Who's that?"  
I asked.

"My mom. One minute.."  
He answered.

"Yeah, oh okay......mmm hmm, bye, thank you so much Mom, I really mean it"  
He stumbled, and hung up, grabbing our stuff and packing it away.

"What was it?"  
I asked, grabbing some of the stuff.  
"We have to go now...."  
He said, walking up the hill, I walked up with him, we got in the car after putting our stuff in the trunk, basically racing back home. I didn't understand the rush at a time like 2pm. But maybe something's wrong with his Mom. We pulled up in the driveway, as he pulled me out quickly, I was so awestruck at how he slowed down, he was nervous. It felt almost an eternity lapsed as we got to the front door, the whole house was dark, I didn't understand anything.

"Viktor hey could you turn on the light.?"  
He asked me, I sighed and tried looking.

"If I can find it...wait...there!"  
I found the light switch, next thing I knew.

"Surprise!!!"  
Everyone I knew popped out from the light being turned on, I gasped and looked at Yuuri.

"That's why you were all in the Airport!?"  
I yelled.

"Duuuuh, vhy vouldn't ve be here for your 30th birzday"  
Chris taunted, Phichit was awfully quiet, it kind of scared me.

"And that's why I couldn't say anything"  
Yuuri said.

"Well we didn't expect you to..."  
Mari stated.

"I really thought he was going to fucking blow it"  
Yurio said.

"But why is Yakov and Lillia here?"  
I asked.

"What we can't be here?!"  
Yakov yelled.

"T-that's not what I meant"  
I said, Yuuri wrapped a party hat on me.

"Honey, stop questioning things and enjoy your party"  
Yuuri caressed my cheek lightly.

"But why is JJ here?'  
I asked, I truly disliked the guy.

"I asked that same damn question"  
Yurio, looked over, pissed.

"Why can't I? and plus I'll be good my kid is here.."  
He said, I sighed.

"Whatever..."  
I said stepping into the house fully and sitting on the couch.

"Wait I thought I saw my Mom at the airport, where is she?"  
I asked, everyone whistled.

"She's not coming till later, but right now, how about everyone dig in!"  
Yuuri yelled over at everyone.

"Thank you so much Yuuri..."  
I hugged him tightly.

"Don't thank me for the party, thank my Mom and Valentina when she gets here..."  
He said, I walked over to Hiroko and gave her a huge hug.

"Thank you Ma!"  
I said, she hugged me back.

"Happy birthday Viktor"  
She said, I cracked a smile.

"Thank you everyone for coming!"  
I yelled out, they were already eating.

"You're welcome"  
They somewhat chimed.

"Unky Vik!"  
I turned to see little Crystal.

"Quartzy!"  
I called out her nickname, she came running to me as I picked her up.

"How are you?"  
I asked the little one in my arms.

"I'm good!"  
She yelled out.

"Dad, Chris treating you well?"  
I said, she nodded.

"You want to say hi to Yurio?"  
I asked, Yurio wide-eyed me.

"Yeah, but who is Yurio?"  
She asked, I pointed over to him.

"Nevermind he's scary.."  
She trembled.

"I should punch you"  
Yurio said, twitching his eye at me.

"How about Yuuri?"  
I asked.

"Is that your wife?"  
She asked, I chuckled.

"Somewhat.."  
I said.

"Yea, she's pretty can I meet her?"  
She said, Yurio and Mila laughed.

"Yeah, but that's a he"  
I smiled.

"Oh, sorry, he looked like a pretty mom with short hair"  
She said, I cocked my head back at Mila and Yurio, holding their laughter.

"Okay, let's rocket over..."  
I held her above my head and went over to Yuuri.

"Look smol bean"  
I gave Crystal over to him.

"Aww, is this one yours Chris?"  
Yuuri held Crystal closely.

"Ja, zat one is"  
He said, walking over to Yuuri.

"Vati!"  
Crystal put her hands out.

"Aww, so cute..."  
Yuuri whined.

"Does she need to get food Chris?"  
I asked.

"Ja, you can get her some"  
He kissed the top of her head.

"Be good to Uncle Vik und Yuuri okay?"  
He said, she nodded.

"Tschüss liebling"  
Chris headed back to the living room.

"Vati, Tschüss"  
She said loudly back.

"What language is that?"  
Yuuri tilted his head.

"I speak German, English, and French like Vati"  
She smiled.

"They're the main languages in Switzerland"  
I chuckled, as we walked over to the food.

"Your Mom and mine went really all out..."  
I smiled, this surprise was the best ever.

"Yeah, they did....so Crystal what food do you want?"  
He asked her, grabbing a paper plate.

"Rice, and rolly things, pasta stuff, and pastry!"  
She cutely pointed to them.

"Okay, they're on the plate....anything else?"  
He asked, she stared down at the food.

"Pork, strippy thingy!"  
She pointed at the katsudon.

"Okay, that all"  
We both chuckled, she nodded.

"Okay, upsy daisy, we're going back to your Papa, so we can get a plate"  
Yuuri lifted her up more on his hip.

"Okay!"  
She smiled, we walked over to where the crowd was sitting and set her down next to Axel, Lutz, and Loop, Jacqueline sat there too.

"Bye, Crystal we'll be right back..."  
I said, she nodded slowly, as we made our way back to where the food was.

"Wait, Yuuri where's the cake?"  
I looked around.

"Your Mom has it...she'll be here in a bit"  
He smiled, but why was she late? Didn't she set up the whole thing with Hiroko?

"Okay..  
I simply said, taking a whole bunch of food, along with Yuuri as we made our way to the sofas and sat down.

"Wow, so you're only 22 with two kids"  
We walked in mid-conversation.

"Yeah, well I didn't expect this to happen either but Jacqueline and Jacob are my world.."  
JJ stated.

"I can't even imagine having kids that early"  
Mila sighed.

"She means, she doesn't see it happening, even though I'm begging her to..."  
Sala whispered loudly.

"Hey!"  
Mila yelled, as everyone laughed.

"What about you Yurio? Plan to have any kids?"  
JJ asked, Yurio gulped soda down.

"Yeah, they'll be better than yours"  
Yurio smirked

"Oh ho! Really?"  
JJ laughed.

"Stop laughing! Last time I checked, Beka and me combined make an awesome couple!  
He yelled, as Beka blushed madly.

"Well, that's aways away"  
Yuuri said.

"Try to stay young as long as possible....but not too long like Vitya here"  
Yakov said.

"What? I got married at 29, how is that not young?"  
I asked.

"Most people get married at 25 Viktor...like I did"  
Yuuri showed his ring.

"Yeah, I know....I feel old..."  
I sighed.

"You're the ripe age of 30, that's the good age"  
Hiroko said.

"Doesn't seem that ripe to me"  
Mila stated, everyone laughed.

"Well everyone's pretty much married or engaged here"  
Minako said.

"Except my ass haha!"  
Yurio teased.

"Yeah, but you're 17 Yura"  
Otabek stated.

"And you're 20 what's your point?"  
Yurio whined.

"Well, I'd still say you're still too young to even have a boyfriend"  
Lilia said.

"What? You were pushing me to date women in High School?"  
I said, defending Yurio.

"I did? I don't even remember 15 years ago okay?"  
She sighed.

"Yeah you did...."  
Yurio sighed.

"So Yuuri are you ready?"  
Hiroko said, Yuuri put his stuff down quickly.

"Yeah, um Viktor, I- I mean we....have a present to reveal to you"  
Yuuri nervously stuttered, this must of been the surprise he's been hiding.

"Yeah, don't be nervous just show me"  
I kissed his cheek.

"Valentina!!! CAN YOU BRING DOWN THE CAKE AND BALLOONS!!"  
Yuuri yelled up toward the stairs.

"Wha-"  
My mom came down the stairs with Blue balloons in her hand.

"Kay, here you go Yuuri..."  
She set down the cake, I was so confused, my heart was beating fast.

"A cake what does that have to do with my present?"  
I puzzled as the group giggled.

"Open the cake box...."  
Yuuri said, I felt out of place, but put my hands on the box.

"Okay, up it goe-"  
I stopped, I couldn't breathe, I started crying, sobbing, I held my face in my hands. The cake had ultrasound pictures on it reading 'It's a boy' I couldn't stop weeping, I was so happy I had no Idea this whole time.

"Y-Yuuri....Oh m-my god"  
I hugged him tightly.

"I-I'm gonna be a d-daddy"  
I sobbed in his chest.

"Viky there's someone we'd like you to meet"  
My Mom said, I looked up as the fog from my tears cleared I could see the pregnant woman from the airport.

"Viktor, that's Karen, she's our Surrogate, from Sacramento"  
Yuuri wiped my tears away.

"Oh....god I-I can't breathe"  
I said, I got up and hugged her.

"Oh, he's friendly!"  
Karen hugged back.

"Well that's not the reaction I expected.."  
Yuuri sighed.

"I-I can't stop crying.."  
I weeped, and turned back to Yuuri.

"Is this normal?"  
Karen asked my Mom.

"Yep, well for Viktor that is"  
She gleamed.

"Yuuuuuuurriii~"  
I cried from his shoulders.

"Does everything make sense now?"  
He asked me, I nodded and opened back the cake, looking at the ultrasound pictures.

"Oh my god~ Is this r-real life?"  
I teared up again, I was gonna have a baby boy.  
"Whaaats his name?"  
I sniffed.

"I was thinking Hiro..."  
Yuuri smiled.

"Like Hiroko's name?"  
I asked, wiping my face.

"Yes, in fact that's what I named him after"  
Yuuri smiled.

"Oh g-god, I- you surprised the living shit outta me"  
I caught my breath.

"You think you're the only one who's surprised?"  
My Mom asked.

"All of us were extremely surprised, Phichit's kept quiet this whole time not to spoil it"  
Yurio said.

"I-I'm gonna be an u-uncle"  
Phichit cracked.

"I-I'm just crying because I love Yuuri a lot and- we're going to make a-amazing pareeents"  
I hiccuped through tears.

"I know...."  
Yuuri cupped my face lightly, smiling softly.

"You look like perfect parents to me, even though this babs been calm the whole time, barely kicks"  
Karen said.

"Well a baby isn't that exciting, but the reaction was"  
JJ said.

"Rude!"  
Yurio hissed at JJ.

"That was kinda rude though"  
Mila said.  
"Am I awake?"  
I asked still looking at the cake.

"Yes, Viktor you're awake.."  
Yuuri cleaned his glasses.

"I-I can't thank you enough! You always surprise me!"  
I whined, Yuuri chuckled loudly.

"Well you always said the element of surprise is the way to go"  
He hugged around me.

"B-But"  
I cried, he kissed my cheek.

"No, buts"  
Yuuri taunted.

"Anyways, since this whole party is basically a Birthday/Baby shower most of your presents had to be hidden or you'd find out"  
My Mom said, giving me a tiny handheld present.

"M-Maaa~"  
I cried, opening the gift slowly.

"I know it's a little weird, but you'll soon understand what it is"  
She said, I looked down in the box, a single glass rose was there.

"Wha-"  
I questioned myself, and saw the gold attachment ring on the top of the bud.

"It's your very first ornament, I had it fixed by a jeweler"  
My Mom said, I started crying again.

"A-Ahhhh~"  
I held the rose close.

"I'm going to cut the cake Viktor so we can start your presents soon"  
Yuuri said, I looked back at the cake once more and sniffed.

"Don't worry I have the actual ultrasound pictures here..."  
Yuuri smiled and cut the cake, handing me the first piece.

"I-It's delicious~"  
I cried, eating more.

"Well of course silly! It's buttercream frosting with lemon filling, your favorite"  
My Mom smiled, taking a piece.

"Your Mom picked it out after gathering us at the airport"  
Sala said.

"Moooom~"  
I hugged her tightly, getting up from my seat.

"Me and Yuuri, and Hiko aren't the only ones you should thank, Phichit played a big part in making sure everyone was here"  
My Mom said, I went over and hugged Phichit.

"Thank you...."  
I said, he chuckled.

"No problem fam, I'm just psyched that you and Yuuri are going to be parents, hell the way he told us in June was crazy"  
Phichit said.

"June?"  
I asked.

"Yea, he had the appointment set on the 27th of June"  
Phichit stated, I counted my fingers.

"So the baby is Due March 27 to April 7th"  
I said.

"Yep, that's what the doc said!"  
Karen confirmed.

"Oh...ha! that means you're stuck with a Aries"  
Yurio laughed.

"What's wrong with Aries?"  
Phichit asked.

"They fight everything..."  
Yurio said.

"Well, it is Yuuri's biological child, so I don't really believe he'll be a fighter"  
Hiroko said.

"Now if it was Viktor's child I could believe that"  
My Mom said.

"The baby isn't even born yet, he could have any personality for that matter..."  
Mila said truthfully.

"I think I'll go with Mila on that matter"  
Yuuri agreed.

"Let's start presents!"  
My mom said, I giggled, this really was a dream.  
__________________________  
**(After the Party)**

Yes, it was true that I was surprised out of my mind, and Yuuri, my husband was going to be a father along with me. I didn't know what to expect after all, in the next 4 months I was going to have a baby in my arms. But, we needed to also attend Yurio's GPF skate, that was in a little bit, and I also can't believe he's turning 18, seemed like yesterday he was an angry 12 year old, wanting to win a gold medal, now he's all grown up and ready to live on his own. I kinda wish I could have been a better role-model, but now, it's all in the past, all I need is Yuuri, ad my baby Hiro.  
**~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**  
**Authors Note:**

 

_**Finally! At 1.1k! Oh my god! I have absolutely no words....** _

 

 

_**I really didn't think anyone would read this...at all, but here this story is....** _

 

 

**_And don't worry I'm going to write some YuuriDom Smut..._ **

 

 

**_After the next chapter...._ **

 

 

_**~**_ ** _Anyways,_** ** _I hope you liked the chappie~_**  
**-Jay**

 


	19. Free Skate

**-Yurio's P.O.V.-**

It's the final, well free skate that is, I have a lot planned, but JJ has a wild comeback from his doom-days of last year and the year before, he scored yesterday with a 115.56 on the main skate, anyway, I'm in fucking Pyeongchang, South Korea. That doesn't stop me from skating for Russia, and it doesn't stop Beka either from taking the gold, I got bronze last year, and that's because I knew I couldn't win against Viktor or Yuuri, and honestly I didn't want to either. Being 17, I'm the youngest competitive skater, hell, Minami and Guang are 19 now, I don't care who judges or who thinks I'm not old enough, I can win, and I will. Or my Beka will win, I have faith in him as well, he's awesome, much better than fucking Asshole Style.

We're laying in the hotel room right now, well, It's the morning, and he's actually asleep and I'm already up. Most people freaked out about finding out about me and Beka, my Aunt specifically, it wasn't so much of the gender, gay thing, as it was the age gap. You see, Beka turned 20 on the 31st of Oct. and I'm 17 years old, a 2 ½ year age gap, which isn't actually that bad, but when you see at as a teenager dating an adult, it changes shit around for some reason. Suddenly, a child is dating an adult, and that's pedophillia? That's fucking crazy, firstly, Beka's not some 30 year old man, with grey hair and shit, secondly, I'm not dating someone who's like 6 years older than me, or 30 who has tons of fucking money. And thirdly, Beka doesn't go around looking at child porn, like if I found that out, I'd be disgusted, trust me I've already seen it, he does a lovely job of clearing his browser history. And you wanna know the most embarrassing part of the whole conversation with my Aunt, was if I 'was a virgin or not' shit, and you know me, I can't lie in front of my grandpa, so I told him and my Aunt, my grandpa was the most shocked, I kept it hidden for almost a year. That's what got my grandpa angry the most, the fact that I just didn't tell him at all, although they did tell me that for my age I did wait a long time, telling me that kids these days go off and lose their virginities at like 13. Hell, when I was 13 I was thinking of ways to have my cat's birthday, and what kind of lunchables I'd pack for school. And I found out my parents did it at 15, like the fuck? I didn't need to know that, I was already embarrassed enough, as they were piling questions of 'how did it feel?' or 'how does it even work?' I swear I was tearing my hair out, and crying in my cat's fur for comfort from the two. And the final question my grandpa always asks 'Do you feel as if your decision was right?' I answered, yes, immediately. I did make the right decision, I know that, shit, it not like that was the very last time we did it, I told em' that too, and the reply was 'at least he's not getting a girl pregnant'.

Whatever, thank god Otabek wasn't there, because he would have just got up and left, that's what he does with embarrassing conversations, and talking about that 'stuff' he's an introvert. He's fine somewhat, talking about it with me, but in front of his parents or my grandpa would be a nightmare to him, like seriously. It's makes me embarrassed as shit, but to him it's like he's already died.

So the hotel room, it's pretty big, but it's a double suite and I don't really mind, I can't get up right now, or I'd wake up Beka, you see the thing is, he likes to wrap his arms around me while we sleep. If I were to move, he'd automatically wake up, he's a light sleeper, unlike me, I mean It's hard for me to go to sleep because I have mild insomnia, but once I'm down, it's like I'm knocked out completely.  I don't wake up, unless an alarm goes off or I wake up myself, and my hair gets everywhere, since it's to my mid-back now. I have to move, and get the fuck up, I mean I can't even reach my damn phone. So I damn moved, very slowly, and a fucking miracle happened, he didn't wake up. He shuffled in his sleep, which scared the crap out of me, I thought he was gonna wake up. He didn't though, which was great, so I got on some damn clothes and left out the door, and checked my card on the door and shit. Going down the hall to the elevator, I pressed down the the dining floor, as the elevator dinged, I stepped out and got two damn plates, with the things Beka would want and what I wanted, I walked back to the elevator as a little girl got in the elevator with me, I couldn't really see her face, but she had dirty blonde hair. I just pushed the button to my floor and ignored it, until she looked up at me and smiled mischievously, It was Crystal.

"What are you doing in the elevator without Chris?"  
I asked her, she pouted.

"You're so boring! I thought the Ice Tiger of Russia could have a little fun, I'm hiding from him!"  
She whined, I sighed.

"Well, he's going to be worried sick about you"  
I said, she clicked her tongue.

"Aren't you 17? Don't you go off and get alcohol and stuff? Like run from your parents?"  
She asked, I rolled my eyes.

"Listen, kid, I don't have parents and not all teenagers are drunk, and run-aways"  
I glared over at her.

"You can't call someone a kid when you're a kid yourself"  
She said, I groaned.

"I'll be an adult in 2 months so be quiet or I'll call Vitya"  
I tapped my foot, I hate being called a kid.

"Really? You'll call uncle Vik?"  
She got excited.

"Yeah, about you misbehaving"  
I smirked, she pouted her lip out.

"Pleeeaase don't"  
She cried.

The two elevator doors opened, at floor 5, which wasn't where all the skaters were at we were all the way up in the suites on floors 7 and 8. But to my damn fucking surprise one skater was standing there.

"What the fuck are you doing in Korea?!"  
I yelled.

"Language! Yurio!.....Uncle Vik!!"  
Crystal yelled, my eyes twitched.

"Quartzy!!!"  
His damn voice yelled, hugging the little crap.

"Hi Yurio"  
Yuuri came from behind Viktor.

"Oh god why are you here too? Both of you are retired!"  
I yelled, rolling my eyes in frustration.

"We're here to watch your free skate performance"  
Yuuri smiled.

"Ooook....but why does his ass get to come, I don't mind you"  
I pointed at Viktor.

"Because I care about you like a wittle brother"  
He got up and hugged me.

"Eww, baldy get the fuck off of me! I have food and your ass is a germ infestation waiting to fucking happen!!!!"  
I tried to struggle out of Viktor's damn grip. 

"Come on Viktor, we have to get breakfast, leave him alone till the tournament, I'm sure he has to get back to Otabek"  
Yuuri pulled Viktor off of me, as the elevator doors closed.

"Ugg, you're so touchy!"  
I sneered at Viktor.

"Not as touchy as Otabek to you"  
He winked, I glared at him, I wish I could fucking punch him, but my hands were occupied.

The elevator stopped at floor 7, I rolled my eyes at both of them, as the door opened.

"Bye Yurio"  
Yuuri waved.

"Bye, Katsuki"  
I said through the doors closing.

I walked down the hall, as two other damn kids, almost tripping my ass. I sighed loudly as they came back down the hall, almost tripping me again.

"Hey! What the hell where the fuck are your parents?"  
I yelled down to them.

"Our dad wouldn't even care if you said something to him! Stupid cat!"  
The little girl teased.

"Oh, my god...."  
I groaned, walking down the hall to a certain fucking hotel room, I kicked the door twice.

"Mmmnn!"  
The boy stuck his tongue out, I kicked the door again.

"JJ GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE it.

"What?"  
He smirked, I twitched my eye.

"Get your damn kids they almost tripped my ass"  
I said, he laughed.

"Good job!"  
He yelled out to them, I snickered loudly, walking over to an end table and putting down my food, I walked my ass back to him.

"I won't hesitate to knock your ass out....if you think that's the way to raise kids, might as well put them for adoption"  
I grabbed his collar.

"Wow, funny Yuri..."  
He smirked, I narrowed my eyes.

"Funny?....that's gonna be your face when I get gold..."  
I chuckled slightly, his eyes narrowed as he smiled wider.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"  
I asked as he looked into my eyes.

"You're cute"  
He smirked, I pushed him off quickly.

"You're a disgusting freak!"  
I yelled, gawking.

"Nah, you just fall for everything! Jacqueline Jacob! What the hell did I tell you about running in the halls"  
He yelled over at the kids, I grabbed my food and felt like I wanted to throw up, I walked down the hall some more to my room and checked the door, holding both the plates with my one arm against my chest. I opened the door, Beka was watching TV as I put down the food and went straight to the bathroom.

I actually threw up, like that was so disgusting, JJ seriously flirted with me. His ass has a wife, what the fuck is his problem? Whatever, I brushed my damn teeth and came back out, acting all normal and shit, Beka paused the TV, looking at me with this surprised face.

"You just threw up, what happened? Are you sick?"  
He asked, confused.

"It's nothing love!"  
I fakely smiled, he blankly blinked at me.

"Nothing huh?"  
He knew my ass was lying.

"Okay, maybe it was something, but I got you breakfast"  
I grabbed the plate and gave it to him on the bed, kissing his cheek.

"Tell me what it is and I'll eat"  
He said, not eating, I sighed.

"JJ flirted with me, I mean it's not that big of a dea-"  
Beka's eyes went wide, and pissed.

"Beka?"  
I asked, scared.

"How?"  
He simply said.

"He just called me cute and smiled"  
I nervously scratched the back of my head.

"Why the hell would he fucking do that?"  
Beka was pissed, setting down his plate on the side

"Well I was grabbing him by the collar and yelling to him about his kids almost tripping me in the hallway but he just wasn't list-"  
I tried explaining.

"That's still not a good enough of a shitty answer Yura.."  
His face was so enraged.

"Are you jealous?"  
I asked, his eyes narrowed.

"No, I just don't want some fucker flirting with my boyfriend"  
He grabbed his plate again, eating his waffles rigorously.

"Beka you don't have to get so angry...he probably just did it to get me off of him"  
I said, he glared at me really mad.

"He's lucky I'm not knocking his Canadian ass out"  
I widened my eyes a little at his words.

"Beka, you don't have to damn worry, I'd never like him- You're really overreacting...."  
I said, he grabbed me, pinning me on the bed, as he kissed my lips deeply.

"I know, you're mine, you made that very clear on your 17th birthday"  
He blankly looked down at me, I immediately blushed darkly.

"Well...I- uh Beka..."  
I pulled myself from under him.

There was a long silence as I watched him sit back down on the bed, sighing to himself, he looked as if he had cooled down from the incident, sometimes he gets overprotective, and It really affects him deeply. He opened his mouth, and closed it again, as if he wanted to say something.

"Yura? Do you feel as if I will leave you, I know we don't talk about our problems that much, but something tells me that you do"  
He said, god he always strikes a core in me, I hate that.

"I don't wanna answer that...."  
I grabbed my plate and turned from him.

"Please answer it, I want to know, you have a lot of problems, and you doubt your own self worth all the time"  
He said, my eyes widened.

"How would you know?"  
I turned to my shoulder.

"I'm the first person that you told details about your parents to, I bet Viktor doesn't even they died right in front of you at that car crash"  
He said, touching my shoulder, I turned to him, tears in my eyes.

"You're right, you're the only person I told...how I feel I don't even have the guts to tell my grandpa"  
I started crying.

"Yura, you're crying"  
He wiped my tears.

"I know! I trust you a lot! And I do feel like you'll leave me, just like my mom and dad, Viktor and all the rest of my family"  
I wiped my tears with my sleeve.

"I promise I won't"  
He said, cupping my face.

"Yeah, well Viktor promised, my parents promised...looks like no one ever keeps them"  
I looked down.

"What do I have to do to prove to you that I'm here to stay.....Yura, you're really hurt inside and I'm not sure how to fix it"  
He said, I chuckled.

"You can't just fix mental illnesses Beka...."  
I said, holding his hand.

"I want to know everything...everything that happened, the things you did, including the suicide attempts, the doctors, the way you felt that day"  
He caressed my cheek, my eyes widened in shock.

"Really? You'd listen to me, and promise you still won't break up with me?"  
I said, tears spilling down my cheeks.

"I would never ever break up with you, I love you Yura, no matter what you tell me I'll stay, as long as it's nothing too terrible like you killed someone"  
He said.

"I didn't kill anyone but I do feel as if It was my fault, and I did tell Viktor that"  
I said, he hugged around me.

"It's not your fault at all, Yura, If anything...it was the road"  
He said, I sighed.

"I was hit by a semi on the road up back to my Grandpa's in Moscow, My mom was partially crushed the first time, but then another car hit the front hood, and front seats, the last thing my mom said to me, was that my grandpa was going to take care of me for the rest of my life, before I heard her body crush under, I crawled out the car, and got on a tree, and came down when the sounds of skidding stopped, I remember trying to wake them up, they wouldn't budge"  
I said it, I couldn't even tell my therapists that much detail, not even grandpa knew that much, Beka was crying, like literally crying.

"And you saw t-that, how old were you?"  
He asked, wiping his tears.

"I was 5 then....but then my grandpa raced to the spot to pick me up, I wouldn't talk, for a whole week straight, I was mute, I kept skating for a while, for a year after that, but the ice brought me pain, remembering them"  
I said, I don't know how I wasn't crying yet.

"You still remember them, stepping on the ice?"  
He questioned.

"Yeah, of course I do, I loved them, it's just different from 12 years ago, when I wanted to be with them, I tried every possible way to cut my way out of living"  
I just stared down, It was somehow so relieving to tell Beka all of this, even though he was slightly crying, he needed to know, I was the person, I think he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, not sure, If we do break up someday, he won't tell anyone I'm sure.

"Yura, what did exactly did you do to get out?"  
He asked, I sighed, swallowing my guilt.

"The first time I tried was with a knife, my memory was vivid, I remember pointing the knife to my throat, and waking up in a hospital, the next time, I tried a razor to my arm, after that I jumped out the 3rd floor of my school. Then, I tried the painkillers prescribed to my grandpa, that put me in the hospital for 2 months, I tried drinking Vodka down to where I passed out from alcohol poisoning. Finally, drugs from the 8th graders from my school, I was 8 then, and injected things to my arm, I think it was a strong heroine or something, the kids told me that the drug would immediately kill me, making me sleep forever. Luckily grandpa caught me in the act, that's the closest I ever came to death. It was scary, because I saw a light, as the I.V. ran the drug out my system, my grandpa was crying his eyes out, and even after I woke up I screamed at the doctors because I wanted to die so bad, I just wanted to see my parents again, I'd do anything"  
I started crying, It finally came out, my biggest secret, Beka hugged me so tight.

"Please don't tell me you still feel like that"  
He cupped my face up.

"No of course n-not"  
I looked down, slowly resting my head on his shoulder, his soft shirt became wet.

"You've never told anyone that have you?"  
He asked, I nodded in his shoulder, still crying.

"If you don't mind, what made you change your mind?"  
He asked, I got off his shoulder and wiped my face.

"I saw how my grandpa wanted me to stay, and it really hurt me inside, he didn't understand that I was mad at myself for their deaths, so I started going and watching ice rinks, step by s-step, I actually touched the ice, with crying myself to sleep every night, watching families skate, and remembering every moment on the ice"  
I said, I started remembering something...I didn't take into context..

_______________________  
**(9 years ago)**

"Hey, you look like you want to skate what's holding you back?"  
This old man asked me, I paused, so abrupt by his question.

"Some memories, I'm trying to recover from, it's really personal business"  
I said back to him.

"I want to see you skate, you look like a lost cat that just wants the ice back"  
He smiled, I was so shocked that he saw right damn through me.

"You're right actually..."  
I said, smiling a little.

"Did he catch your eye"  
He pointed over to the silver-haired skater.

"Yea, he did....he's a great skater"  
I complimented, he nudged me.

"His parents abandoned him when he was 14, shame really, he's the best olympic skater on ice right now"  
He said, I crossed my brows.

"You would tell something that personal to me?"  
I asked, He chuckled.

"Believe it or not, you look too much like your father for me to mister, Plisetsky"  
He said, my eyes widened.

"The son of two of the world's best pair skating couple, and you're not on the ice, if anything I know Anya and Ivan would love you to be a skater"  
He said, I started crying, because it was true, why the hell wasn't I on the ice.

"You don't have to worry son, I knew both of them, hell I coached them"  
He said clearly.

"Coached them?"  
I tilted my head.

"Broke my heart when I got the news, must be hard to deal with the traumatic memories, but I think you can do it"  
He patted the back of my back.

"Yakov? Is that your name?"  
I hid my tears.

"Yes, that's my name, but this rink could be your home again, I know we don't look like much, but having a Plisetsky back on the ice would be amazing"  
He asked, I gulped.

"Viktor! Can you come over here and show our newest skater to the skates, so we can get him fitted for something temporarily!"  
He yelled across the rink.

"B-But!"  
I peeped, he winked at me.

"Once you get on that ice you won't be afraid any longer, just go with Vitya, he'll show you to the back"  
He ussured me next to the tall long-haired skater.

"Come on! You can't be that scared"  
He smiled widely, for someone whose parents abandoned them, he looked pretty happy.

We walked to the back, I knew I was tiny for my age, that was another thing I got teased for, was being small and looking like a girl. So we went to the skates and started trying on different small skates.

"Nope! Man! You've got some tiny feet"  
This Viktor guy, was pretty feminine, maybe he was a she, I really couldn't tell.

"How do these feel?"  
He tied the boots, I nodded.

"Good, thank god!"  
He or she sighed.

"Are you usually this quiet?"  
He asked.

"No, I'm just thinking..."  
I said, shaking.

"Are you okay?"  
He asked worried.

"Fine"  
I quietly peeped.

"Okay, hey, since we're gonna be ice family what's your name little bud?"  
He walked me out the back.

"Yuri Plisetsky"  
I said.

"No wonder Yakov saw something in you, they were great skaters!"  
He smiled widely.

I touched the ice with my skates slightly, I didn't get the memories for some reason, I stepped more on the ice.

"Vitya, baby steps with this on-"  
I started skating, like my parents taught me, the feel of the ice was so different, the scratching of my skates was music to my ears, I felt like jumping. I know I couldn't do it but, I wanted to try, so I did, and I landed a triple lutz.

"How old is this kid Yakov?"  
Viktor asked.

"He should be 9 by now.."  
He said, I stopped on the ice and smiled brightly.

"Wow! Amazing!"  
Viktor clapped, I fell to the ice and passed out, must have been my PTSD, that triggered the adrenaline rush that knocked me out fully.

I must have been out for a while because I woke up with my grandpa right next to me, looking very worried, once he saw that I was awake, he hugged me tightly.

"Yura, don't do that again.....please, you make me so scared"  
He cried in my arm, I started thinking, and I broke down, crying loudly, It hurted like hell to let it all out.

"I'm sorry grandpa! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you, I just-"  
I couldn't say it aloud, any of my feelings.

"I want to skate again, just like m-my parents"  
I made my final decision, he just looked at me with the most straight face ever.

"Da..."  
His reply was music to my ears, I missed them, and for the first time in 3 years I smiled, brightly.

________________________________

"Yura?"  
He shook his hand in front of my face, I laughed loudly, his face was priceless.

"Sorry I kinda spaced out...anyway, the ice was like home to me..."  
I wiped my tears, he looked at me sideways.

"I mean, but now, I've kind melted from my shell from people, and have more friends, including a boyfriend, who is my home now"  
I kissed him gently.

"What made you change your mood?"  
He blushed, as I smiled.

"Yakov, changed my mind 8 years ago....about skating and my parents, he coached them actually"  
I said.

"And I was remembering when he told me that my parents didn't want me to feel the way I did, and pushed me to skate after 2 ½  years of attempted suicides, I passed out that day, but I remember the way I was so happy to be back"  
I smiled, he hugged around me, really tightly.

"I'm sorry all of that happened, if I could do anything to stop any of the past, I would, I really would Yura, my love"  
He put his chin on my shoulder.

"You don't have to be sorry for anything, what happened, was what happened, nothing could change the fact that we were on that road that day"  
I said, cupping his face.

"Yura, you seem so calm about this...I mean, different from 8 months ago, when you had that nightmare and you were screaming in your sleep"  
He said, I sighed.

"It's different explaining it then seeing it in your perspective where the crash happens right in your face"  
I sulked slightly.

"That would be harder, seeing it in front of your face, I don't think I have many traumatic experiences, all I can think of is slight bullying, and not being able to do ballet well...and going to Canada"  
He said, I looked at him.

"Wait, bullying? You never told me any of that...."  
I said confused.

"I never told you the reason I knew Jean..."  
He said, I shook my head.

"John?"  
I questioned.

"JJ, Yura....Jean-Jacques Leroy"  
He said, I facepalmed.

"I feel stupid....anyways, what about the asshole?"  
I sighed.

"When I got kicked out of the novice program, I told you I went to America and then Canada"  
He said, I nodded, even though I didn't know where this was going.

"Well, I was in the same program as JJ or we all called him Jean back then, and you know his whole egotistical side, though both his parents were skaters, he still had time in between to skate at the same rink as me...so most of the time he talked crap about all the other skaters, not much about me, we're not on friendly terms at all, he did basically all he could to take any social life I had, even if it meant going and flirting with people he thought I liked, or stealing people I talked to, though It was slight annoyance to me instead of what he really thought, which was that I was really affected by it, he still tries to get on my bad side, wants to see me angry"  
He said, I laughed.

"He really went through all that work to try and get you to break down?"  
I chuckled.

"Yeah, he really did, now that he got me pissed, but he didn't see it, so a loss for him I guess"  
He sighed, I smirked.

"You don't have to be all worrisome about some stupid shit that happened in the hall, and I threw up, I mean I wasn't feeling the best this morning"  
I smiled.

"You don't have to lie...Jean is annoying, he did it to get you disgusted and me pissed, which both worked"  
He said.

"Okay, fine I did throw up because JJ smiled some flirty ass smile and called me cute, like I'm not even cute, I can rip his face to shreds with my hands, and then feel bad because his ass has kids now"  
I sighed, looking at my long nails.

"You are cute, even though you don't like to admit it"  
He said, I blushed darkly.

"S-So, I'm only cute around you, I'm a fierce tiger on ice, they don't call me The Ice Tiger of Russia for nothing"  
I smirked.

"You're also the Russian fairy, which is more beautiful than a ravage Tiger"  
He said, I rolled my eyes.

"You can't deny it's true..."  
He said, I punched him lightly.

"You know what, you're lucky I love you...now that my breakfast is cold"  
I frowned, taking a bite.

"Oh, yeah, breakfast"  
He picked up his plate.

We ate breakfast quickly before I realized it was like 11am, which we have to fucking go and practice at the rink, like we did yesterday before the performance. I'm kinda nervous about the free skate, I mean Viktor and Yuuri showed up just to watch me, I wonder if they're putting their legacy on me or some shit. You know, I don't want to hold either of their damn legacies, I'm already holding my parent's and that's a big enough responsibility. So we went down to the parking lot, after passing some other skaters in the lot, we took the rental car all the way down to the ice.

Whatever, so we got dressed and shit, with our skates on, and JJ's ass was already acting narcissistic. Beka, I swear has had enough of his shit, and looks pissed, like fuck, I thought I was scary, but he looks like he's gonna kill him. I think it was enough what he did this morning, and now JJ's just pushing his shit, to piss everyone off. I wish Viktor was here to shut his ass up, by showing him how to actually skate. I really hate him, like terribly.

"Why the fuck are you picking me up?!!!"  
I yelled at JJ, kicking in his arms.

"Hey, Yurio what would you say to us pair skating?"  
He smirked, putting me down gently.

"Hmm, let me think.....wow, skating with you would be amazing actually"  
I smirked, he smiled brightly.

"Amazingly fucking stupid, FUCK NO!"  
I yelled, he wrapped his arms around me.

"Do you want me to punch your face out before your program?"  
I asked, crossing my brows.

"Aww, you're mad, how cute"  
He smiled, I gawked in disgust.

"Can you please step away from my boyfriend"  
Beka grabbed me, I hugged around him.

"Oh, someone jealous?"  
He smirked.

"No, I'm not, Yura doesn't even like you the slightest...he makes that clear, but you don't listen over your ego Jean"  
He said, with the most pissed face ever.

"Wow, you're actually showing feeling...how does it feel to be angry?"  
He smirked, I crossed my brows.

"Feels great, hell, if you didn't have kids, I would have knocked you out already"  
He smirked.

"Wow, actually fight back? Man, Yurio has changed you, I remember a little boy who would just take a beating and say nothing"  
He teased.

"You leave him the fuck alone! I don't give a damn if you have kids, I will fucking cut you to shreads!!"  
I yelled, he laughed.

"All hiss and no scratch little kitty"  
He said to my face, I got really pissed.

"Back the fuck off Jean!"  
Beka yelled, JJ looked shocked, but kept his composure.

"Or what are you gonna do save your little kitten, you call your love, I'm not stupid, you couldn't even feel love if it hit you in the face Otabek, am I wrong?"  
He smirked.

"You don't know shit! About me and Beka at fucking all...and you're not the best husband either, I wonder how Isabella would feel about you flirting with me!!"  
I yelled, in defense.

"I'm straighter than a pole, she wouldn't believe you, so just give up Yur-"  
I kicked him straight in the nuts, he fell to the ground and held his crotch.

"So much for hissing, this little kitty just fucking made you look like a pussy ass bitch, and I'm supposed to be the pussy in this scene"  
I smirked, bending down at him.

"Your balls should be good by the time of the skate, for now, you can lay on the ground...and look like an idiot"  
I spat, skating to Beka.

"Yura, you've got more balls than me.."  
Beka gawked at JJ on the ground.

"I don't have balls, he just deserved it..."  
I said.

"This hurts like shit! Fuck!"  
JJ yelled, I laughed.

"What do you kick with? A prosthetic leg?"  
He asked.

"No, I just do a lot of ballet, you should go work on your flexibility...."  
I smiled, I felt cunning as shit, using all of my feminine qualities to my advantage.

"I love you so much..."  
Beka kissed my cheek.

"I love you too"  
I wrapped my arms around him.

"Can I get help?"  
JJ asked.

"Say you're damn sorry and I'll think about it asshole"  
I yelled over.

"Okay, I'm sorry I'm too cool for all of you!"  
He yelled, I sighed.

"That's just fucking narcissistic! Try again!"  
I yelled.

"I'm sorry I'm a dick!"  
He yelled.

"You're saying sorry for once? That's a miracle"  
Viktor yelled coming in the rink.

"Yurio! Please!"  
He yelled.

"What did you do Yurio?"  
Viktor called across the rink.

"I kicked him in the nuts!!"  
I yelled back, Viktor just went into hysterical laughing.

"Can I pleaaase just get help?"  
JJ whined, I skated over to him.

"Are you really sorry?"  
I asked, he nodded.

"You take everything you fucking said back?"  
I rose a brow, he nodded.

"Fine, But I'm not getting you ice.."  
I picked his ass up and skated him off the rink.

"Yurio!"  
Viktor hugged me as I threw JJ on a chair.

"Eww not another ego loving asshole.."  
I sighed.

"I'm not that bad..."  
He said.

"For how obsessed you are with that pig, I take my point back, you can't be egotistical"  
I said, he let go of me.

"Aww, look how long your hair is...it reminds me of when I was 18"  
He ran his fingers through my hair.

"Ugh, the last thing I want to be is you!"  
I got back on the ice, and skated over to Beka.

We practiced till we felt pretty tired, and after that we kinda just drove around till we found a place to eat, well lunch that is. We probably wouldn't be getting dinner til around ten, so having a large lunch would be good. Oh, and JJ was silent the rest of the time we practiced, suits him right to talk shit about my boyfriend.

Anyway, we went to this little restaurant, I couldn't read shit on the menu, it was all in Korean.  
Either way in the end the food was actually delicious, so I ate the whole thing, or as Beka said, I vacuumed it off the plate. So it was 4pm, and we headed back to the suite hotel, sitting around really, nothing to do for an hour.

So my ass watched funny cat videos, because that's what I fucking do in my spare time, that and I was cuddling with Beka. He likes to hold me like I'm some doll, right under his chin, with his arms around my chest, I actually like it, or don't mind it, because he's clingy, and I'm clingy, and it works out.

Then, we got our free skate performance outfits out, and packed them away along with our skates, and my makeup. It was a 30 min drive to the rink, plus we had an hour to get ready for this thing, and my ass definitely needed an hour. My hair is probably the worst part of getting together, I have to fight with it, braid it, and curl it, yes fucking curl the bitch. I've had to use a curler for the past 4 months, on this long ass bitch, since it's to my mid back, I decided to do a princess braid to the middle and curl the ends. Beka only has to put on tinted moisturizer, some eyeshadow and slick his hair back, what shit is that? I wish I could just fucking do that, but Lilia would kill me. I swear when I look in the mirror all I see is my mother, with this long ass hair. I have to look like the perfect prima-ballerina like my mom, and Lilia loves my hair. She played with it for all of my training, where I stay at her house, in St. Petersburg. I don't mind cause she kinda taught me how to do my hair, though she's strict about where Beka sleeps, he can't sleep with me at all. She wants me to keep my 'innocence' as long as I can, little does she know what goes on when she's gone with Yakov. Yea, I'm sneaky as shit, definition of what parents are afraid of as a teen, I kinda take that back, I don't do anything that bad.

Yea, so anyways, I got all this makeup on, and my hair done and shit, last thing to do is get my costume on, which is not hard, just zip it up and you're all good. It was maroon shaded with lilies on it, some swirly designs, and see-though in some places with glitter. Fucking feminine as fuck, and I don't give a shit, bitch I will slay motherfuckers, with my knife shoes, looking like a girl.

"Wow, Yura..."  
Beka leaned against the doorway.

"What?...I know I look like a girl, but I fucking don't care"  
I pouted playing with my hair in the mirror.

"No, not that, you're so beautiful every time you dress for the main performance"  
He wrapped his arms around me and stared in the mirror.

"You always make me feel short.."  
I pouted, he chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"Well, your shortness is cute.."  
He complimented me.

"Yea, well your tallness and slicked back hair is hot"  
I pulled him by his jacket.

"Hell, we almost look like the perfect opposites, I'm the good ballet girl and you're the bad boy biker"  
I smirked, staring into his eyes.

"Sounds about right, except everyone knows your un-delicate side Yura, Welcome to the Madness proved that"  
He bent down and kissed me gently.

"So what? I can be dirty if I want I'm damn 17"  
I walked out the changing room.

A silence filled the waiting room, where every skaters head turned toward me and Beka, I looked around strangely.

"Are they staring at you?"  
I asked as I weirdly took a seat in one of the sofas.

"No definitely you Yura"  
He sat next to me.

"Pardon, but the girl's tournament, if I'm correct is over"  
The British skater smiled, I twitched my eye, anger building up.

"Otabek is this perhaps Yuri's sister or something? Where did he go anyway, your boyfriend?  
He asked, I groaned.

"Sorry if I got you angry dear, it's just-"

"I AM YURI!"  
I yelled loudly, my face scrunched in anger.

"Oh...I'm sorry, I didn't realize...you look stunning by the way"  
He laughed, Beka wrapped his arm around me.

"Calm down, beautiful"  
Beka whispered in my ear, I pouted in anger.

"Thanks...."  
I sighed, facepalming.

So, 15 minutes passed as skaters got ready one by one, I put on my Russian Nationals jacket, and started stretching. Me and Beka agreed to split up for the time being, we were going all out, no feelings behind winning or letting another person win, and with time apart, is perfect for us to think about doing it for our countries instead of for each other. I will not be skating for Beka and he will not skate for me, and that's a promise we made, afterwards, one of us will win, and we'll still love each other, for now, I'm his best rival on the ice, a foe to beat.

I saw him pass me, stopping, I knew his ass was up, he better not say anything to me, he needs to get out there.

"Yes?"  
I questioned, he smirked.

"The hell you smirking for, stupid, get the fuck up there it's your turn"  
I was doing the splits on my yoga mat.

"Love you..."  
He kissed my lips, and went back to his straight face, walking fastly.

"He can never keep his damn lips off me"  
I whispered, sighing, I got up to go watch his skate, with the rest of the anticipating skaters there.

He get to the middle of the rink, dressed in a suit, but what was under mattered, the second half he takes off the jacket. With that jacket, it turned inside out, with a very flashy inside to show, and a hat. The skate shows a gentleman on the outside at first, but changes to a mafia kind of looking character, freak in the chic. More like freak in the sheets, okay, maybe I shouldn't have added that, but whatever. He transitioned smoothly, fuck, this is gonna be hard to beat his scores, all these skaters in the waiting area look intimidated as shit. Yep, that was my biggest foe on ice, and the best boyfriend off, he finally ended the last skate with a 298.26, currently in first place, as one of the last free skaters,

I started walking out to the rink, smiling my ass off ice, Beka passed me, I pulled off his hat. He looked back and chuckled as I put the hat on my head, It was kinda sweaty, meh, I didn't give a shit. I put down the hat over by the exit, waiting for the damn intercom to switch to me, playing with the hat. I waved at the camera, blowing a kiss to my fans, taking off my jacket as the whole audience awed, I smiled brightly. 

I skated to the middle waiting for my music to start, as soon as it did, I followed the piano chords, with my delicate movements, just like a lily, not a rose, because that means love, or some stupid shit, no my performance screams purity, because that's what lilies mean. Apparently, hehe, Lilia wanted me to have a white lily costume, I turned it down because it meant modesty and virginity, and ahem, I'm neither of those, so I told her I had too many white costumes in my days, and plus, a maroon costume is way better. Anyways the song has a music box kinda tune to it along with gentle cinematic feel. I ended the skate, falling delicately on the ground, and folding over, the audience clapped loudly, music to my ears.

I skated slowly off the ice, since I was the last one on the damn ice, I put on my guards and grabbed Beka's hat, running to Beka. I tackled him with a big hug as Yakov came to sit next to us, he was quiet, which means I was good, and then the score came in, 297.98. Otabek, had won, I had won silver and Phichit won bronze. Beka's face was priceless, he started to tear up and then turned toward me, kind of astonished.

"You held yourself back!"  
He claimed, I shook my head.

"No I didn't, the whole time I just thought of you as a skater to beat, and tried my hardest to beat you, you won Beka"  
I smiled, I caressed his cheek.

"Now you're really the hero of Kazakhstan, come on, we have to go get our flags"  
I grabbed him, he wiped his tears away as we walked over to the people holding the folded material, and grabbed the flag, Beka grabbed his.

"Put it around you like this.."  
I tied it around my neck, he smiled.

"Okay"  
He put it around his neck, and grabbed my hand as we walked over to the podium.

They announced our metals out loud, Beka winning gold was amazing, really, his smile when holding it made me smile. But then he pulled me and Phichit up to the podium with him, holding me close. 

It honestly was the most anticipating and amazing day ever, I tried hard, and all that matters is that I at least attempted to win, and my Beka, truly won.

 


	20. Люблюp

**(WARNING: THIS IS A SMUT CHAPTER)**

**-Yurio's P.OV.-**

We walked all the way back to the hotel, after I got back into my regular clothing. We had a long morning ahead of us, especially saying goodbye for a month, but we're used to these sorts of things, not seeing each other until March, and another month till April when we start training again. Usually we'd skype or facebook call until that time of training, well until then we're gonna pack our stuff at 7am and split our ways.

I checked the card to the door, adjusting my bag against my hip, the door unlocked and I dropped the bag, kicking it to the side, taking off my metal, and setting it on the dresser. Beka did the same, and looked over at me, grabbing my hands and slamming me against the door, holding my hands against the frame, He kissed me deeply, I slipped my knee between his legs, I knew what he wanted, he grabbed my legs, still pinning me to the door. He grabbed my ass up, adjusting me to him, carrying me to the bed, he pulled off his shirt, I smiled as I bit my bottom lip. I sat up as he took off my jacket, taking off my shirt and pushing it to the side, he kissed my cheek and bended over me, sucking my neck all the way down to my collarbone, and back up, his hands cupping my chest.

"Beka..."  
I moaned his name, filling my spinning head, he kissed me roughly, taking off my pants quickly, actually very quickly, he didn't even hesitate, touching me down there, not like I care, it felt good as shit, being this rough.

"You're loud Yura..."  
He whispered huskily in my ear, I moaned louder as he quickened his damn pace on my hardness.

"I-It's you. M-making me t-this lou- Ahh!"  
I whined, my jaw dropping, and eyes lidding, he smirked, kissing down my neck, leaving marks down me, I hitched loudly, his lips on my chest, biting slightly.

"You're mine Yuri..."  
He breathed loudly, I caressed his jaw line, kissing his cheek.

"Of c-course"  
I breathed, humidity filling the air.

"I don't believe you"  
He ran his fingers faster.

"I-I love yo-.... hah...s-so believe m-me"  
I was reaching climax, my eyes clouded with lust.

"Beka! I'm g-gonna cumm~"  
I mumbled, he smirked longingly, as he bended back to my head.

"You can't...."  
He breathed my eyes widened, I knew from the beginning that he liked this sort of thing, being kinky and demanding, just from me making marks on his back.

"P-Please Beka"  
I damn begged, I wanted to explore this sexual desire he had, of being so damn dominant, and wanting pain.

"More..."  
He smirked, I moaned louder, I knew what was about to come out of my mouth would be the most cringiest thing ever, but I wanted to know how he would react, what he would damn think if I dare said it.

"P-please"  
I pleaded, he went faster.

"Please what, Yura?"  
He rose a brow, I gulped and bit my lip.

"P-Please....м-мастер (Master)"  
He stopped completely, staring at me strangely.

"Did you just?"  
He was so lost, I smirked widely.

"Yea, I d-did"  
I pulled him into a kiss, he backed away.

"I-I....Yura?"  
He was so dumbfounded.

"Why'd ya stop?"  
I asked, confused, he covered his mouth, surprised as shit.

"You called me master"  
He crossed his brows in astonishment.

"So? I thought it would turn you on..."  
I sat up, he crossed a puzzled look at me.

"What do you mean? You think I'm into that?"  
He pinched his temples, shocked.

"Yea, the way you act says you want me to beg to you, claw your back, and be completely submissive"  
I said aloud, He curved his brows, astounded that I was telling the truth.

"Where did you get that from?"  
He asked.

"Your porn...."  
I said, blankly.

"How did you-"  
He paused and grabbed his phone.

"Yeaaaah......you don't clear your shit"  
I smirked, he face palmed.

"I'd never want to hurt you I mean-"  
He paused, flushing.

"I already looked up everything...and I don't mind....exploring all of that with you, I thought saying that aloud would boost your boundaries that you think I have, hell you have no idea how fucking horny I am now"  
I smirked, he gulped, blushing brightly.

"I mean being told to hold back while having my hair pulled, bending over a bed is like half my fantasies I have while looking at you, betcha' didn't know that I was that kinky minded"  
I smirked, kissing him deeply.

"That's a hint to fuck me senseless Beka..."  
I whispered, he grabbed both my wrists.

"You're sure?"  
He asked.

"Did I fucking stutter?"  
I asked, he chuckled darkly, pulling my wrists up above me, kissing my sloppily, grabbing my legs, and pulling them open.

"You can't cum unless I tell you.."  
He sternly said, I nodded, smirking, hell, He was hot as shit with this dark side, and I loved the fuck out of it.

"Ahah~"  
I moaned, as his brown eyes shined in the light from in between my legs, he looked so lustful, It was driving me fucking crazy as he bobbed his head, I tried to move my arms to mess with his hair, he gave me this look of 'don't fucking dare', so I didn't.

I wanted to damn scream, it was so pleasurable, but I couldn't which added more anticipation, my lips quivered, his tongue moving while in his mouth, I had bit my lips so much I started to taste blood, but it felt so fucking good, that pain itself was just an added edge.

My face was heated as shit, as he kissed me deeply, without notice, his fingers were in me, adding more pleasure, biting my collarbone, my eyes rolled through his hand movements, my eyelashes fluttering.

"Fuck Yura..."  
He whispered, I smirked, still holding my arms together.

"D-Da?"  
I cracked through ecstasy, his fingers hitting me directly.

"You're hot as fuck when you hold back, looks like you just want me to let you cum"  
He chuckled loudly, pinching my thigh as I hissed in pleasure.

"Нет, I-I can take it"  
I moaned loudly, my head damn spinned, I really was lying out my ass, literally.

"Can you?"  
He smiled, quickening his pace as I moaned louder, he smirked, jerking me off, I couldn't do it anymore, I really couldn't last.

"No! I can't I take it back! Позвольте мне сперва Бека!!"  
I screamed for him to let me cum, he grinned as he bent down to my ear.

"Then cum...in my mouth"  
He whispered, I gulped as he went back down to my legs, he kept teasing me, and not putting his mouth around me.

"P-Pleaaase..."  
I whined, sticking my tongue out in pleasure, he bobbed his head, as soon as he did, I released, quickly, when I thought I done cumming, I screamed again, cumming again, and once more after that. Fucking, shit I still wanted more, like what the fuck is wrong with me...

"Your turn Yura"  
He kissed me deeply, as I slid off his boxers, sure, I'd suck you off, hell your face during it is amazing, and I can't fit everything in my mouth and that turns Beka on, real fast.

"Okay.."  
I pushed my hair to the side me, bending down, kissing the tip, this isn't the first time, fuck, I can make him cum pretty fast, I licked from the bottom to the tip and back down, his husky breath echoing through the room.

I put the tip in my mouth and moved down, slowly, I made it to the back of my mouth, I didn't care, I went down more, my gag reflex made me tear up, but I kept swallowing, I came back up, I kept doing that over and over again, as his grunts became louder. He loves touching my hair and messing it up, while I do this, his movements became frantic and breath became faster, he was gonna cum, I knew it, he keeps his mouth shut, not telling me.

He came in my mouth, it was bursting down my throat, it was really thick, but what the shit can I say, we haven't been able to fuck in 2 months, I drank down all of it, but he was still hard, what stamina does Beka have?? It's like just seeing my face turns him on, well, maybe because I have his cum down my chin, and I'm blushing hard out of embarrassment.

"Yura..."  
He bended down and kissed me, I swear I'm fucking melting and shit, he pushed me down under him, kissing me more, as my lips became hot, he got up, and turned me on my belly, I didn't know what the hell he was doing, until he pulled my hips up in the air. My face was in the pillow, blushing, he can't see my face but that didn't stop him.

"Beka? W-What are yo-"  
My eyes widened, he didn't even give a damn warning that he was gonna slam in me, but he did, no preparations. He grabbed my hips, slamming again, and again.

"Nnn..Aaah"  
I moaned really loudly, he was hitting my spot directly.

"Трахать меня тяжелее!! (Fuck me harder)"  
I screamed, he quickened his pace as I gripped the sheets tightly.

"Beka!"  
I yelled, he kept slamming into me, hell, you could hear claps in the room echo, along with my moans of pleasure.

"Yura, god you feel good"  
He whispered, going even faster, I muffled my mouth in the sheets, my hips moving on their own.

"Beka, please...."  
I whispered, he started jerking me off again, I closed my eyes, sweat going in the sheets.

"You want me to go faster?"  
He questioned, I moaned louder, he kept quickening his damn pace, I was gonna cum.

"Hah...more~"  
I kept moaning out embarrassing shit, he grabbed my long hair, pulling it, I bit my finger, enjoying every damn second.

"Yura I think...."  
He went even faster, I moaned highly.

"M-Me too, Beka"  
I mumbled loudly, reaching my climax.

"Ahhh!"  
I screamed, gripping the sheets tight, I felt him fill me quickly, I turned slowly to Beka. He pulled out, I slowly put my hips down, turning over, he kissed me deeply, hovering over me.

"I didn't hurt you did I?"  
He collapsed next to me, I caressed his cheek.

"Of course not, yeah, It hurt, but the pain felt good..."  
I smiled, he smirked.

"Do you mind rope next time?"  
He asked, I grinned widely.

"Rope? Hell yeah"  
I said, his face was surprised, but he hugged around me.

"I love you too much Yura"  
He whispered.

"I love you too.."  
I nuzzled my face in his chest.

God, by the time of tomorrow I'll have to say goodbye, that sucks, I don't want him to leave me, ever, seems so funny how 2 ½ years ago I didn't have anybody, but Viktor, Grandpa, and my family on the ice. No friends, no girlfriends, or boyfriends, just my own self.  
___________________  
**-The next day-**

"Look, you have to go back to Moscow, Yura..."  
He held my hands tight, as I was crying my eyes out.

"I want to go with you..."  
I sniffed, holding his leather jacket tightly

"You can't, come on...I'll see you on March, 1st okay?"  
He kissed my cheek.

"I don't wanna fucking wait....I want you"  
I whined, he shook his head and smiled.

"Don't you want to see your grandpa? I bet he wants to see you Yura"  
He said, I hugged him tightly, crying in his leather jacket.

"Heee doeees"  
I hitched, crying more.

"Then go, I'll always be there even when I'm not...we'll skype, and text, It'll be like I'm there"  
He hugged me back tightly, kissing the top of my head.

"I love you Yura, but До свидания (Goodbye)"  
He pecked my lips, he had to go, I knew that, because the plane was boarding.

"Love you too Beka...I'll see you in 30 days"  
I kissed him fully, he smiled, shedding a tear.

He took his suitcase, turning from me, I stood in the distance, watching his take every step toward the boarding ramp like it was an abyss that he'd never come back from. This happened last year, but, it was so different this time, I was fully in love with Otabek Altin, enough to think about marriage, kids, and all that stuff I called 'sappy' and 'gross' three years ago. Guess I've really changed, and it's all thanks to a stupidly wonderful thing called 'love'.


	21. The Baby

**-Yuuri's P.O.V.-**

I woke up to the ringing of my phone, which actually didn't make sense, usually telemarketers don't contact me at all at 3am, yeah, it was that early. I rolled over and grabbed my glasses, and then took a look a my phone, it was a 916 number, and then I realized it was Karen. I answered, it was unusual for her to call at a time like this unless it was an emergency.

"Hello?"  
I questioned, the sound of a loud engine and cries.

"Yes, this is Karen's husband we're on our way to the hospital, Karen's water broke...I don't know exactly what's going to happen"  
He sounded concerned, my mouth dropped, what day was it? In California?

"I'm sure he'll make it...it's only a month early..."  
I looked down at my phone.

"This hasn't ever happened...I mean.."  
He paused.

"I know, I'm going to get on a last minute plane and get there"  
I said.

"Oh thank god....I have to hang up, I'll get pulled over"  
He said, immediately hanging up.

I was on a rush, so captured by what was happening, what if the baby doesn't make it? What if he's really hurt? I looked over to Viktor, and shook him really hard, I started crying uncontrollably, am I dreaming?

"Yuuri?...Honey! What's wrong?!"  
He hugged me tightly.

"Why are you crying?"  
He worriedly cupped my face.

"Was it a bad dream..."  
He looked at me sincerely.

"T-The b-baby"  
I cried, Viktor's eyes went extremely wide.

"The baby...what do you mean by that?!"  
Viktor was freaking out, I cried louder.

"Did he die?! Yuuri please answer me...."  
He yelled, the gleam in his eyes diminishing.

"The baby...what do you mean by that?!"  
The gleam in his eyes diminishing.

"N-no...we need a plane ticket to California...Hiro is b-being born early and I-I'm worried"  
I cried, Viktor sighed in relief.

"Yuuri, that's amazing...there's no need to be worried, he's probably really healthy"  
Viktor kissed my cheek.

"B-but what if he dies..."  
I sniffed, Viktor chuckled.

"Look Yuuri, he's not 5 months premature...I'll call my mom if you're that worried"  
He sighed, caressing my cheek.

"You think so?"  
I wiped my face.

"I know so, if he's anything like you...he's a little fighter"  
Viktor smiled, caressing my cheek.

"You know what's funny?"  
I smiled, Viktor tilted his head.

"Karen told me that labor's last from 8-20 hours, and It's 3am here and 6pm there, by the time of 8 hours, it'll be 2am in California...."  
I sighed.

"What does that have to do with anything?"  
Viktor asked.

"Look at the date on your phone, Viktor"  
He took his phone off the end table.

"It's March, 1st..."  
He stared down at his phone.

"Hiro will be born on March 1st"  
I said, Viktor's eyes widened in realization.

"Yurio's birthday is today..."  
Viktor said, I giggled slightly.

"Well, it's not like we have control over the baby"  
I said, Viktor opened up facebook.

"He's probably asleep...."  
He turned off his phone.

"So, we need to get on a plane soon, we'll probably be back in time for the 3rd, for his 18th"  
I sighed going online, looking at the plane tickets.

"Any available?"  
He asked, I nodded.

"4 are available, at 4am departure"  
I said.

"How long?"  
Viktor asked, I sighed.

"18 hours, We'll arrive at 10pm..."  
I hurriedly bought the tickets, Viktor sighed.

"Well, I didn't expect to wake up to that on a friday morning!"  
Viktor got up out of bed and stretched.

He was right, in our minds we had a month left to prepare, there were boxes all over our apartment, we were packing to move to L.A. since it seemed easier to raise a child in a friendly environment, that was LGBTQ supportive. Viktor and I had already gone on about how things would go if Hiro decided to skate, we'd give him the decision to perform for America, Russia, or Japan. Since he'd have citizenship from both countries because of us, this sudden change of things would be different in legal terms. Legally here in Russia, Viktor isn't my husband, and he can't adopt with a male partner. So Hiro in Russia, would under fact, be legally only my child since he was born with my blood. They would also consider Karen the legal mother here. But, our plan was to get the hell out of Russia and live in L.A before Hiro was 'supposed' to be born, so we'd be legally both parents of Hiro. That wasn't happening so we'd have to keep Hiro here until we could move, which is technically not illegal here, but both being married in America, if they actually caught us slipping by the laws, they could take that into bad context. Either way we needed to pack in 30 minutes, so we rushed, grabbing some of the baby clothes and a few other things.

We got the hell out the apartment, it took 15 minutes to get to the airport, after like, getting the stuff in the trunk as soon as possible. Viktor didn't speed of course, but we got to the airport in time, well before Aeroflot was crap. Luckily we got out the long security booth, in time, running to the boarding plane. The tickets were so short bought, that we were in separate seats, not that it mattered we were so anxious to get to Sacramento, it was 4:38 when the plane got off the ground. I passed out from what I understand, since I was exhausted from freaking out.

I knew when I woke up my phone would still be on Russian time, it was 12pm in Russia when I woke up. Which means I still had 10 hours on the plane, I got up out of my seat to go to the bathroom, I needed to call my mom and a few others as soon as possible. The first person I called was Karen, there was no answer for the first call.

"Hello?"  
I said.

"Katsuki is that you?"  
A man asked, I was supposing it was Karen's husband.

"Yeah, I just wanted to check in...how did things go?"  
I was worried as hell, there was 3 sets of bathrooms on the plane, I heard a knock on my door.

"Sorry, I'm in here!"  
I yelled out, the door shook again, I opened the door, kinda pissed until I realized it was Viktor, I ushered him in.

"You good?"  
Karen's Husband asked.

"Yeah, I'm on a plane to Sacramento, we'll be there around 10:30pm, what's the baby's health?"  
I said, I heard a sigh, as Viktor looked worried.

"The baby is completely healthy, but they're doing a large testing on him, the doctors would have preferred you and your husband to be there for the skin to skin contact, they can't really touch him right now due to the fact that he might attach to anyone, the labor was only 7 hours, he was born 1:36 am on Friday, March 1st, 4 pounds 9 ounces and 15.9 inches"  
He said, I sighed in relief, Viktor look thrilled.

"So he's completely healthy? No defects or marks?"  
I asked.

"Well, all the tests we've gotten say that he's healthy, we already wrote him off to you guys for legal guardianship, and signed off the birth certificate with the name you wanted, and he only has one mark, which is a birthmark on his scalp"  
He said, I smiled.

"Thank God, I was worried out my mind..."  
I said.

"Really? I was too, until the doctors told me everything would be fine and that it was a normal thing that happened during pregnancies"  
He sighed.

"Yeah, my husband laughed at me for freaking out.."  
I blankly blinked over at Viktor.

"Wow, a bit harsh....well, you probably want to get to other things like telling the family about this"  
He said.

"Yeah, I need to call some others, now that I know he's fine"  
I said.

"Okay then, see you around 10pm..."  
He said.

"Bye"  
I hung up.

"How is he?"  
Viktor asked, I sighed.

"He's completely healthy, 15.9 in, 4 pounds 9 ounces"  
I said.

"He's so tiny!"  
Viktor gleamed.

"We need to call Yurio, though I don't know how he'll react"  
I sighed.

__________________________  
**-Yurio's P.O.V.-**

"That's so weird..."  
I stared at my texts, worried as fuck, kinda.

"What's weird?"  
Beka asked swinging on a swing next to me.

"I haven't gotten any texts from Vitya nor the pig"  
I sighed, swinging back and forth.

"I'm pretty sure there's something holding them back..."  
Beka said, I kicked at the bark.

"JJ's even texted me before them, that's so weird!"  
I whined, they're usually the first people to actually call me to tell me happy birthday after my grandpa does and Beka of course.

"They might have something important going on, they wouldn't just miss or forget it's your birthday"  
He said, I pouted.

"Maybe..."  
I fakely sniffed.

"Yura, those two are like your parents, other than Lilia and Yakov"  
Beka said, I crossed my brows.

"They aren't my parents!"  
I snapped, and pouted more.

"I know I was just pointing out that they care about you a lot"  
He said, I sighed loudly, rolling my eyes.

"Whatever, you're here and Grandpa is here so I'm fine, and plus look at all these other people who cared it was my birthday"  
I stared down at my phone.

"You're an adult now..."  
Beka said.

"Ugg! Don't remind me!"  
I aggravated, though it was true I was 18 now.

"Well, you'll have to start thinking about supporting yourself"  
Beka sighed.

"Don't crush me with responsibility yet!"  
I whined, he chuckled.

"I wasn't, plus you'll probably just move in with me"  
He smiled, I blushed darkly.

"Who said I made that decision.."  
I ran my converse in the bark.

"It's already written on your face that you want to be with me, at least I think"  
He said, He can read my damn mind I swear!!

"Fine but that doe-"  
I paused, my phone ringing loudly, I looked down at it.

"Finally they call my ass, better apologize!"  
I answered.

"Yurio? Look, hey we're so sorry we couldn't call you earlier"  
It was the pig.

"Yeah you better be sorry"  
I mumbled.

"We care about you, but I got a call at 3am, we're on a plane right now"  
He said, now that freaked me the fuck out.

"Why!?"  
I spat, he sighed deeply.

"The baby was born premature last night....We had to pack quickly, look, I know this is gonna sound insane..."  
He paused, my eyes widened.

"Is he okay!?"  
I was worried as shit.

"He's fine, but the thing is....how do I put this?"  
Yuuri paused.

"The baby was taken back by Karen?"  
I asked, he chuckled.

"God no!"  
He sighed.

"Then what the hell is it?"  
I asked.

"He was born 1:36 am in California"  
He said, that's when I realized.

"On March 1st"  
He finally said, I put the phone away from my mouth.

"Oh my fucking god that's priceless!"  
I laughed hysterically, Beka looked at me sideways.

"So he's a pisces, and is born on my birthday?"  
I asked, still chuckling.

"Yes, that's correct"  
Yuuri sighed.

"Oh my god, and here I thought you forgot my damn birthday! This is even better!"  
I kept laughing loudly.

"Thank god you're not angry.."  
Yuuri sighed.

"Angry? Why the hell would I be Angry? I don't control when a baby is born there's probably 100s of people born on my exact birthday! But this is just cool as shit!"  
I said, swinging.

"We might not be back in time for the 3rd"  
He said, I sighed.

"That's fine, I'll just change the damn date to the 4th! I wanna get to see Hiro"  
I said, Beka's eyes widened.

"Really? That's great news, are you sure though, I mean-"  
Yuuri paused.

"Pig! The only people really coming to my party is my Aunt, Grandpa and Beka, who's here already, and Beka's staying the whole week"  
I said, he sighed.

"Okay...Thank you Yurio!"  
He said, I sighed in happiness.

"No problem! Just as long as Viktor doesn't get the fuck out of control"  
I rolled my eyes, already imagining Viktor doing stupid shit.

"He probably won't, he'll be occupied by the baby"  
He said, I chuckled.

"Yeah, well go tell Valentina about this! She's gonna flip! Promise me to record her reaction, oh and Phichit's too!"  
I said.

"I will, Bye Yurio!"  
He chuckled.

"Bye!"  
I hung up.

"Beka! Hiro was born today! That's why they wouldn't call me!"  
I cheerfully smiled.

"I told you not to worry..."  
Beka kissed my cheek.

"I know.."  
I flustered.  
__________________________  
**-Viktor's P.O.V.-**

I got out my phone, We were going to call my mom next, she'd be up, probably enjoying the cold backyard. It would probably be funnier if we went on camera. So I called her up, with Yuuri ready with his camera.

"Привет это Валентина"  
She answered in Russian, she probably was too lazy to really look at the phone before she answered.

"Hi Ma!"  
I cheerfully smiled, going on camera.

"Viky! Daring! What a surprise!"  
She immediately woke up.

"Mom I got something to tell you..."  
I said, she rose her brow.

"Well tell me silly!"  
She laughed.

"You are officially a grandmother as of a few hours ago..."  
I said, smiling cheekily.

"The BABY WAS BORN!!!"  
She yelled loudly.

"Yes, Ma...He was...and we're bringing him back on the 3rd"  
I sighed.

"Oh! How wonderful! I can't wait to meet him, and spoil him with baby presents!!"  
She squealed.

"Don't go overboard mom"  
I laughed.

"I don't go overboard!"  
She whined.

"Okay...I'll believe that"  
I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"Viktor Valery! Don't roll your eyes at me!"  
She pouted.

"Whaaa? But it's true! You get like 40 presents!"  
I said.

"52 to be exact!"  
She gleamed, I sighed loudly.

"52! Seriously?"  
I astounded.

"Yes....why not?"  
She whined.

"That's too many"  
I sighed.

"Too many is too good"  
She smiled widely, I pinched my temples.

"Ima give you to Yuuri..."  
I handed the phone to him.

"Hi, Valentina"  
Yuuri said.

"Hello Yuuri darling! Do you think 52 is too many?"  
She asked.

"The more the better!"  
Yuuri gleamed, I turned and blankly staring at him.

"See? Viky! You should agree with your husband!"  
She yelled out the phone.

"Well, I still think you take things too highly"  
I pouted.

"Viktor....just be thankful for the gifts"  
Yuuri sighed.

"I didn't say I wasn't!"  
I whined, snapping.

"Don't yell at me"  
Yuuri blinked.

"I didn't..."  
I said.

"But you did"  
Yuuri rose a brow.

"Okay, maybe I yelled, I didn't mean too, I'm sorry"  
I pinched my temples.

"It's okay, It's not like I blame you, we're under stress"  
He said, caressing my cheek.

"Oh my god, you guys get over a tiny dispute so easily"  
My mom whined happily.

"That's what's going to make us good parents"  
Yuuri said.

"As they say, happy wife happy life"  
I giggled at my own cheesiness.

"Oh, well that is true in some cases"  
My mom smiled.

"It's true in our case, Valentina"  
Yuuri said.

"Ugg, Yuuri you're so formal you never call me mom"  
My mom complained.

"Well, in Japan you rarely call your in-laws in the first place by their first name at all..."  
Yuuri sighed.

"Buuut~ Viktor and my mom seem to break formality"  
He rolled his eyes.

"If Hiko can break it then you should too"  
She pouted.

"Fine, ma"  
Yuuri grieved.

"Yay! He called me ma!"  
She smiled.

"Aww, my Yuuri is so cute!"  
I kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, Yeah, hey, I have to call Phichit and my mom before it's too late"  
He said to the phone.

"Of course!"   
She smiled over the camera.

"Bye, Mom"  
Yuuri smiled back.

"Bye!"  
She gleamed.

"I'll leave a message for Phichit and my mom, it's early in the night over there, He might be asleep"  
Yuuri sighed, texting on his phone.

"You're still worried...."  
I paused.

"Of course, I am...We won't be there until 10:30"  
He looked down.

"It's fine...."  
I kissed his head.

We got out the bathroom after that, since we sit in different seats, all we could do is text from there.

I didn't do much but try to sleep, I hadn't slept since the we got on the plane really, We had spent an hour in the bathroom. Only 7 more hours to sleep, I got distracted, 6 hours and 23 minutes, but then Yuuri sent me dog videos, 5 hours 56 minutes. God I swear I'm a time calculator. Until, I really had to sleep, and my lids just closed, knock out.

"Sir, We'll be arriving in Sacramento in 15 minutes"  
The lady shook me, I wiped my chin.

"Thank you.."  
I paused, Yuuri chuckling behind me.

"Drool"  
He texted.

"Shh, It doesn't exist"  
I texted.

"Omg! Viktor Nikiforov actually has flaws! I'm shocked.... -_-"  
He texted over.

"Please turn off your phones at this time"   
The intercom blared, I put it away after turning it off.

The plane slowly started to decline, I had to pop my ears a few times due to the rapid decline of elevation. But things always happen like that, I sighed as the plane slowly got into position for it's ramp, me and Yuuri quickly got off the plane, we had to call a taxi as soon as possible.

We didn't have that much luggage, so we just pushed it in with us on the taxi, I didn't realize how big Sacramento was until, it took literally 30 min to get to Sutter Memorial. When we got there we immediately went to the front desk.

"Can I get the room for Karen? Karen Smith?"  
Yuuri frantically asked.

"Yuuri Katsuki?"  
She asked, he nodded.

"Viktor Nikiforov?"  
She paused.

"Yes...."  
I answered.

"The testing is done, we need you to sign a document and skin to skin contact"  
She said, adjusting her glasses.

"The floor is E278 but you need to go to the nursery first"   
She smiled, we raced our way past the people, all the way to the elevator, going down halls, the hospital was confusing, really. We got to the nursery finally, sighing I looked through the glass window.

"He seems to be fine, Mr. Nikiforov"  
The doctor walked next to me.

"My name is Toshiya Kiriko, and I was the doctor on Karen's case"  
He smiled, greeting me.

"Doctor! How did it go?"  
Yuuri walked over to him, shaking his hand.

"It went fine, a wonderful natural birth..Karen is a wonderful giving woman, I've worked with her for 5 years"  
He shook his hand.  
"This is her first celebrity giving though, he's absolutely healthy...but we need to examine him a little while longer, before he goes home"  
He said.

"Thank you sir..."  
I said.

"I need you to do this signature, you two have already done the paperwork before he was born, but this signature will promise he's the child of you both"  
He handed us his clipboard, I signed it, and passed it to Yuuri.

"Perfect, now follow me to through this door..."  
He walked in the door to the nursery.

"He's right here..."  
He picked up the baby in his arms, handing him to Yuuri.

"Oh, my god..."  
Yuuri started crying, holding him, I walked closer to see his face.

"You two have an hour, and then we need him for examining again"  
He walked out the nursery.

I stopped, my heart melted in that moment, have you ever just wanted to die for something so small? I do, right now, Hiro looked just like Yuuri, so small, black hair. I started crying, silently, as his little eyes opened, my son, my own child, my family. Dear, little Hiro, I'll never break our family, I'll never be my father, I'll stay with you till the end. If you want me to be there for 200 years, I'll try my damndest, and so will Yuuri. We are your parents, we might be new to this whole family thing, but as of now we're trying.

"He's so b-beautiful"  
I cried, as he looked slowly at me, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Hiro Katsuki Nikiforov...My Son.."  
I smiled, as he held my finger gently, his blue eyes meeting mine.

"Our Son..."  
Yuuri kissed my lips, and then we kissed his head.

I fell in love again, as a father, loving my family. It's weird to think I was ever lonely, looking at my family again, so precious.

We had given our thanks to Karen, saying we'd stay in touch. But it had been 24 hours of beautiful memories, that I remember now.

We brought our little Hiro home, building the crib was a hassle, but watching him sleep in my arms was the most amazing thing.

Yurio was more excited than forever, he even cried. 3 years ago, he was a small 15 year old, I turn and he's all grown up, 18, and in perfect love. Hiro was so calm with him, I wonder if he'll grow up just as fast, blowing me away, someday, someday, surely.....my son. 


	22. The Engagement

**-Yurio's P.O.V-**

Dreams have always got the best of me, May already passed it seems like the years are going by so fast. I think of all the time passed, once upon a time, I used to be a scared little 15 year old, so new to everything, after this last program, I have to move out, I'm an adult, crazy? Right? Really is crazy though, realizing this before my time on the ice, knowing I will fully be living with Beka, shit, that makes my heart beat as fast as shit, on my own, no authority over me, all of my stupid mistakes are my responsibility. Can you imagine that? Big game changer for me, it's scary, I don't wanna be 18, I wanna just go back, but at the same time I'm ready.

My hands covered my face as Lilia pulled them away, so confused, yeah, that was me at this point. Tears in my damn eyes, I was that scared to grow up, I didn't even care that the glitter netting on my costume was itchy. She chuckled softly, smirking happily, I looked down in fear.

"You look just like Vitya, when he turned 18, he was so scared to grow up, hugging all over me and Yakov"  
She petted my head, I wasn't damn Viktor, every time, everyone compares me to him, but I guess I can't blame Lilia, she never had any children, the closest she could get is me, Vikor, Georgi, and Mila. Georgi and Chris retired last year, what happens when I retire? Will Hiro or my own children take my place? We're always striving to be the best, but a skater's career is short-lived, we make records that will be beaten, Viktor used to be the best skater on ice, now he's a model, and I took his place. Scary right? We grow old and die, my parents used to be the best pair skaters on ice, they died, so many skaters that were the best are the least now. Guess that's how life works, you live your best to die, it's a balance really, I still have 7 years at the least, until I'm replaced, I know that as a fact.

"Come on Yurochka, you're almost on the ice"  
Yakov smiled, I wiped my pansy tears and got up, hugging both of them, closest thing I'd get get to parents were Yakov and Lilia. Wonder what it was like for Viktor, when they used to be together.

Not that I need to care, I walked down the hallway, Beka hugged around me, kissing my cheek before I got on, he would be waiting for me, since he was right after me.

I took my guards off, skating on the ice as an adult, trying my best to breathe before, as the music came on, I blanked out, seems weird, I was on autopilot, enough to get the top space of course, when the song came off, I fell to my knees, crying. God was I a sappy asshole, I didn't even care, getting off the ice.

"Yura, are you alright?"  
Beka passed me, I nodded exhausted, watching him skate to the middle, I felt something tug on my pants, as the music started I looked down.

"God are your parents empty-minded"  
I picked up the baby, holding it on the rink edge.

"Why are you squinting?"  
I asked, he rubbed his eyes.

"No see"  
He babbled.

"You can't see well? Well, genetics are amazing, aren't they? Piglet?"  
I hugged around Hiro, watching Beka skate.

"Ice!"  
He yelled, I chuckled.

"Looks like we got a future Ice skater here!"  
I tickled him, he kicked in the air, I stopped.

"See! Look at Uncle Beka out there...he slayin"  
I said.

"Slayin"  
He repeated.

"Oh thank god!"  
Yuuri walked over to me relieved.

"Pig, watch your piglet more carefully"  
I handed the baby to him.

"I kept my eyes off of him for 1 second and he was gone"  
Yuuri frantically put him on his hip.

"Slayin"  
Hiro said, I chuckled loudly.

"What new word did you teach him? Last time he wouldn't stop saying bitch for a whole week"  
Yuuri blinked at me.

"Slayin, he likes to say it"  
I turned back over to Beka, his song was almost over.

"Slayin? Oh dear..."  
Yuuri looked over the edge, setting Hiro over it.

"Almost done, love"  
I whispered under my breath, he did his last quad, the music ended.

"Yes!"  
I yelled, with him in his last position.

The lights dimmed, but JJ was next, it was so confusing, even Yuuri turned his head to me, the whole ice rink was dark.

"Electrical problems"  
I sighed, Yuuri sighed, as the audience awed in darkness.

"This has never happened before.."  
Yuuri's face cleared in the darkness, I heard ice skates travel to the middle and back, it wasn't Beka, because it would have started to the middle, I felt someone put something on my head.

"Get ready..."  
I recognized the russian voice, it was Viktor, I heard Hiro laugh loudly.

"Dada!"  
Hiro giggled, a single spotlight went on Beka, music started playing, but not just any music, specifically it was Agape, selfless love from 3 years ago.

"What is going on?"  
Yuuri turned around, Viktor was gone.

"I swear I just heard Viktor..."  
I said, Yuuri nodded, agreeing with my statement.

"Can the audience please point out Yuri Plisetsky for me"  
Beka had on a microphone, the audience all pointed to me, I chuckled nervously as a spotlight fell on me.

"Mama, light"  
Hiro pointed at me, Yuuri giggled.

"Yuri, can you skate out here..."  
He said.

"Beka?"  
There was a microphone on me, I paused, taking off my guards.

I skated to him, so confused, I looked back at Hiro and Yuuri, Beka smiled at me, I could feel the tension on him.

"What are you doing? It's JJ's turn"  
I questioned on the mic, the audience laughed.

"Yura, can you take my hand, you're gonna thank JJ for this"  
I crossed my brows as I took his hand, this was so fucking weird.

"Beka?"  
I nervously chuckled.

"Yura, the day I met you, it was your eyes that caught my attention, everything about you, seemed like a dream-"  
He paused, I widened my eyes slightly.

"The day you kissed me in Barcelona, when I only knew you for 2 weeks, seems funny now, that I chased you down to a ticket to Moscow, just to tell you I felt the same, a love blossomed from that, lasting 2 ½ years, you know me from top to bottom, and I know the same, I asked your grandpa, Yakov, and Lilia if you could be mine, all of them said yes, well, Yakov fought it at first"  
I giggled in confusion.

"Yura, you're the love of my life, from your badass attitude, to your blonde hair and green eyes, I couldn't imagine anyone else to spend the rest of my life with"  
My eyes widened, as he kneeled on the ground, I started crying, holy shit, holy shit, and holy motherfucking shit, I was being proposed to.

"Yuri Plisetsky will you be my Mr. Altin?"  
He smiled holding a ring in a box, I buried my hands in my face, crying on my costume.

"D-D-Da"  
I hiccuped in tears, holding my right hand out, the ring was Aquamarine with diamonds plated on silver. I hugged him on the ice kissing him deeply. The sound of clapping filled my ears, I got up with Beka, who was crying his eyes out, as we skated slowly off. JJ smirked, as I walked over to him, for once in my whole life.

"Spasibo"  
I hugged him, he jumped, but not like I care, he took an opportunity for Beka to propose, and took it out of selflessness.

"You're welcome, but I gotta get on the ice"   
He chuckled, winking.

"Congrats! Yurio!"  
Viktor laughed, hugging me, I was speechless as he embraced me, honestly I was so sure that this was a dream, no matter how many times I pinched myself, there was still bittersweet pain.

"You grew up so fast..."  
Viktor wiped his tears, I punched him with my left arm.

"Stop acting like you're my dad old man"  
I chuckled, holding Beka's hand.

"B-But"  
He whined, Beka put his arms around me.

"No buts, The little piglet here is your actual child, play house with that one"  
I pointed at Hiro in Yuuri's arms.

"You knew about this and you didn't tell me?"  
Yuuri complained, someone's in trouble...

"You knew about this, and you didn't tell me till the gender"  
He pouted at Hiro.

"He's got you on that Katsudon"  
I hugged around Beka.

"You shush! With your twilight romance!"  
He sniffed fakely.

"Do I look like Bella Swa- I mean personality of a cardboard box"  
I rolled my eyes.

"That makes me a vampire right?"  
Beka said.

"Yeah a sparking one"  
I chuckled sarcastically.

"Well, we should leave you to the results"  
Yuuri dragged Viktor to his side.

"Bye Wittle Piglet!"  
I kissed the top of Hiro's head.

"Bye."  
Beka said as the walked away to their respective seats.

"The results will be in just a minute"  
I said, looking up at the screen, JJ got second, I had won gold, and Beka got bronze.

"You got 3rd"  
I looked down.

"It's fine, I wasn't after a top podium anyways...I was worried if you'd say yes or not"  
He kissed my cheek.

"Worried! As if! You're like the love of my life! And now my fiance"  
I smirked.

"I know, I was sure you'd say no though"  
He said, as we walked to the podium.

"No? Beka, I love you to the point of having kids with you, and you're worried about me telling you that I don't wanna marry you?"  
I sarcastically giggled.

"well,  yeah... you're way out of my league, the most beautiful ice skater on ice right now, I don't have anything spec-"  
I shut him the fuck up with my lips.

"shhh, we're getting our medals"  
I smiled, staring lovingly in his eyes.

"o-oh"  
He stepped on the podium.

"it's nice to see this couple made it to the podium-"

I blanked out, I couldn't hear the intercom, I looked down at my ring, my birthstone is aquamarine, my mom's was emerald...but something hit me, about the ring itself, I'd have to ask my grandpa about it when I got home... since the tournament's over.

____________________________________

**February:**

"Grandpa!!"  
I hugged him tightly, I had just got a taxi from the airport, from Canada.

"Yurochka, it's good to see you, even though you'll be gone in 2 weeks to Kazakhstan"  
He sighed, patting my back in the hug.

"Don't remind me of that!"  
I groaned.

"You're 18 years old Yuri, it's about time you lived on your own"  
He closed the door, straining on his cane.

"Speaking about that..."  
I looked down at my ring.

"Hmm?"  
He puzzled.

"I'm going to get married here soon...in the next year or so..."  
I said, turning to him.

"Beka, yeah, he asked me for my blessing on the whole thing"  
He chuckled.

"Hey grandpa, do you still have all their stuff here?"  
I smiled sadly.

"What do you mean?"  
He asked, as I put my suitcase to the side.

"My parents..."  
I said, we never talked about that stuff because I was too traumatized to look at pictures, let alone objects.

"Of course, but, you requested never to see those items when you were little so I moved everything to the storage room"  
He was shocked at first, but answered the question.

"C-can I see them? I mean, I'm 18 now..."  
I paused mid-sentence.

"You sure I won't drive you to the hospital or worse you might go for a knife again"  
He was worried, which was understandable.

"No, I won't, I have a life to live Grandpa, and Grand-babies to give to you"  
I said, smiling.

"You just got here, so why do you need-"

"Look familiar?"  
I put up my ring, he stopped in his tracks.

"How did he?"  
He grabbed my hand, looking at the design.

"Thought you'd recognize it"  
I said, he was so astonished.

"It looks exactly like-"  
He paused, pulling me with him down the hallway, down to the storage room, well to be completely fair It was actually a bedroom, my aunt's room, actually, I live in my dad's old room, but she said it was okay to use it as a storage room.

I never stepped in there, for 12 years, he barged in the room, looking in the closet, I looked around for the first time ever, seeing a frame of when we visited California, Disneyland, I held the frame as my grandpa dug through the closet, tears hit the glass as I stared at how happy we were, it made me smile seeing their faces.

"Got it!"  
He yelled turning from the closet, I wiped my tears and put the frame down.

"You've gotten so strong..."  
He stared at me, no PTSD, no shaking.

"Did you find it?"  
I asked, he handed me the ring, It was almost identical, creepy really.

"They look the exact same, you know, I think Otabek did that on purpose"  
He looked down at my mom's wedding ring.

"Yeah, I think he did"  
I smiled, looking around the room, I've grown so much. I wasn't fainting, nor wanting to go where they were.

"You ok?"  
He asked, I smiled brightly.

"I learned from them...and grew up to be exactly like her"

I grabbed another frame again, touching over her picture.

"Heh, Anya was the most beautiful woman I ever knew, I don't doubt you got her looks, and her attitude, she was feisty, and your dad was a balance for her, you have his eyes, passed on from your gramsey"  
He looked down at the high school photo of them.

"She had green eyes?"  
I turned to grandpa.

"Most beautiful eyes, your gramsey had, but Anya had blue eyes, so deep and light they almost looked purple, if you had a sister she'd probably have those eyes"  
He pointed to her picture.

"I wish I could see her again"  
I smiled, he looked at me dead in the eyes.

"Don't"  
He frightfully said.

"I don't blame myself anymore, grandpa, for their deaths, at all"  
I turned to him, worried.

"You shouldn't have blamed yourself in the first place"  
He sighed, looking at the picture.

"The day your dad brought her home was a shock to me, she was really beautiful, and way out of his league, but she was an ice skater under Yakov and he met her that way on the ice, she immediately pushed me off, with a pout, we laughed so loud, me and Ivan"  
He sadly said, but it was filled with hope.

"I won't leave you grandpa, and Auntie is here to keep you company while I'm gone, I promise I'll visit, even when we move to Canada"  
I said, hugging him.

God, I don't want to leave this place, like I said, it really is a shitluck growing the fuck up. I think I'm going to cuss for the rest of my life, yeah, must be like my mom alot. In the end we all have to grow up sometime and that day was today.


	23. Family Reunion

**-Yuuri's P.O.V-**

"Mama?"  
Hiro questioned.

"Yes, baby?"  
I asked from my book, It was April, me and Viktor had moved to California, a year ago. Hiro had turned 1  month ago along with Yurio turning 19. Along the fact that Viktor was 31, and I was 28.

"My windows"  
He babbled, but the funniest thing was that the pair were on his head, he calls them windows, well, his glasses that is.

"They're on your head Sweetheart...."  
I smiled, giggling slightly to myself.

"Oh"  
He grabbed them and put them on.

Me and Viktor noticed it happening when he started walking, he kept running into things like he was near-sighted. It wasn't a surprise to me, my mother, and father had glasses, Mari was the lucky one out of the family. But, Viktor was surprised, when we took him to the eye doctor, he had 40/35, which was about the same as mine. He loves the things, when he first got them, which was February. Not to mention the whole family meeting him. Yeah, all of Viktor's family...  
____________________  
**-March 13th-**

"You never adjust your tie right"  
I fixed his crooked mess up.

"Well, you pick ugly tie colors"  
Viktor whined.

"I love you still..."  
I kissed him lightly.

"I love you too"  
He smiled, intertwining our fingers.

"Say hi to mommy and daddy"  
Valentina came in through the door with Hiro.

"Hi"  
He peeped, I sighed happily and walked over to get him.

"Hi Hiro, you look wonderful in that tux"  
I kissed the top of his head.

"Mm hmm"  
He nodded, Viktor wrapped his arms around me.

"I love it Ma"  
Viktor smiled.

"The tux was yours"  
She chuckled.

"I see"  
Viktor ruffled Hiro's hair. 

"Let's get to the car"  
She smiled, leading us out the room.

We headed out, Viktor explained that we were heading to his grandpa's old place for the reunion, and a lot of his family at least spoke english. Lake Onega, is what I recall where we were going, the car ride was long and I sat beside Hiro, making sure he was at least not fussy or cried during the drive. We sat for at least 4 hours I think, I wasn't keeping track of the time really, since I was watching the baby. There was a lot of pine in the area, really nostalgic, to my home.  
When we got there the place looked pretty abandoned, well since no one had been there in about 7 or so years, but Krystina was there, I've never met her before, and neither has Hiro, he's also shy so I'm not quite sure what he'll think or feel.

"Valentina!! And Nephy Viky!!"  
She raced to the car and crushed Valentina with a hug.

"Who that?"  
Hiro questioned, Viktor stepping out the car.

"It's your Aunt Krystina"  
I said, unbuckling his carseat.

"Krystina, like uncle Chris"  
He said.

"No, not uncle Chris"  
I grabbed him out the car.

"Oh"  
He said as I placed him on my hip.

"Is that Hiro?"  
Krystina walked over to me and squealed loudly.

"Ahh! He's so cute!"  
She pinched his cheek.

"Mama"  
He mumbled, burying his face in my chest.

"He's very shy"  
I smiled, as Viktor came over to me.

"Come on Hiro, you can look at daddy can't you?"  
Viktor gleamed, as Hiro poked his head out.

"Dada"  
He grabbed toward him, Viktor smiled and graced his face.

"Yuuri Nikiforov right?"  
Krystina smiled, offering her hand.

"Yes, that's me, it's nice to meet you"  
I shook her hand.

"Viktor getting married, without me!"  
She pouted toward him.

"Ahah, we forgot to call you"  
Viktor smiled nervously.

"Well sis, the wedding was great"  
She smiled, walking over to the house as we followed.

"They still look like crystals"  
He smiled.

"What Viktor?"  
I asked him.

"The snow still looks like crystals"  
He said, smiling.

"Oh"  
I said, we walked in the house.

"Mama, dada is crying"  
Hiro wiped his cheek.

"Viktor? Are you alright?"  
I asked, he held Hiro tight and kissed the top of his head.

"Yes, I am"  
He kissed my lips lightly.

"Viktor! Yuuri!!"  
A girl came running toward us.

"Maria!"  
Viktor hugged her around Hiro.

"Oh my! You're as beautiful as I imagined!"  
She smiled at me.

"Viktor's the beautiful one"  
I smiled, blushing.

"Viktor's a pain in the ass so he loses points"  
She smiled gleefully.

"So, Yuuri this is my cousin Maria, very salty"  
He stolidly looked at her.

"This is your husband a shitling to the core"  
She pointed to Viktor.

"Shitling?"  
Hiro reapeated.

"No! Don't repeat that!"  
I sighed loudly.

"Awwwe is he your's?"  
Maria poked his cheek.

"Yes, he is"  
Viktor said.

"My daughter Elly is here this time, she'll be able to meet you two, but she's 12 so excuse her for her pre-teen attitude"  
She chuckled.

"Ah, so she was like you huh?"  
Viktor smirked.

"I was not bad!"  
She pouted.

"You were, now where's your brother?"  
Viktor asked.

"Oh, Marion, he's in the kitchen with Aunt Elizaveta and Aunt Rachel"  
She pointed over.

"Marion!!"  
Viktor called over him.

"Viktor!! My man, long time no see"  
They did a weird handshake thing.

"Is this-"  
He paused to ask.

"Yes, that's my husband Yuuri and my son Hiro"  
Viktor smiled, putting his arm around me.

"It's nice to meet you finally although me and Viktor before the last reunion didn't see each other ever since he was 12"  
I shook his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you"  
I said, he was shocked by the courtesy.

"Wow, man, first impressions"  
He smiled.

"Yeah, well you're first impressions are stupid anyway"  
Maria snorted sarcastically.

"Are you gonna be a bitch the whole reunion or what?"  
Marion smirked

"Maybe, you're my brother anyway"  
She snickered.

"Oh well that's an amazingly fucking stupid excuse"  
He yelled back.

"We'll leave the twins to their bickering"  
Viktor waved past them, putting a hand behind my back.

"Dada, where we at?"  
Hiro asked.

"We're at your great-grandpa's"  
He smiled.

"Viktor!"  
My heart stopped, as I looked at the man in the kitchen.

"No no no, Honey! That isn't-"  
He grabbed me from running out the house.

I breathed heavily, calming down in his arms, holding Hiro close.

"That's Stanislav, not my father"  
He hugged me closer.

"Yuuri?! Are you ok"  
Valentina asked, I looked at her.

"Stanislav"  
Viktor said.

"You're fine baby"  
Valentina hugged around me.

"Often big mistake ya know, they look exactly alike, Rostislav and Stanislav, they're identical twins, my brothers"  
The kind lady spoke.

"Elizaveta"  
Viktor hugged around her, I Iet go of Valentina, still holding Hiro close.

"My Vektya"  
She chuckled, as he let go of of her.

"You must be Yuuri, I'm Elizaveta, but everyone calls me Aunt Elita"  
She hugged around me, and Hiro.

"Hiro huh?"  
She patted his head.

"Yea"  
He peeped.

"I'm sorry my brother caused you pain, all of you"  
She worriedly apologized.

"It's okay"  
I kissed the top of Hiro's head, holding him for safety.

"He lost his mind, and no one knows exactly what happened"  
She sighed sadly.

"I don't think anyone exactly knows"  
Valentina said, grabbing Hiro from me, and placing him on her hip.

"That's true"  
A boy claimed, sitting in a corner.

"Crazy son of a bitch if you ask me"  
He snickered.

"Zinovy's son, Miroslav, he um, isn't the best of children in the family"  
Elizaveta looked down and whispered.

"Didn't Zinovy divorce his wife last year?"  
Valentina asked, Elizaveta painfully nodded.

"His mom is here so most likely he was dragged"  
Kristina sighed.

"I'm good with teenagers so I'll be fine"  
Viktor smiled.

"Well, technically he's 18, and an adult, but he can't fend for himself"  
Krystina said in disappointment.

"You should meet Stanislav, he's like the exact opposite of his brother"  
Elizaveta chimed.

"Alright, I will"  
I walked over in the kitchen, hesitantly, but once I saw him smile and hunch over, it was like a different person.

"Viktor, my boy"  
He grabbed his cane and hugged around him.

"Hi uncle"  
Viktor smiled and hugged back.

"And this must be the lucky man, huh?"  
He snickered genuinely.

"Don't let him scare you, he's just got resting asshole face"  
The woman smiled.

"Rachel, what did I tell you about first impressions, cursing is not the key"  
Another lady pulled out the turkey.

"You're getting nitpicky again love"  
Stanislav sighed.

"Another baby?!"  
Rachel gleamed as Valentina placed Hiro on the counter.

"Hiro is Viktor's and Yuuri's child"  
Valentina smiled, holding Hiro on the counter.

"Youngest of the family and finally got a grandkid"  
Krystina chuckled.

"Oh shush! You're only 5 minutes older than me"  
Valentina pouted.

"He's pretty cute"  
The woman admitted.

"Pretty cute?! Anya, he's perfect!, well because he's got Valentina's genes huh?"  
Rachel assumed.

"Actually, in genetic terms he's only my child"  
I said, they all paused and looked at his eyes, and back at me.

"Are you sure he's not soviet?"  
Anya asked.

"The surrogate was half Ukrainian and half Russian"  
I said.

"Oooooooh..."  
They chimed.

"His eyes looked distinctly Russian, so I assumed"  
Rachel said.

"You were right on that factor!"  
Valentina smirked gleefully.

"ANOTHER BABY? Uuuuhhggg!!"  
A girl groaned.

"Elly! You be nice!"  
Krystina scolded.

"But everytime I turn around there's another baby! First it was Carina, then my brother Alex, then Katia, then Katherine, and now whoever the heck this is!"  
She pouted.

"Don't make me get your mom"  
Krystina warned.

"The only person near my age is Rosatte!"  
She complained

"Well you should meet him before you judge"  
Krystina smiled.

"He's just going to be noisy like every other baby"  
She crossed her arms.

"Hiro actually is a quiet baby, and prefers to be alone, with the people he's close with, which makes him very timid"  
I said pecking the top of Hiro's head.

"Mama"  
He scooted closer to me.

"I didn't experience restless nights at all, you had to listen carefully to hear if he was crying"  
Viktor petted through Hiro's hair.

"He's still a baby..."  
She walked away on her phone.

"I want home"  
Hiro cried softly in my arms.

"I know baby"  
I rubbed his back, all of Viktor's family looked wide eyed.

"You really meant quiet!"  
Rachel was astonished.

"Oh, shhhhh shhh sh, you'll be fine Hiro, baby"  
I picked him up and rested him on my shoulder.

"That easy huh? Man you got it lucky!"  
Maria chuckled.

"Your's weren't?"  
Viktor asked.

"God no! little devils"  
She sighed.

"You weren't a hard baby either Viktor"  
Valentina leaned on the counter.

"According to grandps Neither were you Valentina..."  
Kystina chuckled.

"Really?, huh I thought I would have been noisy"  
Valentina chuckled.

It seemed so weird that Viktor's family was so big, my family was actually quite small for what we really were, both my parents were only children, so no aunts, no uncles, I had grandparents but they died years ago.

We ate dinner and talked about "old times" I couldn't relate at all, seeming as how I lived no where near the area. Hiro was finally opening up and being the smart baby I know him as, and Viktor's attitude was happy as ever, everything seemed fine until,

"So We're having another baby"  
I stopped and looked over at Viktor, I thought I was hearing things, but it was true, even Valentina turned her head to me, confused.

"Amazing!!! Another little blossom to the family!"  
Maria rejoiced.

"Excuse me? What?"  
I mumbled, Hiro in my lap.

"It'll be due in December"  
Viktor smiled, as the family squealed.

"What the hell are you talking about!"  
I snapped, the table fell silent.

"Suuuuuurprise!"  
Viktor awkwardly giggled.

"You're not joking?"  
I asked, he nodded frantically.

"I- ..."  
Viktor peeped, I handed Hiro to Valentina, grabbing Viktor's wrist tightly, pulling him to the bathroom with me.

"What?!"  
I shook my head in disbelief.

"We're having another baby"  
He smiled gently.

"Can we even take care of another baby? Viktor-"

"Hiro isn't a troubled toddler, and I thought expanding the family would be nice"  
Viktor shook off my irritability.

"It's one thing to surprise with a first baby, when everything is stable, it's another when your baby is only 1 and you're like 'surprise another child'"  
I furrowed my brows.

"What do you want me to do? Abort the child?"  
Viktor snapped.

"No! Jesus Christ! Why do you have to take everything to the extreme?"  
I pinched my temples.

"Why do you have to make such a big ordeal about something we can handle?"  
He threw his hands in the air.

"Do we even have the money?"  
I asked.

"You're asking a millionaire couple with a 3 bedroom house in LA...'if WE have the money'"  
He stolidly stared at me.

"Viktor you can't just, make decisions on your own accord..."  
I confusedly said.

"Oh, and you can!"  
He yelled.

I teared up, holding back tears.

"I didn't mean-"  
He hugged around me.

"It was enough stress to come here, and you just-"  
I buried my face in his sweater.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you"  
He kissed my lips.

"I love you"  
I mumbled.

"I love you, and Hiro loves you, please don't forget that"  
He caressed my cheek.

"What the hell?!"  
Valentina closed the door behind her.

"Where's Hiro?"  
Me and Viktor chimed.

"He's with Maria, now how the fuck-, I know Yuuri didn't know about this, but for Jesus sake tell your mother about it so she doesn't have a heart attack!"  
She pouted angrily.

"Yes Ma-"  
Viktor paused.

"Now listen here Yuuri, you have every right to slap him for me, or I'll get Maria to do for me"  
She snapped.

"It's fine Valentina...."  
I smiled.

"Aww my whittle son in law"  
She hugged me and growled at Viktor.

"Hey! I'm the one who got the baby in the first place"  
Viktor pouted.

"But Yuuri was honest with me on the baby, not that it matters to you"  
She sneered.  
_________________________________

And, that was it, it seemed weird meeting everyone there and finding out I was having another baby, though Hiro doesn't really understand what 'being a big brother' means yet.

The clocked ticked, slowly as Hiro played with his cars and the scratch of me flipping papers filled the air. Makkachin, and the cat we recently got was guarding Hiro. Maybil, was our female cat we got attached to Hiro quickly, scratching any new people who came near him. Funny as it was, I heard the click of the door, getting up to see who it was.

"Yuuri! I'm home, the mail came in today"  
Viktor stepped from the front door.

"I'm glad you're home, seems like those modeling sessions go on forever"  
I kissed his lips.

"Oh, look what we have here!"  
He pulled out a letter, the front had a gold cursive lettering labeled 'To the Nikiforov's'

"Open it"  
I said, as Hiro walked over and held on to my leg.

"To Pig and Old Baldy, oh, I WONDER who it's from"  
He sarcastically chuckled.

"Go on"  
I said, he cleared his throat.

"It is in my regards, actually I was forced to invite you, by Beka because he likes you and thinks you're family, and I want Hiro to be there, to formally invite you to the wedding of death, jk, to the wedding of Otabek Altin and Yuri Plisetsky, you can fudging come or not"  
He read aloud, I giggled slightly.

"They do grow fast"  
I looked at the gold plated letter, and the address of the wedding.

"It's next month, in Canada"  
Viktor said, I smiled to myself.

This really was just the beginning.  
________________________  
**_Authors Note:_**  
**_Okay, Okay, I know I didn't update for a month, over a month, but I was grounded, and currently sneaking this chapter, risking getting more in trouble. I love you readers a lot, so I challenged my grounding, I know it's a short chapter, but it's all I could muster up as a filler before the wedding. Please try to understand my case, and I hope I can start back on my regular of 3,000 words and an update every two weeks, by Oct. 4._**

 

**_Thankies for being patient..._ **

 

 

_**-give a special thanks to my friend jazzy for hitting me upside the head to write this,**_  
**_~Jay_**  
  
  


  
 

**-Yuuri's P.O.V-**

"Mama?"  
Hiro questioned.

"Yes, baby?"  
I asked from my book, It was April, me and Viktor had moved to California, a year ago. Hiro had turned 1  month ago along with Yurio turning 19. Along the fact that Viktor was 31, and I was 28.

"My windows"  
He babbled, but the funniest thing was that the pair were on his head, he calls them windows, well, his glasses that is.

"They're on your head Sweetheart...."  
I smiled, giggling slightly to myself.

"Oh"  
He grabbed them and put them on.

Me and Viktor noticed it happening when he started walking, he kept running into things like he was near-sighted. It wasn't a surprise to me, my mother, and father had glasses, Mari was the lucky one out of the family. But, Viktor was surprised, when we took him to the eye doctor, he had 40/35, which was about the same as mine. He loves the things, when he first got them, which was February. Not to mention the whole family meeting him. Yeah, all of Viktor's family...  
____________________  
**-March 13th-**

"You never adjust your tie right"  
I fixed his crooked mess up.

"Well, you pick ugly tie colors"  
Viktor whined.

"I love you still..."  
I kissed him lightly.

"I love you too"  
He smiled, intertwining our fingers.

"Say hi to mommy and daddy"  
Valentina came in through the door with Hiro.

"Hi"  
He peeped, I sighed happily and walked over to get him.

"Hi Hiro, you look wonderful in that tux"  
I kissed the top of his head.

"Mm hmm"  
He nodded, Viktor wrapped his arms around me.

"I love it Ma"  
Viktor smiled.

"The tux was yours"  
She chuckled.

"I see"  
Viktor ruffled Hiro's hair. 

"Let's get to the car"  
She smiled, leading us out the room.

We headed out, Viktor explained that we were heading to his grandpa's old place for the reunion, and a lot of his family at least spoke english. Lake Onega, is what I recall where we were going, the car ride was long and I sat beside Hiro, making sure he was at least not fussy or cried during the drive. We sat for at least 4 hours I think, I wasn't keeping track of the time really, since I was watching the baby. There was a lot of pine in the area, really nostalgic, to my home.  
When we got there the place looked pretty abandoned, well since no one had been there in about 7 or so years, but Krystina was there, I've never met her before, and neither has Hiro, he's also shy so I'm not quite sure what he'll think or feel.

"Valentina!! And Nephy Viky!!"  
She raced to the car and crushed Valentina with a hug.

"Who that?"  
Hiro questioned, Viktor stepping out the car.

"It's your Aunt Krystina"  
I said, unbuckling his carseat.

"Krystina, like uncle Chris"  
He said.

"No, not uncle Chris"  
I grabbed him out the car.

"Oh"  
He said as I placed him on my hip.

"Is that Hiro?"  
Krystina walked over to me and squealed loudly.

"Ahh! He's so cute!"  
She pinched his cheek.

"Mama"  
He mumbled, burying his face in my chest.

"He's very shy"  
I smiled, as Viktor came over to me.

"Come on Hiro, you can look at daddy can't you?"  
Viktor gleamed, as Hiro poked his head out.

"Dada"  
He grabbed toward him, Viktor smiled and graced his face.

"Yuuri Nikiforov right?"  
Krystina smiled, offering her hand.

"Yes, that's me, it's nice to meet you"  
I shook her hand.

"Viktor getting married, without me!"  
She pouted toward him.

"Ahah, we forgot to call you"  
Viktor smiled nervously.

"Well sis, the wedding was great"  
She smiled, walking over to the house as we followed.

"They still look like crystals"  
He smiled.

"What Viktor?"  
I asked him.

"The snow still looks like crystals"  
He said, smiling.

"Oh"  
I said, we walked in the house.

"Mama, dada is crying"  
Hiro wiped his cheek.

"Viktor? Are you alright?"  
I asked, he held Hiro tight and kissed the top of his head.

"Yes, I am"  
He kissed my lips lightly.

"Viktor! Yuuri!!"  
A girl came running toward us.

"Maria!"  
Viktor hugged her around Hiro.

"Oh my! You're as beautiful as I imagined!"  
She smiled at me.

"Viktor's the beautiful one"  
I smiled, blushing.

"Viktor's a pain in the ass so he loses points"  
She smiled gleefully.

"So, Yuuri this is my cousin Maria, very salty"  
He stolidly looked at her.

"This is your husband a shitling to the core"  
She pointed to Viktor.

"Shitling?"  
Hiro reapeated.

"No! Don't repeat that!"  
I sighed loudly.

"Awwwe is he your's?"  
Maria poked his cheek.

"Yes, he is"  
Viktor said.

"My daughter Elly is here this time, she'll be able to meet you two, but she's 12 so excuse her for her pre-teen attitude"  
She chuckled.

"Ah, so she was like you huh?"  
Viktor smirked.

"I was not bad!"  
She pouted.

"You were, now where's your brother?"  
Viktor asked.

"Oh, Marion, he's in the kitchen with Aunt Elizaveta and Aunt Rachel"  
She pointed over.

"Marion!!"  
Viktor called over him.

"Viktor!! My man, long time no see"  
They did a weird handshake thing.

"Is this-"  
He paused to ask.

"Yes, that's my husband Yuuri and my son Hiro"  
Viktor smiled, putting his arm around me.

"It's nice to meet you finally although me and Viktor before the last reunion didn't see each other ever since he was 12"  
I shook his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you"  
I said, he was shocked by the courtesy.

"Wow, man, first impressions"  
He smiled.

"Yeah, well you're first impressions are stupid anyway"  
Maria snorted sarcastically.

"Are you gonna be a bitch the whole reunion or what?"  
Marion smirked

"Maybe, you're my brother anyway"  
She snickered.

"Oh well that's an amazingly fucking stupid excuse"  
He yelled back.

"We'll leave the twins to their bickering"  
Viktor waved past them, putting a hand behind my back.

"Dada, where we at?"  
Hiro asked.

"We're at your great-grandpa's"  
He smiled.

"Viktor!"  
My heart stopped, as I looked at the man in the kitchen.

"No no no, Honey! That isn't-"  
He grabbed me from running out the house.

I breathed heavily, calming down in his arms, holding Hiro close.

"That's Stanislav, not my father"  
He hugged me closer.

"Yuuri?! Are you ok"  
Valentina asked, I looked at her.

"Stanislav"  
Viktor said.

"You're fine baby"  
Valentina hugged around me.

"Often big mistake ya know, they look exactly alike, Rostislav and Stanislav, they're identical twins, my brothers"  
The kind lady spoke.

"Elizaveta"  
Viktor hugged around her, I Iet go of Valentina, still holding Hiro close.

"My Vektya"  
She chuckled, as he let go of of her.

"You must be Yuuri, I'm Elizaveta, but everyone calls me Aunt Elita"  
She hugged around me, and Hiro.

"Hiro huh?"  
She patted his head.

"Yea"  
He peeped.

"I'm sorry my brother caused you pain, all of you"  
She worriedly apologized.

"It's okay"  
I kissed the top of Hiro's head, holding him for safety.

"He lost his mind, and no one knows exactly what happened"  
She sighed sadly.

"I don't think anyone exactly knows"  
Valentina said, grabbing Hiro from me, and placing him on her hip.

"That's true"  
A boy claimed, sitting in a corner.

"Crazy son of a bitch if you ask me"  
He snickered.

"Zinovy's son, Miroslav, he um, isn't the best of children in the family"  
Elizaveta looked down and whispered.

"Didn't Zinovy divorce his wife last year?"  
Valentina asked, Elizaveta painfully nodded.

"His mom is here so most likely he was dragged"  
Kristina sighed.

"I'm good with teenagers so I'll be fine"  
Viktor smiled.

"Well, technically he's 18, and an adult, but he can't fend for himself"  
Krystina said in disappointment.

"You should meet Stanislav, he's like the exact opposite of his brother"  
Elizaveta chimed.

"Alright, I will"  
I walked over in the kitchen, hesitantly, but once I saw him smile and hunch over, it was like a different person.

"Viktor, my boy"  
He grabbed his cane and hugged around him.

"Hi uncle"  
Viktor smiled and hugged back.

"And this must be the lucky man, huh?"  
He snickered genuinely.

"Don't let him scare you, he's just got resting asshole face"  
The woman smiled.

"Rachel, what did I tell you about first impressions, cursing is not the key"  
Another lady pulled out the turkey.

"You're getting nitpicky again love"  
Stanislav sighed.

"Another baby?!"  
Rachel gleamed as Valentina placed Hiro on the counter.

"Hiro is Viktor's and Yuuri's child"  
Valentina smiled, holding Hiro on the counter.

"Youngest of the family and finally got a grandkid"  
Krystina chuckled.

"Oh shush! You're only 5 minutes older than me"  
Valentina pouted.

"He's pretty cute"  
The woman admitted.

"Pretty cute?! Anya, he's perfect!, well because he's got Valentina's genes huh?"  
Rachel assumed.

"Actually, in genetic terms he's only my child"  
I said, they all paused and looked at his eyes, and back at me.

"Are you sure he's not soviet?"  
Anya asked.

"The surrogate was half Ukrainian and half Russian"  
I said.

"Oooooooh..."  
They chimed.

"His eyes looked distinctly Russian, so I assumed"  
Rachel said.

"You were right on that factor!"  
Valentina smirked gleefully.

"ANOTHER BABY? Uuuuhhggg!!"  
A girl groaned.

"Elly! You be nice!"  
Krystina scolded.

"But everytime I turn around there's another baby! First it was Carina, then my brother Alex, then Katia, then Katherine, and now whoever the heck this is!"  
She pouted.

"Don't make me get your mom"  
Krystina warned.

"The only person near my age is Rosatte!"  
She complained

"Well you should meet him before you judge"  
Krystina smiled.

"He's just going to be noisy like every other baby"  
She crossed her arms.

"Hiro actually is a quiet baby, and prefers to be alone, with the people he's close with, which makes him very timid"  
I said pecking the top of Hiro's head.

"Mama"  
He scooted closer to me.

"I didn't experience restless nights at all, you had to listen carefully to hear if he was crying"  
Viktor petted through Hiro's hair.

"He's still a baby..."  
She walked away on her phone.

"I want home"  
Hiro cried softly in my arms.

"I know baby"  
I rubbed his back, all of Viktor's family looked wide eyed.

"You really meant quiet!"  
Rachel was astonished.

"Oh, shhhhh shhh sh, you'll be fine Hiro, baby"  
I picked him up and rested him on my shoulder.

"That easy huh? Man you got it lucky!"  
Maria chuckled.

"Your's weren't?"  
Viktor asked.

"God no! little devils"  
She sighed.

"You weren't a hard baby either Viktor"  
Valentina leaned on the counter.

"According to grandps Neither were you Valentina..."  
Kystina chuckled.

"Really?, huh I thought I would have been noisy"  
Valentina chuckled.

It seemed so weird that Viktor's family was so big, my family was actually quite small for what we really were, both my parents were only children, so no aunts, no uncles, I had grandparents but they died years ago.

We ate dinner and talked about "old times" I couldn't relate at all, seeming as how I lived no where near the area. Hiro was finally opening up and being the smart baby I know him as, and Viktor's attitude was happy as ever, everything seemed fine until,

"So We're having another baby"  
I stopped and looked over at Viktor, I thought I was hearing things, but it was true, even Valentina turned her head to me, confused.

"Amazing!!! Another little blossom to the family!"  
Maria rejoiced.

"Excuse me? What?"  
I mumbled, Hiro in my lap.

"It'll be due in December"  
Viktor smiled, as the family squealed.

"What the hell are you talking about!"  
I snapped, the table fell silent.

"Suuuuuurprise!"  
Viktor awkwardly giggled.

"You're not joking?"  
I asked, he nodded frantically.

"I- ..."  
Viktor peeped, I handed Hiro to Valentina, grabbing Viktor's wrist tightly, pulling him to the bathroom with me.

"What?!"  
I shook my head in disbelief.

"We're having another baby"  
He smiled gently.

"Can we even take care of another baby? Viktor-"

"Hiro isn't a troubled toddler, and I thought expanding the family would be nice"  
Viktor shook off my irritability.

"It's one thing to surprise with a first baby, when everything is stable, it's another when your baby is only 1 and you're like 'surprise another child'"  
I furrowed my brows.

"What do you want me to do? Abort the child?"  
Viktor snapped.

"No! Jesus Christ! Why do you have to take everything to the extreme?"  
I pinched my temples.

"Why do you have to make such a big ordeal about something we can handle?"  
He threw his hands in the air.

"Do we even have the money?"  
I asked.

"You're asking a millionaire couple with a 3 bedroom house in LA...'if WE have the money'"  
He stolidly stared at me.

"Viktor you can't just, make decisions on your own accord..."  
I confusedly said.

"Oh, and you can!"  
He yelled.

I teared up, holding back tears.

"I didn't mean-"  
He hugged around me.

"It was enough stress to come here, and you just-"  
I buried my face in his sweater.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you"  
He kissed my lips.

"I love you"  
I mumbled.

"I love you, and Hiro loves you, please don't forget that"  
He caressed my cheek.

"What the hell?!"  
Valentina closed the door behind her.

"Where's Hiro?"  
Me and Viktor chimed.

"He's with Maria, now how the fuck-, I know Yuuri didn't know about this, but for Jesus sake tell your mother about it so she doesn't have a heart attack!"  
She pouted angrily.

"Yes Ma-"  
Viktor paused.

"Now listen here Yuuri, you have every right to slap him for me, or I'll get Maria to do for me"  
She snapped.

"It's fine Valentina...."  
I smiled.

"Aww my whittle son in law"  
She hugged me and growled at Viktor.

"Hey! I'm the one who got the baby in the first place"  
Viktor pouted.

"But Yuuri was honest with me on the baby, not that it matters to you"  
She sneered.  
_________________________________

And, that was it, it seemed weird meeting everyone there and finding out I was having another baby, though Hiro doesn't really understand what 'being a big brother' means yet.

The clocked ticked, slowly as Hiro played with his cars and the scratch of me flipping papers filled the air. Makkachin, and the cat we recently got was guarding Hiro. Maybil, was our female cat we got attached to Hiro quickly, scratching any new people who came near him. Funny as it was, I heard the click of the door, getting up to see who it was.

"Yuuri! I'm home, the mail came in today"  
Viktor stepped from the front door.

"I'm glad you're home, seems like those modeling sessions go on forever"  
I kissed his lips.

"Oh, look what we have here!"  
He pulled out a letter, the front had a gold cursive lettering labeled 'To the Nikiforov's'

"Open it"  
I said, as Hiro walked over and held on to my leg.

"To Pig and Old Baldy, oh, I WONDER who it's from"  
He sarcastically chuckled.

"Go on"  
I said, he cleared his throat.

"It is in my regards, actually I was forced to invite you, by Beka because he likes you and thinks you're family, and I want Hiro to be there, to formally invite you to the wedding of death, jk, to the wedding of Otabek Altin and Yuri Plisetsky, you can fudging come or not"  
He read aloud, I giggled slightly.

"They do grow fast"  
I looked at the gold plated letter, and the address of the wedding.

"It's next month, in Canada"  
Viktor said, I smiled to myself.

This really was just the beginning.  
________________________  
**_Authors Note:_**  
**_Okay, Okay, I know I didn't update for a month, over a month, but I was grounded, and currently sneaking this chapter, risking getting more in trouble. I love you readers a lot, so I challenged my grounding, I know it's a short chapter, but it's all I could muster up as a filler before the wedding. Please try to understand my case, and I hope I can start back on my regular of 3,000 words and an update every two weeks, by Oct. 4._**

 

**_Thankies for being patient..._ **

 

 

_**-give a special thanks to my friend jazzy for hitting me upside the head to write this,**_  
**_~Jay_**  
  
  


  
 

**-Yuuri's P.O.V-**

"Mama?"  
Hiro questioned.

"Yes, baby?"  
I asked from my book, It was April, me and Viktor had moved to California, a year ago. Hiro had turned 1  month ago along with Yurio turning 19. Along the fact that Viktor was 31, and I was 28.

"My windows"  
He babbled, but the funniest thing was that the pair were on his head, he calls them windows, well, his glasses that is.

"They're on your head Sweetheart...."  
I smiled, giggling slightly to myself.

"Oh"  
He grabbed them and put them on.

Me and Viktor noticed it happening when he started walking, he kept running into things like he was near-sighted. It wasn't a surprise to me, my mother, and father had glasses, Mari was the lucky one out of the family. But, Viktor was surprised, when we took him to the eye doctor, he had 40/35, which was about the same as mine. He loves the things, when he first got them, which was February. Not to mention the whole family meeting him. Yeah, all of Viktor's family...  
____________________  
**-March 13th-**

"You never adjust your tie right"  
I fixed his crooked mess up.

"Well, you pick ugly tie colors"  
Viktor whined.

"I love you still..."  
I kissed him lightly.

"I love you too"  
He smiled, intertwining our fingers.

"Say hi to mommy and daddy"  
Valentina came in through the door with Hiro.

"Hi"  
He peeped, I sighed happily and walked over to get him.

"Hi Hiro, you look wonderful in that tux"  
I kissed the top of his head.

"Mm hmm"  
He nodded, Viktor wrapped his arms around me.

"I love it Ma"  
Viktor smiled.

"The tux was yours"  
She chuckled.

"I see"  
Viktor ruffled Hiro's hair. 

"Let's get to the car"  
She smiled, leading us out the room.

We headed out, Viktor explained that we were heading to his grandpa's old place for the reunion, and a lot of his family at least spoke english. Lake Onega, is what I recall where we were going, the car ride was long and I sat beside Hiro, making sure he was at least not fussy or cried during the drive. We sat for at least 4 hours I think, I wasn't keeping track of the time really, since I was watching the baby. There was a lot of pine in the area, really nostalgic, to my home.  
When we got there the place looked pretty abandoned, well since no one had been there in about 7 or so years, but Krystina was there, I've never met her before, and neither has Hiro, he's also shy so I'm not quite sure what he'll think or feel.

"Valentina!! And Nephy Viky!!"  
She raced to the car and crushed Valentina with a hug.

"Who that?"  
Hiro questioned, Viktor stepping out the car.

"It's your Aunt Krystina"  
I said, unbuckling his carseat.

"Krystina, like uncle Chris"  
He said.

"No, not uncle Chris"  
I grabbed him out the car.

"Oh"  
He said as I placed him on my hip.

"Is that Hiro?"  
Krystina walked over to me and squealed loudly.

"Ahh! He's so cute!"  
She pinched his cheek.

"Mama"  
He mumbled, burying his face in my chest.

"He's very shy"  
I smiled, as Viktor came over to me.

"Come on Hiro, you can look at daddy can't you?"  
Viktor gleamed, as Hiro poked his head out.

"Dada"  
He grabbed toward him, Viktor smiled and graced his face.

"Yuuri Nikiforov right?"  
Krystina smiled, offering her hand.

"Yes, that's me, it's nice to meet you"  
I shook her hand.

"Viktor getting married, without me!"  
She pouted toward him.

"Ahah, we forgot to call you"  
Viktor smiled nervously.

"Well sis, the wedding was great"  
She smiled, walking over to the house as we followed.

"They still look like crystals"  
He smiled.

"What Viktor?"  
I asked him.

"The snow still looks like crystals"  
He said, smiling.

"Oh"  
I said, we walked in the house.

"Mama, dada is crying"  
Hiro wiped his cheek.

"Viktor? Are you alright?"  
I asked, he held Hiro tight and kissed the top of his head.

"Yes, I am"  
He kissed my lips lightly.

"Viktor! Yuuri!!"  
A girl came running toward us.

"Maria!"  
Viktor hugged her around Hiro.

"Oh my! You're as beautiful as I imagined!"  
She smiled at me.

"Viktor's the beautiful one"  
I smiled, blushing.

"Viktor's a pain in the ass so he loses points"  
She smiled gleefully.

"So, Yuuri this is my cousin Maria, very salty"  
He stolidly looked at her.

"This is your husband a shitling to the core"  
She pointed to Viktor.

"Shitling?"  
Hiro reapeated.

"No! Don't repeat that!"  
I sighed loudly.

"Awwwe is he your's?"  
Maria poked his cheek.

"Yes, he is"  
Viktor said.

"My daughter Elly is here this time, she'll be able to meet you two, but she's 12 so excuse her for her pre-teen attitude"  
She chuckled.

"Ah, so she was like you huh?"  
Viktor smirked.

"I was not bad!"  
She pouted.

"You were, now where's your brother?"  
Viktor asked.

"Oh, Marion, he's in the kitchen with Aunt Elizaveta and Aunt Rachel"  
She pointed over.

"Marion!!"  
Viktor called over him.

"Viktor!! My man, long time no see"  
They did a weird handshake thing.

"Is this-"  
He paused to ask.

"Yes, that's my husband Yuuri and my son Hiro"  
Viktor smiled, putting his arm around me.

"It's nice to meet you finally although me and Viktor before the last reunion didn't see each other ever since he was 12"  
I shook his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you"  
I said, he was shocked by the courtesy.

"Wow, man, first impressions"  
He smiled.

"Yeah, well you're first impressions are stupid anyway"  
Maria snorted sarcastically.

"Are you gonna be a bitch the whole reunion or what?"  
Marion smirked

"Maybe, you're my brother anyway"  
She snickered.

"Oh well that's an amazingly fucking stupid excuse"  
He yelled back.

"We'll leave the twins to their bickering"  
Viktor waved past them, putting a hand behind my back.

"Dada, where we at?"  
Hiro asked.

"We're at your great-grandpa's"  
He smiled.

"Viktor!"  
My heart stopped, as I looked at the man in the kitchen.

"No no no, Honey! That isn't-"  
He grabbed me from running out the house.

I breathed heavily, calming down in his arms, holding Hiro close.

"That's Stanislav, not my father"  
He hugged me closer.

"Yuuri?! Are you ok"  
Valentina asked, I looked at her.

"Stanislav"  
Viktor said.

"You're fine baby"  
Valentina hugged around me.

"Often big mistake ya know, they look exactly alike, Rostislav and Stanislav, they're identical twins, my brothers"  
The kind lady spoke.

"Elizaveta"  
Viktor hugged around her, I Iet go of Valentina, still holding Hiro close.

"My Vektya"  
She chuckled, as he let go of of her.

"You must be Yuuri, I'm Elizaveta, but everyone calls me Aunt Elita"  
She hugged around me, and Hiro.

"Hiro huh?"  
She patted his head.

"Yea"  
He peeped.

"I'm sorry my brother caused you pain, all of you"  
She worriedly apologized.

"It's okay"  
I kissed the top of Hiro's head, holding him for safety.

"He lost his mind, and no one knows exactly what happened"  
She sighed sadly.

"I don't think anyone exactly knows"  
Valentina said, grabbing Hiro from me, and placing him on her hip.

"That's true"  
A boy claimed, sitting in a corner.

"Crazy son of a bitch if you ask me"  
He snickered.

"Zinovy's son, Miroslav, he um, isn't the best of children in the family"  
Elizaveta looked down and whispered.

"Didn't Zinovy divorce his wife last year?"  
Valentina asked, Elizaveta painfully nodded.

"His mom is here so most likely he was dragged"  
Kristina sighed.

"I'm good with teenagers so I'll be fine"  
Viktor smiled.

"Well, technically he's 18, and an adult, but he can't fend for himself"  
Krystina said in disappointment.

"You should meet Stanislav, he's like the exact opposite of his brother"  
Elizaveta chimed.

"Alright, I will"  
I walked over in the kitchen, hesitantly, but once I saw him smile and hunch over, it was like a different person.

"Viktor, my boy"  
He grabbed his cane and hugged around him.

"Hi uncle"  
Viktor smiled and hugged back.

"And this must be the lucky man, huh?"  
He snickered genuinely.

"Don't let him scare you, he's just got resting asshole face"  
The woman smiled.

"Rachel, what did I tell you about first impressions, cursing is not the key"  
Another lady pulled out the turkey.

"You're getting nitpicky again love"  
Stanislav sighed.

"Another baby?!"  
Rachel gleamed as Valentina placed Hiro on the counter.

"Hiro is Viktor's and Yuuri's child"  
Valentina smiled, holding Hiro on the counter.

"Youngest of the family and finally got a grandkid"  
Krystina chuckled.

"Oh shush! You're only 5 minutes older than me"  
Valentina pouted.

"He's pretty cute"  
The woman admitted.

"Pretty cute?! Anya, he's perfect!, well because he's got Valentina's genes huh?"  
Rachel assumed.

"Actually, in genetic terms he's only my child"  
I said, they all paused and looked at his eyes, and back at me.

"Are you sure he's not soviet?"  
Anya asked.

"The surrogate was half Ukrainian and half Russian"  
I said.

"Oooooooh..."  
They chimed.

"His eyes looked distinctly Russian, so I assumed"  
Rachel said.

"You were right on that factor!"  
Valentina smirked gleefully.

"ANOTHER BABY? Uuuuhhggg!!"  
A girl groaned.

"Elly! You be nice!"  
Krystina scolded.

"But everytime I turn around there's another baby! First it was Carina, then my brother Alex, then Katia, then Katherine, and now whoever the heck this is!"  
She pouted.

"Don't make me get your mom"  
Krystina warned.

"The only person near my age is Rosatte!"  
She complained

"Well you should meet him before you judge"  
Krystina smiled.

"He's just going to be noisy like every other baby"  
She crossed her arms.

"Hiro actually is a quiet baby, and prefers to be alone, with the people he's close with, which makes him very timid"  
I said pecking the top of Hiro's head.

"Mama"  
He scooted closer to me.

"I didn't experience restless nights at all, you had to listen carefully to hear if he was crying"  
Viktor petted through Hiro's hair.

"He's still a baby..."  
She walked away on her phone.

"I want home"  
Hiro cried softly in my arms.

"I know baby"  
I rubbed his back, all of Viktor's family looked wide eyed.

"You really meant quiet!"  
Rachel was astonished.

"Oh, shhhhh shhh sh, you'll be fine Hiro, baby"  
I picked him up and rested him on my shoulder.

"That easy huh? Man you got it lucky!"  
Maria chuckled.

"Your's weren't?"  
Viktor asked.

"God no! little devils"  
She sighed.

"You weren't a hard baby either Viktor"  
Valentina leaned on the counter.

"According to grandps Neither were you Valentina..."  
Kystina chuckled.

"Really?, huh I thought I would have been noisy"  
Valentina chuckled.

It seemed so weird that Viktor's family was so big, my family was actually quite small for what we really were, both my parents were only children, so no aunts, no uncles, I had grandparents but they died years ago.

We ate dinner and talked about "old times" I couldn't relate at all, seeming as how I lived no where near the area. Hiro was finally opening up and being the smart baby I know him as, and Viktor's attitude was happy as ever, everything seemed fine until,

"So We're having another baby"  
I stopped and looked over at Viktor, I thought I was hearing things, but it was true, even Valentina turned her head to me, confused.

"Amazing!!! Another little blossom to the family!"  
Maria rejoiced.

"Excuse me? What?"  
I mumbled, Hiro in my lap.

"It'll be due in December"  
Viktor smiled, as the family squealed.

"What the hell are you talking about!"  
I snapped, the table fell silent.

"Suuuuuurprise!"  
Viktor awkwardly giggled.

"You're not joking?"  
I asked, he nodded frantically.

"I- ..."  
Viktor peeped, I handed Hiro to Valentina, grabbing Viktor's wrist tightly, pulling him to the bathroom with me.

"What?!"  
I shook my head in disbelief.

"We're having another baby"  
He smiled gently.

"Can we even take care of another baby? Viktor-"

"Hiro isn't a troubled toddler, and I thought expanding the family would be nice"  
Viktor shook off my irritability.

"It's one thing to surprise with a first baby, when everything is stable, it's another when your baby is only 1 and you're like 'surprise another child'"  
I furrowed my brows.

"What do you want me to do? Abort the child?"  
Viktor snapped.

"No! Jesus Christ! Why do you have to take everything to the extreme?"  
I pinched my temples.

"Why do you have to make such a big ordeal about something we can handle?"  
He threw his hands in the air.

"Do we even have the money?"  
I asked.

"You're asking a millionaire couple with a 3 bedroom house in LA...'if WE have the money'"  
He stolidly stared at me.

"Viktor you can't just, make decisions on your own accord..."  
I confusedly said.

"Oh, and you can!"  
He yelled.

I teared up, holding back tears.

"I didn't mean-"  
He hugged around me.

"It was enough stress to come here, and you just-"  
I buried my face in his sweater.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you"  
He kissed my lips.

"I love you"  
I mumbled.

"I love you, and Hiro loves you, please don't forget that"  
He caressed my cheek.

"What the hell?!"  
Valentina closed the door behind her.

"Where's Hiro?"  
Me and Viktor chimed.

"He's with Maria, now how the fuck-, I know Yuuri didn't know about this, but for Jesus sake tell your mother about it so she doesn't have a heart attack!"  
She pouted angrily.

"Yes Ma-"  
Viktor paused.

"Now listen here Yuuri, you have every right to slap him for me, or I'll get Maria to do for me"  
She snapped.

"It's fine Valentina...."  
I smiled.

"Aww my whittle son in law"  
She hugged me and growled at Viktor.

"Hey! I'm the one who got the baby in the first place"  
Viktor pouted.

"But Yuuri was honest with me on the baby, not that it matters to you"  
She sneered.  
_________________________________

And, that was it, it seemed weird meeting everyone there and finding out I was having another baby, though Hiro doesn't really understand what 'being a big brother' means yet.

The clocked ticked, slowly as Hiro played with his cars and the scratch of me flipping papers filled the air. Makkachin, and the cat we recently got was guarding Hiro. Maybil, was our female cat we got attached to Hiro quickly, scratching any new people who came near him. Funny as it was, I heard the click of the door, getting up to see who it was.

"Yuuri! I'm home, the mail came in today"  
Viktor stepped from the front door.

"I'm glad you're home, seems like those modeling sessions go on forever"  
I kissed his lips.

"Oh, look what we have here!"  
He pulled out a letter, the front had a gold cursive lettering labeled 'To the Nikiforov's'

"Open it"  
I said, as Hiro walked over and held on to my leg.

"To Pig and Old Baldy, oh, I WONDER who it's from"  
He sarcastically chuckled.

"Go on"  
I said, he cleared his throat.

"It is in my regards, actually I was forced to invite you, by Beka because he likes you and thinks you're family, and I want Hiro to be there, to formally invite you to the wedding of death, jk, to the wedding of Otabek Altin and Yuri Plisetsky, you can fudging come or not"  
He read aloud, I giggled slightly.

"They do grow fast"  
I looked at the gold plated letter, and the address of the wedding.

"It's next month, in Canada"  
Viktor said, I smiled to myself.

This really was just the beginning.  



	24. Change

**(WARNING, THIS IS A SMUT CHAPTER)**

**-Viktor's P.O.V.-**

Yuuri seems tense, but content at the same time, we do our usual, well, our time that is. You know, making love, fur filling our relationship, things get me sometimes, I don't know what it is but it seems that Yuuri doesn't seen satisfied enough. Last time we did it he came 4 times, and seems to be happy about it when it happens, but afterwards it's like he regrets it. He started fighting with me before it, snapping and rolling to his side of the bed, I don't know if it's that I'm too clingy or if it's anything for that matter. All I want is for him to be happy, maybe he's just stressed, with everything. Our anniversary passed, I mean I tried, really tried to make something happen, we just ended up sleeping.

I don't know how to fix this.

I don't know what to do.

I love him, but it seems that he's slipping out of love.

"J-Just stop, it's not worth it anymore to even fight it!"  
He pushed me away and grabbed his book.

Where did I go wrong? What can I do?

"Do you still love me?"  
I meant to say it in my head, but it slipped out my mouth.

"W-What?"  
He cracked, tears spilling out my eyes.

"I-I don't know what to do, how to fix this.."  
My lips quivered.

"I don't know either"  
He angrily looked back at his book.

"Tell me what's wrong Yuuri"  
I sniffed.

"Fine, I'll show you what's wrong"  
He turned toward me, kissing my lips, deeply, the heat in my cheeks rose, I entwined our fingers, it was if he was fighting for something throughout our lips, I pushed him under me gently.

"There!"  
He pushed me back.

"What? What did I-"  
I paused, it was almost as if he hated being underneath me.

"Try to figure it out"  
He pushed me off of him, going back to that stupid book. The silence in my head filled with him turning the rough pages of The Stand.

It hit me, he wasn't falling out of love at all, he wanted a change, this whole time fighting was for dominance. He should have opened his mouth, I don't care who's bottom or who's top, all that matters is that we love each other.

The clock ticked loudly as silence filled the empty room like loose air in space.

"Top me"  
I said, the air swallowing my words, no response.

"I said Dominate me!"  
I snapped, he jumped, I had finally understood his struggle.

Not a word was spoken, he simply put down his book and took off his glasses, wearily kissing my lips, I didn't fight, he pushed me under him. He was confident, almost like a flashback to Eros, I had never been submissive throughout our entire 2 year marriage, that would make anyone pissed off.

Kissing down my neck he untied my robe, rubbing his thumbs along my chest, I didn't understand the feeling, I moaned in our kiss, moaned, where the heck does this noise I make even come from, who cared, Yuuri chuckled at me, I was covering my mouth.

"See? Doesn't it feel good"  
He asked, pinching one of them, I squealed.

"D-Da"  
I closed my eyes in embarrassment.

He kissed my cheek, grabbing my crotch, that didn't feel different, pulling down my underwear, and touching my length. He was hovered over me, a dark smirk across his face, it looked scarily delicious. He kissed me, my lips melting in his tongue movements.

"My dirty little Russian"  
He smiled, watching me loose my mind, my dignity was completely gone.

"Do you wanna cum?"  
He asked, going faster, as if I wasn't moaning loud enough.

"D-Don't make me sa-"  
He sucked on my chest, and then flipped me over on my belly, fingering my insides.

"Moan my name Viktor"  
He whispered huskily in my ear.

"Don't....hah, be so mean"  
I wailed, burring my face into my arms.

"What was that?"  
He paced himself faster.

"Ahh!"  
I came, Jesus, I thought I'd last longer.

"We're not done"  
He smirked, scissoring me, I moaned louder.

"P-please, Yuuri..."  
I begged, he grabbed me around, taking his fingers out.

"Fine then, my sweet Mr. Nikiforov, be a dear and masturbate in front of me instead"  
He said, I stopped in my tracks, he really asked me to touch myself in front of him.

"I-I can't"  
I stared down at my legs.

"I've heard you, and you can, I just thought it would be interesting to watch it for myself...Watching you touch yourself, whispering my name under your breath as you pump your dick, moaning loudly as you cum"  
He lidded his eyes, he knew me too well, had he really caught me masturbating before? My eyes grieved at myself as I gulped, he stared at me, waiting.

I touched my chest slowly, biting my lip, I didn't know he could be so cruel, but my body loved it, my mind too. I closed my eyes, pretending like my husband wasn't right in front of me. I pinched my chest softly, holding back small moans, I was thinking of a particular incident, when Yuuri cowgirled me. His fingers running across my chest, holding me tight, as I lifted him up and adjusted him on top of me, his breath hitching, as I felt inside him, his warm lustful smile, as I laid on the bed, he controlled every movement, moaning loudly, the squelch of our love filled my mind.

"Yuuri..."  
I moaned, touching myself, I didn't open my eyes.

God I loved him, holding pressure against my length, ruining my sanity as I rubbed up and down. I moaned louder, picturing him going faster on me. His hands placed cutely as he lost himself to Eros, eyes turning crimson tinted.

"Yuuri!"  
I screamed, panting loudly, I felt his lips on mine, his hand over mine, pumping with me, his touch was like an angel.

"Dirty Vitya, thinking about me in that way, you should be punished"  
He whispered in my ear, I gasped loudly as I came on our hands.

"You can't handle my voice pretty princess?"  
He licked my ear, I got hard.

"Solid as a rock again? My beautiful Viktor"  
He put his fingers in me, I pouted.

"J-just put it in already.."  
I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that love?"  
He squelched inside me.

"Just-"  
I moaned, his smirk grazing beautifully.

"Please fuck me"  
I said out loud.

"What? I couldn't hear you over your moans of pleasure"  
He grinned.

"Put your dick in me now! You stamina whore!"  
I yelled.

"Angggn!"  
I groaned as he didn't hesitate to enter me

"You should really learn to keep your mouth shut Mr. Nikiforov!"  
He pounded in me.

"You shou- mmmn, really learn t- be nicer"  
I said back, my hips rolling on their own.

"I am being nice, hah, aren't you enjoying this? Us being connected?"  
He smiled, as I moaned louder.

"I love you....mm, so of course I do"  
I said, holding my voice in.

"My Vitya...."  
He caressed my cheek as the bed frame knocked against the wall.

It really was crazy, I was loosing my body to love, zombified by pleasure, he was slamming into me so hard, the sting of his pelvic bone hitting my ass was red, like my face, if this is what being submissive means, I crave it.

"Yuuri!"  
I moaned his name.

"Viktor..."  
He kissed me deeply, forcing more in me.

His hands held my legs up, as my toes curled, I was sweating, and saliva ran down my chin as I moaned for more.

"Viktor I'm going to cum"  
He said aloud, I nodded.

I came a lot, feeling a liquid fill me, as Yuuri panted in relief. I breathed slowly, lidding my eyes in release. He quiveringly got off of me, partially timid, I didn't pay any mind, I was still catching my breath.

"Was it good?"  
He asked, I cleared my throat.

"It's was.........amazing"  
I breathed.

"I wanted you to experience what I go through, every time you make love to me"  
He kissed my cheek, I smiled.

"God I love you so much"  
I muffled in his chest.

"You were really cute, Viktor"  
He hugged around me.

"I'm not cute"  
I pouted.

"Well-"  
Yuuri paused, hearing sniffing.

"Hiro's awake"   
I said.

"I'll go get it"  
He grabbed one of my shirts and put it over himself, I smiled and huddled the blanket and freaked out a little.

"God! I married the right person!"  
I squealed in my pillow.


	25. Getting Married

**-Yurio's P.O.V.-**

Shit, Shit, Shit...   
Holy shit balls, is all I could say, I'm 19, Standing in front of a door, holding my breath. I swear an eternity is passing by as I sweat, am I good enough? Will he really want to spend his life with me? What am I even doin-

The music has started, fuck, my grandpa grabbed my arm, I squeezed my eyes shut. I heard the door open, as I started to walk slowly down the aisle. When I finally opened my eyes I saw the trail of roses on the side, the chairs decorated amazingly, and my heart beating as fast as a motherfucking cheetah. I looked at my grandpa, who wiped his eyes, from crying, in reality I was scared, I was about to get married. I, Yuri fucking Plisetsky was no longer going to be Plisetsky, but instead Yuri Altin. But instead of it being just my dreams, this is reality, re-fucking-a-lity. I just can't bel-

Him, God, as if I forgot half my bitching, a smile spread across his usually solid face. My damn face red as shit, and tears were falling out my eyes.

"Yura, It's time"  
My grandpa let me go, I cried harder, my face like a waterfall that never ended. I stepped up on the rose decorated pavilion, he smiled wide, as his eyes sparkled from tears.

"We are gathered here to celebrate the uni-"  
The whole world stopped, just for that moment, I swear I can see them in the audience, even though it's a figment of my imagination, mom, dad, are you really crying your eyes out like I am? I don't know what I'm doing, I'm so scared, so, so scared, what if I leave this place, and leave Beka by himself? I'm like a cracked doll, pretty, but broken, and Beka is the gold that will fix me. I love him, to death-

"Yura, I mean Yuri Plisetsky, I didn't know this day would come, honestly It's a blessing you even want to do this, I know you, deep down, past the persona you put on for everyone else, and I love you, I mean it when I say it, I'm not scared to say it, the whole world could know, I want you to be mine, I need you to be mine, it sounds sappy to you I know, but I can't bear to not see you every morning, to wake up and see your face, stuffed in your blonde hair, or to see you angry at the toaster because it's not working, or your face when you hold a cat, your smile lights up my world, and I know, because I knew from the beginning, I wanted to marry you, I just didn't know your answer back, and now I know, I was your number 1 too"  
I was wide-eyed, so struck, he went off the practice ceremony we planned, that's when I decided to say fuck it, god was I in love, as he slid the ring on me.

I took an anticipating breath and swallowed my tears up, the eternity of my lips being silent, I knew it wasn't as long as my mind wanted me to think, I fearfully took Beka's hands. What the fuck am I a chihuahua?

"Otabek Altin, I- god, where do I start? One evening, a misty night, long ago, I decided, I was in love with you, I didn't know what to do, I didn't know how to love, how to risk everything I had for you, but I dropped it all on a little patio, everything, everyone else told me to stay away from, things I knew were deathly scary to me, I was taught that at a young age you could have your whole life stripped away right in front of you. I knew that for the longest, thought it was really true. But, what I didn't know was that I could have it all back, just by loving someone dearly, someone fixing you up, someone giving me a life, I was in the dark for so long, I forgot what happiness was, until I met you, and that's why I'm standing here, marrying you"    
I looked down, as I took the ring from Crystal, sliding it on Beka's finger, I saw a tear hit our hands, and I watched Beka cry, as he smiled, holding my hands tighter.

The wind blew past my hair, his touch, telling me he wanted me forever.

"Do you take Yuri Plisetsky to be your husband for all eternity?"  
The priest spoke aloud, I halted there, not like the answer wasn't clear, I still doubted my self-worth.

"I do"  
He gazed in my eyes, it was so beautiful, now I understand everything, why marriage is so important, why two people want to stay together forever.

"And do you take Otabek Altin to be your husband for all eternity?"  
I paused at the question, gulping down my fear.

"Yes, I do"  
It slipped out my mouth like silk, I stared into his eyes, mesmerized.

"I pronounce you husband and husband, Mr, and Mr. Altin"  
He kissed me, gently, but lovingly, this was our moment, as I put my arms around his neck, the feel of his lips on mine, it felt so right.

We looked at one another and grinned, intertwining our fingers, I giggled softly, pecking his lips. He gripped my hand tighter, finally telling me what he was feeling, just as scared as me.  
______________________  
**-Otabek's P.O.V-**

I stepped off the stairs of the archway, staring deep into his beautiful eyes, the aquamarine, tropic green eyes, his smile, the small vail out of his face, he was tense, but so was I. I think I made the right choice, forgetting the script, because his tears were the happiest I'd ever seen. His grin, soft as ever, but reflected the roses well, I know I don't talk much, but today would be an exception, I had plenty of words to say, to my family and Mr. Altin. My Yuri Altin, my beloved, my hands hold his soft delicate ones, as we headed out to the limo.

"You went off the script"  
He said, as I closed the door after me.

"Mmm-Hmm"  
I nodded, he put his hand on mine, tilting his head.

"Why?"  
He asked, he wasn't angry, but curious.

"I felt as if what I wrote wasn't significant enough, you went off script as well"  
I pointed out, he kissed me.

"I did, I felt like the script was shit"  
He scoffed, smirking, I was wondering when his shock would end and he would go back to himself.

"Oh, did you?"  
I asked, he was for the script in the first place.

"Yes, do we look like a boring wedding couple? No! So we shouldn't sound like it"  
He protested, I chuckled and picked up his hand, kissing it.

"Whatever pleases you love"  
I smiled, he blushed, caught off guard.

"Stop being so romantic! It's making me shook"  
He pouted, I smirked.

"That's ok, you love me anyway"  
I threw it off.

"Okay, just, don't surprise me like that"  
He blushed, I kissed him softly.

"Like that"  
I said, running my thumb across his cheek, staring into his eyes.

"Y-Yes"  
He peeped, closing his eyes to my hand.

"You're so beautiful"  
I said, he opened his eyes wide, blushing darkly.

"T-Thank you"  
He laid in my lap, as I petted through his hair, he hid his face.

"I love you"  
I kissed his head, he squealed.

"M-Me t-too"  
He grabbed my hand, holding it.

"We're here, Yura"  
I said, he pushed himself up, I opened the door, getting out, he grabbed his bouquet, stepping out the car.

"After you Mr. Altin"  
He giggled, opening the gate for me.

"With pleasure"  
I stepped in the gated garden, linking arms with my husband.

"Congrats!"   
Sparkled confetti filled the air, along with roses.

"Thank you guys so much"  
Yurio gleamed, as the crowd parted ways, we walked down to our seats, the scenery filled with roses and lilacs. He put his hand on mine, his frail touch, felt like eternity. I could see the ring clear on his finger, glowing, staring at him, his hair braided back, in a beautiful up-do.

"Can we all celebrate a wonderful year for everyone! I mean geez, my little Yurio is getting married! Isn't that just amazing as is!"  
Phichit spewed.

"God, I remember when they didn't talk at all, you guys really open each other up"  
He sighed.

"Well, we all know what goes first huh? A-duh, food"  
The audience laughed loudly, I nodded in agreement.

"Come on Yura"  
I offered my hand.

"Coming"  
He got up and took my hand.

We got our food quickly, well basically, Yura was so hungry he zipped past everything. I never saw a moment where he didn't smile. I don't think I had a moment either, I was basically the happiest man alive, we made a toast aloud. Yura didn't care for champagne, and I made sure that Hiro and, Yuuri got Apple juice, cause that was safe for both of them.

And then, it was time to cut the cake, though I was nerve-wrecked for everything. I pecked Yura on the lips, before taking a knife to the cake, that was pure white, with accents of ocean-blue and green, the wedding colors, topped with peach roses. I took the piece up, onto the plate, Yura did the same, except, putting a dollop on my nose, just because he wanted to.

"Say ahhh~"  
Yura chuckled, I opened my mouth, as he put the bite in.

"Open beautiful"  
I smiled, he blushed darkly, opening his mouth.

His soft smile lit up as he licked his lips, I was so astounded by everything that was happening to me, as he fed me another piece. We handed the knife over to the server, going and sitting back down in our seats, waiting for the speeches. I knew Yura would be the most excited about this, since sunset was approaching and the lights were coming on.

I guess we all knew who would be first, the best man, coincidentally, Viktor, with Hiro in his hands, placed on his hip. We watched him walk on the stage, Yura rolling his eyes, hoping he wouldn't say anything "embarrassing".

"Hi Yuri, god I haven't called you Yuri in a long time, well that is I first wanted to congratulate you on your wedding, I never thought I'd see the day that some good loving person would snatch a little boy like you up"  
He chuckled.

"I don't think anyone would have ever thought 11 years ago we'd be here, I'll always think of you as a little brother Yuri, I know most compare us as Father and son, but we both know Lilia and Yakov are those rightful places, we're all orphans with potential that was a distant memory. I know I lived it out, and I hope someday, when you retire you'll feel the same, as for the present, I hope Otabek takes care of you till the end, I hope this choice is right for you"  
Viktor tipped his champagne glass up, nodding us off with a sip, stepping off the stage.

"That was a lot more serious than I thought he would say"  
Yura smirked in astonishment, I looked up at my Mom getting on the stage, along with my Dad.

"This outta be funny"  
I chuckled.

"Hi Yura~ I'd just like to say you look very beautiful, and my Beka looks very handsome in a tux, a bit of a surprise away from his leather jacket and skates. I don't have much to say, but that I know my son, and he will treat you right, and if he doesn't you can call me and I'll get my broom to slap him over the head with, or you'll just do it before I ever will, either way, I know Yura is the perfect match for an Altin, we welcome him with open arms, and a visit anytime to his in-laws"  
My mom said, I chuckled in embarrassment, and paused when Yura's grandpa stepped up on the stage, paper in hand.

"Hello, Yurochka, I wanted to prepare you before I read this, I never told you much about your Mom nor Dad, since you told me not to, but I feel you're old enough to know, and have moved on"  
He said, flipping over the paper, I hugged around Yura.

"Your mother wrote this, for your 18th birthday, I thought I'd save it for this, she was very scared with her health issues she wouldn't make it to your adulthood, your mother had been battling cancer, and she made sure to leave something behind, before what happened"  
Yura was shocked, and guiltful.

"Dearest Yura, Happy birthday, though it doesn't seem like much coming from someone already dead, if you're reading this paper that got to Grandpa, it means what I feared most, I had passed away, I want you to know I love you, and I don't want you to blame yourself for something that could never be avoided, I hope daddy is there to take care of you, he's right by me telling me I don't need to write this as you hold his finger in your tiny hands, sitting on his lap. Funny huh, that this letter might be a waste of my time or the last words from me. God, you're so handsome, and I can already tell you're going to be an amazing son when you grow up, I'm going to be proud of you from up there, if you grow to be just like us, I would be thrilled. I wish I had more time to talk, tell you about how just last week you said your first word, ice. Or how you had your first steps, and made mommy so shocked. Since you're reading this without me here, I'll be at your wedding for sure, you can count on that, even in spirit if I have to. I hope she/he realizes they're a lucky person to have you.  Either way I'll always love you even from heaven baby, I don't have much time, we have to start dinner soon, Me and your dad, hugs and kisses"  
Yura sat in silence as the first large tear fell down his cheek, he turned to me and started crying on my shoulder.

"It's okay"  
I rubbed his back, as he sobbed on me.

"I thought you would want to know...and it feels like a piece of her is rightfully here, Yurochka... I know both of them would do anything to see you"

He said, Yura frantically nodded in my chest, I cupped his face and smiled, trailing my thumbs over his wet cheeks. Yura looked over at his grandfather, and smiled. He stared back at me, leaning in my touch.

"take care of him, Otabek"  
He stepped off the stage.

"Well looks like it's my turn.. "  
Lilia was on the stage.

"First of all, you're too pretty to be crying, and if anything you should be thinking about the honeymoon, and your skate program"  
She strictly said, Yura laughed softly.

"Secondly, if you want to keep a relationship, don't let your job get in the way, trust me I abused mine with ballet. I've taken in lots of skaters, Viktor, Georgi, your parents.. And the one to grow up the fastest is you, I thought I wouldn't be standing here, but you are so much like your mother, I sometimes have to remind myself, that's Yuri and not Anya, I stood at her wedding and here I am standing at yours, 25 years later. And you got swept up by some motorcycle-skater guy, like every ballet girl. I know, I got swept, but I beg you make it work because it will hurt you, and you'll regret it"  
Lilia looked dead at Yuri, and back at Yakov.

"Congratulations, Yura.. That's all I have left to say"  
She smiled, stepping off the stage.

"Otayuri is cannon"  
Phichit took a selfie from on the stage of the crowd.

We laughed as the crowd faded in my head, my life playing back, from the first time I met Yuri to the Wedding.

_________________  
**(Novice Program)**

"What is he even doing here? He's so older than us?"  
The kids whispered.

I didn't care, not like they'd understand, I was the last skater full of hope left for Kazakhstan. I had less training, lucky for them they live in a rich country that can provide all sports for the Olympics, stupid Russians.

"You're lacking Otabek!"  
The instructor yelled at me, I tried harder.

"I can't believe they stuck me in the novice program, do I really have to go grandpa?"  
I overheard a conversation.

"Otabek?!! Are you even listening?"  
I squeezed my eyes shut.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8"  
She gave stage directions.

"Oh... woooow"  
The class awed, I opened my eyes.

She was filled with such grace, and poise, her eyes lightly closed, blonde hair perfectly short and in her face.

"Perfect Yuri!"  
The instructor clapped.

The whole world stopped, she opened her eyes, my heart beating so loud, my cheeks heating, I didn't understand it. Green eyes as bright as a cat, strong as a soldier. Everything was perfect about her.

"He'll be transferring to the junior class right? Yuri?"

She said, wait, what, I saw her nod, He'll? That's a he?!! It didn't feel right, if I was right our eyes connected, my mom said when you find the one, the eyes are the key. It was wrong, I was supposed to like girls... right??!

"Otabek!!"  
She slapped in front of my face.

____________________  
**(Canada)**

"You think he's gay Jean? I mean you've gone for every girl here, there's no reaction"  
I tied my skates.

"Nah, there's no way.. "  
Jean laughed, I grabbed my bag,  walking past them, they grabbed me by the collar against the locker.

"What is it this time Jean?"  
I asked, he laughed.

"Are you a homosexual dude?"  
He asked, the question laid in my mind of Yuri, his eyes stuck in my mind, Jean would find out, for sure.

"Answer!!"  
He snapped, I looked away in guilt, it had to be true, I felt feelings only for his touch.

"Oh god... "  
Jean looked at me disgusted.

"Really?!"  
He slammed me slightly, I nodded.

"ehh ew"  
He stepped away from me.

_______________________  
**(Barcelona)**

He's kissing me, I don't know what to do. Oh no...

"Yuri Wait!!!"  
I ran out the door, adjusting through the crowd, I kept chasing. I was so happy I couldn't express it in time and now-

"YURA!!"  
I called across the parking lot, no answer, I made him cry and run away... I started immediately texting out of fear, I didn't understand, he wasn't texting back-

_________________  
**(2 years ago)**

I pushed his hair behind his ear, the morning glow across his face. His clear skin, pretty and soft, poofed messy hair. I was so lucky, I swear, as I watched his sleeping innocent face.

His cat sleeping at the end of his bed, clothes all over the floor, including mine. I knew as his blonde lashes fluttered open, I wanted this every moment, him every moment.

___________________

And, I did, he really was my Tiger for the rest of my life, and I loved it that way... 


	26. Heartbeat

**(WARNING SMUT CHAPTER)**

**-Yurio's P.O.V-**

I tucked myself next to my husband. My husband, let me to say that shit again, he was mine. It was different in our home, technically speaking it was our honeymoon. I blushed at the thought, laying my head on his chest, his breathing and heartbeat comforting to me. His gaze set on his phone, I rested my hand on his stomach, bunching the hem of his shirt up.

"Yura.. "  
He looked from his phone.

"Da?"  
I blinked cutely, smiling wide.

"Do you want that?"  
He asked, as I put my hand under his shirt, pouting.

"It's our honeymoon night.. "  
I whined, he chuckled, getting up and setting aside his phone.

"I love you, you know that"  
He cupped my face, I blushed out of embarrassment.

"I-I know"  
I hitched, he kissed me lightly, I melted in his tongue, running my fingers through his hair.

"Which?"  
He paused, he's not good with words, but I knew what he meant, I looked in his eyes and smiled warmly.

"Make love to me"  
I whispered, he pecked my cheek, my arms hung over his neck.

"As you wish Mr. Altin"  
He smirked, I giggled, his lips on my neck.

"You're so cheesy"  
He kissed my collarbone, hands up my shirt.

He pulled up my shirt, kissing down my stomach, pulling down my pants. He grabbed my hips up, holding my thighs apart, kissing one of them, I smirked, as he went down. Biting my lip, gripping the sheets, pleasure hitting my core, my whole face heated, damn, I was losing myself. Eros love, was the most addicting, I know I won't defeat the urges, as soon as I stop biting my lip and let it out.

"Hah.. "  
Dammit, I let out my voice, now I couldn't stop the moans, my cheeks like lava, my eyes barely open, and lidded.

"Beka.. Please"  
My legs trembled, shaking with every movement. I gasped loudly as I released, holding his head.

"Yura?"  
He smiled, hovering over me again.

"Y-Yes"  
I shivered.

"You came quickly"  
God, could you say it anymore blankly. I ignored his mocking, and kissed him deep. I guess I kinda topped him over.

"Fine, let's see how long you last"  
I pouted, sitting on his boxers.

"I won't last... I know that"  
He said, I scoffed, tugging down.

"Okay.. "  
I looked up at him with lustful eyes, I was doing this shit on purpose.

"A-hah"  
He smiled nervously, I didn't hesitate to take him all in at one moment. My gag reflex making me tear up, as I moved my head.

"Fuck, Yura"  
He pulled my hair, his hips slightly moving.

"Told ya"  
I smirked, pumping him.

"I n-never said you w-where-... hah~ wrong"  
He groaned loudly.

"How about this?"  
I got up and adjusted myself on his stomach.

"Um"  
He got harder, I kissed him deeply, pushing myself in.

"This better?"  
I pouted, he smiled and grabbed my ass up.

"Yea, my love"  
He nuzzled in my neck.

"My cuddly bear"  
I leaned in, moving my hips up and down, softly moaning.

"God.. "  
I rocked my hips harder, holding around Beka's back, my cheeks stained with lust, as I moved quickly. He sucked on my neck, adding more pleasure to me.

"Beka... "  
He hugged me harder, his hips rhythmic to mine, I started to moan even more louder.

"Yura"  
He pushed me on my back, missionaring me, slamming into me, holding my hands into the bed.

"Ahh Otabek!"  
I screamed, over and over through moans.

"I-I'm... "  
He kissed my chest softly, I came I felt my body filled, his soft breath hitching in my ear.

He started again, jesus, I thought that was enough, he kissed my cheek. Everything he was doing in a sense was loving, this wasn't kinky or rough, but just the right amount to say through actions, I love you. And God damn I loved him, my long nails digged in his back, his marks on my neck and thighs, the feeling of the bed moving along with us, his groans, louder than my head, our own house echoing the love we had.

"Right there"  
I sighed through heavy breaths, he was going slower, which made me feel more.

"Okay love"  
He whispered in my ear, hitting me directly.

"Nng!"  
He touched me at the same time as if him inside me wasn't enough to make me lose my voice. I swear he's trying to kill me.

"My pretty husband"  
He kissed me gently, I'm dying, I swear.   
This feels too damn good. His comments are even worse.

"You're... Killing me I-I love you so much.. "  
I groaned, his hips hitting against me even harder. I was lucky we lived alone, someone would have heard this from a mile away. Our headboard was hitting the wall, I guess making love is loud, like my blurting of things I wouldn't say usually. There's no escape through Russian, Beka understands me either way.

"I love you too"  
He licked my ear, going back to kissing my lips, I was sweating really bad, I mean like through this whole thing, I know by now I've scratched his back with my long nails. His lips, soft and magnetic to me, the vibration of his groans, trying to cover up my noises, my eyes tear-ridden. This feeling was ripping my dignity apart everytime. I didn't mind it, if Beka ripped me to shreds through lust, fuck, let him.

"Yura.. I'm going to cum... "  
He went even faster, shit, I was gonna too.

"Don't l-let g.... Go"  
I moaned, fucking crap, I'm loosing it, I swear once I'm in a lust fever, there's no way out of embarrassment.

"Yura"  
He whispered as I came, his pace slowing, the feeling of him filling me, again.

"Sorry.. "  
He said, the fuck?

"The fuck are you sorry for?"  
I sat up, God I needed a shower.

"Pulling out"  
Jesus he's a fucking idiot, I but he was my idiot.

"I don't care, everything feels good to me, and your my husband, not like I'm gonna get fucking pregnant or some shit, so... Do it as many times as you want"  
I scoffed, kissing his lips.

"I guess God really exists... "  
He laughed, hugging me tighter.

"What?"  
I giggled.

"He gave me you"  
He caressed my cheek.

"Cheesy but good, Ima take a shower, you can join if you want"  
I smirked, smooching him, getting out the bed to the shower.

"I'm coming"  
He said, walking behind me.

"You already did that twice"  
I snickered.

"What's to stop me 3 times"  
He said, closing the door behind us, I smirked turning on the shower.

"Nothing"  
I grinned, pulling him in the curtains.


	27. Winter

**-Viktor's P.O.V.-**

"Yuuri love?"  
I turned to the other side of the bed, he wasn't there, he probably was pissed, I would be too, I got drunk last night, shit, I ran to the bathroom. I needed to throw up, damn hangovers.

I put on some pants, as Makkachin came in and licked my face, I walked down the hall, to the living room.

"Dada?"  
Hiro turned to me, smiling.

"Good morning Hiro"  
I patted his head, god this headache.

"I see you're awake"  
Yep, he was pissed.

"Morning love"  
I tried to play it off, making a kissy face, he put a finger on my lips.

"Don't even think about it"  
He picked up Hiro and put him in the high chair.

"Mama, are you mad?"  
Hiro asked.

"Yes, I am"  
He gave me the look, I rolled my eyes, the look was the worst, it meant he was really fucking pissed at me, when he gives it, it's like purposely stabbing me in the gut.

"Dada?"  
Hiro turned to me with a sad look.

"It's okay Hiro, people get mad, mama's not mad at you, it's me"  
I kissed his forehead.

"Yea and people don't go off and get drunk in their 30s"  
He kept his squinted eyes at me.

"I'm sorry okay!"  
I snapped, Hiro jumped.

"Don't go starting a fight infront of our child because you know you fucked up"  
He went back in the kitchen, getting hot cereal for Hiro.

"I'm sorry Hiro, your mama's right, I need to do better for you and the baby"  
I said, Hiro started to cry.

"Look what you've done"  
Yuuri wiped Hiro's tears, shaking his head.

"You started this whole thing"  
I said, Yuuri got up in my face, furious.

"What are you? 10 years old? The person who started this, is the person who decided to pick up the bottle last night to make his boss happy."  
He crossed his brows at me, I opened my mouth.

"Don't even open your mouth to ask that question, I still love you"  
He said.

"Doesn't feel like it"  
I said, he turned to me.

"Grow the fuck up"  
He slammed his hand on the table.

"You're such a hypocritic, telling me to grow up, you can't even keep your emotions in check"  
Shit, I went over the line, he started laughing, adjusting his glasses.

"Wow...emotions in check, huh? Just because you hide all of yours with a smile and vodka doesn't mean shit"  
He got angrier.

"Can you just stop being an ass for 2 seconds enou-"  
I got slapped, well, I deserved it.

"I love you and I'm trying! But sometimes I need to slap some sense into you!"  
He cried, I stood still, Hiro crying.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again love...I promise"  
I said, picking Hiro up in my arms, comforting him.

"Please.. "  
He whispered, I walked over to him, kissing his cheek.

"I'm so sorry, looks like I fuck up a lot."  
I rubbed his back.

"I love you, but you make me so mad."  
Yuuri looked up at me, pouting.

"I would be mad at myself too"  
I said, holding Yuuri and Hiro close.

"I'm sorry I snapped"  
Yuuri mumbled in my chest, Hiro still crying.

"I'm sorry I'm a terrible husband"  
I sighed.

"Don't say that, you're amazing"  
He looked up at me.

"You're the amazing one.... "  
I pecked his lips, Hiro finally calming down.

"Just don't drink to dumbness, I'm mad because you tried to undress me again"  
He said, I sighed, caressing his face.

"And?"  
I knew I did more than that.

"Came home at like 2am"  
He looked down.

"You were worried huh?"  
I said, he nodded.

"I was so scared you got hurt, or someone kidnapped you, you're not a run of the line normal male, you're a celebrity"  
His eyes anguished.

"I wouldn't let that happen, ever, I won't get drunk anymore, if that's what you really want"  
I stated.

"Yes, that's what I want"  
He pleaded.

"Okay, I'll do that Mr. Nikiforov"  
I smiled, balancing Hiro on my hip.

"Thank you, Hiro needs to eat, so can yo-"

"Got it, love"  
I put him back in the high chair.

"Besides our fight, did you get anything yesterday?"  
He put the food infront of Hiro.

"I didn't get a call"  
I said, it was the end of July, by now, I should have gotten something.

"Really? But it's been 5 months already"  
Yuuri was right, I should have gotten at least a text.

"I guess they're busy"  
I didn't want to worry him.

"That's bull"  
He stated.

"I know-"

"I mean because I at least want tabs on my baby"  
He demanded, I sighed.

"It'll be fine Yuuri, it's just a misunderstanding"  
I tried to calm him the best I could.

"This is why I should have got the surrogate"  
Yuuri scoffed.

"I did an ok job at it-"

"God, she's always late with replies, doesn't give info, forgets everything, jesus, should've just called Karen again"  
He shook his head.

"I'm sure they-"  
I heard my phone ringing.

"Hopefully that's the bitch"  
He blankly stated, as I scrambled to our room to get my phone.

"No, it's Yurio... "  
I answered the phone.

"Hello?"  
I greeted.

"What do you feel when you want to retire!?"  
He screamed in my ear.

"You're too young"  
I dryly stated.

"Not for me, for Beka"  
God, is everyone angry at me.

"Still too young... "  
I said.

"Ugh! I didn't say he was, just what should you feel?!"  
He yelled, Yuuri shook his head in confusion.

"Are you asking what I felt when I decided I was retiring?!"  
I yelled back.

"YES!!! Fuck!"  
Yurio groaned.

"Well.. "  
I stopped, Yuuri handed me Hiro, I put him on my hip.

"Well what?"  
He was so damn inpatient.

"I felt complete, like, I didn't need the ice to feel happy, I had everything I needed, right in front of me, that being love, a future, and a home"  
I said, kissing Hiro's cheek.

"Dada"  
He hugged around me.

"Beka says he wants to retire"  
Yurio said.

"Put his ass on the phone"  
I said, hearing Yurio pass the phone.

"Hello?"  
He asked.

"How old are you?"  
I asked.

"22"  
He said.

"Only 7 years in this armada and you want to retire?  
I bluntly said on the phone.

"I just asked when would be a good time to stop, and Yura freaked."  
He said, now it made sense.

"Tell Yurio to calm... And you don't want to retire, I have a pounding headache and don't want to think right now"  
I said, pinching my temple.

"Okay, thanks"  
He hung up.

"Jesus, crap"  
I went over to Yuuri and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Take some aspirin love"  
He rubbed my back.

"Are you still mad at me?"  
I hugged around him.

"No, I'm only mad at that damn surrogate bitch"  
He stated.

"I'll get some aspirin"  
I sighed, and kissed Yuuri and Hiro's cheek, going to the bathroom.

"Have you even checked?!"  
Yuuri yelled, I walked back to the kitchen, he was on my phone.

"No?! You haven't?!"  
He yelled in the phone.

"What?"  
I mouthed to him, grabbing a rag to clean Hiro's face.

"WELL, HOW ABOUT YOU DO YOUR JOB!!?  
He got angrier, I picked up Hiro, resting him on my shoulder.

"Shhh... "  
I took Hiro to the couch, putting on the TV.

"I'll make sure to call your supervisor, I guarantee this will be your last time ma'am!"  
He snapped, hanging up.

"Are you okay?"  
I asked, he looked pissed.

"She hasn't even checked! She also told me she hasn't had an ultrasound in 3 months!  
He said.

"Is she going to do that?"  
I questioned.

"Yea, today, finally, fucking bitch"  
He whispered under his breath.

"Well that's good, at least"  
I looked down at Hiro, his eyes glued on the TV.

"Yeah"  
He scoffed, sitting down.

"Come here love"  
I patted next to me, he scooted over.

"I love you"  
He leaned against me, sighing.

"My stressed little piggy"  
I pecked his lips.

"Don't call me that"  
He whined, Hiro laid down on both of our laps.

"This life, is everything I want"  
I whispered under my breath, petting through Hiro's hair.

"Should we go to the park?"  
Yuuri asked, as Hiro shot up.

"Please! Dada!"  
Hiro yelled.

"I guess we could, but, I'd have to get dressed"  
I chuckled.

"Okay"  
Yuuri smiled, I went back to our room, and got dressed.

"Ready?"  
Yuuri asked, Hiro in the stroller.

"Yeah, love"  
I gleamed, opening the door, he seemed to be finally calm.

We walked for 15 minutes to the nearest park, the park was pretty big and had a smaller one just for tots.

"Whoo!"  
Yuuri pushed Hiro down the slide, I smiled wide.

"Boo!"  
I came around the playground, Hiro giggled loudly.

"Bwahaha!"  
I tickled him.

"Up!"  
He laughed.

"Airplane time?"  
Yuuri shook his head and chuckled.

"Weeeeeee!"  
I lifted Hiro above my head, running around.

"Viktor be careful"  
Yuuri worried.

"But he's having fun"  
I spun him around.

"Hah.. Ugh"  
Yuuri face palmed.

"See?"  
I threw him up in the air, catching him.

"Okay, Okay, Okay, that's enough"  
Yuuri came over to Hiro taking him, staring blankly at me.

"What? He was having fun"  
I pouted.

"What if you dropped him?"  
Yuuri looked at him for any scratches.

"What if I did a quad flip and broke my head open? Long story short I wouldn't drop Hiro"  
I rolled my eyes.

"But what if-"

"What if the sky falled, and you became Chicken Little"  
I smiled.

"Okay I get it"  
He laughed.

"Calm down, now I'm going to go use the disgusting bathroom"  
I smirked sarcastically.

"Okay, I'll keep company with Hiro"  
He said, I pecked his lips and waved him off.

I started walking slowly, it was hot, and I was hoping the damn bathroom had toilet paper. I looked back at Yuuri and Hiro, taking out my phone, finally smiling to myself until-

"I'm so sorry!"  
I bumped into a woman.

"Ugh don't you know who I am-"  
My eyes met hers.

"Viktor Nikiforov!, what a pleasure, I'm glad I bumped into you!"  
She brightened.

"Do I know you?"  
I asked.

"We only dated like a year straight!"  
She laughed.

"I'm sorry?"  
I shook my head.

"Sephra Molanov duuuh?"  
She brought out her phone.

"Sephra?"  
I tried to remember.

"The girl you kinda just left one morning, after getting drunk"  
She blinked, showing a photo of her back in 2005.

"Nope, don't remember you"  
I tried to brush her off, I knew who she was.

"You still smile when you lie"  
She ticked, I turned to her.

"Look-"  
I paused, looking back at the park.

"Who's the lucky lady?"  
She picked up my left hand, staring at my wedding ring.

"It's not-"

"She can't be much prettier than me, I'm still the hottest female skater"  
She cut me off.

"Listen-"

"But who knows with you, she could be a model you picked up, a pretty lucky Mrs. Nikiforov"  
She smiled.

"I don't-"

"Come on Vitya, she can't be better than me, come on... "  
She whispered.

"Viktor?"  
Yuuri came behind me.

"Ahh, Yuuri"  
I laughed.

"Who is this?"  
Sephra gawked.

"I'm his husband"  
Yuuri said, Hiro wasn't with him.

"W-What?!"  
She stumbled.

"Yuuri Nikiforov it's nice to meet you"  
He held out his hand, smiling, god he was gonna kill her.

"Sephra Molanov"  
She shook his hand.

"Now could you kindly take 10 steps away before I decide if I should rip your guts out, for trying to fuck my husband"  
He smirked, she backed up.

"Ewww oh my god, you're a homo!!"  
She stared at me.

"Probably gave you aids too, you stereotyping whore"  
I snickered.

"No! God hates people like you!"  
She yelled, I just laughed.

"I'll gladly go to hell then, I'll see you there, say hi when that time comes"  
I chuckled.

"Agh!"  
She flipped her hair, walking off.

"Where's Hiro?"  
I asked Yuuri, he stood still.

"He's with Mrs. Jones, she was the one wasn't she?"  
He asked, though I was relieved Hiro was with a trusted friend.

"What?"  
I went over to him, he hugged me tightly.

"The girl who raped you"  
He said.

"Rape's a strong word"  
I said.

"The story you told me was pretty close to the definition of rape"  
He held me even tighter.

"Why does it matter Yuuri, you're the only person I'd ever want"  
I sighed, holding around him.

"Are you okay?"  
He poked his head out my chest.

"Yes, of course, I'll always be okay if you're here"  
I said, loving him more.

"What's gonna happen?"  
He asked, I sighed.

"Winter will be born"  
I said.

"Winter?"  
He asked.

"That's what I'm going to name her"  
I smiled, he jumped.

"Her?! The baby's a girl"  
He lit up, I nodded.

"At least that's what she texted when I pulled out my phone"  
I smiled, Yuuri kissed me deeply.  
___________________  
(December)

The sounds of hospital wheels were so far in my mind, my mom had Hiro, and Yuuri was anxiously holding my hand, cutely. He leaned against me, we had been waiting 8 hours, the call we got wasn't pleasant, if there was one person who wouldn't be part of Winter's life it would be her surrogate.

"I hope she's ok"  
Yuuri said, the 37th time, I sighed.

"Stop worrying Honey"  
I kissed his forehead.

"Mr. Nikiforov"  
The Doctor came out.

"Yes?"  
I shot up with Yuuri.

"She's here, I need this signed"  
He passed me the certificate.

"Of course sir!"  
I took the paper, filling out the name 'Winter Vlad Nikiforov' I put down my information, handing the papers to Yuuri, he wrote down his stuff as well.

"You have an hour"  
He said, sadly, I looked at Yuuri, worried.

We walked in the room, the curtains pulled over, the nurse handed me Winter, blood on her hands. I was right, Winter would never know her surrogate...

She died, January 1st shortly after birth by blood complications...

My mind stopped, holding my daughter, the nurse pulling back the curtains to reveal a horrible sight.

"Oh my god... "  
Yuuri looked over, covering his face, looking back at the baby.

"Shhh.. "  
The baby was crying, the nurse came back out.

"I'm afraid sir, she didn't make it"  
She told the doctor.

"Can I ask of you two, to exit the room."  
The Doctor ushered us out.

"We just... "  
Yuuri paused.

"I know.. "  
I looked down at Winter.

"Is the baby okay?"  
Yuuri looked over, despite the terrible news, Her sacrifice gave us Winter.

"She's fine, a little blood here and there, but not from her"  
I said, looking down at her, I melted again, out of love, her hair tuff, a pretty silver color. Her eyes not yet set to color but I could tell, they aren't going to be blue.

"She looks like you"  
Yuuri smiled, gracing her cheek lightly.

"Here hold her"  
I handed Yuuri the baby, I took a photo, sending it to my mom.

"She's like a doll, porcelain white skin, pure gray hair"  
He kissed her head.

"She's like me, but her eyes will be amber brown, like the surrogate's"  
I said, holding around Yuuri.

"She's so beautiful.. "  
He wiped his tears, I realized also, I was crying.

"I can't handle my heart"  
I rubbed my crying.

"I don't think either of us can"  
He smiled.

"You're right, I've melted 3 times"  
I cried.

"3?"  
He turned from Winter.

"I've melted, Marrying you, Hiro's birth, and now"  
I kissed him.

He's given me all the life and love I could ever need, right in my arms, along side of me. The life I've created with him is unforgettable, I hope everyone, one day can find that sort of love.

We took her home, 2 days later, a new piece to our family, and far from the surrogates death, she may have been mean, but she died for my child. And anyone who makes a turn like that, needs recognition. I made sure her story was told, in the end I'll never forget...

New year's Day.

**-Viktor's P.O.V.-**

"Yuuri love?"  
I turned to the other side of the bed, he wasn't there, he probably was pissed, I would be too, I got drunk last night, shit, I ran to the bathroom. I needed to throw up, damn hangovers.

I put on some pants, as Makkachin came in and licked my face, I walked down the hall, to the living room.

"Dada?"  
Hiro turned to me, smiling.

"Good morning Hiro"  
I patted his head, god this headache.

"I see you're awake"  
Yep, he was pissed.

"Morning love"  
I tried to play it off, making a kissy face, he put a finger on my lips.

"Don't even think about it"  
He picked up Hiro and put him in the high chair.

"Mama, are you mad?"  
Hiro asked.

"Yes, I am"  
He gave me the look, I rolled my eyes, the look was the worst, it meant he was really fucking pissed at me, when he gives it, it's like purposely stabbing me in the gut.

"Dada?"  
Hiro turned to me with a sad look.

"It's okay Hiro, people get mad, mama's not mad at you, it's me"  
I kissed his forehead.

"Yea and people don't go off and get drunk in their 30s"  
He kept his squinted eyes at me.

"I'm sorry okay!"  
I snapped, Hiro jumped.

"Don't go starting a fight infront of our child because you know you fucked up"  
He went back in the kitchen, getting hot cereal for Hiro.

"I'm sorry Hiro, your mama's right, I need to do better for you and the baby"  
I said, Hiro started to cry.

"Look what you've done"  
Yuuri wiped Hiro's tears, shaking his head.

"You started this whole thing"  
I said, Yuuri got up in my face, furious.

"What are you? 10 years old? The person who started this, is the person who decided to pick up the bottle last night to make his boss happy."  
He crossed his brows at me, I opened my mouth.

"Don't even open your mouth to ask that question, I still love you"  
He said.

"Doesn't feel like it"  
I said, he turned to me.

"Grow the fuck up"  
He slammed his hand on the table.

"You're such a hypocritic, telling me to grow up, you can't even keep your emotions in check"  
Shit, I went over the line, he started laughing, adjusting his glasses.

"Wow...emotions in check, huh? Just because you hide all of yours with a smile and vodka doesn't mean shit"  
He got angrier.

"Can you just stop being an ass for 2 seconds enou-"  
I got slapped, well, I deserved it.

"I love you and I'm trying! But sometimes I need to slap some sense into you!"  
He cried, I stood still, Hiro crying.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again love...I promise"  
I said, picking Hiro up in my arms, comforting him.

"Please.. "  
He whispered, I walked over to him, kissing his cheek.

"I'm so sorry, looks like I fuck up a lot."  
I rubbed his back.

"I love you, but you make me so mad."  
Yuuri looked up at me, pouting.

"I would be mad at myself too"  
I said, holding Yuuri and Hiro close.

"I'm sorry I snapped"  
Yuuri mumbled in my chest, Hiro still crying.

"I'm sorry I'm a terrible husband"  
I sighed.

"Don't say that, you're amazing"  
He looked up at me.

"You're the amazing one.... "  
I pecked his lips, Hiro finally calming down.

"Just don't drink to dumbness, I'm mad because you tried to undress me again"  
He said, I sighed, caressing his face.

"And?"  
I knew I did more than that.

"Came home at like 2am"  
He looked down.

"You were worried huh?"  
I said, he nodded.

"I was so scared you got hurt, or someone kidnapped you, you're not a run of the line normal male, you're a celebrity"  
His eyes anguished.

"I wouldn't let that happen, ever, I won't get drunk anymore, if that's what you really want"  
I stated.

"Yes, that's what I want"  
He pleaded.

"Okay, I'll do that Mr. Nikiforov"  
I smiled, balancing Hiro on my hip.

"Thank you, Hiro needs to eat, so can yo-"

"Got it, love"  
I put him back in the high chair.

"Besides our fight, did you get anything yesterday?"  
He put the food infront of Hiro.

"I didn't get a call"  
I said, it was the end of July, by now, I should have gotten something.

"Really? But it's been 5 months already"  
Yuuri was right, I should have gotten at least a text.

"I guess they're busy"  
I didn't want to worry him.

"That's bull"  
He stated.

"I know-"

"I mean because I at least want tabs on my baby"  
He demanded, I sighed.

"It'll be fine Yuuri, it's just a misunderstanding"  
I tried to calm him the best I could.

"This is why I should have got the surrogate"  
Yuuri scoffed.

"I did an ok job at it-"

"God, she's always late with replies, doesn't give info, forgets everything, jesus, should've just called Karen again"  
He shook his head.

"I'm sure they-"  
I heard my phone ringing.

"Hopefully that's the bitch"  
He blankly stated, as I scrambled to our room to get my phone.

"No, it's Yurio... "  
I answered the phone.

"Hello?"  
I greeted.

"What do you feel when you want to retire!?"  
He screamed in my ear.

"You're too young"  
I dryly stated.

"Not for me, for Beka"  
God, is everyone angry at me.

"Still too young... "  
I said.

"Ugh! I didn't say he was, just what should you feel?!"  
He yelled, Yuuri shook his head in confusion.

"Are you asking what I felt when I decided I was retiring?!"  
I yelled back.

"YES!!! Fuck!"  
Yurio groaned.

"Well.. "  
I stopped, Yuuri handed me Hiro, I put him on my hip.

"Well what?"  
He was so damn inpatient.

"I felt complete, like, I didn't need the ice to feel happy, I had everything I needed, right in front of me, that being love, a future, and a home"  
I said, kissing Hiro's cheek.

"Dada"  
He hugged around me.

"Beka says he wants to retire"  
Yurio said.

"Put his ass on the phone"  
I said, hearing Yurio pass the phone.

"Hello?"  
He asked.

"How old are you?"  
I asked.

"22"  
He said.

"Only 7 years in this armada and you want to retire?  
I bluntly said on the phone.

"I just asked when would be a good time to stop, and Yura freaked."  
He said, now it made sense.

"Tell Yurio to calm... And you don't want to retire, I have a pounding headache and don't want to think right now"  
I said, pinching my temple.

"Okay, thanks"  
He hung up.

"Jesus, crap"  
I went over to Yuuri and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Take some aspirin love"  
He rubbed my back.

"Are you still mad at me?"  
I hugged around him.

"No, I'm only mad at that damn surrogate bitch"  
He stated.

"I'll get some aspirin"  
I sighed, and kissed Yuuri and Hiro's cheek, going to the bathroom.

"Have you even checked?!"  
Yuuri yelled, I walked back to the kitchen, he was on my phone.

"No?! You haven't?!"  
He yelled in the phone.

"What?"  
I mouthed to him, grabbing a rag to clean Hiro's face.

"WELL, HOW ABOUT YOU DO YOUR JOB!!?  
He got angrier, I picked up Hiro, resting him on my shoulder.

"Shhh... "  
I took Hiro to the couch, putting on the TV.

"I'll make sure to call your supervisor, I guarantee this will be your last time ma'am!"  
He snapped, hanging up.

"Are you okay?"  
I asked, he looked pissed.

"She hasn't even checked! She also told me she hasn't had an ultrasound in 3 months!  
He said.

"Is she going to do that?"  
I questioned.

"Yea, today, finally, fucking bitch"  
He whispered under his breath.

"Well that's good, at least"  
I looked down at Hiro, his eyes glued on the TV.

"Yeah"  
He scoffed, sitting down.

"Come here love"  
I patted next to me, he scooted over.

"I love you"  
He leaned against me, sighing.

"My stressed little piggy"  
I pecked his lips.

"Don't call me that"  
He whined, Hiro laid down on both of our laps.

"This life, is everything I want"  
I whispered under my breath, petting through Hiro's hair.

"Should we go to the park?"  
Yuuri asked, as Hiro shot up.

"Please! Dada!"  
Hiro yelled.

"I guess we could, but, I'd have to get dressed"  
I chuckled.

"Okay"  
Yuuri smiled, I went back to our room, and got dressed.

"Ready?"  
Yuuri asked, Hiro in the stroller.

"Yeah, love"  
I gleamed, opening the door, he seemed to be finally calm.

We walked for 15 minutes to the nearest park, the park was pretty big and had a smaller one just for tots.

"Whoo!"  
Yuuri pushed Hiro down the slide, I smiled wide.

"Boo!"  
I came around the playground, Hiro giggled loudly.

"Bwahaha!"  
I tickled him.

"Up!"  
He laughed.

"Airplane time?"  
Yuuri shook his head and chuckled.

"Weeeeeee!"  
I lifted Hiro above my head, running around.

"Viktor be careful"  
Yuuri worried.

"But he's having fun"  
I spun him around.

"Hah.. Ugh"  
Yuuri face palmed.

"See?"  
I threw him up in the air, catching him.

"Okay, Okay, Okay, that's enough"  
Yuuri came over to Hiro taking him, staring blankly at me.

"What? He was having fun"  
I pouted.

"What if you dropped him?"  
Yuuri looked at him for any scratches.

"What if I did a quad flip and broke my head open? Long story short I wouldn't drop Hiro"  
I rolled my eyes.

"But what if-"

"What if the sky falled, and you became Chicken Little"  
I smiled.

"Okay I get it"  
He laughed.

"Calm down, now I'm going to go use the disgusting bathroom"  
I smirked sarcastically.

"Okay, I'll keep company with Hiro"  
He said, I pecked his lips and waved him off.

I started walking slowly, it was hot, and I was hoping the damn bathroom had toilet paper. I looked back at Yuuri and Hiro, taking out my phone, finally smiling to myself until-

"I'm so sorry!"  
I bumped into a woman.

"Ugh don't you know who I am-"  
My eyes met hers.

"Viktor Nikiforov!, what a pleasure, I'm glad I bumped into you!"  
She brightened.

"Do I know you?"  
I asked.

"We only dated like a year straight!"  
She laughed.

"I'm sorry?"  
I shook my head.

"Sephra Molanov duuuh?"  
She brought out her phone.

"Sephra?"  
I tried to remember.

"The girl you kinda just left one morning, after getting drunk"  
She blinked, showing a photo of her back in 2005.

"Nope, don't remember you"  
I tried to brush her off, I knew who she was.

"You still smile when you lie"  
She ticked, I turned to her.

"Look-"  
I paused, looking back at the park.

"Who's the lucky lady?"  
She picked up my left hand, staring at my wedding ring.

"It's not-"

"She can't be much prettier than me, I'm still the hottest female skater"  
She cut me off.

"Listen-"

"But who knows with you, she could be a model you picked up, a pretty lucky Mrs. Nikiforov"  
She smiled.

"I don't-"

"Come on Vitya, she can't be better than me, come on... "  
She whispered.

"Viktor?"  
Yuuri came behind me.

"Ahh, Yuuri"  
I laughed.

"Who is this?"  
Sephra gawked.

"I'm his husband"  
Yuuri said, Hiro wasn't with him.

"W-What?!"  
She stumbled.

"Yuuri Nikiforov it's nice to meet you"  
He held out his hand, smiling, god he was gonna kill her.

"Sephra Molanov"  
She shook his hand.

"Now could you kindly take 10 steps away before I decide if I should rip your guts out, for trying to fuck my husband"  
He smirked, she backed up.

"Ewww oh my god, you're a homo!!"  
She stared at me.

"Probably gave you aids too, you stereotyping whore"  
I snickered.

"No! God hates people like you!"  
She yelled, I just laughed.

"I'll gladly go to hell then, I'll see you there, say hi when that time comes"  
I chuckled.

"Agh!"  
She flipped her hair, walking off.

"Where's Hiro?"  
I asked Yuuri, he stood still.

"He's with Mrs. Jones, she was the one wasn't she?"  
He asked, though I was relieved Hiro was with a trusted friend.

"What?"  
I went over to him, he hugged me tightly.

"The girl who raped you"  
He said.

"Rape's a strong word"  
I said.

"The story you told me was pretty close to the definition of rape"  
He held me even tighter.

"Why does it matter Yuuri, you're the only person I'd ever want"  
I sighed, holding around him.

"Are you okay?"  
He poked his head out my chest.

"Yes, of course, I'll always be okay if you're here"  
I said, loving him more.

"What's gonna happen?"  
He asked, I sighed.

"Winter will be born"  
I said.

"Winter?"  
He asked.

"That's what I'm going to name her"  
I smiled, he jumped.

"Her?! The baby's a girl"  
He lit up, I nodded.

"At least that's what she texted when I pulled out my phone"  
I smiled, Yuuri kissed me deeply.  
___________________  
(December)

The sounds of hospital wheels were so far in my mind, my mom had Hiro, and Yuuri was anxiously holding my hand, cutely. He leaned against me, we had been waiting 8 hours, the call we got wasn't pleasant, if there was one person who wouldn't be part of Winter's life it would be her surrogate.

"I hope she's ok"  
Yuuri said, the 37th time, I sighed.

"Stop worrying Honey"  
I kissed his forehead.

"Mr. Nikiforov"  
The Doctor came out.

"Yes?"  
I shot up with Yuuri.

"She's here, I need this signed"  
He passed me the certificate.

"Of course sir!"  
I took the paper, filling out the name 'Winter Vlad Nikiforov' I put down my information, handing the papers to Yuuri, he wrote down his stuff as well.

"You have an hour"  
He said, sadly, I looked at Yuuri, worried.

We walked in the room, the curtains pulled over, the nurse handed me Winter, blood on her hands. I was right, Winter would never know her surrogate...

She died, January 1st shortly after birth by blood complications...

My mind stopped, holding my daughter, the nurse pulling back the curtains to reveal a horrible sight.

"Oh my god... "  
Yuuri looked over, covering his face, looking back at the baby.

"Shhh.. "  
The baby was crying, the nurse came back out.

"I'm afraid sir, she didn't make it"  
She told the doctor.

"Can I ask of you two, to exit the room."  
The Doctor ushered us out.

"We just... "  
Yuuri paused.

"I know.. "  
I looked down at Winter.

"Is the baby okay?"  
Yuuri looked over, despite the terrible news, Her sacrifice gave us Winter.

"She's fine, a little blood here and there, but not from her"  
I said, looking down at her, I melted again, out of love, her hair tuff, a pretty silver color. Her eyes not yet set to color but I could tell, they aren't going to be blue.

"She looks like you"  
Yuuri smiled, gracing her cheek lightly.

"Here hold her"  
I handed Yuuri the baby, I took a photo, sending it to my mom.

"She's like a doll, porcelain white skin, pure gray hair"  
He kissed her head.

"She's like me, but her eyes will be amber brown, like the surrogate's"  
I said, holding around Yuuri.

"She's so beautiful.. "  
He wiped his tears, I realized also, I was crying.

"I can't handle my heart"  
I rubbed my crying.

"I don't think either of us can"  
He smiled.

"You're right, I've melted 3 times"  
I cried.

"3?"  
He turned from Winter.

"I've melted, Marrying you, Hiro's birth, and now"  
I kissed him.

He's given me all the life and love I could ever need, right in my arms, along side of me. The life I've created with him is unforgettable, I hope everyone, one day can find that sort of love.

We took her home, 2 days later, a new piece to our family, and far from the surrogates death, she may have been mean, but she died for my child. And anyone who makes a turn like that, needs recognition. I made sure her story was told, in the end I'll never forget...

New year's Day.


	28. Photos

**-Phichit's P.O.V.-**

It's been crazy, I know recently, Yuuri's 28, and has two kids. AND HE'S MARRIED, MY BESTIE IS FUCKING MA- ok, calm... Well, things I guess have got interesting for me, since I did get married a 2 years ago and now have a  kid who is 1, but the most exciting thing is that I've moved to Anaheim!! That's where Disneyland is. I persuaded Yuuri to come with us, me, Sueng and Min. I'm so happy, I live near Viktor and Yuuri now. Anyways, the fact is...Today, I got Min ready to go to Disneyland. I already called Yuuri, actually blew him up with texts. He sounded pretty excited as much as me, which is pretty excited for Yuuri.

"Okay all ready to go!! Cheese!"  
I took a selfie with Min, it's so cute how he learned recently to do a peace sign.

"Hun, that's the 15th selfie you took"  
Sueng picked up Min.

"So?"  
I kissed his cheek.

"So, get in the car, silly"  
He smiled lightly.

"Oh yeah!"  
I gleamed brightly, opening the door for Sueng.

"Lock the door"  
He said over to me, I turned to the door and locked it, going back with them to Sueng.

"Take Min"  
He handed me him, I put him in the car seat.

"Okay, dad's gonna go to the front Min, you be good"  
I kissed the top of his nose.

"I will Dada"  
He smiled wide.

"So cute"  
I shook my head in awe, closing the door.

"Honey, we'll be late if your take anymore time"  
Seung said, starting the car.

"Gotcha!"  
I got in the front seat, crazy how these past few years have gone the way they did, I'm basically stoked. In terms, after I retired last year and started doing the Instagram thing instead, I kinda became more famous than I was before. After the Barcelona GPF, me and Seung started talking, and that talking turned into little kisses, and a ring on my finger, then BOOM, Min appeared. It's been heaven ever since, I'm practically pinching myself that this is real, but turns out pain is a virtue and it's as ever real as it gets. I mean, it feels like only yesterday me and Yuuri met in Detroit. Seung is my balance, I'm all over the place, up, down, sideways, it doesn't matter, he's always reminding me to take care of myself, and I remind him that life isn't just about math and quantum physics. As far as I know, we're pretty happy, I wouldn't change anything and neither would he.

"What are you thinking about now?"  
He asked from the wheel, my face was deep in thought.

"Just about you and Min of course!"  
I smiled like a Cheshire Cat.

"You're way overexcited it's starting to scare me"  
He put his sunglasses on.

"You're right, I'll need 3 melatonin's tonight"  
I teased, he turned to me, holding my hand on the center piece. He doesn't say much, but his face talks, and his actions, he smiles when I give him kisses, and stares at me for long periods of time, he's said it before, but his notations tell me all the more.

"I love you"  
I giggled, all bubbly about it.

"Love you too"  
He smiled, I made him say it.

"Dada loves Min also, my sugar hamster"  
I turned back to the toddler, tickling him.

"Dada"  
He giggled brightly.

"Coolio beans"  
I said, I've been trying to get Min to repeat me.

"Beans"  
He only says that, beans.

"He's not gonna say it"  
Seung stated.

"No fun!"  
I pouted.

"Beans"  
He said again, we pulled in the parking lot, I practically screeched.

"Honey!"  
Seung scolded me.

"Whaaaat? It's Disneyland!"  
I proclaimed, he sighed, parking the car.

"Out!"  
Min jumped in his car seat.

"I'm going to get you out soon Min, wait"  
I said, Seung parking the car again, to align to the white lines right.

"Am I good?"  
Seung asked, I looked out my window.

"Yeah"  
I answered, getting out of the car, I took a picture of the castle.

"Min! Mai baby"  
I opened the car door, unbuckling him into my arms.

"Which one of you is really the clingy one?"  
Seung chuckled.

"Oh hush you!"  
I put down Min to walk.

"Better put on your glasses, your fans might be present"  
Seung said, I digged through my bag.

"They know who you are too"  
I put my shades on.

"Not as much as you"  
He chuckled.

"let's go!"  
I grabbed Mins hand, we walked toward the ticketing area.

"Do you have the printouts?"  
Seung asked me.

"Yeet!"  
I pulled em' out.

"Next please!"  
The lady called out, I put my hood on.

"Just three?"  
She smiled, I nodded.

"Identification"  
I handed her my ID.

"Sir, I need you to take off all that"  
She said, I took my hood off and glasses.

"Thank you! Enjoy your time at Disneyland!"  
She gave us our tickets, we went through the gates.

"Wow!"  
Min awed.

"Yeah bud?"  
I smiled.

"look at the castle dada!"  
He pointed.

"Mnn hmm"  
We walked toward the checkout.

"Phichit!"  
Omg I forgot to put my glasses on.

"Phichit!"  
And then I realized by the familiar Russian voice.

"Viktor!? Yuuri!?"  
I waved over to them, walking faster.

"Yuuri!"  
I hugged him super tight.

"I haven't seen you in the past year!"  
Yuuri laughed.

"LOOK AT HOW BIG HE'S GOTTEN!!"  
I picked Hiro's chubby cheeks.

"Is that Min?"  
Yuuri asked, I nodded.

"Unky Yuu?"  
Min jumped toward him.

"Oh my goodness! He looks just like you! Phichit"  
Yuuri picked him up.

"How's it been Sueng?"  
Viktor asked.

"A toughy bud, but today, is special, obviously"  
He chuckled.

"Hiro, bubby boo"  
I picked him up, he clung to me like I was a magnet.

"He's shy, and super clingy, but you already knew that"  
Yuuri said.

"Oh, like you?"  
I teased.

"I can vouch for that"  
Viktor chuckled.

"Well Min is.. "  
I paused.

"Woah! He's cute!"  
Min pointed at Hiro.

"Bluntly honest"  
I sighed.

"You think my son is cute?"  
Yuuri asked him.

"Yeah, like a pretty butterfly!"  
Min smiled.

"Oh dear.. "  
I grieved.

"A butterfly?"  
Yuuri chuckled, as a dark aura filled around Viktor.

"Dada? I wanna talk him"  
Min begged, I sighed, face palming.

"You wanna talk to Hiro?"  
Yuuri questioned.

"Yea"  
Min nodded, Yuuri came toward me more.

"Oh god"  
I anxiously sighed, why was this checkout line so long?

"Boop!"  
Min poked Hiro's nose.

"Huh?"  
Hiro peeked out my sweater, rubbing his nose.

"That's so cute!!"  
I cried.

"He's so pretty!"  
Min jumped.

"You think so?"  
Yuuri laughed.

"Yuuuri!"  
I whined.

"It's no harm done, they're little kids"  
He laughed.

"I love him dada"  
Min said.

"Aww! Viktor! Hiro has his first admirer"  
Yuuri chuckled.

"He has to win 3 golds and then we'll talk"  
Viktor said bluntly.

"Don't be so harsh, he's only 1"  
Yuuri chuckled.

"And I'm sure Hiro will pick whoever he wants to be in love with"  
I said.

"Hiro? Is that him"  
Min pointed.

"Yes that is sweetie"  
Yuuri said.

"We're at the check"  
Seung said, we put our bags on the conveyer belt, along with our shoes. We finally went through security.

"That was longer than aeroflot"  
Viktor stretched.

"Agreed"  
Seung commented.

"They even had to check the kids"  
I whined.

"Wait-"  
Yuuri turned around.

"The children!"  
I screamed.

"Calm down they're right there"  
Seung pointed.

"Oh"  
I said, I felt dumb.

"Hiro, baby... Don't run off like that okay?"  
Yuuri grabbed his hand.

"Yes Mama"  
He replied.

"Dada! Look I'm on the fountain!"  
Min, was really on top of the fountain.

"Get you ass down from there Min Chulanont Lee"  
I rushed over, taking him off.

"But Fun"  
He pouted.

"Fun is in the kids area"  
I said.

"Your's dramatic too?"  
Sueng asked Viktor.

"Everything, everything is dramatic"  
Viktor said.

"Same here"  
Sueng said, I rolled my eyes.

"I am not that dramatic!"  
Me and Yuuri chimed, Viktor and Sueng busting up in laughter.

"Hiro"  
Min waddled to him.

"Hmm?"  
Hiro turned.

"Mwah!"  
Min kissed his cheek.

"Ehh?!"  
Hiro chimed with the rest of us.

"Aww"  
Yuuri squealed.

"No, no, no"  
Viktor picked up Hiro.

"Min.. "  
I paused, picking him up.

"Wha?"  
He asked.

"You don't kiss people without their permission"  
I sighed.

"You don't? Then how you and daddy do it?"  
He said.

"That's because we're married"  
I said, he nodded.

"Can I marry Hiro"  
He said so bluntly.

"No"  
I said.

"Aww"  
He pouted.

"Maybe when your older"  
I said.

"Yay!"  
He hugged around me.

"And this is the moment we'll talk about at their wedding"  
Seung chuckled.

"Shh! Don't let the babies hear that!"  
I scoffed.

"I wouldn't mind having Min as my son in law"  
Yuuri joked.

"Love?!"  
Viktor snapped, holding Hiro closer.

"It was a joke"  
Yuuri winked at me.

"Let's just plan what we're going to do for the day"  
Seung shook it off.

"Alright, we should spend some quality time together first, how about 3 hours?"  
Yuuri suggested, it was 1pm already we were staying till midnight.

"That sounds fine"  
Seung agreed.

"Then we could split up into 2 groups for our own family time for a hour, meet back at the food plaza at 5pm"  
Yuuri said, everyone nodded.

"After that, we should do some couples stuff and each of us parents take a turn alone, and the other takes Min and Hiro for 2 1/2 hours at a time, switching at 8:30 and grouping up at 11 for the fireworks"   
Yuuri said.

"Look at that beautiful mathematical planning"  
Seung huffed, I giggled.

"It sounds perfect love"   
Viktor wrapped his arm around Yuuri.

"Let's get going to the kiddie area!"  
I exclaimed.

"Yep!"  
Yuuri took my hand, excited.

"Did your husband just steal my husband?"  
Sueng asked behind us.

"Or did your husband steal my husband?"  
Viktor chuckled.

"I think they just stole each other and abandoned us"  
Sueng said.

"Are they really-"  
Yuuri paused.

"Yeah!"  
I laughed.

We headed over to the kiddie area, you know the Dumbo ride? That is the crap,   
Min was jumping jelly beans to get on the tiny ride. And Hiro, well he fought to get on till Viktor picked him up and got him on.

We went to the teacups too, going pretty fast with Hiro and Min, god I took a few pictures myself, along with Yuuri. This family time was the greatest ever! And then we went over to the plaza area, where all the princesses are.

"Mulan!"  
Min dragged me.

"Oh my, who is this little warrior?"  
They were actresses of course, but to the little ones, they were real.

"His name is Min, he's a real big fan of yours"  
I chuckled.

"Okay Min, show me some of your moves"  
This was so cute, I brought out my phone and recorded.

"Bah!"  
He punched the air, waddling cutely.

"Oh my, you are very fierce"  
She commented, I was dying.

"Yea"  
He smirked.

"One day you'll be a great warrior, taking on the world"  
She smiled.

"Wow"  
Min looked away from her.

"Min?  
I asked, he smiled, I looked back at Mulan, already distracted with the next child.

"Dada"  
He paused.

"Yeah?"  
I asked, he was so calm it was worrying me.

"Unky Yuu is Hiro's dada?"  
He looked back at me, I sighed in relief.

"Yes, he is"  
I laughed.

"Oh"  
He giggled, back to himself.

It had already been 2 1/2 hours, not very long till we would split, though, we were kinda basically split up, Well, Seung was over with Viktor, and that means Yuuri is with him.

"Phichit"  
Yuuri tapped my shoulder, speaking of the devil.

"Oh, Yuuri"  
I turned.

"I thought we would kill the half hour with pretzels"  
He smiled, Min going straight to Hiro.

"That sounds amazing"  
I chuckled.

"Come on slow pokes! Pretzels!!"  
Yuuri yelled out to Viktor and Seung.

Then we walked back to a booth with a couple of chairs around it, I still can't believe I haven't been spotted by a fan yet, and neither has Viktor nor Yuuri. Places like this are usually crawling with them. Either way I got some good photos of Min stuffing his cheeks with pretzels, and Hiro eating them cutely.

After that, we decided to split up, me and Seung went back to the kiddie area, and Viktor and Yuuri did whatever. We went on a whole bunch of rides, gosh, I'll definitely be broke by the time this is over, not like it matters, in just 4 years, Min won't remember any of this.

Speaking of which, life itself is going by too fast for me, I even heard Yurio and Otabear are getting in alot of fights recently, mostly the fact that Yurio is 20,  and wants more freedoms, and Otabear doesn't want to let him. I'm sure I'll get a call from Yuri telling me he did what he wanted anyway. Hope he's ready for the responsibility of something that big, God I thought I was ready, nope, nothing prepared me for sleepless nights upon days.

Min, isn't mine, technically, so I don't know why Yuuri said he looks like me. Maybe he's just saying it out of family priority, I hope Min never tells me I'm not his family because of blood. God, that was a depressing thought, this is Disneyland! Kids come around, Min really loves me, though I hope he's nothing like me. If I grabbed what I really wanted when I was still training in America, my life would be different, very different. First, Min wouldn't exist,  and most likely, Viktor would not be here either. But my mistake got me this life, please Min, grab what you love before you're distracted, I lucked out in the end, but ending up with a broken marriage, would be bad.   
___________________________  
(Years ago)

"I meant as a friend!"  
I laughed.

"Oh, you really had me scared, bro"  
He pit up a westside sign.

"Oh my god!"  
I laughed.

"What are you two doing slacking around!"  
Celestino yelled.

"Nothin' Bro!"  
Yuuri yelled.

"Here put the hat with it"  
I handed him my hat.

"Bro"  
He chuckled loudly.

"Oh god, I could make you a meme"  
I took a photo.

"Yeah, with your iPhone"  
Yuuri snickered.

"Yep!"  
I took another.

"It's like a mobile camera huh?"  
Yuuri looked down at my phone.

"Yeah, amazing... "  
I showed him a photo.

"Oh god! I look terrible!"  
He smiled, I stared at his gaze.

"I didn't even try.. "  
I commented, smiling wide.

"What happens if you try?"  
He asked, I pulled up his chin and tilted it, aiming myself above him.

"Katchik!"  
I sounded.

"See?  
I showed.

"What are you doing being a skater? Be a photographer!"  
He shook his head.

"I don't know exactly... "  
I bit my lip.

"You running a fever, Phichit?"  
He tilted his head in question.

"No?"  
I said.

"You're all red"  
He laughed.

"Maybe"  
My lips quivered.   
_________________________

I guess everything, after awhile is just a memory, you can't do much with it.

Just take a picture and, snippity snap that life. That includes your friends, your love, and your children.

That's what I gotta say in the end, cause your life lasts 80 years, but a hard drive will last longer if you take care of it.

Kachuck?  
Duh!?  
________________________  
**Author's Note:**

**-Phichit's P.O.V.-**

It's been crazy, I know recently, Yuuri's 28, and has two kids. AND HE'S MARRIED, MY BESTIE IS FUCKING MA- ok, calm... Well, things I guess have got interesting for me, since I did get married a 2 years ago and now have a  kid who is 1, but the most exciting thing is that I've moved to Anaheim!! That's where Disneyland is. I persuaded Yuuri to come with us, me, Sueng and Min. I'm so happy, I live near Viktor and Yuuri now. Anyways, the fact is...Today, I got Min ready to go to Disneyland. I already called Yuuri, actually blew him up with texts. He sounded pretty excited as much as me, which is pretty excited for Yuuri.

"Okay all ready to go!! Cheese!"  
I took a selfie with Min, it's so cute how he learned recently to do a peace sign.

"Hun, that's the 15th selfie you took"  
Sueng picked up Min.

"So?"  
I kissed his cheek.

"So, get in the car, silly"  
He smiled lightly.

"Oh yeah!"  
I gleamed brightly, opening the door for Sueng.

"Lock the door"  
He said over to me, I turned to the door and locked it, going back with them to Sueng.

"Take Min"  
He handed me him, I put him in the car seat.

"Okay, dad's gonna go to the front Min, you be good"  
I kissed the top of his nose.

"I will Dada"  
He smiled wide.

"So cute"  
I shook my head in awe, closing the door.

"Honey, we'll be late if your take anymore time"  
Seung said, starting the car.

"Gotcha!"  
I got in the front seat, crazy how these past few years have gone the way they did, I'm basically stoked. In terms, after I retired last year and started doing the Instagram thing instead, I kinda became more famous than I was before. After the Barcelona GPF, me and Seung started talking, and that talking turned into little kisses, and a ring on my finger, then BOOM, Min appeared. It's been heaven ever since, I'm practically pinching myself that this is real, but turns out pain is a virtue and it's as ever real as it gets. I mean, it feels like only yesterday me and Yuuri met in Detroit. Seung is my balance, I'm all over the place, up, down, sideways, it doesn't matter, he's always reminding me to take care of myself, and I remind him that life isn't just about math and quantum physics. As far as I know, we're pretty happy, I wouldn't change anything and neither would he.

"What are you thinking about now?"  
He asked from the wheel, my face was deep in thought.

"Just about you and Min of course!"  
I smiled like a Cheshire Cat.

"You're way overexcited it's starting to scare me"  
He put his sunglasses on.

"You're right, I'll need 3 melatonin's tonight"  
I teased, he turned to me, holding my hand on the center piece. He doesn't say much, but his face talks, and his actions, he smiles when I give him kisses, and stares at me for long periods of time, he's said it before, but his notations tell me all the more.

"I love you"  
I giggled, all bubbly about it.

"Love you too"  
He smiled, I made him say it.

"Dada loves Min also, my sugar hamster"  
I turned back to the toddler, tickling him.

"Dada"  
He giggled brightly.

"Coolio beans"  
I said, I've been trying to get Min to repeat me.

"Beans"  
He only says that, beans.

"He's not gonna say it"  
Seung stated.

"No fun!"  
I pouted.

"Beans"  
He said again, we pulled in the parking lot, I practically screeched.

"Honey!"  
Seung scolded me.

"Whaaaat? It's Disneyland!"  
I proclaimed, he sighed, parking the car.

"Out!"  
Min jumped in his car seat.

"I'm going to get you out soon Min, wait"  
I said, Seung parking the car again, to align to the white lines right.

"Am I good?"  
Seung asked, I looked out my window.

"Yeah"  
I answered, getting out of the car, I took a picture of the castle.

"Min! Mai baby"  
I opened the car door, unbuckling him into my arms.

"Which one of you is really the clingy one?"  
Seung chuckled.

"Oh hush you!"  
I put down Min to walk.

"Better put on your glasses, your fans might be present"  
Seung said, I digged through my bag.

"They know who you are too"  
I put my shades on.

"Not as much as you"  
He chuckled.

"let's go!"  
I grabbed Mins hand, we walked toward the ticketing area.

"Do you have the printouts?"  
Seung asked me.

"Yeet!"  
I pulled em' out.

"Next please!"  
The lady called out, I put my hood on.

"Just three?"  
She smiled, I nodded.

"Identification"  
I handed her my ID.

"Sir, I need you to take off all that"  
She said, I took my hood off and glasses.

"Thank you! Enjoy your time at Disneyland!"  
She gave us our tickets, we went through the gates.

"Wow!"  
Min awed.

"Yeah bud?"  
I smiled.

"look at the castle dada!"  
He pointed.

"Mnn hmm"  
We walked toward the checkout.

"Phichit!"  
Omg I forgot to put my glasses on.

"Phichit!"  
And then I realized by the familiar Russian voice.

"Viktor!? Yuuri!?"  
I waved over to them, walking faster.

"Yuuri!"  
I hugged him super tight.

"I haven't seen you in the past year!"  
Yuuri laughed.

"LOOK AT HOW BIG HE'S GOTTEN!!"  
I picked Hiro's chubby cheeks.

"Is that Min?"  
Yuuri asked, I nodded.

"Unky Yuu?"  
Min jumped toward him.

"Oh my goodness! He looks just like you! Phichit"  
Yuuri picked him up.

"How's it been Sueng?"  
Viktor asked.

"A toughy bud, but today, is special, obviously"  
He chuckled.

"Hiro, bubby boo"  
I picked him up, he clung to me like I was a magnet.

"He's shy, and super clingy, but you already knew that"  
Yuuri said.

"Oh, like you?"  
I teased.

"I can vouch for that"  
Viktor chuckled.

"Well Min is.. "  
I paused.

"Woah! He's cute!"  
Min pointed at Hiro.

"Bluntly honest"  
I sighed.

"You think my son is cute?"  
Yuuri asked him.

"Yeah, like a pretty butterfly!"  
Min smiled.

"Oh dear.. "  
I grieved.

"A butterfly?"  
Yuuri chuckled, as a dark aura filled around Viktor.

"Dada? I wanna talk him"  
Min begged, I sighed, face palming.

"You wanna talk to Hiro?"  
Yuuri questioned.

"Yea"  
Min nodded, Yuuri came toward me more.

"Oh god"  
I anxiously sighed, why was this checkout line so long?

"Boop!"  
Min poked Hiro's nose.

"Huh?"  
Hiro peeked out my sweater, rubbing his nose.

"That's so cute!!"  
I cried.

"He's so pretty!"  
Min jumped.

"You think so?"  
Yuuri laughed.

"Yuuuri!"  
I whined.

"It's no harm done, they're little kids"  
He laughed.

"I love him dada"  
Min said.

"Aww! Viktor! Hiro has his first admirer"  
Yuuri chuckled.

"He has to win 3 golds and then we'll talk"  
Viktor said bluntly.

"Don't be so harsh, he's only 1"  
Yuuri chuckled.

"And I'm sure Hiro will pick whoever he wants to be in love with"  
I said.

"Hiro? Is that him"  
Min pointed.

"Yes that is sweetie"  
Yuuri said.

"We're at the check"  
Seung said, we put our bags on the conveyer belt, along with our shoes. We finally went through security.

"That was longer than aeroflot"  
Viktor stretched.

"Agreed"  
Seung commented.

"They even had to check the kids"  
I whined.

"Wait-"  
Yuuri turned around.

"The children!"  
I screamed.

"Calm down they're right there"  
Seung pointed.

"Oh"  
I said, I felt dumb.

"Hiro, baby... Don't run off like that okay?"  
Yuuri grabbed his hand.

"Yes Mama"  
He replied.

"Dada! Look I'm on the fountain!"  
Min, was really on top of the fountain.

"Get you ass down from there Min Chulanont Lee"  
I rushed over, taking him off.

"But Fun"  
He pouted.

"Fun is in the kids area"  
I said.

"Your's dramatic too?"  
Sueng asked Viktor.

"Everything, everything is dramatic"  
Viktor said.

"Same here"  
Sueng said, I rolled my eyes.

"I am not that dramatic!"  
Me and Yuuri chimed, Viktor and Sueng busting up in laughter.

"Hiro"  
Min waddled to him.

"Hmm?"  
Hiro turned.

"Mwah!"  
Min kissed his cheek.

"Ehh?!"  
Hiro chimed with the rest of us.

"Aww"  
Yuuri squealed.

"No, no, no"  
Viktor picked up Hiro.

"Min.. "  
I paused, picking him up.

"Wha?"  
He asked.

"You don't kiss people without their permission"  
I sighed.

"You don't? Then how you and daddy do it?"  
He said.

"That's because we're married"  
I said, he nodded.

"Can I marry Hiro"  
He said so bluntly.

"No"  
I said.

"Aww"  
He pouted.

"Maybe when your older"  
I said.

"Yay!"  
He hugged around me.

"And this is the moment we'll talk about at their wedding"  
Seung chuckled.

"Shh! Don't let the babies hear that!"  
I scoffed.

"I wouldn't mind having Min as my son in law"  
Yuuri joked.

"Love?!"  
Viktor snapped, holding Hiro closer.

"It was a joke"  
Yuuri winked at me.

"Let's just plan what we're going to do for the day"  
Seung shook it off.

"Alright, we should spend some quality time together first, how about 3 hours?"  
Yuuri suggested, it was 1pm already we were staying till midnight.

"That sounds fine"  
Seung agreed.

"Then we could split up into 2 groups for our own family time for a hour, meet back at the food plaza at 5pm"  
Yuuri said, everyone nodded.

"After that, we should do some couples stuff and each of us parents take a turn alone, and the other takes Min and Hiro for 2 1/2 hours at a time, switching at 8:30 and grouping up at 11 for the fireworks"   
Yuuri said.

"Look at that beautiful mathematical planning"  
Seung huffed, I giggled.

"It sounds perfect love"   
Viktor wrapped his arm around Yuuri.

"Let's get going to the kiddie area!"  
I exclaimed.

"Yep!"  
Yuuri took my hand, excited.

"Did your husband just steal my husband?"  
Sueng asked behind us.

"Or did your husband steal my husband?"  
Viktor chuckled.

"I think they just stole each other and abandoned us"  
Sueng said.

"Are they really-"  
Yuuri paused.

"Yeah!"  
I laughed.

We headed over to the kiddie area, you know the Dumbo ride? That is the crap,   
Min was jumping jelly beans to get on the tiny ride. And Hiro, well he fought to get on till Viktor picked him up and got him on.

We went to the teacups too, going pretty fast with Hiro and Min, god I took a few pictures myself, along with Yuuri. This family time was the greatest ever! And then we went over to the plaza area, where all the princesses are.

"Mulan!"  
Min dragged me.

"Oh my, who is this little warrior?"  
They were actresses of course, but to the little ones, they were real.

"His name is Min, he's a real big fan of yours"  
I chuckled.

"Okay Min, show me some of your moves"  
This was so cute, I brought out my phone and recorded.

"Bah!"  
He punched the air, waddling cutely.

"Oh my, you are very fierce"  
She commented, I was dying.

"Yea"  
He smirked.

"One day you'll be a great warrior, taking on the world"  
She smiled.

"Wow"  
Min looked away from her.

"Min?  
I asked, he smiled, I looked back at Mulan, already distracted with the next child.

"Dada"  
He paused.

"Yeah?"  
I asked, he was so calm it was worrying me.

"Unky Yuu is Hiro's dada?"  
He looked back at me, I sighed in relief.

"Yes, he is"  
I laughed.

"Oh"  
He giggled, back to himself.

It had already been 2 1/2 hours, not very long till we would split, though, we were kinda basically split up, Well, Seung was over with Viktor, and that means Yuuri is with him.

"Phichit"  
Yuuri tapped my shoulder, speaking of the devil.

"Oh, Yuuri"  
I turned.

"I thought we would kill the half hour with pretzels"  
He smiled, Min going straight to Hiro.

"That sounds amazing"  
I chuckled.

"Come on slow pokes! Pretzels!!"  
Yuuri yelled out to Viktor and Seung.

Then we walked back to a booth with a couple of chairs around it, I still can't believe I haven't been spotted by a fan yet, and neither has Viktor nor Yuuri. Places like this are usually crawling with them. Either way I got some good photos of Min stuffing his cheeks with pretzels, and Hiro eating them cutely.

After that, we decided to split up, me and Seung went back to the kiddie area, and Viktor and Yuuri did whatever. We went on a whole bunch of rides, gosh, I'll definitely be broke by the time this is over, not like it matters, in just 4 years, Min won't remember any of this.

Speaking of which, life itself is going by too fast for me, I even heard Yurio and Otabear are getting in alot of fights recently, mostly the fact that Yurio is 20,  and wants more freedoms, and Otabear doesn't want to let him. I'm sure I'll get a call from Yuri telling me he did what he wanted anyway. Hope he's ready for the responsibility of something that big, God I thought I was ready, nope, nothing prepared me for sleepless nights upon days.

Min, isn't mine, technically, so I don't know why Yuuri said he looks like me. Maybe he's just saying it out of family priority, I hope Min never tells me I'm not his family because of blood. God, that was a depressing thought, this is Disneyland! Kids come around, Min really loves me, though I hope he's nothing like me. If I grabbed what I really wanted when I was still training in America, my life would be different, very different. First, Min wouldn't exist,  and most likely, Viktor would not be here either. But my mistake got me this life, please Min, grab what you love before you're distracted, I lucked out in the end, but ending up with a broken marriage, would be bad.   
___________________________  
(Years ago)

"I meant as a friend!"  
I laughed.

"Oh, you really had me scared, bro"  
He pit up a westside sign.

"Oh my god!"  
I laughed.

"What are you two doing slacking around!"  
Celestino yelled.

"Nothin' Bro!"  
Yuuri yelled.

"Here put the hat with it"  
I handed him my hat.

"Bro"  
He chuckled loudly.

"Oh god, I could make you a meme"  
I took a photo.

"Yeah, with your iPhone"  
Yuuri snickered.

"Yep!"  
I took another.

"It's like a mobile camera huh?"  
Yuuri looked down at my phone.

"Yeah, amazing... "  
I showed him a photo.

"Oh god! I look terrible!"  
He smiled, I stared at his gaze.

"I didn't even try.. "  
I commented, smiling wide.

"What happens if you try?"  
He asked, I pulled up his chin and tilted it, aiming myself above him.

"Katchik!"  
I sounded.

"See?  
I showed.

"What are you doing being a skater? Be a photographer!"  
He shook his head.

"I don't know exactly... "  
I bit my lip.

"You running a fever, Phichit?"  
He tilted his head in question.

"No?"  
I said.

"You're all red"  
He laughed.

"Maybe"  
My lips quivered.   
_________________________

I guess everything, after awhile is just a memory, you can't do much with it.

Just take a picture and, snippity snap that life. That includes your friends, your love, and your children.

That's what I gotta say in the end, cause your life lasts 80 years, but a hard drive will last longer if you take care of it.

Kachuck?  
Duh!?  
  



	29. Underestimated

**-Yurio's P.O.V.-**

"You want to retire, but you don't wanna have kids!"  
I spat.

"That's NOT what I said Yura!"  
He snapped.

"Oh, well that's how it came across!"  
I scoffed.

"I just was wondering, maybe you're over the top of your head"  
He tried to say a revolting thing, nicely.

I didn't even have to say anything, my face said it all.

"Aren't we young, let's stay that way, you're only 20 Yura"  
He asked.

"I don't care about my age, this is about you!"  
I stomped.

"And I am saying you're too young for this"  
He crossed his arms.

"Are you scared?"  
I asked.

"What?"  
He ticked.

"Of not being a good father, or not being there enough for our kid"  
I worried.

He looked down in fear, that was the real reason he had been fighting.

"Beka, we're skaters ourselves, we won't send off our fucking kids to America to train alone"  
I said.

"Look at me, I'm a 23 year old gay man, who rides on a motorcycle, listening to Nirvana and ACDC, while getting on little skates to make a living"  
He sighed.

"Sounds like a dad to me"  
I snickered.

"Yura!"  
He cried.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm still listening to My Chemical Romance even though it's long been a dead band"  
I gulped.

Beka just stared at me, as if tapping for a 'real' reason.

"Wanting to fix, or at least have a second chance at being the parent my p-parents were supposed to be"  
I wiped my face.

"Look-"

"No, I'm fine!"  
I snapped, walking past him.

"Yura where are you going?"  
He asked, as I grabbed my keys.

"To hell if I don't change my ways!"  
I yelled, throwing on my combat boots and walking out the door.

"Yura! No!"  
He grabbed me, kissing my lips deeply.

"Beka-"

"If this is what you want, I'll do it... "  
He hugged me close.

"I want you to want this too"  
I said, leaning in his shoulder.

"I know"  
He replied.

"We're a team, you're my best friend, and my husband"  
I held his face in my hands.

"Pulling me on the guilt train, huh?"  
He smiled.

"Maybe"  
I bit my lip.

"Yura, I don't feel I'll be a good parent"  
He said, sadly.

"Do you think anyone who's going to have a kid is not going to think that same line?"  
I crossed my brows.

"Yes"  
He answered.

"What if I was a woman, and I was pregnant right now?! What would you say then?"  
I asked.

"I would say, we'll deal with it and I'll try my best, with a smile on my face"  
He answered.

"Then why can't you feel the same way about this... "  
I grieved.

"Cause you're not a woman"  
He stated the obvious.

"That wasn't the point"  
I said.

"Then what about skating?"  
He asked.

"We could switch on and off season, I do one year, you do the next, until we retire that is"  
I said, he shook his head.

"I'm retiring anyway... I'll be there mostly"  
He said.

"No! I was already tired of never seeing you before! We only get a month off at most"  
I said.

"Then let's not have a kid"  
He said, I slapped him.

"I want to have a k-kid because I l-love you!"  
I yelled, he held his cheek.

"I DON'T WANT TO HAVE A KID BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"  
He finally yelled in my face.

"What?"  
I paused.

"I'm 3 years older than you Yura, I've been in this game longer"  
He said, with despair.

"I know"  
I wiped my face.

"I want you to have a future, because I know you can, look at how much the crowd loves you! You wouldn't just let them down-"

"IM NOT FUCKING VIKTOR!"  
I yelled.

"Yura-"

"You're sounding like you're making a dumb selfish decision! Like Yuuri in Barcelona!!"  
I wailed.

"I'm not-"

"But you a-hare!"  
I cried in my leather gloves.

"Yura, listen-"  
I pushed him away.

"I'm not going to listen!"  
I walked away to my motorcycle.

"Yura-"

"Go Fuck yourself!"  
I yelled, starting my Kawasaki.

"You can't just-"

I drove off, it was insane, I can't believe we're fighting like this. That was it, I wanted to forget slapping him, I wanted to forget everything, and I knew exactly how.

A bar, any damn bar! Legal drinking age here is 19, and 18 in Russia, I had my ID in case anyone had their doubts. I still looked like a young, 15 year old, didn't matter if I was 20 or 65, I'd still be fucking baby-faced.

I parked my Kawasaki, not like it mattered. I walked in the bar, showing my ID.

"So, what will it be?"  
The bartender smiled.

"A shot of Vodka"  
I said.

"sky?"  
She asked.

"Doesn't matter"  
I said, she slid the shot glass at me.

I stared at the clear liquid, my mind swallowing in PTSD. I kept staring, at my own reflection, I knew it was wrong. Fuck it, I swallowed it whole, my throat burned, this definitely wasn't Russian Vodka, I would have been hacking it up.

"Another one Miss?"  
I ignored her misgenderment.

"Yea"  
I replied.

"Here ya go!"  
She brought me two.

I took another, after another I don't know exactly how many I had drank. But the feeling was close to sex, weird I know to fucking say. But my face was super heated, and my talking was slurred. I guess I was really fucking drunk, because I couldn't walk to the bathroom.

Then, my damn phone rang loudly, god it hurt my ear.

"Hello?"  
I answered.

"Yura it's 3 am where are you??? I'm sorry, so sorry, please come home now"  
He said, my mind twisted.

"Are you nooow?"  
I giggled, slurring every word.

"Yura- are you?..... Drunk?"  
He asked.

"Yea! And so whAaaat if I am! I'm a grown assssss man!"  
I walked out the bar, that was closing.

"Yura, whatever, where are you?!"  
He asked again, I looked up at the sign.

"Sal's Bar"  
I squinted my eyes.

"I'm coming to get you, we can get your motorcycle later"  
I sat on a curb.

"Why woooould you wannnt to geeeet me? I'm a teerrrible husband!"  
I weeped.

"Yura, you're all I have, and all I'll ever have"  
He said, sweetly.

"You don't wanna see me like t-this"  
I said.

"It's you, Yura I'll want to see you any way I can"  
He said, I could hear him on his motorcycle, must have been on Bluetooth.

"I love you so much! So veeery much! Muah!"  
I kissed my phone.

"I know Yura, I love you very much too"  
He said, my smile hurting my cheeks.

"Can we dooooo... It"  
I felt, oddly, turned on by nothing but his voice.

"Yura, I'm pulling in now, get off the phone"  
He said, I got off, watching him pull in with his Harley.

"Love!"  
I face planted toward him.

"Oh god, you really are drunk!?"  
He picked me up, worried.

"Kiss me! Beka!!"  
I stuck out my lips.

"Okay, I'll kiss you, but you have to get on the back of my motorcycle"  
He said.

"Okay"  
I agreed, his lips kissing me lightly, fuck that, I made the kiss sexy.

"Yura.. "  
He breathed, pulling me off.

"Motorcycle.... "  
I paused, stumbling my way on the back of it.

"Hold on to me tightly"  
He said, I wrapped around his waist.

"I'm sorry"  
I held around him tightly, kissing the back of his neck.

"Can't hear you"  
I didn't realize we were already on the road, my head spinning.

"Good"  
I hiccuped, snuggling against him.

"Yura, wake up and get in the house"  
He said, I must of blacked out.

"Did I ever tell you how handsome you are?"  
I got off the bike, stumbling on him.

"You're really talkative when you're drunk"  
He picked me up, supporting my walking.

"And you're so cuddly"  
I kissed his cheek.

"I'm not drunk"  
Beka said.

"Your face is so serious!"  
I giggled perfusly.

"Your face is drunk"  
He smirked, opening the door as we walked in.

"Yeaa~ is it pretty too?"  
I ran my finger down his torso.

"Yes, of course, love"  
He kissed the top of my head.

"Otabek"  
I said, my hands holding his figure.

"Ah! Yura!"  
He jumped at my hand going down his pants.

"What?"  
I pouted, kissing his neck.

"Let's save t-that for the room"  
He stumbled on his words.

"Nah, I feeel liike here is goooood"  
I drunkenly pulled his belt off.

"Y-Yura"  
He stuttered, suddenly I felt very tired, but more of a conscious way, not tired as in sleep.

I didn't remember the rest of that night, but I must of did something.

__________________________  
**(Morning)**

"Mnnm Beka... Turn off the damn alarm"  
I rolled up in my blanket.

No answer.

"Beka... "  
I rolled over to the other side.

No Beka.

"God damn it"  
I grabbed his phone, turning off the alarm.

My head hurt, bad, but the worst thing was, I was naked. I could tell by the clothes on the floor and the humid feel that somehow, last night we made love.  
It made my lips curve, smiling to myself, even if I didn't remember it, I could tell, we were doing it out of lustful love. That being the fact that I was drunk, and there was no kinky shit out.

"Bacon"  
I sniffed the air, getting out of bed, my hair an obvious tangled mess from last night.

I got dressed, and lazily threw on one of Beka's sweaters. I stole it, how can you blame me? You could fit the Russian Circus in there.

"You're awake!"  
He was happy to see me, it was noon.

"Beka..."  
I paused.

"We need to talk"  
He put down two plates.

"You're right"  
I sat down.

"I'm sorry"  
We chimed at the same time.

"You shouldn't be sorry Yura, I should be, I was a dick last night"  
He sighed.

"I'm the one who ran away"  
I mumbled.

"And you did it because of me"  
He held my hand.

"I shouldn't have left, and dealt with it, instead of getting drunk and causing a havoc"  
I started crying.

"You really didn't cause a havoc, if anything you were very.... Passionate"  
He looked away.

"I know, I could tell by the way my hips hurt"  
I sniffed.

"I tried to stop you at least"  
He worried.

"I don't care about the whole thing that I was drunk, I know you won't hurt me, so the consent thing you're worried about is bullshit"  
I said, he sighed.

"I'll do it, I want to"  
He breathed out.

"What?"  
I paused.

"I want to have a baby"  
He said.

"Beka... You don't have to do this"  
I guiltily looked down.

"No, I want to, like I said...I want us as a couple to have a family, that was the point of marrying you"  
He smiled.

"Did I tell you that while I was drunk!?"  
I asked.

"Yea, you did, clinging on to my side after we... Made love"  
He blushed.

"I didn't want to tell you how I actually felt, because I thought you wouldn't get it"  
I stared at my plate.

"Seems I did get it, so stop worrying about telling me things"  
He said straightforwardly.

"I know..."  
I grieved.

"Hey, look at me"  
He caressed my face toward him.

"Beka"  
I sniffed.

"We're going to be great parents, you said it yourself"  
He smiled.

"Thank you"  
I whispered, tears in my eyes.

"Eat, Honey"  
He pecked my lips, pointing to my plate.

I started eating, though it still felt like a whole dream was happening. One, I'd just wake up to and be 15 again, but I knew this was real.

"How are we going to do this?"  
I asked him, he smiled lightly.

"I'm pretty sure we'll figure it out"  
He said, I guess we will.

"Okay"  
I chuckled to myself.

_________________________  
_**Author's Note:**_

_**K m8s I'm getting more into what this story is going to come up to, I know it seems like I'm like marriage, baby, marriage, baby, baby. But I do have an ending for this.** _

_**Thank you for 2k, so very much, I mean it!**_


	30. Two?!

**-Yurio's P.O.V-**

"Twins???!!!"  
I yelled in the phone.

"Yes, that's what I said..."  
She replied, I lost consciousness.

"Yura!"  
Beka picked me up.

"T-Twins"  
I widened my eyes.

"You okay?!"  
He shook me.

"How long was I out!??"  
I woke.

"I don't know, Yura I came back from the club at work, and I nearly had a heart attack with you laying in the middle of the floor like that!"  
He curved his brows in worry.

"So I was out for 2 hours... "  
I said, looking at my phone that DID say 7pm a few moments ago.

"2 hours?!"  
He freaked, taking his glove off his hand to feel my temperature.

"I fainted I think"  
I said.

"No temp, you must have fainted"  
He put down his bag.

"Oh gosh! I need to call the surrogate, and get the info on the bab-"  
I paused.

"Yura?"  
Beka took his jacket off slowly.

"The reason I fainted... "  
I stopped to think.

"What was it?"  
He asked.

"Oh my god!! Oh fuck!"  
I cussed loudly.

"Honey?"  
He stopped.

"Beka...Um, the baby-"

"Did it die?"  
He widened his eyes.

"Twins... "  
I spoke.

"What?"  
Beka shook his head.

"The baby is two babies, and they are twins"  
I gulped.

Beka stared at me, in disbelief and what looked like anger, but I wasn't sure.

"Two of them?"  
He asked, I nodded.

"We could just adopt ou-"

"No! Yura, I've made my decision, regardless of the number of babies"  
He sat down on the coffee table, sighing.

"Are you su-"

"Yes I'm sure Yura"  
He cut me off.

"Okay"  
I paused.

"I'm just, happy, and also a little scared"  
I smiled, sitting on his lap.

"I could imagine so"  
He smiled, he was hiding something.

"What is it?"  
I leaned into his chest.

"Yura, you're not going to like me for this"  
He said, I tried thinking of something that would make me angry at him.

"Tell me"  
I pondered the factors.

"As of today, I am no longer a skater"  
His words hit me like a brick, I got off of him, crying.

"W-Why would you do that!!!"  
I wailed.

"I wanted to be there for them"  
He said seriously.

"I still d-don't understand!"  
I hiccuped in tears.

"The little fantasy world you want to live in isn't a reality, there is no possible way for both of us to skate with two children at our feet, you can ask Viktor and Yuuri who made that same decision!"  
He stated, I wiped my eyes.

"I know! I know it couldn't work, but I wanted to try... "  
I said, he got up and hugged me.

"I love you Yura, but I've decided my time is up, you're younger than me, I'm retired to fill our hearts, even if it breaks yours in the beginning"  
He hugged me tight as I hit his shoulder.

"Damn you"  
I cried in his chest.

"I know this was gonna upset you, and I'm not allowing you to retire with me"  
He said clearly.

"You can't make me do anything!"  
I hissed.

"You're right, but I know you'll listen to me"  
He said, hugging me tighter.

"You can't just belittle me like that"  
I cried.

"I'm not"  
He kissed the top of my head.

"You are"  
I hugged around him.

"All I'm asking is for you to be a skater for 3 more years, and then you can retire"  
He ran his fingers through my long hair.

"What did your mom say?"  
I peeped.

"She said it was the right choice"  
He whispered.

"Then, ok"  
I replied, that's all I could think of saying.   
______________________________  
**(Otabek's P.O.V, 5 months later)**

Yura was already in the GPF, though I wasn't skating, my Yura was kicking ass, despite my sudden wishes. He already was on his way to the finals, I told him I'll be fine without him, even if it was a lie. Currently, I had been called in by our doctor who was looking over the surrogate. That is where the lie came in.

"This is miraculous"  
The Doctor said, I looked at the data.

"What do you mean?"  
I looked again.

"In my 29 years of looking over pregnancies, I've never encountered this"  
He said.

"Doctor, I'm sorry, but I'm confused"  
I shook my head.

"As any person would be, I'm confused also"  
He chuckled.

"Is there something wrong?"  
I asked.

"No, there's absolutely nothing wrong, but what happened is the most rarest thing I've ever seen"  
He pulled up the photos of the ultrasounds.

"A boy and girl?"  
I asked.

"Yes, that is rare for twins to be the opposite gender, but the DNA is the factor I'm looking at"  
He pulled up the data.

"Me and My husba-"

"Yes I know you both wanted a mix to see who was the father, not like it mattered to you two who was"  
He said.

"That is right"  
I admitted.

"In this context speaking you are both the father"  
He said.

"What?!!"  
I yelled.

"Homopaternal superfecundation, Mr. Altin, the male in particular has your DNA"  
He said.

"So both of ours went at the same time?"  
I questioned.

"Yes, that is precisely what happened, it's a beautiful thing that happened, you are very lucky"  
He commented.

"So the female's Yura's?"  
I guessed.

"That's right, the DNA on the other belongs to Yuri Altin"  
He smiled.

"T-That's amazing"  
I said, he chuckled.

"Yea, my co-workers didn't believe me either"  
He looked down.

"I wouldn't believe it if I heard it either"  
I agreed.

"Well, I shouldn't keep you long, I bet your husband is waiting for you at home"  
He handed me the data and pictures.

"Actually he's competing in the Grand Prix Final right now, he's not at home"  
I took the papers.

"That's a bummer"  
He said.

"Yea"  
I got up from the seat.

"Well Mr. Altin, it's been a pleasure"  
He shook my hand.

"The pleasure is all mine sir"  
I smiled, going about my way to the door.   
_________________________________  
**(Christmas)**

"Ho Ho Ho!"  
Yura pinched his temples at Viktor.

"Santa"  
Winter was talking, and walking now.

"That's right, I'm Santa"  
Viktor rubbed his stomach.

"You're a fucking twink, and a twig for that matter"  
Yura held around Hiro.

"Pfft!"  
Yuuri spit out his coffee.

"Hey!"  
Viktor snapped, Yuuri basically rolling at this point.

"Yurio, are you Santa?"  
Hiro asked.

"Santa, is bullsh-"  
Viktor covered his mouth.

"For the love of God, Yurio"  
Viktor sighed.

"What?!"  
He snapped.

"They're kids"  
Viktor replied.

"Uggh, fine"  
Yura rolled his eyes.

"Long hair"  
Hiro took a peice of Yura's hair.

"Yes, I have long hair, you know your dad used to have hair like mine until he CHOPPED IT OFF"  
Yura sneered.

"Shhh! Quiet!"  
Viktor snapped.

"I think Winter likes him"  
Yuuri noticed the staring.

"She keeps staring at you, Beka"  
Yura said.

"Bu- Ba- Baka"  
Winter sounded out.

"Oh my god! Hahaha!"  
Yura rolled on the ground, laughing.

"What does that mean?"  
I asked.

"It means-"  
Yuuri paused to giggle, while Viktor and Yura died of laughter.

"S-She just said idiot i-in japanese!!"  
Yura cried of laughter.

"That's correct"  
Yuuri chuckled.

"Beka, I love you, but this is too f-funny!  
Yura hysterically laughed.

"Beka"  
Winter said, I chuckled slightly.

"Aww, I wish she kept saying baka"  
Yura pouted.

"I wish we got that on camera"  
Viktor sat up.

"It's not that big of a deal"  
I rolled my eyes.

"Beka"  
Winter crawled to me.

"See?"  
I put her in my lap.

"Aww"  
Yura brought out his phone, taking a picture.

"Better send those photos to me"  
Viktor said.

"I will you skinny Silver fuck!"  
He took more photos.

"She is very cute"  
I said.

"That's my mom's genes right there!"  
Viktor said.

"She does look like Valentina"  
Yura said.

"The baby pictures of the two are so similar, it's scary"  
Yuuri chuckled.

"How come Valentina isn't here today, it's not only your birthday, but it's Christmas"  
I asked.

"There's a huge storm hold up in Moscow, she'll be here in a few days"  
Viktor shrugged.

"Sounds that time of year"  
Yura said.

"Is it always that way in Russia?"  
I asked.

"Yeah"  
Yura and Viktor chimed.

"Gets down to 20 at night, I remember"  
Yuuri smirked.

"Froze his ass off"  
Viktor chuckled.

"That's how you can tell the foreigners from real Russians"  
Yura said.

"Ain't that the damn truth, it's so hot here in LA, I want to die"  
Viktor groaned.

"I do admit it's hot"  
Yuuri smiled.

"These babies are going to be used to it"  
Yura squished Hiro's cheeks.

"Your babies going to be growing up in Canada?"  
Yuuri asked.

"They will for sure, unless JJ keeps coming around"  
He rolled his eyes.

"LA isn't a bad place to have a family, but neither is where you're living"  
Viktor said.

"Still can't believe you got twins! That's going to be a handful, trust me"  
Yuuri scoffed.

"I'm calm enough to take care of them"  
I said.

"Still don't agree with that"  
Yura muttered under his breath.

"Wait, so Beka is going to be taking care of the children?"  
Viktor asked Yura.

"Yea, I'm still doing skating for 3 years, can't retire"  
He said.

"Yakov huh?"  
Viktor snickered.

"No, actually, but if I told him, he'd freak, still thinks I'm a little 15 year old"  
Yura aggravated.

"You and me both"  
Viktor said.

"It's not going to work out"  
Yuuri stated.

"What, pig?"  
Yura said.

"You can't just base a relationship with only one parent, the other will mature too soon, and before you know it, Beka will be a complete different person"  
Yuuri said.

"There's no way that could happen!"  
Yura dusted the factor off.

"But, that's what happens when you have a kid, you have to wake up and realize you're not a young fleeting adult anymore"  
Yuuri said.

"It doesn't matter how much he changes, I'll still love him"  
Yura smiled at me.

"My parents are a great example of that scenario"  
Viktor said.

"Your dad was fucking crazy, I'm not fucking out my mind"  
Yura said.

"He didn't used to be crazy, he didn't want to grow up, and the stress hit him, he took it out on my mom who changed to be mature enough as both mom and dad"  
Viktor sighed.

"Okay, you're mom didn't realize her mistakes till 28 years later!"  
Yura snapped.

"That's beside the point, what I'm saying is that you will still be the way you are in 3 years, barely seen the kids, and Beka would of matured enough to replace the gap"  
Viktor stated.

"Gap?"  
Yura shook his head.

"Replace your absence"  
Yuuri said.

"I never thought of it that way"  
I paused.

"huh?"  
Yura turned to me.

"I guess you do need both parents, without both of mine, I became distant"  
I said.

"Beka, don't listen to them, they don't know us"  
Yura held my hand.

"I've known you since you were 9"  
Viktor frowned.

"Shuddup, I've known your bald spot since birth, it was so obnoxious and shiny, it was the first thing I saw coming out my mom"  
Yura snapped.

"It got dark here with shade"  
Hiro said.

"Bruh"  
Yura laughed.

"Even our son is tagging on roasting"  
Yuuri smirked at Viktor.

"I'm dying again"  
Yura laughed on the ground.

"Are you sure Hiro's your child Yuuri, seems pretty salty"  
I smirked.

"Oh no, Beka, Yuuri is as salty as me, he just doesn't show it all the time"  
Yura got all serious.

"Yep"  
Yuuri poked Viktor's forehead.

"What the hell?!"  
Viktor snapped.

"It was obnoxious, so I poked it"  
Yuuri darkly chuckled.

"HAHAHAHA!!"  
Yura laughed loudly.

"I thought it was my Birthday"  
Viktor whined.

"It will be, tonight"  
Yuuri smirked, Viktor paused turning Red.

"Woah, guys, fuck off, but not infront of me with your fucking hints"  
Yura covered Hiro's ears.

"I just said, I'll give him a real birthday tonight"  
Yuuri tried to plaster it over.

"You're full of shit, Katsudon"  
Yura blank-faced him.

"You're right"  
Yuuri tipped his cup of coffee.

"Fucking hell, why am I your friends?"  
He face palmed.

"Yura, last gift"  
I threw a box at him.

"What?"  
He opened it.

"1, 2, 3-"

"Ahhh!"  
He squealed, knew he would.

"Why didn't you text me you jerk!"  
He hit me with the top of the box.

"Surprised?"  
I asked.

"Okay, I am but still-"

"what even is it?"  
Yuuri asked.

"The genders were revealed 2 weeks ago"  
I said.

"Looks like we're naming them, Angelina and Angel"  
Yura said.

"A boy and a girl?!"  
Viktor squealed.

"That's the sign of I know who's spoiling them first"  
I said.

"Viktor spoils the kids as it"  
Yuuri rolled his eyes.

"More gift shopping!"  
Viktor jumped.

"Another Nordstrom/Gucci spree"  
Yuuri pinched his temples.

"He won't touch it, unless It's OVER a hundred dollars, or gold plated"  
Yuuri grieved.

"Viktor has taste at least"  
Yurio shrugged.

"I heard that"  
Yuuri turned.   
_______________________  
**(End of April)**

Yura's in training right now, I meant at the rink, he doesn't leave till November of this year, I guess in a way, everything's going smoothly, with my stable job, that I'm going to have to quit soon. So Yura will be the main provider of money, even if I stayed a DJ, he'd be making 50,000$ more than me. Being a top skater pays a pretty penny, that's not including the side model careers he's got. With a total salary of 160,000$ a year at the least, it's crazy how little he spends, and how much he's been saving for God knows what reason, the bank alone has about 1.1 mil saved over the years of skating and golds he's won. He's definitely not at Viktor's level though, who's a famous actor in the standings as it is, I can't even imagine how much those two make together.

Technically, in the US if you're gay it gives you popularity, and if you're married to someone non-stop gorgeous like I am, you gain popularity by just being with them. I'm not here for that bullshit where you marry for popularity, I've loved Yura way before anyone knew about him. And here I am to prove that.

"How long?!! You should've called me sooner!"  
Yura kissed me briefly.

"It's only been 3 hours, it's not that long"  
I chuckled.

"Don't give me that! I would of waited with you"  
He got out stuff from his bag.

"You brought me food?"  
I asked.

"Yea, I thought since I was late enough, might as well stop by Subway"  
He handed me a sandwich.

"Is it my favorite?"  
I asked.

"Of course it is! You think I don't know you!?"  
He bit in his sandwich.

"I love you"  
I paused, staring into his eyes.

"I wub wou too"  
He said with his mouth full.

"I mean it"  
I said, he paused.

"I'm trying to eat a beautiful sandwich, and you're talking about some serious shit"  
He ticked.

"Well, clearly the sandwich is more important than me"  
I said, he pulled me by my jacket.

"The sandwich is something I'm going to throw away after eating it, I don't throw away you do I?"  
He asked.

"So after eating me, you don't throw me away, is that what you're saying?"  
I smirked.

"Eat your damn s-sandwhich"  
He blushed darkly.

"Dug your own grave with that one"  
I chuckled.

"Shuddup!"  
He stuffed my face with his sandwich.

"You know I don't like pepperchinis"  
I pushed away his sandwich.

"Then eat yours!"  
He pouted, taking another bite.

"Okay"  
I unwrapped it, a sense of unease filling my gut.

"Beka, we're fine"  
He kissed my cheek.

"I'm worried, what if I mess this up"  
I stressed.

"You're gonna be great!"  
Yura smiled.

"You're sure?"  
I asked.

"Yea, I am Beka"  
He started crying.

"Yura"  
I cupped his face.

"I won't get t-to see my kids, I'm going to b-be a terrible p-parent"  
He cried in my shoulder.

"No, Yura, you'll get to see them all the time from March to October"  
I petted through his head.

"But I'm-"

"Yura, you have to work, we need the money, and you'll train here, seeing them all the time"  
I kissed his forehead.

"Okay"  
He wiped his tears.

"We'll do amazing, don't get hooked on it"  
I said.

"Congrats, you two"  
I stopped and looked at the nurse.

"Huh?"  
Yura turned.

"We need you to go to the labor room, they've been delivered"  
She smiled.

"Oh my god"  
Yura wrapped my sandwich and his quickly, we both grabbed our bags.

"This way you two"  
She lead us to the room, I gulped.

"Her vitals seem to be stable, Mrs. Kogaya, I believe you'll go home in a bit, you have nothing to worry about"  
The Doctor was speaking to the surrogate.

"The babies needed cleanup, they'll be here in a bit"  
The nurse smiled.

"You two can come back here"  
Sephia called.

"Are you okay?"  
Yura asked her.

"Just the normal subsiding pain from the after-birth"  
She chuckled.

"Thank you, so much"  
I said, really meaning it.

"They're beautiful, I just hope to make you two happy, that's the point of surrogacy"  
She smiled.

"You've made us plenty happy ma'am"  
Yura said.

"Ah, good, then I can rest knowing that"  
She breathed.

"Yurochka"  
I turned to see Nikolai.

"Grandpa!"  
Yura hugged him.

"All the way from Moscow so fast?"  
I asked.

"Yep, I got a ticket as soon as I heard"  
He said, I turned toward the surrogate.

"She went out like a light"  
I said.

"Birth is tiring, and they're not her kids to deal with, I would sleep too"  
Nikolai said.

"All cleaned up!"  
The nurse came in.

I took one of the babies, it was wrapped in a pink blanket, with a little dirty blonde tuff at the top. I started crying, like ugly crying, I was holding my daughter. I turned to Yura, who was crying his eyes out too.

"He looks like you B-Beka"  
He wiped his tears.

"He does"  
Nikolai agreed.

"She's b-beautiful"  
I cried, her little hand around my finger.

"She has dirty blonde hair, probably from Ivan"  
Nikolai chuckled.

"S-Switch"  
Yura handed me Angel.

He did look like me, even had thick brown hair. And then his little eyes opened, I cried more.

"Lina, my baby girl"  
Yura smiled brightly as I handed Nikolai, Angel.

"I'm taking photos"  
I cried, taking out my phone.

"They're perfect, Beka"  
Yura rocked the baby, side to side.

"I'm happy I agreed with you"  
I teared.

It didn't matter, all the fighting was for this, I never knew how much happiness I could feel til I saw Yura holding both of our babies, his smile and tears were worth every risk.

April 22nd was worth every risk.   
__________________________________  
**Author's note PLEASE READ:**

**_Okay guys, since I've got this chapter up and in the run, I can finally do some skipping, no more stories about one year after the next, I'm going to really crunch this to an end, I want a completed story to fit everything. This was the final chapter of slow ass dates going by, don't be surprised if I skip like 5 years or something, because at this point, I can't write every damn detail of their life, that would be a boring ass story._ **

_**Anyway, there's the heads up, oh and Merry Christmas and happy new year!!!**_  



	31. School

> **(3 years later Yuuri's P.O.V.)**

"You're going to be fine, Hiro"  
I put his jacket on.

"But what if they don't like me?"  
He worried.

"You'll be fine, sweetheart"  
I kissed the top of his head.

"But Maaa"  
He whined.

"You don't even know if you'll like it"  
I put his backpack on.

"I don't want to go Mom, I'm scared"  
He started crying.

"Don't cry Hiro, I need you to be strong"  
I said.

"You're such a baby!"  
Winter came out.

"I thought your sister would be alot more scared"  
I sighed.

"She's never scared"  
He cried in my shoulder.

"Is Hiro having trouble?"  
Viktor asked, I nodded.

"It's okay buddy! You'll make lots of friends!"  
Viktor smiled.

"What's the point if Min isn't going to be in the same class as me"  
He cried.

"The kindergardeners play on the same playground as the 4 year olds do you Suka!"  
She said.

"Winter! I explained to you, we don't use that word in Russian!"  
Viktor snapped before I did.

"But how come Lina can say it when she comes over every year?"  
She pouted, I turned back to Hiro, ignoring Viktor's conversation.

"Hiro, you'll see Min at recess, you need to be a big boy, teachers don't like it when kids cry"  
I sighed.

"But I get shaky, and I can't control crying"  
He said.

"I know, mommy is the same as you, I get shaky too"  
I said.

"How did you not cry?"  
He asked.

"I thought of going home and skating"  
I smiled.

"Can we go skating when we get home?"  
He asked.

"Of course sweetie, but you have to promise you won't cry"  
I warned.

"I won't cry if we go skating"  
He wiped his tears.

"That's my Hiro"  
I kissed his nose.

"I wanna go skating too!"  
Winter demanded.

"Then you better behave yourself, and calm down!"  
Viktor said.

"Finnee"  
She rolled her eyes.

"Winter, listen to your father"  
I said.

"But-"

"Calm yourself down, and draw in class, that always seems to keep you good"  
I kissed the top of her head.

"Mnn!"  
Viktor stuck his tongue out.

"Mnn!"  
Winter did it too.

"You two are despicable"  
I adjusted my glasses.

"WhAaaat?"  
Viktor whined.

"Come on Hiro"  
I took his hand.

"Everything I do, ticks him off"  
Viktor said under his breath.

"Shuddup dad"  
Winter whispered.

"What-"

"You'll just make mom more angry"  
She sneered.

"You're such a little shit"  
He whispered.

"Well I'm not to the one who got mom angry so you're the little crap"  
She said, I sighed.

"Will you two stop, I'm not angry at either of you"  
I sighed.

"You're not?!"  
Viktor lit up.

"No, that's what I just said"  
I put Hiro in his Booster seat.

"Then you'll give me lovies?"  
He smiled.

"Get Winter in the car"  
I stated.

"Yes Dear"  
He went to the other side.

"You got rejected"  
Winter smirked at Viktor.

"Shush! Your starting to sound like Yurio"  
Viktor said.

"You driving?"  
I asked, he nodded.

"Kay"  
I closed the door, sitting in the front seat.

"Muah!"  
Viktor kissed my cheek.

"Okay, I love you, but stop it"  
I held my cheek.

"I can't promise to stop"  
He gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Viktor"  
I shook my head, he gave me bedroom eyes.

"Daaad!!"  
Winter whined.

"Okay I'm going"  
He started the car, driving out the driveway.

"Please stop, Winter"  
Hiro whined.

"But I wanna hold your hand!"  
She yelled.

"Get along you two"  
I said, holding Viktor's hand.

"I'm trying"  
Winter huffed.

"Hiro, baby, please hold Winter's hand I know you need it right now"  
I said, Hiro wiped his eyes, he was trying to distance himself off.

"Yay!"  
Winter yelped.

"Thank you"  
I said.

"Okay, we're here"  
Viktor smiled.

"No"  
Hiro sulked.

"Whoo!"  
Winter jumped out her seat and out the car.

"Winter Vlad-"  
I tried calling her.

"She's excited"  
Viktor got out the car.

"Come on Hiro"  
I said, getting out the car and to the back seat, taking him out.

"I don't wanna, Mama"  
He said, hugging around me.

"Come on, you'll do great!"  
I smiled and booped his nose.

"No"  
He pouted.

"Do it for me"  
I said, closing the door.

"Okay mama"  
He said.

"Oh my god Rachel!"  
Winter ran to her friend.

"I tried to go after her"  
Viktor breathed.

"It's okay love"  
I rubbed his back.

"Mama, I'm gonna go to Uncle Phichit"  
Hiro said, letting go out of my hand.

"okay"  
I watched him go over to Min.

"They're growing up so fast!"  
Viktor started crying.

"Don't cry love"  
I kissed his cheek.

"They were babies yesterday!"  
He pouted.

"They'll be fine, okay"  
I said.   
________________________________________  
(Hiro's P.O.V.)

This was scary as it is, at least I had Min, my bff for now. But, it wouldn't be long before I'd have to suffer.

"Hiro!"  
He hugged me.

"Min, Uncle Phichit"  
I said softly.

"Oh, hi Hiro! You ready for school!?"  
He asked.

"Yea"  
I frowned.

"You'll be fine"  
He hugged me.

"Okay"  
I hugged back.

"Bro Bro!"  
Winter jumped on me.

"No!"  
I yelped from under her.

"Muah!"  
She kissed my cheek.

"Stop it!"  
I yelled.

"But I wub you"  
She taunted me.

"I don't like you right now"  
I pouted.

"Min!"  
She hugged him tight.

"Hi, Winter"  
He giggled.

"Hewwo!"  
She puffed her cheeks.

"Awwwe you two are so cute"  
My Dad said.

"Daddy! Daddy look!"  
Winter pulled her leg over her head.

"Show off"  
I stuck my tongue out.

"Yokata!!"  
He awed.

"I can do that too"  
I mumbled.

"Do it with me Bro Bro!!"  
She gleamed.

"That's stupid"  
I said, crossing my arms.

"I can do it!"  
Min did it with her.

"What are we doing?"  
My mama giggled.

"Their showing off their flexibility skills"  
Uncle Phichit took a photo.

"Come on Hiro!"  
Winter whined.

"No! That's embarrassing!"  
I said.

"Watch, mama will do it"  
There was no way mom was gonna do it.

"Ooooh"  
They awed, and mama could stretch like that.

"Ooh! Me too"  
My dad did it too.

"God, that gives me memories!"  
Phichit laughed.

"Fine"  
I finally did it.

"Yay!"  
Winter freaked.

"Awwwe"  
Uncle phichit took a photo of all three of us.

"Oh, I'm going to miss you two!"  
My dad hugged me and Winter hard.

"I'm going to miss you too daddy!"  
Winter kissed his cheek.

"Mnn"  
I pouted.

"Don't worry about it too much Hiro"  
He hugged me.

"I won't"  
I said.

"Love you both, Muah!"  
He hugged us tight.

"Come here"  
My mom demanded.

"Yes, ma"  
I said.

"No matter what happens, don't over exaggerate it! Your anxiety will take over"  
My mom hugged me.

"Of course"  
I said, mom kissed my cheek.

"There you are, just keep being you, my Hiro"  
He smiled, the bell rung loudly in my ear.

"Goodbye, Winter"  
My mom kissed her cheek.

"Bye mama!"  
She ran off to class.

"See ya later alligator!"  
Min ran to his class.

"Come on slow poke!!!"  
Winter pulled me with her.

"I hate this"  
I said quietly.

"Go to your class, geez I might as well be the older sibling!"  
She puffed, going into her class.

"Hello Hiro!"  
My teacher said.

"Hi"  
I said shyly, turning into the classroom.

"Please take a seat, but choose wisely, this will be your seat for the next 2 months"  
She said, the bell ringing again.

I chose a seat next to the window, hoping no one would talk to me over here.

"Alright class, my name is Mrs. Donner, now before you go making fun of it, I know it sounds like Doorknob"  
She said, the other kids giggling.

"So, just change it"  
A kid laughed.

"I'm married, so it's also Mr. Donner's name too"  
She said.

"You're married to someone?"  
A girl asked.

"Yes, Mr. Donner is a very nice man"  
She said.

"I'm confused"  
I mumbled.

"What's that Hiro?"  
She asked.

"Oh no! It's nothing"  
I hid.

"Don't be shy, we're all friends here"  
She said.

"People marry the opposite gender?"  
I was confused.

"Well, normally that's how it is, but gender is a spectrum of love, it doesn't matter if you're the same gender"  
She explained.

"My mommy said that God doesn't like those people"  
Someone said.

"It is true that some cultures don't except that, but that doesn't mean we treat that person differently"  
She said.

"Alright"  
I looked down at my desk.

"Okay class, I need to learn from you, so you can learn from me"  
She smiled.

"Huh?"  
The class combined.

"Teach me what you know, and I can learn what to teach you"  
She wrote on the board.

"What is 2 plus 2?"  
She asked.

"4"  
The class said.

"Alright, what's 8 plus 8"  
She asked.

"16"  
Scattered answers blurted.

"What's 12 plus 234?"  
She asked.

"246"  
I said, alone.

"Well done, can you tell me what 265 plus 430 is?"  
She awed, questioning.

"695"  
I said.

"12 times 11?"

"123, I mean 132"  
I did the math in my head.

"Whoa"  
The class awed.

"Hiro, can you meet me in class at recess?"  
She asked.

"Uh, yeah"  
I paused.

"Alright class! We're going to go over English"  
She said.

"Spell the word, speak"  
She asked.

"S P E A K"  
The class said aloud.

"Spell, Apple"  
She said.

"A P P L E"  
They said.

"Alright, spell photography"  
She asked.

The class fell silent.

"Well, um P, H...O T O G R A P H Y"  
I stood up.

"And how do you know that Hiro?"  
She asked.

"Well, the original place Photo came from was France, from Foto spelled with an f, it also was greek that phos came from"  
I said, her mouth dropped.

"I didn't know that"  
She chuckled.

"Who is this kid?"  
Lots of the other kids said.

"I'm sorry"  
I sat down, worried.

The day passed on, we made some cards for our seats. I put my name on the card which got lots of attention for my last name, Nikiforov. My dad is famous, and so is my mom, not as much as my dad though.

Before I knew, the bell rang, I got up and lined up at the door.

"Alright, calm down"  
She said, I was stoked to see Min.

"Go!"  
She said.

"Wait, Hiro, you stay"  
She stopped me.

"Okay"  
I said, she closed the door as the last student went out.

"Alright, come sit"  
She assured me to a seat.

"What is it?"  
I asked.

"How much do you know of math?"  
She asked.

"Um.. I'm at division, but if you want I can go more"  
I said.

"4th grade level of math at 5?"  
She didn't believe me.

"Yes"  
I said.

"2 divided by 10"  
She asked.

"5"  
I answered.

"34000 divided by 100"  
She asked.

"340"  
I said.

"Can you write how you did this?"  
She asked.

"Well, it's easy you take the 3 zeros at the end and subtract the 10 point"  
I said.

"What would you say, Hiro, if we put you in a 3rd grade class?"  
She asked, astonished.

"If you think that's best"  
I said.

"Well, you shouldn't be held in a class that can barely say what 8 plus 8 is, when you can divide 64 by the answer 8 squared"  
She said.

"It's not my choice"  
I said, it was my mama's and dad's decision.

"I understand that"  
She said.   
____________________________  
(Yuuri's P.O.V.)

"Your son is too advanced for this class"  
Mrs. Donner said.

"He has an interest in learning, yes"  
I said.

"At 4 grades above his own? Mr. Nikiforov, I understand your concerns on social interaction with his age group,  but Hiro is smart, a child genius"  
She said.

"I don't think you understand, yes he's advanced, but he can't handle that"  
I was concerned.

"He's a wonderful kid, I just can't teach him, anything at all!"  
She was boggled.

"My son is exactly like me, Mrs. Donner, I was the same at his age, they called me an Einstein, but mentally I wasn't capable"  
I said, she was still confused.

"He's very mentally capable"  
She said.

"No, he's not, my son got tested at 4 with early signs of depression and Anxiety disorder enabling faster as he grows, and I have no power to stop it"  
I said, sadly.

"Oh"  
She paused.

"I think, homeschooling is a better option for my son, I'll have to talk with my husband about it"  
I said.

"If your son has these issues, I think you should consider it"  
She said.

"Alright"  
I nodded.

"Thank you for your time Mr. Nikiforov"  
She shook my hand.

"No problem, I'll just be on my way"  
I got up, exiting the door.

"I'm leaving school?"  
Hiro asked.

"Not exactly"  
I said, he grabbed my hand.

"Mama!"  
Winter hugged around me.

"Hi sweety"  
I said, kissing the top of her head.

"We're going home right?!"  
She smiled.

"Unless you guys want to still ice skate?"  
I asked.

"Ooh yeah!"  
They chimed, I smiled lightly.

We got to the car, Winter had a wonderful day, but she said a lot of boys picked on her. I told her it was because they liked her, she was very confused. Hiro said he'd spent his day making art and learning poetry, I guess that was fun for him.

We got to the place, it was a small private owned skating rink. We've been renting it out for quite some time,  probably buy the thing if Viktor feels petty enough to be the  owner. Knowing him it won't be very long til he gets it.

I started to remember 6 years ago, skating with my kids makes me feel nostalgic, I kinda can still hear the audience clapping, my ears ringing with content. God, life like this was great.

Before I knew it, they got tired quickly and we went home. Their eyes parked in tablets and the cat we have, along with our new puppy. Makkachin was a good dog, that lived a long life, 25 years old,  which was amazing for any dog. Viktor was really hurt by it, but with the new dog we have, he seems better.

I was making dinner presently, particularly a favorite soup of mine.

"Hello love"  
He kissed the back of my neck, wrapping his arms around me.

"Hi Honey"  
I looked back and kissed him.

"Is that soup?"  
He asked.

"Yeah"  
I said, his hand on my butt.

"Wow, the kid's favorite? You're spoiling them!"  
He chuckled.

"I am not, it's good food... "  
I paused, stirring.

"You know, once the kids are down"  
He groped me.

"Mnn?"  
I hummed, though it was obvious what he was hinting.

"We could um.. You know"  
He said, pulling me closer against him.

"We need to talk about Hiro first, then I'll gladly make love with you"  
I grabbed his hand off of me and kissed his lips deeply.

"Huh?"  
He asked.

"You'll get it"  
I waved him off.

"Mama I'm hungry!"  
Winter rolled on the floor, next to me.

"It's almost done"  
I said, tasting it.

"I'm hungry now"  
She said, whining.

"Wait, sweetheart"  
I said, she kicked the air.

"Fine!"  
She rolled to the living room with the cat.

"Alright"  
I said to myself.

"Daddy do you have food?"  
I heard Winter ask.

"Wait for dinner"  
Viktor said.

"Ugggh!"  
She groaned.

"Mom, is dinner almost done?"  
Hiro asked, I nodded.

"It is done"  
I said.

"Food!?"  
Winter ran to the table.

"Okay.. "  
I poured soup in the bowls.

"Yummy food!"  
Winter dug in the bowl.

"Thank you, Honey"  
Viktor kissed my cheek, I grabbed my own bowl.

"It's good, as always Mommy"  
Hiro said, I smiled.

"It's easy to make, really"  
I sighed.

"Nom nom nom!"  
Winter chewed on purpose.

"I'm guessing Winter says it turned out alright"  
I chuckled.

"I love food!"  
Winter gulped down the rest.

"She's just like you, it's scary sometimes"  
I said to Viktor, his face with a carrot bits on it.

"Come here"   
I wiped a napkin on Winter's face.

"Mnn! No!"  
She twitched her nose.

"Yes, now put your plate in the sink"  
I said, she took it to the sink.

"Thank you mommy"  
Hiro wiped his face, getting off the chair, putting his bowl in the sink.

"Kitty Kitty! Come here kitty!"  
Winter edged the cat.

"Goodnight, mom and dad"  
Hiro left down the hallway.

"Something happened at school, didn't it honey?"  
Viktor asked me.

"I'm thinking Hiro should do homeschooling"  
I said.

"It was that bad?!"  
He was shocked.

"I was told he can't be in the classroom because he's too advanced of a student and should skip to the level he belongs"  
I said.

"Then that's great? What's the problem?"  
He asked.

"He can't mentally handle it Viktor, his Anxiety would take over"  
I said.

"Well"  
Viktor inhaled.

"Well what?"  
I asked.

"We could try, if he can't do it, then we'll put him in homeschooling"  
Viktor said.

"Viktor, I don't think you understand, he had an Anxiety attack this morning   
just going to school"  
I said, holding back tears.

"He's like you, he needs to find something that calms all those nerves"  
He said.

"I-it's all my f-fault"  
I started crying.

"No, honey, it's not your fault he had a 50/50 chance of getting those genes! Don't cry"  
He hugged me.

"He's so young, why couldn't it have happened during adolescence?"  
I cried.

"You have no control over those things, but if you made it this far, with what you have, Hiro has a chance"  
He kissed my head.

"Viktor"  
I hugged him tightly.

"I know you were scared of this, and it happened, but please you're not alone"  
He wiped my tears.

"Okay"  
I hiccuped.

"We're in this together, remember that, love"  
He pecked my lips.

"We can try"  
I said.

"Alright, We can do that"  
He said, holding me.

Trying, isn't wrong, I guess.

 


	32. Switch

> **(WARNING: Smut Chapter)**

**(Yuuri's P.O.V.)**

"Is that so love?"  
I asked, smiling.

"Yes, please... Hah-"  
He said.

"What was that?"  
The buzzing got louder.

"Ahh! Yuuri!"  
He screamed, biting his lip.

"I can't hear you"  
I turned the control on medium.

"I'm gonna cum! I- need to cum"  
He said.

"I bet"  
I said, his arms tied to the bedframe.

"Yuuri! Just take it off!"  
He was referring to my tie wrapped around the bottom of his shaft.

"But I'm not even on Max, Viktor!"  
I said, turning up the controller.

"AHH! Yuuri, fuck!"  
He moaned.

"Look how beautiful you are when you loose yourself, even your chest is bright pink"  
I said, pinching his nipples.

"Yuuri! Please! God! Fucking Fuaaah!"  
He begged.

"Your spewing nonsense again, I wanna hear more"  
I leveled the vibrator on max.

"Yuuri!! Fucking take it off!! I'll do anything, I'm dying!"  
He screamed, I chuckled.

"Naughty boy"  
I got on top of him, leaving a bite mark on his neck.

"Yuuri, I want you!"  
He grunted.

"Alright"  
I adjusted the lingerie aside from his crotch, spreading lube on him.

"Please!"  
He whimpered, I let him enter me slowly.

"Hah!"  
I moaned, rocking back and forth.

"Yuuri, you feel so fucking hot!"  
He said, I quickened my own pace.

"Viktor!  
I moaned, untieing him from the bedframe.

"Yuuri!"  
He grabbed my ass immediately.

"Don't go too fas-"  
He flipped me over missionary position.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard for this"  
He smirked, taking off his blindfold.

"Viktor I-"  
He started ramming into me.

"Don't complain, you love this"  
He whispered huskly in my ear.

"Vitya!!"  
I screamed, moaning loudly.

"That's right"  
He ledged himself.

"Ah! Ah! hah!"  
I screamed.

"Oh.. "  
He paused, picking up the vibrator.

"Nononono!!"  
I pleaded.

"How does that feel?"  
He grabbed my shaft, vibrator in hand.

"Ahhhah! It f-feels good!"  
Heat took over me.

"Tell me, Hmm?  
He kept the tie around him.

"I- Viktor God, fuck me harder!"  
I yelled.

"As you wish"  
He licked his lips.

"もっと早く、おぬがし-"  
I screamed for him to go faster.

"You're so fucking hot"  
He whispered to me, the headboard louder than ever.

"Viktor! I'm gonna cum!~"  
I plastered.

"Tell me when"  
He slapped and grabbed my ass.

"More, please!!"  
I said through pleasure.

"That's my piggy"  
He fucked me harder.

"Viktor!"  
I screamed, his pace hitting my prostate twice as much.

"There!"  
He hit my peak, untieing the tie around him.

"Ahhhaaah!!!"  
I came, and he came at the same time.

"Yuuri, love"  
He put the vibrator in my ass.

"A third round?!"  
I yelled, his smile and face soaked in ecstasy.

"Of course, but this time, I'm yours"  
He grabbed my shaft.

"Viktor, no.. "  
I gulped, he binded my hands.

"Viktor, yes"  
He repeated, biting his lip.

"Ah!"  
I jolted, he entered another vibrator in me.

"This time, I have the controls!"  
He smirked, I panicked.

"Which one is t-that one?"  
I asked, the other one was already on max and I was losing my head.

"You know which one.. "  
He said, turning it on low.

"Ahh!! Vitya!"  
I knew it was the strong one.

"Moan louder and I'll give you more"  
He said.

"Just stop! Ahah!"  
I screamed.

"Wrong answer, but I pity you my student"  
He rose the level.

"I'm hah... Not ready... F.. For another round!"  
I tried to say.

"Your dick says your plenty ready!"  
He pouted.

"Vitya!!"  
I came, twice.

"Oh! Look I've made a mess on your stomach!"  
He licked it up.

"Viktor! Listen to... Hah... Fuck it"  
I accepted this torture.

"You're delicious!"  
He gleamed, turning up the remote.

"I'm gonna come again!! I can't last!"  
I said, he slammed his ass on my shaft.

"Cum inside me, Yuuri"  
He begged.

"W-what"  
I said.

"Oh Yuuri you're so obedient!"  
He pulled up, and back in.

 _Did I really?! Cum just now?_  
I thought.

"Here's your reward!"  
He turned up the vibratior to max.

"Vik-"  
I came more.

"Do you love this?"  
Viktor asked.

"Ahh... "  
I moaned so much I couldn't do it anymore.

"Yuuri? Love?"  
He started moving on top of me, the feeling, hot and humid inside him.

"I love it, just like I love you"  
I calmly said, only focusing on the pleasure of Viktor.

"Yuuri"  
He started crying, untieing me.

"Honey?"  
I stopped, he turned off the vibrators.

"You still love my body?"  
He whined.

"Of course! Viktor! Look at me!"  
I said, he uncovered his face.

"Hmm?"  
He mumbled.

"Here, Viktor"  
I kissed his lips gently, feeling how soft they were, they were the same as 10 years ago.

I deeply kissed him, my lips tracing over his, my tongue moving gently. I pinned him on the bed, still just kissing, the more love l felt, the more I leaned in.

"Holy... "  
Viktor looked astonished.

"That's how much I love you"  
I stated, tracing my thumb over his lip.

"Yuuri... "  
He wrapped his arms around my neck, running his fingers through my hair, as I kissed him hard again, I ran my own fingers down his hips.

Pleasure is one thing, making love is another...   
_____________________  
(A year ago)

"Love is complicated, you can't just succeed with one particle"  
I watched Viktor on the TV.

"Having sex is an action, you can have sex for pleasure only, and that can be with the person you love, or a random one night stand"  
He said.

"How can you tell the difference Mr. Nikiforov?"  
The interviewer asked.

"Well a random stranger is someone you can't make love with, I'm not saying it's bad to mess around, but in my opinion it's better with someone who you trust, you care for, pleasure is fine with your partner, let's all admit it!"  
He chucked, everyone laughing in the audience.

"But, when you make love, it's a whole new world, suddenly it's not just about you, but really what that person feels, and your so wrapped around each other, your minds become one, it's a beautiful experience, when someone that important is in your life, keep them"  
He paused.

"Elaborate on that more"  
She said.

"You know you've made love with someone when sex, isn't just about pleasure, but something you do to connect, you're so addicted to this person, loosing them, would kill you, that is a relationship you want"  
He said.

"Do you believe we all have soulmates, Mr. Nikiforov?"  
She asked.

"I do, I believe everyone must have a soulmate, cause if they didn't it's impossible that I've found mine"  
He smiled at the camera.

"Was that directed toward your husband?"  
She chuckled.

"Of course it was! Here let me make it obvious"  
He winked at the camera, I shook my head.

"When I asked for your juicy secrets on sex life I did not expect a full inspirational speech, isn't that right ladies and gentlemen?"  
She laughed.

"If I told juicy secrets on my sex life, I'd have to ask my husband first! He'd kill me"  
He said, and wasn't he spot on, I would've choked him on live television.

"Well, next question Mr. Nikiforov, rising star of Hollywoo-"  
_______________________

"I love you"  
I whispered, his hair messed as his eyes sparkled.

"Happy 8th love... "  
He smiled, hugging me.

"Happy Anniversary... "  
I kissed him.

"And may the odds be ever in our favor"  
He said in a british accent.

"I volunteer as tribute to fall asleep!"  
I chuckled.

"God, I miss em' and it's only been two days"  
Viktor sighed.

"They're gone all week"  
I said.

"But their little faces! And I miss Winter crying about no Popsicles in the fridge"  
He whined.

"She's busy meeting all your crazy family"  
I said.

"And Hiro's probably homesick"  
Viktor pouted.

"Home isn't all that different from my mom's house"  
I rose a brow.

"Okay, but I can't wait... I want my babies"  
He sighed.

"I miss them too, but this is alone time, our time"  
I said, he nodded.

"I can hear your heartbeat, it's calming"  
Viktor closed his eyes.

"Random dork"  
I smirked.

"I'm your random dork"  
He put the ring in my face and nuzzled in my chest.

"I know"  
I smiled.

_I know...._


	33. Breaking Trust

**(Yurio's P.O.V, 5 years later)**

"So that's it then huh?!"  
I yelled.

"Yura, listen to me, it's not like that!"  
He yelled.

"Oh right?! And that's why you have photos of her on your phone?!!"  
I snapped.

"They SAVE when she sends them!"  
He yelled.

"She sent them, because you texted her!!"  
I cried.

"I only wanted to be her friend, I didn't know she was going to start sending nudes, out of nowhere!!"  
He said, I looked down in agony.

"I trusted you, I married you, and I gave away my virginity to you!"  
I clenched my fist.

"So did I!!"  
He snapped.

"She's your coworker and you expect me to believe you aren't doing anything?!"  
I sobbed.

"Yura, why would I ruin this? Give me one good reason!"  
He yelled, pain in his eyes.

"You're tired of being held down, you don't love me anymore"  
I wiped my tears.

"And why would I want that?"  
He asked.

"Cause, being a parent is hard, and, and-"  
I cried.

"There is no real reason, Yura"  
He said.

"You texted her! And liked the stuff she sent!"  
I weeped.

"Yura! Just let it go!"  
He said.

"No, I know you're lying, I know because of this!!"  
I cried at the photos, his boxers clearly on her.

"Yura, I'd never cheat on you!"  
He swore.

"I'm taking the kids"  
I said, there was nothing I could do.

"No!"  
He snapped, I turned around.

"It's clear you cheated on me! Yet you still deny it! It's fucking over! You fucked up where you can't unfuckup!!"  
I yelled, he grabbed my arm.

"Don't do this-"  
He said, I yanked my arm from him.

"Don't tell me what the fuck to do!! You snake!!"  
I narrowed my eyes.

"Snake? You know what Yura, you're a real bitch!! And I really mean that!"  
He yelled, I slapped him.

"You're a bitch ass cheater!"  
I yelled.

"Don't fucking touch me"  
He pushed me back.

"Who the fuck do you think you are!?"  
I looked at him.

"You're gonna go to him anyway right?! I maybe cheated, but you've always had your heart set on fucking Viktor?! And I know it!"  
He admitted it.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me! Otabek Altin, we're really done!!!"  
I screamed, pulling off my wedding ring.

"You're gonna stay here!!"  
He demanded.

"Fuck no!! I'm done!! You just admitted you cheated, you prick!!!"  
I pushed him.

"You're not gonna leave me"  
He said, I pushed him again.

"You can't tell me what, the, fuck, to, do, slut"  
I pushed him with every word, he grabbed me.

"Don't come near me!"  
I screamed, punching him.

"Listen, you're gonna do exactly as I say"  
He pinned me against the fridge, hand on my throat.

"Fuck you!"  
I kicked him in the nuts.

"Lina!! Angel!! Get your asses out here!"  
I screamed in fear.

"Yura, I- I didn't mean!"  
He mumbled.

"You... Oh my god.. "  
I felt around my neck.

"Yura!"  
He yelled, I grabbed the keys and walked out the door, it was pouring rain.

"Momma, where are we going?"  
Lina asked me.

"What about dad?"  
Angel looked back.

"We're going to Uncle Vitya's for a bit"  
I gulped.

"Momma, your neck is red"  
Lina got in the car.

"Don't worry about it"  
I closed the van door.

"Your dad and I-"  
I started crying, starting the car, Otabek came to the window.

"Yura! Listen to me! I love you!"  
I rolled the window up, driving away.

"Mom, why exactly were you and dad fighting?"  
Lina asked, I gulped.

"It was about work"  
I said, an obvious lie.

"Dad looked very sad mom, and worried"  
Angel said, I paused.

"He should be worried.  
I said, driving faster.

"Mom, are we going to stay with Winter for a long time?"  
Lina asked.

"Yeah, probably"  
I said.

"Whoo!"  
She yelped.

"I get to play video games with Hiro!"  
Angel gleamed, I parked the car.

"Get out"  
I said, they ran to the front door quickly.

"Oh! What a surprise!!"  
Yuuri hugged them.

"Yurio?"  
Yuuri stared at me.

"You two know where they are!"  
Yuuri smiled, as they practically ran their different ways.

"Can we talk?"  
I shivered.

"Yurio, what's wrong?"  
Yuuri asked.

"I just... "  
I hugged him tight, sobbing.

"Viktor!! Come here!"  
Yuuri was shocked.

"What's the matte-"  
He paused.

"I tried so hard!"  
I gripped Yuuri's shirt.

"What happened??"  
Yuuri asked, I held my throat.

"Did someone hurt you? Where's Otabek?"  
Viktor said, I shook.

"He's the one who hurt me"  
I whispered.

"What?"  
Viktor asked.

"Otabek grabbed me by my throat against the fridge!"  
I panicked.

"Yurio... "  
Yuuri hugged me tight.

"He did it because I found out he cheated"  
I said.

"I'm gonna fucking kill him"  
Viktor stated.

"Viktor, no...he's hurt enough"  
Yuuri said.

"Speak of the devil"  
Viktor walked down the sidewalk.

"Viktor Valery! Don't you dare do anything stupid!"  
Yuuri yelled out.

Once Viktor's angry, there's no stopping him, and when he's angry, that's when you should be scared.

"Let me talk to Yura"  
Otabek asked.

"Get the fuck off my property!"  
Viktor stared daggers into Otabek's eyes.

"My kids are in your house"  
He said.

"Let's all be honest here, do you really deserve your kids?"  
Viktor lifted a brow.

"This is none of your business"  
He tried to walk past him.

"Take on more step.. "  
Viktor turned.

"I said stay outta my way this is none of your business, punk"  
He tried to punch Viktor, he caught his arm and twisted it.

"Listen here, if you come on my property again, I will not hesitate to kill you, call the police, forage a suicide letter, and claim you were a crazy fan of mine trying to kill me"  
Viktor smirked.

"And you listen here you twink fuck!"  
He hit Viktor, he chuckled loudly at Otabek.

"Fucking come near here again, I'm not fucking playing, I will kill you"  
He lifted him up by the neck.

"Viktor! Stop! You'll kill him!"  
Yuuri rushed over, pulling down his arm.

"P.... Please"  
Otabek wheezed.

"Viktor please stop! Let him go!"  
I yelled, Viktor dropped him to the ground.

"Get the fuck outta here"  
Viktor spat, Otabek got up, tripping over himself.

"Viktor"  
Yuuri calmed him.

"I don't have morals when it comes to people who are like my father!"  
Viktor said.

"I just-"  
He looked at me.

"Get out!"  
Viktor yelled.

"Viktor Nikiforov!"  
Yuuri held him back.

"Alright, I'm going, please just tell Yura I love him"  
Otabek looked away, walking to his Harley.

"Honey?"  
Yuuri paused, Viktor walked toward me, hugging me tightly.

"You're safe, I'm keeping you and your kids safe"  
Viktor comforted me.

"You did the right thing, coming here first"  
Yuuri joined in a group hug.

"Thank you... "  
I sniffed, hugging them back.

"You'll always be family, and family helps eachother out"  
Viktor said.

"Alright... "  
I got out the hug, walking into the house.

_______________________________  
**(Yuuri's P.O.V, an hour later)**

He's been crying, eating ice cream for the past hour, I understand, because his marriage is over. I never would have guessed Otabek would have done that, it doesn't add up, completely, but I keep handing him ice cream buckets.

"I'm going to put the kids down"  
I got off the couch, going to Hiro's bedroom.

"Alright, boys.. You've gotta go to bed you have school tomorrow"  
I said.

"Awwe ma!! We were just on the last level!"  
Hiro whined.

"So? I know there's a save before that, I've played this Zelda.. "  
I rose a brow.

"Finnne"  
He rolled his eyes at me.

"Hiro Katsuki, don't roll your eyes at me"  
I used his middle name.

"Thank you for giving the extra time, Uncle Yuuri"  
Angel said.

"You're welcome, Hiro! Bed!"  
I gave him the look.

"Ugggh!"  
He plopped on his bed.

"Thank you, goodnight"  
I turned off the lights.

"Jesus, 12 years old and he can't even liste-"  
I paused, looking in Winter's room.

"Goodnight, Winter"  
I heard, hiding.

"Love you"  
Lina kissed her cheek.

"Oh"  
I whispered, Lina laid in the bed, on the other side.

Does Winter know? That her best friend has feelings for her. I walked in the room and kissed the top of Winter's head.

"Did you see?!"  
Lina jumped.

"See what? I didn't see anything"  
I smiled, zipping my mouth.

"Please don't tell her"  
She pleaded, as Winter was knocked out.

"I don't know what you're talking about, it never happened"  
I winked.

"Thank you"  
She said.

"Alright, goodnight sweetie, hugs from mommy, he's busy so I'll give you his hugs."  
I said, hugging her.

"Uncle Yuuri, I miss my dad"  
She said.

"Your dad, he's not in a very good stance right now"  
I tried to word it.

"I know, I saw him hurt mommy, you don't need to sugar coat things"  
She said.

"Oh, you did, I'm sorry you had to see that"  
I said.

"It's okay, but Mom hurt him first, so.... It was even"  
She said.

"Do you know why this is happened?"  
I asked.

"Dad liked a girl at work"  
She said.

"Everything will be sorted out, promise"  
I held my pinky out.

"Okay"  
She pinky promised me.

"Goodnight, Lina"  
I ruffled her short hair.

"Night Uncle Yuuri!"  
She peeped, as I closed the door.

"Poor kids"  
I whispered, Viktor stopped at me.

"Are they alright?"  
He asked.

"I can't believe this... They were happy just a month ago"  
I said.

"I don't want to believe it either, but I want to believe Yura, I've known him longer"  
Viktor said.

"Something's off, why would he cheat?"  
I asked.

"Why does anyone cheat?"  
Viktor stated.

"You have a point"  
I said, he kissed my cheek.

"I'm sorry I scared you today.. "  
He cupped my face.

"It's alright"  
I said, hugging him.  
_______________________  
**(Yurio's P.O.V, a month later)**

"Have you filed the divorce papers?"  
Yuuri asked, I sighed.

"No"  
I answered, flipping through grinder.

"How was last night? Was he a good one?"  
Yuuri asked, I was dating again, I don't know how to date really.

"He was good, but there was no spark ya know"  
I sipped my vodka.

"Oh, at least you're trying... Right, Yurio?"  
Yuuri sat down next to me.

"Why'd you luck out so much?"  
I asked, he paused.

"What do you mean?"  
He asked.

"Your life is perfect, you're successful, have two successful kids, your husband is beyond perfect"  
I rolled my eyes.

"You miss him, don't you?"  
Yuuri looked me in the eye.

"Fuck no"  
I gulped down vodka.

"Yurio, you can't hide your pain with alcohol... "  
Yuuri grabbed my glass.

"I'm 31 pig, gimme back the glass!"  
I tried to grab it back.

"No, and I know why you're doing this!"  
He said.

"You think just because you lie on a high pedestal, you can boss me around! I'm Yuri fucking Alti-Plisetsky, 6 gold medal champion! And I'm not afraid of you!"  
I yelled.

"Anyone with that high of an ego would have gone to court and filed divorce! You're not fooling me, Yurio..."  
He grimaced.

"You don't know! It wasn't just him who hurt me, I hurt him too!"  
I cried.

"So you finally admit it... "  
Yuuri said.

"I punched him, I pushed him... I pushed him too far"  
I started crying, grabbing the bottle.

"Yurio, no!"  
Yuuri tried to grab it.

"You don't understand pig! I loved him! I still do! What if Viktor cheated on you hah?!"  
I gulped from the vodka.

"I'd get my shit together, and give the benefit of the doubt, you didn't give that chance"  
He said.

"He admitted it, told me straight in my face"  
I said.

"What exactly did he say?"  
He asked.

"I maybe have cheated, but you've always had your heart on Viktor"  
I said.

"He said maybe, he didn't clarify it?"  
He was stunned.

"Oh"  
I chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?"  
He asked.

"I've lost it, everything, ha"  
I chuckled through tears.

"Yurio, this all sounds like an overreaction on both sides"  
He said.

"W-what?"  
I asked.

"Well, you punched him, he tried to keep you there, he even threatened Viktor to try and talk to you, and the last thing he said was he loved you, for someone who was cheating he seemed very scared... Not only to loose you, but lose his life"  
He said.

"He had a picture of her with his boxers on"  
I said.

"You know thousands of women use boxers, especially from fruit of loom"  
He crossed his arms.

"Oh my god... "  
I covered my mouth.

"Yeah, now you see it"  
Yuuri said.

"I've fucked up, I'm the one who did all this"  
I cried, pain hitting my lungs from guilt.

"You didn't do all of it, what I'm trying to say, is your both to blame"  
Yuuri rubbed my back.

"Wha d-do I do?!"  
I sobbed.

"I think you know that answer"  
Yuuri grabbed my vodka.

"Go?"  
I asked.

"Yea, fix what you both did"  
He said.

"B-But"  
I paused.

"You're not drunk, you're clearly talking to me normally"  
He looked up at me.

"Okay... "  
I hugged him.

"Yurio, you've grown up so much"  
Yuuri hugged tighter.

"Yeah, and you're ancient"  
I chuckled, putting on my leather jacket.

"Shush, I'm not 40 yet!"  
He shook his head.

"Two more years to go pig!"  
I yelled, shutting the door behind me.

"Alright"  
I pulled up my hair, tying it.

"Gotta be ready for any reaction"  
I said, getting in the car, stopping at the wheel.

"Ma, dad, I'm keeping my promise"  
I started my car, driving out the driveway.

"Radio is shit"  
I passed through the stations.

"I guess this won't be long... "  
I turned the car, I was just around the corner, driving down the street.

"Can I do this?"  
I asked myself, looking at my reflection in the mirror.

"Whatever"  
I got out the car, going to the front door.

"Here goes nothing"  
I put the key in the door, opening it.

"What-"  
I paused at the amount of whiskey bottles on the ground, along with the mess of everything, that's when fear struck me, the gun box was out.

"Nononono?!"  
I looked around, hearing groaning from the kitchen.

"Otabek?!"  
I ran to the kitchen, he was on the ground, with the gun in his hand, held to his head. 

"No!!"  
I rushed to him.

"Yura, is that you?"  
He dropped the gun.

"Beka... Give me that!!"  
I grabbed the gun and slid it across the floor on safety lock.

"Yura?"  
He breathed.

"Don't you ever do that!! You fucker!! I could have lost you!"  
I hugged him.

"Yura, love?"  
He caressed my face.

"She was a hoe, wasn't she??! I should have believed you!"  
I cried, hugging him tight.

"Yea"  
He cracked, smiling.

"I'm sorry"  
I frowned.

"Are you okay? I hurt you... Your neck"  
He cried.

"I'm fine! I punched you!"  
I said.

"Ya did"  
He chuckled.

"I just thought.. "  
I paused.

"I love you, Yura, I thought you knew that... "  
He sat up slowly.

"I know... "  
I cried, tears hitting his shirt.

"Viktor's fucking scary"  
He snickered, I laughed under my breath.

"Pays to have an older brother"  
I said, he pushed my loose hair behind my ear.

"They cover your eyes when I'm not around"  
He said, he sounded tired and drained.

"Yeah, they-"  
I was cut off by him kissing me.

"There, your blushing makes them gleam"  
He said, I started crying.

"I-I love you"  
I grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him.

"I've always loved you"  
He smiled.

"You alright?"  
I asked.

"I am now.. "  
He hugged me longer, kissing my cheek.

"Beka?"  
I realized he fell asleep, he must of wore himself out.

"Huh? I'm sorry Yura"  
He woke up.

"Let's get you to the bed... "  
I said pulling him across the house.

"God you're heavy"  
I put him on the bed, he was out like a light.

"Aww, fuck"  
I walked out the room to the mess outside.

"Firstly, here"  
I grabbed my ring off the counter, putting it on.

"Cleaning is next!"  
I grabbed the Lysol.

"Might wanna get all this glass up.  
I looked down at the alcohol bottles.  
_____________________________________  
**(Otabek's P.O.V, 3 weeks ago)**

"I'm done with you!! Don't send me anymore photos ever again!! Or talk to me!"  
I yelled at her, she whipped down her blunt.

"Otay, chill, it was classic flirting, it's not like your marriage ended because of it"  
She rolled her eyes.

"It did, Yura freaked out! He left with my kids, we got into a physical fight because of it, Sheryl"  
I looked down.

"Wow, temperamental much, he'll get over it"  
She laughed.

"No, you're not listening, we're done! I can't be your friend! Do you understand?"  
I said, trying not to cry.

"Here... "  
She passed the blunt to me.

"No! Stop! We're done, I'm not attracted to you! I don't have feelings for women! I've told you this!"  
I said, the 5th time.

"It's whatever, you'll realize what you've lost"  
She chuckled, walking away.

"I have realized"  
I whispered under my breath, hiding my tears.

"Fucking bitch"  
I cussed.  
__________________

"Yura!"  
I gasped awake.

"Huh?"  
I looked around the clean room.

"Was all of that, a bad dream?"  
I got up.

"Yura?"  
I walked out, the whole house was clean.

"What the-"  
I paused, hearing voices come up to the door.

"And boom! Just like that I hit my fucking head at school!"  
Lina gleamed.

"Hun?"  
I looked at him.

"It's alright.. "  
He whispered.

"Daddy!!!"  
Lina jumped in my arms.

"We missed you Dad"  
Angel hugged me too.

"I missed you too.... "  
I started crying, hugging them tight.

"Okay, Okay... I bought Taco Bell, so we gotta eat!"  
Yura shook the bag.

"Alright, mama!"  
Lina bounced on the table.

"Thank you"  
I sat down.

"It's nothing... "  
Yura said, we were a little distant.

"So dad, I hit this girl at school for making fun of my hair! She was a hoe, so I grabbed her by her ugly as hair and hit her over the head!"  
Lina said through chewing.

"That's why she's home from school the next week"  
Yura gave his smile of anger.

"Yeah, be more careful Lina"  
Angel said.

"But-"  
She paused.

"Angelina Anya, shut it!"  
Yura snapped.

"She was stupid anyway"  
Lina mumbled.

"God"  
Yura sighed.

"It's good to stand up for yourself, just not that way"  
I said.

"Thank you, listen to your father you little shit!"  
Yura said.

"You don't seem to listen to him, so why should I?!"  
She crossed her arms.

"That's not true, I do listen-"  
He paused.

"Ha! See? I was right!"  
She stuck her tongue out.

"Your mother did listen to me, or she would've never come back here"  
I said.

"I was on your side Dad!"  
She whined.

"Lina, just, eat your food"  
I shook my head.

"Okay... "  
She pouted.

"I learned some new math today... "  
Angel said, I paused, it was going to take so much to gain Yura's trust back.

I grabbed his hand, he didn't hesitate to entwine your fingers, I could've lost everything.

I guess, I didn't lose his trust, after all...

___________________________  
**(Author's Note)**

_**Hating in this chapter went from** _

_**Otabek -- > Sheryl ** _

_**0 to 100 real quick...** _

**_Anyways, I'm almost done with this story, I only have a little time to go... This, was one of the big chapters to go through, and I do know my reads are declining, but so is the fandom, and I've excepted that, really, so I'll finish this for the few who do read, Ily guys._ **

_***RIP Yoi fandom***_


	34. Point, Blank, Period.

**-Winter's P.O.V, 2 years later-**

I had a boyfriend, I don't know exactly how it happened, but then he used me for popularity, so I dumped him.

We never kissed or anything like that, I couldn't dream of kissing him, damn jerk, it would've been, weird.

My best friends didn't like him, they had their personal reasons, and the fact he was a douche, since puberty hit me like a truck, everyone connects me to my dad.  I've even heard rumors of girls liking my own dad, creepy. Over the 7th grade summer I got a padded bra, I'm currently a b cup, all my friends are A cups, and that's why girls don't like me.

I'm in 8th grade, my brother is finishing up high school before he goes to the GPF, the real deal when he's 15. Although I am a better skater than him, he has his strong suits performance wise. Dad says I'm like him when he was 13, doing whatever I like.

This feeling thing is getting weird, I'm still clueless on the whole 'like' thing. I don't get what it means, I tried asking Lina, but she just gets all red and stuff. Super weird.

"Winter!!"  
Rachel walked behind me, hugging the back of me.

"Hey, Rache"  
I giggled.

"You're coming to the bathroom with me"  
She said in a weird tone, hanging on to my back as she walked.

"You're acting so silly!"  
I giggled as we got to the bathroom.

"Winter, you're... Bleeding"  
She said, pointing at the mirror.

"Huh?! Where? I'm wearing all white! Tell me! This is a fashion curse!"  
I cried.

"Winter, do you, know about periods?"  
She asked.

"What's that?"  
I blinked.

"You're joking... "  
She giggled.

"I know the one you use on the end of a sentence, yes, but I thought you musta meant something else?"  
I worried.

"Winter, you know about sex right?"  
She said.

"What?"  
I asked.

"Like, fucking"  
She said, I grew red.

"Yeah, but no"  
I said.

"You never got 'the talk'?"  
She was astonished.

"No, never... I have no idea what a period is... "  
I said, she turned me around.

"Look!"  
She held my backside to the mirror.

"Ahhh! There's so much! Am I gonna die?!"  
I started tearing up.

"No! It's natural! All of us girls go through it!"  
She said.

"I knew it, I was gonna die!"  
I yelled.

"No no no! Here, take my jacket, wrap it around your waist, gurl"  
Rachel handed me her hoodie.

"Alright"  
I stood in confusion.

"Mrs. Ramel!!"  
Rachel called for a teacher.

"Rachel, Winter, both of you should be in class, the bell is going to ring!"  
She scolded us.

"But, Mrs. Ramel, Winter isn't feeling well"  
She said.

"I'm sick, this is a sickness?!"  
I freaked.

"No, it's not"  
Rachel said.

"If she's not really sick-"  
Mrs. Ramel scoffed.

"No, Mrs. Ramel"  
She said.

"I think I started my period, although I don't know what a period is"  
I said.

"Oh dear, I'll write you a slip Rachel"  
She took a peice of her papers and wrote on it.

"Here, now Miss Nikiforov you need to come with me"  
She grabbed my hand.

"Bye Rache tell Lina I'm leaving!"  
I yelled, confused.

"K!"  
I heard back.

"Now, child, you've never heard of havin' a period before?"  
She was astonished.

"I-I don't technically have a mom...who's female"  
I said, we were heading for the office.

"Wait, you're the one girl with the two dads huh?"  
She said, I nodded.

"That explains why you don't know honey! Neither of them quite know what a period is.. "  
She opened the office door.

"What?"  
I paused.

"Does it hurt? It usually hurts"  
She said.

"No, it's not hurting, but my dignity is"  
I sniffed, my white shorts were ruined.

"You need to call your folks to pick you up"  
She said.

"Okay, thank you"  
I said, walking to the phone.

"Press 8 before you dial"  
The attendee said.

"Bye Mrs. Ramel!"  
I said.

"Bye Winter!"  
She said.

"Hey, Mom, I know this is gonna sound crazy, but I think I started a period"  
I said.

"I'm coming to get you right away, don't sit on anything!"  
He said.

"Alright"  
I said, I hung up.

"Ooh sss! White shorts too?"  
I realized it was Melissa.

"Yeah, what a bummer"  
I pouted.

"This is your first?"  
She asked.

"Yeah... "  
I said.

"Oh honey!"  
She cried.

"I know... "  
I whined.

"Wait, how come you're starting so late, with how skinny you are, and boobs like those I would've expected you to start at 11"  
She said.

"I was supposed to know then!?"  
I asked.

"Know? I had mine at ten, but that's because I'm bigger"  
She said.

"I don't know what's happening to me... I barely know what a period is, and where I'm bleeding!"  
I freaked.

"You're kidding?"  
She chuckled.

"That's the same thing that Rachel said!"  
I cried.

"You're supposed to know these things by now, this is why we need sex-ed back"  
She rolled her eyes.

"I don't know what that is..."  
I said, she blinked at me.

"No?"  
She said in a 'cant believe it' tone.

"I don't know... Anything, my close friends don't talk about that stuff, Rache says food is better than guys and Lina just scoffs, and says boys are immature"  
I said.

"No kidding, but, what about you? Miss Nikiforov, most prettiest girl in school who do you like?"  
She asked.

"I dunno"  
I said.

"You don't have crushes? You did have a boyfriend... "  
She said.

"I didn't like him, he asked me out and I said yes"  
I said.

"So, then, who do you stare at during Gym?   
She chuckled.

"I stare at my friends, cause I hope they'll do well in the sports competitions"  
I was honest.

"Okay, but no, Winter, you stare at them like you want to kiss them one day"  
She said.

"I-"  
I paused.

"Who is it? Look, you've known me for 8 years now, I'm not the one to spead gossip"  
Melissa said, she was right, never heard of a rumor from her.

"I dunno"  
I said.

"Bingo! Knew it!"  
She said.

"Huh!?"  
I gasped.

"You'd turn out to be Lesbo... "  
She giggled.

"I didn't say anything!"  
I flustered.

"Last name is Altin and you've got your eye set on her"  
She smiled.

"Angel?!"  
I shook my head.

"No, I said 'Her' the other twin!"   
She said.

"You know who I'm talking about"  
She smirked.

"I-I don't have a crush on my best friend! That would be wrong!"  
I said.

"How would it be wrong? How do you think your parents got the way they are? They were friends once too"  
She said.

"Technically, they were actually teacher and student and developed friendship through that and fell in love"  
I said.

"Winter, you like Lina! It's undeniable"  
She shook her head.

"I don't wanna tell her, I want to save the friendship we have"  
I said.

"You'll regret it when she's walking down the aisle and you're her maid of honor"  
She said.

"She doesn't like me back... I know it... "  
I said.

"She's been getting bullied over the past few weeks, if you know about the rumor"  
She saddened.

"What?!"  
I asked.

"Rumor is, she broke you and Jackson off to get a piece of you, keep you all to herself, not only is she getting outed for rumoring to be your quote on quote 'gay lover' but also the fact that she's a lesbian, but now I know the truth and can spill it in Daniels face"  
She smirked.

"Daniel spread the rumor?"  
I asked.

"Explains why Angel isn't here, he punched the fuck outta him for messing with his sister"  
She said.

"I can't believe no one told me... "  
I said.

"I can, Lina wouldn't have told you, for 2 reasons, she likes you, or she's embarrassed by it, and no one would tell you cause the rumor would've been cut, everyone knows you broke up with Jackson cause he used you, but Jackson says otherwise and that starts gossip and drama that people love around here"  
She gleamed.

"I guesso... "  
I said.

"There you are, how bad is it?"  
My mom asked.

"You never told me about this!"  
I snapped.

"Look, come to the bathroom with me"  
He dragged me in the office restroom.

"Mom!"  
I turned.

"Change into these... And, attach this to your underwear like so"  
He said, showing me.

"What?"  
I asked.

"It'll stop the bleeding from leaking to your shorts"  
He said, handing it to me.

"But!"  
I peeped, He left the restroom.

"Change into these"  
I mocked, looking at the shorts, they didn't match my outfit.

"Stupid"  
I changed, coming out.

"You okay?"  
My mom kept asking me.

"I'm fine! I just wanna know what's going on!"  
I snapped.

"I didn't know women started puberty early, okay"  
He said.

"Apparently I started late!"  
I yelled.

"Hi! Mr. Nikiforov!"  
Melissa greeted.

"Hi Melissa"  
He sighed.

"Mom!"  
I snapped.

"Winter Vlad Nikiforov, use that tone again, and you're grounded!"  
He yelled.

"Fine I'll be fucking grounded with blood all over my bed cause I don't know what the fuck's happened to me! Cause you wanted to keep me innocent!"  
I yelled back.

"Young lady!"  
He demanded.

"I'm going to tell dad about this"  
I grumbled.

"He already knows!"  
He smirked.

"I don't like you right now"  
I huffed, stomping down the hall.

"Jesus Christ... ".   
I heard my dad.

"Bye Winter!"  
Melissa yelled through laughter.

"Bye!"  
I yelled back.

"Winter, I didn't want to tell you because there's a lot more to what you're going through"  
He said, worried.

"Like what Ma?"  
I scoffed, as we got in the car.

"We'll talk about it when we get home, but right now, I can tell you your body is getting rid of your uterine lining and an unfertilized egg"  
He started the car.

"I have eggs?!"  
I widened my eyes.

"Yes, winter all women have eggs"  
He sighed.

"Do I lay the egg?"  
I asked.

"No! They're too small to see, you'll never see one in your life time until it's fertile"  
He said.

"What happens when it's fertile?"  
I asked.

"You're pregnant, that's what"  
He said, solidly.

"How do I get pregnant!? I don't wanna be pregnant!"  
I yelled.

"Sex! Winter, sex with a male gets you pregnant, having your period is proof that you aren't pregnant"  
He snapped.

"I don't know exactly what sex is... "  
I said.

"What?!"  
He stopped the car.

"I know two people get naked and touch eachother but that's it on my side"  
I said.

"Well, we're going to be talking for a long time, since I'm well aware your Father is an idiot"  
He pushed his glasses in place.

"Okayyy?"  
I said awkwardly.

"Get out the car"  
He said, I walked in the house.

"Winter, I got you these!"  
My dad gave me medicine.

"What are those?"  
I asked, looking in the bag.

"Pain relievers, they'll help with cramps!"  
My dad smiled.

"Cramps?"  
I asked.

"They're sharp pains that happen during your period"  
My Ma said.

"What?! I'm going to hurt throughout this!?"  
I shook.

"Well, yeah, you're bleeding so I guess it would hurt"  
My dad said.

"No, Viktor, her muscles have contractions that cause pain when used... "  
My mom sighed.

"Oh, well fuck... "  
He said.

"Well fuck is right, and we need to talk"  
My mom said.

"What did I do this time?"  
My dad groaned.

"Alone"  
My mom said, walking to the kitchen.

I pretended like I walked away, but I nosed in on their convo.

"I thought her friends would've told her by now"  
My dad said.

"Yeah, goody two shoes Rachel and Yurio's daughter would've told her... "  
My mom snarled.

"Okay, so who's gonna do it?"  
My dad asked.

"Definitely not you"  
My mom said.

"I'll do it, you need to calm down, explaining it to her pissed isn't going to help things.

"Fine then! You do it"  
My mom snapped.

"Yuuri! Come here! Don't walk away from me like that"  
My dad hugged him.

"They're growing up too fast Viktor... "  
My mom started crying, I always feel bad when he cries.

"Shh, I know honey, I know"  
He kissed the top of her head.

"Ehh"  
I weirded out.

"I'm gonna go tell her now, k? You just relax"  
He said, I bolted outta there.

I started playing on my phone, pretending I was on it instead. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in"  
I said, my Dad walked in.

"Hi Winter... "  
My dad sat down on my bed.

"Hi"  
I said in a low tone.

"Well, I came in here-"

"To talk to me, I know"  
I cut him off.

"Alright, do you know why?"  
He asked.

"Cause I started this period thing"  
I pouted.

"Well, your no longer the little girl you were before, you're a young woman"  
He said.

"Oh"  
I realized.

"And being a woman you need to know grown up things"  
He was so tense, it was making me uncomfortable.

"But I'm not a grown up"  
I said.

"I know, but technically you are..."  
He said.

"Okay"  
I said.

"God, your mother is better at this than I am"  
He chuckled.

"Not really, he's really straightforward and isn't squeamish about telling me straight"  
I said.

"Your mother used to be shy and squeamish when he was younger"  
My dad said.

"Like Hiro?"  
I asked.

"Exactly like Hiro, your brother is a damn carbon copy if you will"  
He said, I laughed.

"I'm guessing you're going to tell me the reason I have periods"  
I pouted.

"This is really, awkward.. "  
My dad sighed.

"Dad, I need to say something first"  
I said, gulping.

"Okay, go ahead"  
He said.

"I think I'm gay"  
I sighed.

"I know, I could tell"  
He said.

"What?!"  
I said.

"I know, you've never had interest in boys, and always stared at pretty women on the street"  
He laughed.

"It was that obvious.. "  
I whined.

"Yep, that means this convo just got alot easier"  
He said.

"Alright.. "  
I said.

"So I know your friends know a lot about this, but they did tell you, for some odd reason... Hiro didn't even really need the talk, Min and Howard ruined that for him"  
He sighed.

"So this is about fucking?"  
I asked, blankly.

"I hate that word, it's do immature..."  
He said.

"What do I call it then?"  
I asked.

"Making love, is a better term"  
He breathed.

"What does love have to do with that, I thought you just did it so men would feel good, and then you're done"  
I said.

"Is that what the boys at your school say?!"  
He snapped.

"Yeah, the popular ones and then my Ex"  
I said.

"Your Ex?"  
My dad paused.

"Shit, um.. "  
I covered my mouth.

"You had a boyfriend?"  
My dad rose a brow.

"Yeah... "  
I said.

"Alright, beyond that there's nothing else you know.. "  
He stated, letting the boyfriend thing go.

"Nope"  
I said.

"Jesus... "  
He scoffed.

"Dad?"  
I questioned.

"When two people are in love... "  
He paused, breathing.

"They kiss?"  
I asked.

"No! They do more than that... "  
My dad said.

"They do it?"  
I said.

"Yes! That... "  
He said.

"We should get mom, you're terrible at this"  
I said.

"No! Just I need to calm, this is a touchy subject... "  
He said.

"Go"  
I said.

"And then a baby happens when a man and woman do it... No other way can I baby be made"  
He said, I paused.

"Then, how did you and Mom have me?"  
I said.

"Well, Winter, we both love you very much, but biologically... I'm your father.. And your real mother was a surrogate"  
He said.

"Yuuri's not my real mom??!"  
I panicked.

"He raised you, Winter... He loves you as if he could be your real mother"  
He said.

"Okay, I understand... So the surrogate held me in her belly?"  
I asked.

"Yes, she was very kind to do that, even though she was a bit rude"  
He said.

"Wait, so Hiro is mom's son?"  
I asked.

"Yes, and you know Karen who comes down here right?"  
He asked.

"Yeah"  
I said.

"That's his real mom"  
He said.

"Wow"  
My mind was blown.

"Crazy, right"  
He said.

"Yeah, he looks nothing like her, except the eyes"  
I said.

"Genetics work like that"  
He said.

"So I got my eyes from my surrogate, cause everyone says I look like you"  
I said.

"Yeah, you do look like me in my junior years"  
He said.

"Oh.... So.. "  
I paused.

"I should cut to the chase"  
He said.

"Yeah"  
I giggled.

"Well, your period is a sign you are able to have babies... Because you release and egg and it sits waiting for you to fertilize it, but you didn't so it's getting out"  
He said.

"I'm guessing the part that makes it fertilized is what men have"  
I said.

"Yes, we have... "  
He paused.

"Cum? Cause that's what the boys talk about... "  
I said.

"Well, kinda, but women do that too... Except ours comes with white fluid filled with seeds"  
He said.

"I don't really need to worry about this... I know what to do, and why I have this now, there's no need for any more"  
I said, even though I lied.

"Alright, if you have anymore questions... Ask me or your mom okay?"  
He hugged me tight.

"Dad?"  
The hug was awkwardly long.

"You'll always be my baby girl, Winter"  
He kissed the top of my head.

"Are you crying?"  
I asked.

"Yes! I'm crying, my little girl is no longer a little girl!"  
He wiped his face.

"I'm fine, I'll always be here!"  
I said, I didn't like him crying.

"You're so sweet!"  
He hugged me more.

"Daaaaaad!"  
I whined.

"Alright, Alright I'm going... "  
He got off my bed and out the door.

"Ugh!"  
I flopped.

"I'm going to redecorate both you and your brother's rooms"  
He popped back in.

"What's wrong with my room?!"  
I huffed.

"Winter, do you even still play with Barbie's anymore?"  
He said.

"No"  
I said.

"Exactly"  
He pointed to the whole room, it was Barbie themed.

"Okay, I get it"  
I said.

"Byeee~"   
He closed the door.

"Bye"  
I said.

_Goddammit, now facing anything was gonna be embarrassing..._


	35. I Wish

**-** **Min's P.O.V. 2 years later-**

It's hard, everyday is painful, my smile is fake. It hurts me, his blue eyes stuck in my brain. His lips laughing while his parted black hair makes me gulp. I want to drown in these feelings, at sleepovers I wanna kiss him. He's so beautiful, but he doesn't see it. I see it, I want to just hold him til I can't anymore.

_He doesn't know, these feelings..._

He doesn't know that I lie awake at night cause my heart is beating too fast in my brain, for me to sleep. Dreaming is like a nightmare, I dream of loving him, and wake up crying. It's not real, we're just best friends, he's like a bro to you....

_I love Hiro..._

The words dance around in my head and as he's coaching me I can't handle it. I wanna stop, I'm 15...

This is my first GPF... And Winter's already a skating goddess, along with Hiro. What can you expect for Nikiforov-Katsuki children...

He distracts me with every move, it couldn't be any worse that he's skating Eros...

He's so filled with passion on the ice, sometimes I get to see his hair slicked back.

"Did you get ready?"  
He was in costume and ready to go.

"Um.. Yeah! Totally ready!"  
I smiled.

"You look great dude, we look like our parents!"  
He laughed, I looked in the mirror at my red-gold costume.

"You look more amazing"  
I said, blushing.

"Oh quiet! I look like utter trash!"  
He said, his aqua eyes clear to view.

"At least your not dancing to a skating meme"  
I giggled.

"Okay, true"  
He smirked.

"Shall we skaaate"  
I sung in a deep tone.

"You coooould step like a feeeeather on the ice!"  
He sung in a deep tone as well.

"Duh duh doo do duh doo doo da da doo do doo"  
I made carless whisper with tones.

"Is that supposed to be Eros?"  
He laughed.

"You should skate to that"  
I winked.

"It would totally still fit with my choreography"  
He said.

"It would!"  
I laughed.

"I feel like a stripper right now"  
He said.

"You're dressed like one"  
I said.

"You're right Min"  
He looked at me.

"Just, do it! Don't letcha dreams be dreams"  
I did the squat the same.

"My dreams did not consist of carless whisper music, stuck in the sweat bag stripper outfit of both my parents"  
He stated.

"Neither did my dreams contain shall we skate.. "  
I sighed.

"We should go, my dad's probably waiting outside the hotel now"  
He grabbed his bag.

"Weep!"  
I threw the bag over my shoulder.

We got out the hotel and went downstairs.

"Hey boys!"  
Mr. Nikiforov said as we got in the car.

"Hey mom and dad"  
Hiro said.

"I brought you guys snacks, but make sure you don't mess up your makeup with them"  
Yuuri gave us chips.

"Thank you!"  
I gleamed.

"Thanks!"  
Hiro opened his chip bag.

"Min, Phichit said he'll be a little late to the thing"  
Yuuri said.

"Oh, Alright"  
I said.

"His flight got delayed, but he said you should be fine"  
He said.

"My program is later in the performances"  
I said.

"You should be good"  
Viktor said.

"You'll be fine, I gotcha back!"  
Hiro said, he was shaking.

"I'm good! I feel da powar!"  
I punched the air.

"You two are weird!"  
Yuuri said.

"We're weird, you and Uncle Phichit are weird!"  
Hiro huffed.

"Truuue!"  
I high-fived him.

"Get your bags, we gotta get in the rink"  
Viktor said, parking the car.

"Outta this house! Spirits be gone"  
Hiro jumped out the car.

"Spirits be gone from dis house!"  
I jumped out too.

"Somethin just came in the mail today"  
Hiro walked next to me.

"Ha! Deez Nuts!"  
I yelled.

"Seriously these memes are hella old"  
Hiro said ad we went through the back.

"Wow!"  
I gasped at the amount of skaters in the locker rooms.

"Oh, Hiro!!! My little cousin!"  
Crystal Giacometti hugged him tight.

"Crystal I haven't seen you since last Prix!"  
He hugged her back.

"Uncky Vitya!!"  
She ran over to him and basically trampled him.

"The Eros suits him well"  
Chris winked.

"Well he is his mother's son!"  
Viktor chuckled.

"Dad!"  
Hiro yelled.

"Is this a little Chulanont?"  
Chris circled around me.

"Actually, last name's Lee"  
I said.

"Hmm, Seung huh?"  
He chuckled.

"Crystal! Why'd you leave me?"  
A girl came over and basically pushed everyone.

"Oh Alice! You've never met my cousin, Hiro"  
She pushed him to her.

"Everyone knows who he is! Along with the other sibling"  
She rolled her eyes.

"Don't be salty Alice!"  
She wrapped her arms around her.

"Okay... "  
I said awkwardly.

"I know who she is... "  
Viktor said.

"What! you do?"  
Crystal said.

"Haven't seen you since you were a baby Alice"  
Viktor smiled.

"What's it to you?"  
She said.

"How's Sala and Mila?"  
Yuuri asked.

"My parents are fine, they're at my brother's performance in America"  
She said.

"Ohhh, that's why you look like them"  
I said.

"Actually I'm adopted"  
She said.

"Oh"  
I said, shocked.

"Yeah"  
She sighed.

"The women's tournament is over huh?"  
Hiro asked.

"Yep! That means I can spoil Alice with kisses!"  
Crystal gleamed.

"No! Not now!"  
She snapped.

"Awwwe"  
She pouted.

"You two finally tied the knot?"  
Hiro asked.

"Yep! This little beauty is my gf!"  
She smiled.

"Oh hush!"  
She smiled.

"Oh, they grow up so fast!"  
Viktor sighed.

"I'm still small!"  
I said.

"Stay that way! Adulting sucks!"  
Crystal frowned.

"Well, we should be getting to the check in, It was nice seeing you all"  
Hiro hugged Crystal and Chris.

"Don't be a stranger!"  
Crystal yelled as we walked away.

"I won't I'll Skype you later!"  
Hiro yelled.

"Okay!"  
She yelled.

"Alright so, are you ready?"  
I put my check in.

"No, I'm always nervous before performances"  
Hiro said.

"You're not gonna tell your dad"  
I said.

"I don't want him to worry, and mom will just go on about how he understands and it's not that bad"  
Hiro said.

"I'm here for you, if you need it"  
I said, gulping.

"You're a great friend Min, but don't worry about me"  
He said.

"Alright"  
I said, though what he said hurt me.

"You alright Min?"  
He said.

"Just nervous!"  
I smiled.

"It's your first time, you should be nervous"  
He said.

"Yeah"  
The butterflies in my stomach started to bubble.

"I'll be rooting for you to make it"  
He said.

"I hope we both make it to Russia"  
I said in thrill.

"Yea, hope so... "  
He said.

"Watch the rest of the skaters?"  
I suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds good"  
He said, we walked out the back area, to  the rink.

"And just like that he tramples to the top!"  
The intercom blared.

"Ha! Another win!"  
Junior passed me.

"Wow"  
I looked at the score.

"Try to beat that Nikiforov! Oh wait, you're not even at the top yet! So much for defending your name, your parents must be disappointed!"  
He laughed in Hiro's face.

"Is that what your sister said after Winter crushed her ego?"  
I said.

"What?!"  
He snapped back at me.

"You heard me!"  
I yelled.

"Don't talk about my sister like that, little rodent"  
He said.

"You must be scared, Winter is already a 5 year gold medalist in her junior competition, and your sister only qualified for the Canadian and not the international"  
I said.

"Why are you getting in my business!?"  
He was temperamental.

"Don't fuck with the Nikiforov's or you'll deal with me and the Altin twins!"  
I said.

"Altin twins?!"  
He laughed.

"Plisetsky's"  
I repeated, he went stone cold.

"Alright little punk"  
He walked away.

"You okay? Junior's pretty intimidating"  
I said, walking over to him.

"Why is he always mean"  
He said.

"Does he usually do that?!"  
I asked.

"He crushes any courage I have left"  
He said.

"You do realize that he's beating you down because you're a threat, he's jealous!"  
I said.

"Yeah right, what would he be jealous about, look at me Min"  
He said.

"Your parents are skating legends! You are filled with so much potential!"  
I said.

"What potential? I couldn't even get to the Grand Prix final last year!"  
He cried.

"Neither did your Mom! But he won silver and then gold, in just two years"  
I said.

"I'm not my Mom, he had a reason to win, and that was my Dad"  
He said.

"Hiro... You just-"  
I was up.

"You gotta get going, Min!"  
He said.

"I can't go unless you say you'll be okay!"  
I took my guards off.

"I'm okay! Now go!"  
He yelled, I smiled at him I knew he was lying.

"Min Chulanont Lee! At his first performance ever, 15 years old skating to the song, Shall we skate! His father performed thi-"  
The intercom blared.

"I can't do this"  
I got nervous.

"Do it for him"  
My thoughts blared.

"Fine, forget everyone else"  
I said.

"Go!"  
I started, my mind blanking, it only made it worse.

He's gonna cry, I can't handle it, I love him, no one knows, and no one ever will.

_I landed my quads perfectly._

"That puts Lee at 2nd place behind Leroy"  
I stopped, Hiro was next.

"You did perfect!!"  
My dad hugged me tight.

"Wait, dad... I need to-"  
I said, he pulled me with him.

"Come on we need to go to the interviews"  
He said.

"No!"  
I pulled away.

"Min?"  
He was shocked.

"I need to do this... Hiro won't do good unless I calm him down!"  
I snapped.

"Min, stop being childish, you need to come with me, Hiro will be fine!"  
He yelled.

"Just let me go, 5 minutes I promise dad!"  
I ran to the rink entrance.

"Min, what are doing?!"  
Hiro was crying his eyes out.

"Don't let your anxiety take over you'll do good"  
I said.

"Min, get to your interviews!"  
He yelled through tears.

"Stop worrying about everyone else and worry about you!!"  
I said, my lips chapped.

"Don't do this, you need to go!"  
He cried.

"Stop it! Hiro listen to me, you're amazing, intelligent, you graduated high school at 14! That's amazing!"  
I started crying.

"Min, I'm not good at anything... "  
He said.

"You're so good, you don't even know, I've known you for 12 years Hiro! If anyone knows you can do this I can!"  
I said, holding his hands.

"And why would you care, why would anyone care?! No one cares about me"  
He said, I wiped his tears.

"I care, I care about you, Hiro"  
I cupped his face.

"No you don't, don't lie to m-"  
I grabbed his face to mine and kissed him, God, I loved him.

"I love you so much, now go!"  
I said, he was shocked.

I looked up at the screen, as the crowd paused. I just kissed my best friend on live television, I blushed darkly.

"Oh shit"  
I started crying, Hiro didn't see me run to the back.

"Nice kiss loverboy"  
One off the skaters cooed.

"Whoo! That was hot and live on television!"  
Junior snickered.

I kept running, to the back, I hid under the stairs.

"What have I done?!"  
I wailed, crying up a storm.

"Min?!"  
I heard my dad's voice, I kept quiet,  I wanted to be alone.

"Sweetheart?!"  
He stood outside the door, I covered my mouth.

"Where did he go?"  
He went back in.

"Hah"  
I breathed out.

I started crying again.

"I just ruined our friendship, I ruined it"  
I gulped, it was freezing outside.

"Why did I?"  
I touched my lips, blushing.

"Kiss him?"  
I teared up again.

I kept crying, I felt terrible, horrible even. I forced my feelings on him with no regard, I'm a terrible friend.

_I was a terrible everything._

"Min?! Min are you okay?"  
Someone found me.

"Leave me alone"  
I whined.

"Min, look at me"  
He said, I wiped my nose.

"Hiro?!"  
I jumped.

"Your dad was worried, to so I found you"  
He said, sitting next to me.

"I'm fine okay... "  
I said, trying to stay away from him.

"Listen, Min... "  
He breathed.

"Don't break my heart please, just don't say anything, we can pretend this never happened"  
I said.

"I don't want to pretend, it happened, on live television for that matter"  
He chuckled.

"What?"  
I sniffed.

"Min.. "  
He leaned into my face, lightly kissing me.

"You missed my Eros, so I thought I'd let you have a taste of it"  
He smirked.

"Huh?!"  
I blushed.

"I love you too Min... Alot"  
He said.

"I-"  
I paused.

"I'm here now, you don't need to worry about losing me"  
He hugged me.

"Hiro, you... "  
I started crying in his chest.

"How long have you been in love with me?"  
He asked.

"Since I was 9"  
I said.

"Me too"  
Hiro said kissing my cheek.

"Was it when I punched those bullies from you?"  
I asked.

"Yep, I realized then"  
Hiro smiled.

"I realized too"  
I sat up in his lap.

"So, I guess this means we're officially in a relationship... "  
He said.

"We are?"  
I asked.

"Do you want to be together? Like as boyfriends?"  
Hiro asked.

"Yes! Of course"  
I smiled, hugging him.

"What will our parents say?"  
He sighed.

"Dunno, but I love you, and that's all that matters"  
I said happily.

"I love you too"  
He kissed the top of my head.

"We should get back inside"  
He got up.

"Alright"  
I dusted off my costume.

"Don't worry, I'll explain"  
He held my hand, we went back inside.

"Hiro! You found him"  
My dad hugged me tight.

"You both have to get on the podium!"  
Yuuri demanded pulling us to the rink.

"Go!"  
Yuuri said, we got on the podium.

"What did I get?"  
I whispered.

"Bronze, I got 1st place"  
He whispered, I went on the other side.

"Thank god"  
I made it to Russia and Hiro got the gold.

The face on Junior was priceless, he was so angry.

"Ugh!"  
He drooped off the podium.

"Hiro!"  
I grabbed his attention.

"What?"  
He asked.

"Chu!"  
I made a heart with my hands.

"Minn"  
He hid his face in his hands.

We got off the podiums, going back to our parents.

"Min Chulanont! What the hell is wrong with you?!"  
I knew I was gonna get an ass chewing.

"I'm sorry"  
I apologized.

"You should be, I was worried sick! And what are you doing kissing on live television at 15 fucking years old! That's too young"  
He said.

"I'm old enough to make my own decisions dad! And if that's wrong, to be in love, then you and all the rest of your friends shouldn't be together"  
I said.

"When did you grow up on me?!"  
He yelled.

"I grew up today when I actually had the balls to tell my best friend I loved him"  
I said, going over to Hiro.

"I thought you'd be happy for me.... "  
I said.

"It's a lot to take in Min, you just had your first real tournament and now you've got your first real boyfriend!"  
He said.

"Oh calm down Phichit, we both knew they loved eachother, it was just a matter of time"  
Yuuri said.

"I saw it coming, what I didn't see was that my son would have his first kiss on live television like his mother"  
Viktor said.

"Viktor!"  
My mom squeaked.

"I wonder what your father thinks... "  
My dad said.

"Seung should be happy... They're happy"  
Yuuri said, I held hands with Hiro.

"Luckily we're going to Russia together"  
I said, kissing his cheek.

"Aww, look at them"  
Viktor smiled.

"Grandma's gonna kick my ass"  
Hiro sighed.

"We're staying with Valentina?!"  
I freaked.

"Mom's fine, she'll just be pushing you two to get married... "  
Yuuri rolled his eyes.

"Nope, she's gonna wreck em'"  
Viktor laughed.

"Viktor! Stop scaring them"  
Yuuri complained.

"No, but seriously, she might be angry already, she was watching the tournament tonight"  
Viktor said.

"Oh, crap"  
My dad sighed.

"Just a matter of time bef-"  
Viktor's phone rang.

"Hi Ma!"  
He answered the phone.

Then you could hear yelling on the other end.

"Well! I die today!"  
Hiro sneered.

"You won't die"  
Yuuri sighed.

"Mom! Look, calm down, you're too excited!"  
Viktor held the phone away from his ear.

"Told you"  
Yuuri said.

"Alright, Bye!"  
Viktor hung up.

"Am I dead?"  
Hiro asked.

"No! She's too excited now, don't be surprised if she embarrasses you"  
Viktor said.

"Yeah, she embarrassed us when we were engaged"  
Yuuri sighed.

"Oh! You two are gonna have fun"  
My dad chuckled.

"Yep! She's gonna spoil you to death"  
Viktor winked.

"We're gonna die... "  
Hiro said.

"Die together!"  
I said.

_I love him..._


	36. Grandfather

**-Hiro's P.O.V.** **-**

"Oh! My little buggyboo!!"  
My grandma squeezed me to death.

"G-Grandma??!"  
I said tightly.

"Awwe and you must be Phichit's son!"  
She hugged him too.

"I c-can't breathe..."  
He wheezed.

"Grandma! You'll kill him"  
I said.

"Oh, a hug never hurt anyone ever!"  
She let him go.

"Yea, sure"  
I chuckled, hugging Min.

"You two are too cute!"  
She booped our noses.

My grandma wasn't like my Mom's mom, Hiroko was a calm, cookie knitting grandma. Grandma V, different story, she's a rich, probably too old to be doing anything now, but does it anyway, grandma. I swear, she's like a teenager in a 70 year old's body. Both my grandparents look really young, Grandma V looks like she's in her 40s, and Grandma Hiroko looks about the same age.

I can definitely see that I got my genetics from Hiroko, cause my Mom looks like Her. Winter looks so much like Grandma V when she was in High school it's creepy.

"Come on out the car!"  
She pulled up to her mansion.

"Grandma, why don't you let your Butler drive?"  
I asked, as he pulled out our suitcases.

"I can drive!"  
She huffed.

"But, what's the deal when someone can drive for you?"  
I asked.

"Are you trying to say I'm old, young man?"  
She said.

"No! I just- there's no reason to drive when you have him.. "  
I said.

"Hiro's kinda right, Mrs. Nikiforov... "  
Min said.

"I like driving, it makes me feel young!"  
She clacked her heels.

"How old is your grandma?"  
Min whispered.

"75"  
I whispered.

"What?!!! You're 75???!"  
Min yelled.

"Huh?"  
She turned.

"She's 75?!"  
He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah"  
I said.

"No way! You're lying to me, she has to be at the most in her late 50s!"  
He said.

"I'm 75, yes"  
My grandma said.

"You look 40! What kind of genetics?!! No wonder Viktor still looks 25!"  
Min yelled.

"Yeah, genetics are like that"  
I started heading up to my room.

Winter has been staying here for the past few months, she's decided to skate for Russia under our other "Grandmother" Lilia. I won't say much though it's not like I decided to skate for America either, I run under Japan. I've been switching between my Parents and Grandma Hiroko's house. Winter's supposed to be here, but her flight got delayed in New York.

That's what I'm stating, she has a "real" room here. I mean I've got a room, I'm just alot more closer to my other Grandma, so it's more of a guest room where mine and winter's baby stuff is.

_What the hell happened?_

"Grandma V?!"  
I yelled out.

"Oh, you two are going to be sharing a room together!"  
She yelped in excitement, I twitched my eye, and I knew I was giving my mom's look when he was irritated.

"What?"  
I turned.

"You two are together it's not a big deal!"  
She laughed.

"It is a big deal! I-I'm not comfortable with this.. "  
I said.

"Are you saying you're not comfortable with me?"  
Min asked.

"No! Of course not! Min, I uh... Love you alot.. "  
I was trying not to say it.

"Then how is it a problem?"  
My grandma asked.

"Cause I'll end up doing things that I know aren't alright!"  
I blushed.

"Are you saying that you don't want Min in there with you cause you get turned on!"  
She teased.

"Grandma!"  
I yelped.

"Well now it's obviously true, I don't care what you guys do, I know for a fact my son's done it in this house with Yuuri many of times! So no reason to stop you!"  
She smiled, I was heated red.

"Grandma, I'm still a virgin... Please stop... "  
I gulped.

"Not for lonnng~"  
She went back down the stairs..

"I'm sorry"  
I said.

"It's fine! You're Grandma is super energetic and embarrassingly funny"  
He put his suitcase in the room.

"I'm sorry she said that to you, I would never do anything to you like that!"  
I said.

"Oh"  
He said sadly.

"I mean, you have boundaries! And I don't see us... You know.. "  
I tried to say it.

"I understand!"  
He said quickly.

"Oh, thank god... "  
I breathed.

"Love you... "  
He smiled, I blushed hard.

"I- love you too"  
I said back.

"You know, Hiro... I should be honest with you... "  
Min said.

"Huh?"  
I said confused.

"I don't really mind if you want to do that, I've made up my mind that I'm yours... So I would want to do that... Sorry for not saying anything"  
He said.

"What? You want that?!"  
I kinda freaked.

"Hiro, I trust you more than anyone else, and if I wanted to loose my virginity to anyone it'd be you"  
He gulped.

"I-"  
I couldn't speak, my face red as a tomato.

"It's fine, I understand...you're not ready"  
He smiled, how was he so calm?!

"I'm ready! I-I just, busy... We're busy! In a tournament!"  
I said.

"You don't have to make it a big deal, it's just us, we can do that whenever you feel comfortable"  
He kissed my cheek.

"Ah-"  
I held my cheek.

"Let's go downstairs.... "  
He smiled gently...

 _I'm dying right now..._  
___________________________  
**(Viktor's P.O.V.)**

"Dad! Please don't hurt mom!"  
I yelled, he turned to me.

"I do what the hell I want!"  
He grimaced, pushing me.

"Please stop! Don't take it out on him!"  
My mother yelled, crying.

"He needs to learn his place, you can't tell me how to punish my son!"  
He snapped.

"No!"  
She screamed, he picked me up.

"I won't have a woman telling me what to do!"  
He hit her.

"Mommy... "  
I cried.

"Yes, sir"  
She gulped.

"You leave her alone! She didn't do anything!"  
I yelled kicking at him.

"Just for that... "  
He pried.

"Rostislav! Please! Please don't!! He's just a little boy!"  
My mother wailed.

"He needs to fucking learn.. "  
He took out scissors.

"Daddy?"  
I froze in fear.

"I'm gonna hurt you where it hurts most, for disobedience"  
He held me down.

"Please no!"  
My mom begged.

_Chop.._

_I saw the stands of my hair hit the ground..._

"Rostislav!"  
My mother pushed him aside.

"My hair"  
I said, half of it on the ground.

"You are a boy! Not a fucking woman! And you won't ever push me again!"  
My dad screamed, hands on my mother.  
_________________________

"No!!"  
I screamed, waking up in tears.

"Viktor?"  
Yuuri woke up, frightened.

"Don't hurt her... "  
I breathed, covering my ears, I could still hear the screams.

"Love?! It's not real, it was a dream!"  
Yuuri pulled my hands off my ears.

"It was real, the memory was real"  
I said, crying.

"Another one?!"  
He kissed my cheek.

"What's today?!"  
I shreaked.

"It's the 16th"  
He said.

"It's been 18 years... "  
I said, remembering it.

"He's in jail, we're fine... "  
He pushed my bangs behind my ear.

"No he's not... "  
My heart jumped, 18 years was the sentence.

"Huh?"  
He said.

"I need to call my mother immediately! Yuuri!"  
I feared, both the kids were in that household.

"What is going on?"  
Yuuri asked.

"He got out of jail yesterday! Do you understand!"  
I yelled, my fingers trembled.

"It's 6am Viktor"  
Yuuri was still not really awake.  
_________________________  
**(Hiro's P.O.V.)**

"Dinner will be ready at 7 boys, let Winter know okay, I'll be back later, anything you need, just ask the Butler"  
She smiled, grabbing her purse.

"Alright"  
I said, she left out the door.

"Is she gone?!"  
Winter yelled from upstairs.

"Yeah!"  
I yelled.

"Whoo!"  
I knew she was sliding down the rail.

"Sup boys!"  
She had sunglasses on.

"Winter... "  
I sighed in annoyance.

"What? Don't I look cool?!"  
She smiled.

"You look like dad"  
I said.

"Dad is cool"  
She hopped on the couch between me and Min.

"Dad is.... Dad"  
I said, pushing up my glasses.

"You're doing the thing again! Where you push up your glasses to make a point!"  
She frowned.

"Did I make a point?"  
I said.

"Ehh... Kinda"  
She whined.

"I love you but, that wasn't a point"  
Min laughed.

"Well I thought it was a great point"  
I said, we all heard the door open and close.

"Grandma V, did you forget your purse again?"  
Winter got off the couch, there was a long silence.

"Who are you?!"  
Winter yelled, tripping over a box.

"Winter?"  
I turned around, a man was standing at the archway.

"Sir?! Um... "  
Winter got up.

He wasn't holding a gun, nor moving anywhere.

"Valentina?"  
He asked, looking at Winter.

"Do you know, Grandma V?"  
She asked.

"That's great uncle Stanislav!! I haven't seen you in forever!"  
I got up, excited.

"It is!"  
Winter smiled.

"But, what's the deal with the change of hair color? Did you let your greys grow out"  
He always dyed his hair.

_There was something different about him.._

"I'm not my brother"  
He said.

"Winter, come here"  
I got scared.

"Yuuri Katsuki"  
He said to me.

"Um, my name's Hiro... "  
I said.

"You're not uncle Stanislav?"  
Winter asked.

"No, my names Rostislav"  
He said.

"What do you want?"  
Winter asked.

"To apologize... "  
He said.

"If you're Uncle Stanislav's brother, you must be our uncle"  
I said.

"What are you here to apologize for?"  
Winter said.

"For everything I've done... "  
He said.

"Well, we don't know who you are exactly... "  
Min said.

"I never heard of having a Rostislav in the family"  
Winter tapped her foot.

"What exactly are your names?"  
He asked.

"I'm Winter Vlad Nikiforov! Vlad's from Granny V"  
Winter said.

"Hiro, Katsuki Nikiforov... "  
I said.

"I'm Min Chulanont Lee"  
Min said.

"I can't believe it... "  
He said.

"Huh?"  
Winter tilted her head.

"No wonder you looked so much like Valentina..."  
He said.

"Well she's my biological Grandmother so... We look alike"  
She said.

"I'm your grandfather"  
He said.

"WHAT?!"  
Me and Winter chimed.

"We never had a grandpa?! Did we Hiro?!"  
Winter turned.

"I'm sorry, that's impossible, you're supposed to be dead"  
I said.

"Do I look dead?"  
He laughed.

"No, but our dad said you died"  
I said.

"Sounds like my son, I don't blame him, I'd consider me dead too"  
He said.

"You need to back away from my grandkids!"  
Grandma V held a gun against his head.

"Valentina, Love"  
He smiled.

"Don't call me love!"  
She was crying.

"Granny? Put the gun down, calm down... "  
Winter said.

"No! I'm protecting you!"  
She held the gun, shaking.

"Do it, you can't.. "  
He grabbed the gun from her, throwing it over on safety lock.

"Don't touch me! Stay away!"  
She yelled.

"I'm sorry"  
He said.

"You're not sorry! I'll never forgive you for what you've done!"  
She backed away.

"It's been 18 years, and you didn't even tell me I had grandkids"  
He said.

"Granny, I don't get what's wrong, why can't you forgive him?"  
She asked.

"Stay outta this Winter, I wish your father was here"  
She cried.

"I forgot my phone upstairs!"  
Winter face palmed.

"We all did... "  
I said.

"Actually I have my phone"  
Min said, it was on silent though.

"Jesus! 43 missed calls from your dad Hiro!"  
He gasped.

"Gimme your phone"  
I said.

"Okay... "  
He handed it over.

"Calling Viktor won't solve anything."  
Grandma said.

"Listen to me"  
Rostislav said.

"I'm not listening to you!!!"  
She screamed.

"Grandma! Who is this man?!"  
Winter asked.

"He's a monster, a terrible person, he tried to kill your father!"  
She yelled.

"I had some mental issues! I used any excuse I could to cover it up if that meant using his sexuality, I did it!"  
He yelled.

"You tried to kill my dad, why?! He's so sweet and kind, why would anybody try to kill him!?"  
Winter asked.

"I was mentally insane, I couldn't grasp I needed to grow up and be a father, now I got the help I needed"  
He said.

"You're insane to come here!"  
Grandma V yelled.

"You used the fact that he loved the same sex, to inquire your anger on him"  
I said, looking at Min.

"I did... I'm a horrible person I admit it.."  
He said.

"Your damn right!"  
Grandma snapped.

"I just wanted to clear all my mistakes before I end it"  
He said.

"You should kill yourself! Should've done it a long time ago!"  
She spat.

"Wait, you said you got the help you needed..."  
I said.

"Not all of it"  
He said.

"Grandma, calm down, he just wants to say sorry"  
I said.

"This man beat me for 36 years! And abused your father for 14! Our son left us because of you!!! He hid his whole life from us because of you!! I'm lucky his husband Yuuri was brave enough to tell me everything! That sweet son in law of mine is the best thing that's happened in this family!!!"  
She cried, I stood in awe.

"I don't deny that, our grandkids look like some great children"  
He said.

"Oh my god... "  
Winter started crying.

"That's why our dad didn't say anything... "  
I said.

"That's why no one said anything! The whole family's disowned him! My side and his brother and sister!"  
She said.

"I'm sorry"  
He said.

"I wish I could believe you've become different... But I just can't... "  
Granny said.

"Give me another chance it's been 18 years, Valentina... "  
He said.

"18 years I've loved the most out of my life! You know what you missed?!"  
She smiled sarcastically.

"Grandma?"  
I asked.

"I saw our sons wedding! I watched him get married without you! I watched him when he became the father you never were!! When he swore he'd never be you! I'm fucking lucky! To have a son who's a loving husband and father! Never cheated! Never laid a hand on these kids! You'll never be able to be the man your son is.... "  
She agonized.

"I'm not gonna hurt you if that's what you're trying to get"  
He said.

"I'm trying to get you out of my house! Away from my grandkids!"  
She yelled.

"I'm not doing anything! I'm clean! And I'm trying to forgive myself"  
He said.

"You haven't done anything YET... "  
She hitched.

"If I was the man you knew me for I would've killed you by now... "  
He lamented.

"Hiro... "  
Winter whispered.

"No.. "  
I whispered.

"I'm asking you to give me another chance"  
He begged.

"Winter!"  
I snapped, she went over and tried to swing. 

"Stay away from my granny mister!!"  
Winter was freaking out.

"Winter, calm down"  
I said, she trembled. 

"Jesus... "  
Min said.

"Please calm down... "  
Rostislav said.

"Don't hurt her! "  
She huffed.

"I wasn't going to... "  
He said.

"If you do, I'll hurt you!"  
She threatened.

"She's just like you.. "  
He smiled.

"Don't even try me!!"  
Granny snapped.

"I want to try again... "  
He said.

"You're done! Go find someone else! I won't... "  
She teared up.

"One more chance... "  
He said.

"And you think Viktor isn't on his way now to protect his kids?! You're outta your mind, I'll just wait til he comes and then you'll leave"  
She flicked her attitude, walking away.

"Thank you"  
He said.

"Fuck you"  
She snapped.

"Granny?"  
Winter watched her walk out of the living room to the backyard.

"So... You're my grandson, and granddaughter... "  
He said.

"I'm not sure about that... "  
I said.

"You're promising to change?"  
Winter asked.

"Trying more to... I've changed alot"  
He said.

"Our parents said nothing about you.."  
I said.

"I know... "  
He looked down.

"You really hurt my dad?"  
Winter teared.

"I did, almost killed him before either of you were even a decision, or thought of"  
He said, I think he was crying.

"Did you know my mom?"  
She asked.

"You have a mother?"  
He asked.

"When me and Winter were babies our Dad trained us to call Yuuri our mother as a joke, and it kinda stuck"  
I said.

"Oh, right"  
He chuckled.

"Do you really hate gays?"  
Winter asked.

"No, In fact, I had a boyfriend in college before I met my arranged bride, your grandmother"  
He said.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree... "  
I said, looking at Winter.

"You should be lookin at yourself homeboy!"  
She frowned.

"I'm not biologically related to him!"  
I teased.

"So?!"  
She whined.

"Mnn!"  
I stuck my tongue out.

"So I should properly introduce myself... "  
Min walked over to him, and shook his hand.

"I'm Min, I kinda said my name before... Buuuut~ I'm his boyfriend"  
He pointed at me.

"Min!"  
I peeped.

"The pleasure is all mine"  
He smiled.

"Ha! You got outed by your boyfriend!"  
Winter snickered.

"Yeah, and you got outed to the whole school, whatcha point? Lesbo!"  
I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever pipsqueak!"  
She only said that because she was taller than me.

"What was the diagnosis?"  
I asked.

"What?"  
He asked.

"You said you were mentally insane."  
I said.

"ASPD was the main one, along with Psychosis and chronic schizophrenia... "  
He said, I knew those ones.

"I have mental disorders technically."  
I said.

"They've gotten better.. "  
Min said.

"PTSD, Anxiety, and Depression... But they're very common disorders"  
I said.

"Not like mine... Different symptoms.."  
He said.

"I know, I'm glad you got the help that you did"  
I said.  
_________________________________

_Hours passed by..._

"I'm gonna sleep... "  
Min said, in his sleeping bag.

"You don't have to sleep on the floor!"  
I said.

"You said you were uncomfortable, sharing a bed, I'm fine down here!"  
He smiled.

"We've slept together before... You can sleep up here... "  
I said.

"You could've just said you wanted us to sleep together, you know that right?"  
He got under the covers.

"Um... "  
I paused, his face close to my face.

"You're so cute"  
He laughed.

"Am not! You're the cute one!"  
I blushed.

"But you're the one red!"  
He pinched my cheek.

"Okay? But you're red too"  
I said.

"I know, you make my face turn red, at least I don't deny it"  
He was so damn straightforward.

"Night!"  
I rolled over, really red.

"Love you, night... "  
I heard him giggle.

_I guess, I needed sleep... But.._

"I love you too... "  
I looked back.

"Knew you'd say it back"  
He smiled, kissing my cheek.

"Min!"  
I held my cheek.

"Oops! My face slipped"  
He chuckled.

"Yeah right!"  
I rolled my eyes.

"Oh no! It's slipping again"  
He kissed me on the lips, cupping my face, I deepened it. My blushing far beyond just pink.

"Min!"  
I breathed, pushing him back.

"Hiro, you're fine... "  
He smiled, I caught myself.

"I'm sorry... "  
I started crying.

"No, no you're fine, look"  
He smiled with his cute little braces.

"Huh?"  
I paused.

"I love you, it's fine... Everything you do to me out of love is fine"  
He held my hand.

"So... "  
I looked down.

"This is fine... "  
He put his head on my chest.

"Okay... "  
I laid still, stiffly.

"Hiro, do what you think is comfortable... Don't hold back.. That's what I'm trying to say"  
He said, I wrapped my arms around him.

"There! You goof!"  
He closed his eyes.

 _This is... Fine..._  
___________________________________  
**(Morning)**

"So how did you guys sleep last night?"  
My ' _grandpa'_ said.

"I slept fine"  
I said picking at my plate, I forgot to tell my grandma I was on a diet.

"I was out!"  
Winter said, face full of food.

"You look so much like Viktor"  
He said.

"Everyone says that!"  
Winter pouted.

"It's the long silver hair... "  
He said.

"Shush it!"  
Granny snapped.

"I can't point out something?"  
He was being awfully nice, for a terrible man.

"Just shut up... "  
She looked through her newspaper.

"Well, grandpa you look alot like my dad! Especially the eyes"  
Winter giggled.

"Winter! Be a proper lady for once!"  
Granny snapped.

"I get your mad, but don't take it out on them"  
He said.

"Oh! That's real great advice from you!"  
She overly rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry granny V"  
Winter pouted.

"It's fine darling"  
She said.

"So when's dad getting here?"  
I asked.

"Any moment... "  
She said, in a hopeful tone.

"Dad probably will forgive you, he forgave me for breaking countless expensive vases"  
Winter said.

"This isn't like that, it's worse... "  
He said.

"Worse than million dollar vases!?"  
She gasped.

"Gaining trust back isn't easy"  
Granny flipped her paper vigorously.

"I know... "  
He said.

"Kids?! Winter? Hiro?!"  
I heard my dad.

"Dad!!"  
Winter ran out the diner room.

"I'm sorry"  
I got up and went to the living room.

"Oh! Thank god!"  
My dad was hugging Winter tightly.

"Viktor! Calm down... "  
My mom said.

"Where is he?!"  
My dad snapped.

"In the dining room"  
Min came out.

"Viktor, don't!"  
My mom warned.

"I won't let him hurt you... Or anyone"  
My dad kissed mom.

"He's not dangerous... "  
Winter said.

"Don't tell me what he is... "  
My dad looked scary, he really hated his dad.  
_______________________________  
**(Viktor's P.O.V. )**

"You okay mom?!"  
I freaked, they all looked fine, as she passed me angrily.

"Tell him to leave, he won't leave!"  
She snapped.

"What?"  
I said in confusion.

"You heard me!"  
She left out.

_It didn't smell like cigars, or alcohol... That was weird..._

"Hi, Viktor"  
He was there.

"18 years and you decide it's okay to show your face here"  
I spat.

"I know you hate me"  
He said.

"I hate you! You're right! I don't trust you! I was scared to find my kids dead!!"  
I screamed.

"Please stop yelling... "  
He said, that ticked me off.

"Why should I stop?! You deserve this! Out of anyone you should hear me yell! Life's been fucking wonderful without you! You don't control me anymore... I have kids of my own and my own family... You don't have a damn say in!"  
I hit the wall.

"You're right, I'm a monster... And you're scared of me, angry at me, you want to kill me"  
He said.

"You ruined my childhood, I thought love didn't exist, I thought you listened to adults or you'd be slammed into a wall! Boy, was I wrong! Life isn't about alcohol and cheating... As a man, I know what a family should be, I'm a great example! I just wish you knew what that was like... "  
I laughed at his stupidity.

"I want to know, I want to change"  
He said.

"If you wanted to change you would've done it a long time ago... "  
I snapped.

"I'm trying now... Please, I know you don't trust me, but remember the father I was before what happened... "  
He said.

"You're not my father in my eyes... "  
Harsh enough for me to say.

"I'm trying to be a father"  
He didn't get up and hit me.

"Fine... I'll give you another chance out of pity! But you're gonna leave this house, my fucking kids have a tournament to go to, and I don't trust you!"  
I made it very clear.

"I'll leave... Thank you for giving me a chance... Viktor... "  
He said.

"I want you out, right now!"  
I snapped.

"Fine... "  
He got up, I backed away.

"Thank you"  
I walked out behind him from a distance.

"Bye Mister!"  
Winter smiled, Yuuri held her in fear.

"Valen-"

"Fuck you!"  
My mom cut him off.

"Alright... I'll see you at the tournament, then"  
He said.

"It's better not to even show up"  
I coughed.

"Bye Viktor... "  
He said.

"Goodbye, Rostislav... "  
I used his first name on purpose.

"He's gone"  
My mother sighed.

"Thank god... "  
Yuuri hugged the kids close.

 _Thank god, was fucking right..._  



	37. Bittersweet Tragedy

**-Winter's P.O.V.-**

I won gold last year, smile put aside it felt empty without Lina there, she won the Jr competition. And that's when I realized I didn't know her.

After winning, she's so serious..

I realized I changed too, but we were only separated for a year, her and Rache are hip by hip. She barely talks to me, scoffs me off coldly. I don't know what it is.

We're both competing for Russia, though she's better at ballet, I get my ass chewed everyday by Lillia. She doesn't want to talk to me. What did I do wrong, maybe instead of a friend she sees me as a foe, a stick in the mud, a hill to get over. She sees me as a competitor... Someone who will steal the gold if she's not too careful. All she does is train with no regard to her body, whether she's tired, ankle strained, she keeps going.

This wasn't the Lina I knew, who would hide and punch me out of embarrassment. I miss middle school, and everyone being friends.

"Can you not be in the way?"  
God, Alice was always rude.

"Oh, don't be mean to our cousin!"  
Crystal came behind me and hugged me, she was naturally flirty.

"Hi! Crystal!"  
I smiled.

"Did you go up a cup size?"  
She laughed.

"No! They just seem bigger cause I have a push up bra on"  
I blushed, giggling.

"I got dumped again!"  
Lilith cried.

"You're being dramatic!"  
Alice coughed.

"I thought he was the one! All these fuck boys!"  
She cried.

"Only straights am I right?"  
Crystal whispered under Alice's  complaining.

"Yea!"  
I laughed loudly, Lilith was Georgi's daughter.

"Sup losers!"  
Lina came in.

"Hi!"  
Crystal perked.

"Sup"  
Alice said, she acted like an older sister to Lina.

"Did she get dumped?"  
Lina asked.

"Y-yeah I did... "  
She cried, walking out the locker room crying more.

"Told ya!"  
She snickered, she stared at me.

"That was rude Lina"  
Crystal scolded.

"What?"  
She asked dryly, noticing my staring.

"Nothing... "  
I turned to my locker.

"Oh, I get it, for once a perfect little princess with not one flaw has some flaws after all...."  
She teased.

"Stop... "  
I said.

"What's it like to be a Nikiforov huh? One of the best skaters of all time... "  
She stabbed in my gut with her words.

"Mnn"  
I hummed.

"When are you gonna open up?! Fail sometimes! You have feelings! Fuck, maybe that's why I've always hated you!"  
Lina yelled.

"Lina! Calm!"  
Alice yelled.

"Fucking do something instead of smile and hide!!"  
She yelled.

"I hope your day goes well, Lina"  
I turned and smiled.

"Hah?!!"  
She agonized.

"I wish we could be friends"  
I said, chuckling.

"Fucking hell"  
She cussed under her breath.

"Lina!"  
I heard Crystal yelled, I felt my hair get pulled down to the ground.

"There! There it is"  
Lina said to me on the ground.

"Angelina!"  
Alice yelled, I got up from the ground.

"I'm sorry"  
I smiled, my nose was bleeding.

"I hate you!"  
She pushed me, the words finally hit my skull.

"I hate you!!"  
She pinned me against a locker.

"I'm sorry"  
I said.

"Sorry? I don't even know who you are! The Winter I knew isn't you! And if I gotta beat her outta this persona you've put up! So fucking be it!"  
She yelled.

"Lina!!"  
Crystal yelled.

"I hate myself"  
I spoke.

"Huh?"  
All three chimed.

"I hate who I really am!"  
I cried.

"Winter... "  
Lina said.

"I don't want to acknowledge anything! I'm sorry!"  
I wiped my tears.

"whadda ya mean?"  
Alice asked.

"I... I'm expected so much compared to my brother, that I felt I needed to be my father to get anywhere"  
I said.

"Winter, what are you talki-"

"I knew it! When you started cutting off me and Rache! And you left me in the dust! I knew it wasn't you that made that decision"  
Lina said, I realized.... It was all me who changed, not Lina.

"I guess, I need to be myself... "  
I said.

"You're not perfect, no one is... Not even Viktor is perfect, I'm sorry he expected perfect from you"  
Lina said.

"Thank you... "  
I said.

"Tough love is the best... "  
Alice said.

"I care about you, and if I need to beat you and tell you I hate you to getcha back, I will.... You're a real pain Tia"  
Lina said.

"Lina"  
I hugged her tight, sobbing in her arms.

"Awwwe, they're friends again!"  
Crystal awed.

"I fucking hate when you do shit like this"  
She wiped my tears.

"What?"  
I said through sniffles.

"Still being fucking pretty even when you cry"  
She said, I stopped crying, my face heated.

"Pretty?"  
I asked.

"Fuck it!"  
She hugged me.

"B-But"  
I peeped.

"Ah! No! Quiet, hug me you tol sad potato"  
Lina squeezed me tight.

"Group hug!"  
Crystal jumped in.

 _It felt nice.... To be myself again._  
__________________________

"Winter Nikiforov makes the lead with a 105.4! Is there anything that can stop this young 16 year old!"  
I breathed out from anxiety.

"I expected more from you"  
My dad said in a pitiful tone.

"Yeah, well maybe you should expect less... "  
I snarked.

"Excuse me?"  
He snapped.

"Excuse you! This is my ice, if you want a perfect performance why don't you do them instead of me!"  
I said.

"Winter Vlad! Who the heck do you think you are?!"  
He scruffed.

"I'm me, I'm not you.... Maybe you should accept that"  
I got up, walking away.

"Come here right now!"  
He demanded.

"If you expect so much from me, why don't you do the same for Hiro!"  
I yelled, I didn't care about the number of news stations recording.

"That's because Hiro is different from you! He has different problems!"  
He yelled.

"I have mental health issues too, that doesn't plaster an excuse on my skating!"  
I said.

"No you don't! You're not diagnosed with anything!"  
He yelled.

"Cause you never bothered to check!"  
I cried.

"You don't have anything to check!"  
He yelled.

"Just because I'm not upfront with my feelings and hide behind a smile doesn't  mean I don't have problems!"  
I said, walking away.

"Winter! Get your ass back here young lady!"  
I heard him yell, I just kept walking. 

"Winter?"  
Lina stopped me.

"He doesn't care... "  
I said, tears falling down my cheeks.

"You did so good though! You're in first place even Jacqueline is behind you"  
She said, I kept crying.

"I-I just want him to understand... I want to go back to 7th grade when it was all a-alright"  
I said, wiping my tears.

"Winter, you're the best skater I've ever known"  
She wiped my tears, hugging me.

"Lina... You have to go to the interviewers"  
I heard Otabek say.

"I'll take Winter with me"  
She whispered.

"Alright"  
He said.

"Come on, smile for me Tia... "  
She pushed my hair behind my ear, I loved when she called me Tia.

"Come on... Smile"  
She made a funny face, I giggled.

"Ha! There it fucking is!"  
She nudged me.

"Okay, you win"  
I said, she grabbed my hand.

"let's get this over with"  
She pulled me over to the waiting area, the camera went on her and me.

"105. 56 in second place! Angelina Altin takes silver! Taking after her father Yuri Plisetsky we can expect a great year from this 15 year old!"  
I smiled looking at her smile so wide.

"Your mom will be happy... "  
Otabek said.

"You did great... "  
I said.

That's when the news stations trampled toward us.

"Miss Altin! What are you expecting for your program at the grand Prix???!"  
One of the interviewers yelled.

"Uh... I'll try to do Agape to my best...at the short program"  
She said.

"Nikiforov what do have to say for that?!"  
They directed toward me.

"I'll try my best too"  
I said.

"We'll both try"  
She giggled, holding my hand.

"Altin! Your brother is currently going to the GPF do you think he'll do well?"  
They asked.

"I have no doubt he'll do amazing"  
She said.

"You must be a proud father Mr. Altin, do you believe your kids will succeed?"  
They took pictures.

"If they have my husband and my genes, I'm sure of a possible gold"  
He said.

"Nikiforov! You had the lowest score of all time, your father looked disappointed, how do you feel about that?"  
They asked

"I feel he should suck it up I'm not perfect"  
I said, straightforward and I'm sure to be grounded.

"What about your father Yuuri?"  
They were all over me.

"He's fine, but you should direct your questions to your client"  
I said.

"Altin, you've heard about the rumors,  are you romantically attracted to Jack Junior Leroy?"  
They asked, she'd never.

"Hell no! He can go die in a ditch!"  
She yelled.

"What about Nikiforov?"  
They asked.

"Which one?"  
She asked.

"The one next to you!"  
The interviewer said.

"Um...I.. I'd rather not answer that question"  
She said.

"That's enough questions for today"  
One of the security guards said.

_I just, don't know...._

But, we got on our podiums, and got our medals.

I didn't want to see my father, so me and Lina just got in regular clothing and started walking around the streets of Moscow.

"So much colder from home... "  
She giggled, piroshky in her hands.

"Yeah, but Los Angeles is hot... So this is a good break."  
I said, we sat on a bench.

"Tia, it's crazy... We were so little not long ago"  
She said, I nodded in agreement.

"Today was nice... Well you made it nice, you're a nice person, even though you seem so tough on the outside you're not really, you're really gentle and kind-"  
I blushed, rambling on.

"Winter...Just shut the fuck up and kiss me"  
She demanded.

"What?"  
I blushed darkly.

"This isn't working, it's obvious you are in love with me"  
She said.

"I... "  
I couldn't say anything.

"If it's not true then I guess I have been reading you wrong"  
Her cheeks tinted bright red.

"And I'm the only one in love with you.."  
She sniffed.

"No! I love you too... I just... Got startled"  
I said.

"I don't believe you"  
She cried.

"I've loved you since middle school, I was just... Afraid you didn't feel the same"  
I said.

"Of course I feel the same! You're so beautiful... Not only just looks but your personality too"  
She said.

"I love you alot"  
I cupped her cheeks.

"Winter... "  
She paused, I kissed her.

I fucking kissed her, my first kiss with my best friend. I bit my lip, my dad would never accept this. It's bittersweet, kinda like Romeo and Juliet, I kissed her again. I did it deeper, fuck my dad, this is what I wanted. She was what I wanted.

"Fuck... "  
She let go.

"My dad's gonna kill me"  
I said, it was one thing with anyone else, but a Plisetsky. It's not like he hated Yuri, but he hated the thought of me getting close with Lina.

"My mom's gonna kill me, but I don't give a flying fuck, you're mine"  
She said, kissing me again.

"You're mine too"  
I wrapped my arms around her.

"God you're so fucking pretty... "  
She pecked my lips.

"You're cute"  
I kissed her cheek.

"Nah, I'm nothing special"  
She giggled.

"Thats a fucking lie"  
I said.

"Alright I guess I have to be some kinda special for you to love me"  
She entwined our fingers.

"I love you"  
I said.

"Love you too"  
She replied.

_She was my bittersweet fucking tragedy... All to the end._


	38. Grasping Reality

Lina's P.O.V.

"Don't patronize me!"  
I whined, Winter directing me.

"Muah!"  
She kissed my lips.

"Stop it"  
I blushed brightly.

"I love you so much though"  
She was kinda annoying with no boundaries.

"Ah!"  
I jolted, her hands on my butt.

"Awwe, so cute"  
She said, I blushed her hands traveling up my hips.

"W-Winter.. "  
Her hands went up my shirt.

"What? They're squishy"  
She groped me.

"T-This is embarrassing..."  
I said.

"Here!"  
She grabbed my hand and put them on her boobs.

"See? Squishy!"  
She said, I couldn't help but squish them once.

"Okay, maybe they're nice... "  
I said, blushing my mind off.

"Awwwe!!"  
She hugged me very tightly.

"Winter!"  
I whined.

"I love you"  
She kissed my lips, French kissing me.

"Dad's gonna fucking kill you"  
I heard another voice say.

"So what? I'll love who I wanna!"  
Winter yelled over at Hiro.

"He won't let you, and that's the same for you too"  
He directed at me.

"Maybe I should tell mom you lost your virginity last weekend!"  
She yelled.

"I won't tell dad if you don't tell ma"  
He said.

"Deal!"  
She said.

"You two are cancerous"  
I said, Winter kissed me again.

She was so fucking clingy, but that was fine with me. She was really romantic too, with all sorts of pickup lines, I don't even know where they come from. She was like a damn god, we weren't public about us, though Hiro and Min plaster themselves all over the internet. I knew my mom would kill me, but most of the time dad picked me up from the rink, and he was gonna do that too today.

"You gotta go... "  
Winter pouted.

"Yeah, I'll text you"  
I said, throwing my bag over my shoulder.

"Alright... "  
She leaned against the rink.

"Love you"  
I smiled, kissing her cheek, she practically fainted.

"You're killing me Lina"  
She slipped on the ice.

"That's payback bitch"  
I giggled.

"I'll getcha back tomorrow!"  
She yelled.

"I don't deny that!"  
I yelled back.

The reception on my phone was terrible, since T-Mobile was down. So I had texted my dad to pick me up at 8, so he should be there.

I walked out the rink, but he wasn't there, musta been running late. It didn't matter I'd wait, sitting on the curb. It was real dark, since daylight savings started and technically it'd be 9 right now, but whatever.

"I wub you"  
I read the text, I'm lucky I even received it, but Winter knew I couldn't text her back till after I got home.

The stars outside looked pretty, shining brightly. I stood up from the curb to take a picture.

"Ooh! That turned out nic-"  
I was grabbed.

"What the fu-"  
They covered my mouth.

"Angelina Altin, a lucky celebrity we've come across"  
One of them said.

"Wouldn't she be pretty to see? We were after Nikiforov but this is quite a sell"  
A male chuckled.

"Mnn!"  
I yelled though his hand.

"She's angry... But look at those pretty hazel blue eyes"  
The guy said.

"How much do you think she'd sell for down south?"  
He was referring to taking me and kidnapping me down to Mexico.

"I dunno, we'd have to take a closer look"  
He smirked.

"Oh so... "  
They pulled up my shirt.

No, fuck no! Fuck this...

I tried to fight back, it wasn't working.

"You hit me in the face whore!!"  
He pinned me down.

"Mnnm!"  
I was being covered by another guy.

"There we go... Be a good girl"  
He groped under my bra.

I wish someone could save me, I'm trying to fight these fuckers.

"That's gonna be a good price... Sell her as a 12 year old, they wouldn't know"  
He chuckled.

"Perky?"  
One of them asked.

"Yep, perfect palm size"  
He said, I tried to kick.

"So... How about down there?"  
They asked, pulling my pants down.

"She's real cute"  
This was fucking disgusting.

"Looks pretty good on the hair"  
I started crying.

"Mnn!!!"  
I tried screaming, he was touching me.

"Ah Fuck!!"  
I bit his hand.

"AHHH!!!"  
I screamed bloody murder, kicking them off.

"You're a real troublesome fucking slut"  
He stabbed me with a needle.

"That should get you going... "  
He hovered on me.

"No! Stop!!!"  
I yelled.

"How do you feel now?"  
He asked, I was terribly turned on.

"No!"  
I said.

"Oh but yes... "  
He said.

"Get the fuck off her!!!"  
I heard Winter yell, one of the guys bleeding on the floor.

"What the fuck?"  
One of the guys bolted.

"The fucking police are on their way!"  
Winter yelled, the last guy got up and ran away.

"Winter... "  
I reached toward her.

"Love! Where does it hurt, they didn't hurt you badly did they??"  
She covered me with her jacket.

"I was so scared"  
I started crying in her arms.

"I'm here! I- just....Oh my god.. "  
She started crying.

"Winter?"  
The sensation was agonizing.

"We need to get you inside! I need to call Otabek immediately!"  
She picked me up, taking me inside the locker room.

"Yes?? Otabek I need you down at the rink quickly!!!"  
She was crying terribly.

"Okay... Please hurry.... Bye"  
She hung up her phone.

"You're okay, I've got you... You're safe"  
She hugged me tight, I don't know what was in that needle but I couldn't fight what was going on.

"Winter... "  
I was trying to hold back.

"Yeah?"  
She mumbled through tears.

"I feel funny... "  
I said.

"That needle on the ground was them huh?"  
She asked, I nodded.

"I can't fight t-this"  
I said.

"Are you hallucinating? Are you sleepy... I need to know!"  
She said.

"I really want... You"  
I said huskly.

"Huh?"  
She looked at me sideways.

"To... Touch... I need.. "  
I grabbed her hand, trailing it on my hip.

"They drugged you up with an aphrodisiac?!"  
She gulped.

"Wha... "  
I said, I was so turned on it hurt.

"It makes the hormones in your body secrete into sexual desire... They were planning to rape you"  
She started crying.

"They just touched me... "  
I said, I started going up her shirt.

"Lina, you have to fight the urges, this isn't you!"  
She said, but all I could think about was her.

"I don't care, I want you to touch me... It hurts down there!"  
I cried.

"No! Lina, I love you, but I'm not gonna do that, I'm just glad they didn't do any worse"  
She said, my breathing heavy.

"Kiss me then...if you won't touch me"  
I begged, she kissed me.

"Lina... "  
My dad came through the locker room.

"I... I can explain!"  
Winter said, he caught us kissing.

"What's going on?"  
He looked at me worried.

"Otabek... Lina... Almost got kidnapped today, they stripped her... And sexually assaulted her"  
I could hear the pain in her voice, my dad fell in silence.

"You told me to pick you up at 8...I...was running late, I couldn't text you... "  
My dad said, he was crying.

"It's not your fault... Dad"  
I said.

"If I had been there on time... "  
He looked down.

"Otabek, this isn't our fault... There was nothing I could've done till I heard the screams"  
Winter sadly looked down too.

"I... Wanna kill them... Whoever did this to you sweetie... I'll fucking find them"  
My dad was so pissed, he was in pain for something that wasn't even his fault.

"I wasn't hurt... They didn't do anything other than touch, I-I'm fine"  
I said.

"You should get dressed, and we'll go home.... "  
I'd never seen my dad so depressed before, I didn't understand, though this pain was horrible, it's not like they did much else.

"I'll, go to the bathroom to give you some privacy"  
Winter left, I looked down.

"God.... "  
I didn't understand my body's reactions, but I got dressed.

"You done?"  
Winter asked.

"Y-Yeah... "  
I said, she came back into the locker room.

"I wish I got there sooner.... "  
She hitched, hugging me harder.

"It wasn't that bad! I didn't get kidnapped or anything!"   
I said, she cried in the crook of my neck.

"But, what happened to you was terrible... "  
She mumbled.

"I'm glad it was me... "  
I said, they were after Winter, not me.

"Huh?!"  
She looked into my eyes in fearful confusion.

"They thought I was you, they were gonna get you, not me"  
I said, she kissed my cheek.

"You should've just let them have me, you're younger than me! And this kinda stuff happens all the time...I wouldn't be as scarred as you are..."  
She shook me.

"Winter? You've been hurt like that before?"  
I widened my eyes.

"I.... I have, but I'm not the first, molestation happens to most female Olympians, and skaters"  
She looked away.

"How many times?! How many Winter!?"  
I yelled.

"5 or 6 I've lost count"  
She said.

"You didn't tell your dad?! Or mom?!"  
I was horrified.

"It would break their heart, and I don't wanna tell them"  
She said.

"I'm lucky it didn't happen to you again"  
I said, I couldn't imagine that happening to me 5 or God knows how many times.

"I'm horrified it happened to you... "  
She really, didn't even care about herself, and most skaters go through this?!

"I... Should go home, I love you... "  
Was all I could think of to say next, I was so angry, not at Winter, but the things she didn't tell anyone behind a smile.

"Goodbye... "  
She said.

"And by the way, Winter, I don't know about you but I'm taking my story to the press... "  
I said, walking out.

"You, okay?"  
My dad asked asked as I got in the car.

"This has happened to Winter, she's been hiding it, it's happened more than she can remember"  
I said to him, his eyes widened.

"Does Viktor know?"  
He asked.

"No... "  
I said, the drug in my system was dying down.

"Alright, stay here"  
He said, he got out the car, I didn't realize Viktor pulled up to the rink, I put down the window trying to listen in.

"Otabek, what are you doing here so late?"  
Viktor, would be generally surprised.

"Um, an incident happened, so... "  
He lowered down his voice, but Viktor's reaction was enough to tell me, they were talking about what just happened.

"Is she okay?!"  
He said, quite loudly.

"She's fine, thank god, but your daughter... She just opened up to my daughter that this has happened to her multiple times"  
My dad said.

"Huh?!"  
He was surprised, looking over at me.

"I'm taking her home, but I thought I would let you know... "  
He said.

"Thank you... "  
It was all I could peice together from their conversation.

"I'm gonna tell the press dad... "  
I said, as he started the car.

"You should.... This isn't acceptable by any costs"  
He said.

"Winter isn't the only one, it eventually happens to most female skaters... "  
I said, looking out the window.

"I'll ask Mila about it... "  
He said, looking at me through his mirror.

"And... "  
I paused.

"You and Winter are together huh?"  
He asked.

"Yeah, it happened last year"  
I said, He smiled and chuckled.

"Your mom's not gonna like that"  
He said.

"Don't tell him! Please!"  
I begged.

"I won't, but if you two get caught, that's on you, Lina"  
He was trying to lighten the dimmed mood.

"I know... Mom will get over it after a while"  
I said.

"When we get home, I want you to go to your room, your Mom's going to be livid pissed, once he finds out"  
He said.

"Oh, okay"  
I said.

"You know Mom, he'll take the car, looking for them, and try to actually kill them"  
He said, he wasn't joking though.

"I'll stay in my room"  
I said, we pulled up to the house.

"You two are so late, I picked up Angel from the gym because it closed"  
I walked past my mom.

"Lina?"  
He turned, it must of been my face that said it all.

"Honey, um... "  
My dad and me looked at each other.

"What the fuck is going on?"  
My mom snapped, he knew something was up.

"We need to talk"  
The sadness in his voice mustered.

"What happened?"  
My mom's voice turned concerned quickly, I walked to my room, shutting and locking the door behind me.

"I hope you'll forgive me... "  
I texted Winter.

"I'm fine, dad talked to me... "  
She texted back.

"I'm sorry, I had to tell... "  
I texted.

"It's a good thing you did, I needed someone stronger to tell what happened"  
She was being honest.

"I'm not gonna let this die down"  
I sent, I paused.

"Fuck no!! I'm fucking killing them!"  
I heard my mom yell.

"Yura, don't!"  
My dad yelled.

"This can't happen to my baby!"  
He yelled in agony.

"Yura, calm down! There's nothing we can do now... "  
My dad said.

"I'm not gonna let this slip... "  
I could tell he was crying.

"What did you do?"  
Angel came in my room.

"I didn't do anything!"  
I snapped.

"Mom's freaking out, saying he's gonna kill someone... "  
He said.

"I bet.... "  
I grumbled.

"Tell me!"  
He yelled.

"Why should I?!"  
I yelled back.

"Did someone hurt you?"  
He asked.

"Maybe... "  
I said, hiding.

"Lina! I'm your brother, tell me!"  
He insisted.

"Someone just tried to kidnap me, but Winter got me"  
I said, I didn't want to give details.

"W-What?"  
He was shocked.

"Lina, baby... "  
My mom burst into the room, hugging me really tight.

"Someone tried to kidnap Lina?"  
My brother asked my dad.

"It's worse than what she told you"  
He said.

"I don't want you ever by yourself again! Do you understand me!!"  
My mom shook me.

"It's not that bad... People have had worse!"  
I yelled.

"They could have taken you and sold you on the black market! Do you know what they do on those facilities?!"  
He yelled.

"N-No"  
I said, I truly didn't know.

"They rape you, beat you, drug you up til you can't remember who you were, you either die from the drugs or they sell you off to rich old ass Europeans!"  
He yelled, I started crying.

"Yura!"  
My dad cried.

"She needs to know! This is the burden every woman has to face, I know, I grew up in a place where the black market was a daily thing!"  
He yelled.

"I... They didn't get me... "  
I said.

"And I'm so lucky they didn't!"  
He hugged me tightly.

 _That's when I decided, as a celebrity to speak up..._  
________________________________

"When did you decide to open up about this?!"  
The interviewers blared.

"I needed to be a voice for many skaters like me... "  
I said, the flashing photos blinding me.

"Other skaters are now opening up, do you feel as if you're the cause of that?"  
They asked.

"I do... I know my own girlfriends been through it"  
I said, fuck, I just said I had a girlfriend.

"Miss Altin I heard you correctly, you have a girlfriend?!"  
They were shocked.

"I guess this is my coming out interview... "  
I said awkwardly.

"Angelina Altin, if I'm correct you are abiding by fact, you're a homosexual?"  
The new stations were rioting.

"I'm gay, but that's not the factor at hand"  
I yelled over the flashes.   
__________________________

I tried to hide it from my mom, but the news wouldn't stop posting it everywhere. Not only the stories of the sexual assaults were viral, this was viral.

"Who's the lucky lady?"  
The TV blared, everyone was trying to figure out, who was my girlfriend.

"Back to the newest skater coming out today about having 13 sexual assault incidents"  
The TV switched to an interview.

"This is a sad world that we live in... And unfortunately so many of us go through this... As a woman, I want to put a stop to everything... We need to do something!"  
I realized it was Crystal Giacometti.

"This incident leaves 25 skaters coming out about what was started by Angelina Altin, what is her next call to this?  
The TV blared.

"Well I believe Altin has something up her sleeve, it's the fact of making the world known to this, or getting a call to action"  
A news reporter said.

"Either way, something's being done... "  
I turned off the TV, hearing the door open.

"Hey, sweetie... Can we talk.... "  
My mom sat down on my bed.

"About what?"  
I asked, I knew what was coming up.

"About you, being gay... "  
He said.

"So? You're gay, what's the problem?"  
I asked.

"Well, you said you had a girlfriend.... "  
He said.

"Yeah, I do, what's it to you?"  
I was being real snappy.

"I'd like to meet her, that's all... "  
My ma said, I froze up, he already knew Winter, since she was born.

"You, can't meet her"  
I said.

"Why the fuck not?"  
He snapped.

"You already know her, so you can't meet her"  
I said.

"Is it Rachel? I like Rachel she'd make a great girlfriend"  
My mom was overly excited.

"No, it's not Rache"  
I said, my mom looked at me.

"Who then?"  
He knew, I could tell by the crossed look.

"I don't wanna say... "  
I looked away.

"Is it Winter?"  
His voice was sustained with odd confusion.

"I... "  
I paused.

"It is, isn't it?!"  
He was angry.

"You can't tell me who I can't love!! She's everything to me!"  
I snapped.

"I run this house!"  
He yelled.

"What is it with you?! Why do you hate the idea of me and Winter?! But you don't care who Angel dates!!"  
I pointed out.

"I hate it because it's wrong, you two don't belong together!"  
He angered.

"What do you thinks gonna happen?? There's nothing wrong here, nothing at all except your opinion! Dad doesn't care!"  
I said.

"I don't agree with this... "  
He said.

"Well then you can go away and ignore it, I'm not breaking up with her! And with my new income I'll move the fuck out"  
I said.

"She's gonna break your heart! She's a bad influence!"  
He said.

"Oh, yeah... I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, now I know why you don't like us... "  
I smirked.

"Huh?"  
He said.

"You think she's just like Viktor, that one day, she's gonna find someone better than me and leave me in the dust, but you didn't say anything or even had a relationship with him"  
I was cocky.

"Angelina!"  
He yelled.

"Well she's not Viktor, news flash! I guess you're just as stereotypical as the rest of the world!"  
I yelled.

"You are grounded!"  
He yelled.

"Grounded cause you can't handle the truth! I love her! There's no stopping me... "  
I said, she slammed the door.

"He knows.. "  
I texted Winter.

"About us?!"  
She texted back.

"Yeah"  
I sent.

"Goddamnit, Lina"  
She sent.

"I'm gonna sneak out and go to your house... "  
I texted.

"My Dad's bound to know, walk to the park, I'll meet you there"  
I got up and opened my window.

"Omw"  
I texted, closing the window.

"Alright"  
She texted, I jumped the fence and started walking.

The park was always a stop for us, ever since we were little, after school we'd hang here. I just sat on a bench, waiting.

"Lina... "  
I saw her converse.

"Winter..."  
I smiled warmly.

"Hey, I don't care what my dad says, I still love you... "  
She sat down, her long silver hair in a cute messy ponytail.

"I love you too"  
I rested my head on her shoulder.

"Hey, I know this is gonna sound crazy"  
She cupped my face.

"What?"  
I asked.

"I wanna marry you... "  
She said.

"We're only 16 and 17!"  
I said, she kissed my lips.

"We'll run away.. "  
She said.

"Winter, that's a crazy idea!"  
I said.

"Okay, I know that... I said it was crazy"  
She said.

"How... Can we even get married"  
I asked.

"When you turn 18"  
She said.

"Winter... I don't think we can do that"  
I paused.

"Will you say yes, if I ask you when you're 18, and we stay with our parents?"  
She asked.

"Ask me regularly then, yes"  
I said.

"What about now? We can't go back"  
She said.

"Let's go to your house... Maybe your dad is alot more understandable"  
I said.

"I guess..."  
She got up, I grabbed her hand and started walking to her house, I told her how my mom threw a fit.

"I actually think my mom is home now, not my dad"  
She opened the door.

"How was practice?"  
Yuuri asked, no one had heard anything.

"Mom, I know this is gonna surprise you, but I need you to keep dad calm"  
She said.

"What did you do?"  
He asked.

"Me and Lina are together and Yuri already freaked"  
She was nervous.

"What's the deal with that, I'm fine with that, and actually I already knew"  
He said.

"How?!"  
Me and Winter chimed.

"There's a certain look you give your significant other, without realizing it"  
He said.

"Do we... "

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious... I give the same look to your father"  
He said, chuckling.

"Oh... "  
Winter paused.

"Your dad hasn't realized it, since he's an idiot"  
He sighed.

"Well, do you think he'll be mad?"  
I asked.

"No... What gave you that idea, he's fine with Angelina"  
He carried a laundry bin to the room.

"Huh?"  
I was generally surprised.

"I know you and dad have been picking a fight between eachother the past year, but trust me, he's doing it out of your best interest"  
Yuuri said.

"Oh yeah, like I believe that"  
She rolled her eyes.

"He loves you dearly, and you're alot more like your father than you think"  
He said.

"Tsk! He's nothing like me"  
She rolled her eyes.

"You'll see it when you're older"  
He sighed.

"My mom's probably looking for me"  
I said.

"I can see why he'd be mad"  
Yuuri said.

"Why?"  
Winter asked.

"He thinks you're a bad influence"  
I said.

"What?!"  
Winter snapped.

"He thinks you'll break my heart"  
I said.

"Like Viktor did without realizing it"  
Yuuri sighed.

"So, because my dad loved someone else, he thinks I'm going to do the same?"  
Winter asked.

"Yeah... Except he found something better than Viktor, so his worry is irrational"  
Yuuri pondered.

"It does sound irrational"  
Winter said.

"You two should settle down with some snacks, if Yurio comes to the door, I'll calm him"  
Yuuri said.

"Food!"  
Winter ran to the kitchen.

"Thank you"  
I said.

"So, you finally admitted your feelings years later, I've still kept that a secret to this day"  
Yuuri said.

"Wait, when my parents were fighting, that night?!"  
I asked.

"Yep, that's the night you begged me not to tell Winter you liked her"  
He chuckled.

"Oh yeah, thanks for that, well kinda"  
I giggled, I heard the door open.

"This shoot was insane Yuu-"  
Viktor paused, looking at me.

"Hi"  
I peeped.

"Hi Lina"  
He chuckled.

"Ima go, Yuuri, k?"  
I walked out awkwardly to the kitchen.

"Lina whan sum fuud?"  
Winter asked with her mouth full of cheez-its.

"Sure"  
I said calmly, eating some of the large set of food ranges in front of me.

"You'll be fine"  
Winter, I swear read my mind.

"I know"  
I said, we heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it, Honey"  
Viktor answered the door.

"Is Lina here?"  
I jumped, it was my mom.

"Yeah, you want me to get her?"  
He asked.

"Yeah, she's in trouble... "  
He was pissed.

"Lina!"  
Viktor called out.

"No! I'm not listening to him!"  
I yelled.

"Get your ass here! Right now!"  
I heard my mom yell.

"Fuck no! I don't care what you say, I'm staying with her!"  
I yelled.

"What's going on?"  
Viktor asked.

"Viktor, did your lovely daughter forget to tell you her girlfriend's here"  
My mom smirked.

"Huh?"  
He turned.

"Yurio, you need to calm down... "  
Yuuri stepped in front of Viktor at the door.

"Pig, that's my daughter, I can do whatever the fuck I want"  
He got in his face.

"And what's wrong with my daughter that's she's such a bad influence to yours?"  
I could tell Yuuri was being cocky.

"I....fuck you!"  
My mom spat.

"There's no answer, there's nothing wrong, you just want to be controlling because you're scared."  
That was gonna tick him off, it was like a fight between death itself, and the devil.

"You've got some fucking nerve pig"  
He was real angry.

"You've got some nerve going around talking like Viktor's some heartbreaker, and my daughter is the same way."  
Jesus, Yuuri was really asking for it.

"You said that?"  
Viktor asked.

"Who cares what the fuck I say, I just don't want my daughter with her rival"  
My mom was starring daggers in Winter's eyes.

"They've been friends since birth, I don't understand what's the problem, Yurio"  
Viktor figured it out.

"Why don't you just admit your daughter is like you, she wants to be in love with someone, cherish them like you do with Otabek"  
Yuuri said.

"I don't want her getting hurt, if everything falls apart"  
My mom said.

"You're scared she'll experience heartbreak, but, breaking your heart makes you stronger."  
Viktor said.

"Oh you know that all too well Viktor, don't you?"  
My mom smirked.

"What?"  
Viktor looked at him dead in the eyes.

"I guess I'm a prime example"  
My mom said.

"Yurio, that wasn't my fault"  
Viktor said.

"How was it not your fault?! You clearly chose him over me! Or was that not what Hot Springs on ice was really about?!"  
My mom yelled.

"It was not what it was about! Yurio! We're older, forget about the past for one fucking second! Your past doesn't define who your daughter is, and neither does it define mine... I've realized she isn't completely me, and you need to realize that too... "  
He yelled, my mom was finally speechless.

"I'm sorry Yurio, I can't change what happened for us, but I know, I have changed what my future is..."  
He said.

"For once in your life, you sound like you've grown up old man, heh"  
My mom smiled subtly.

"Well, I am not the young boy I used to be and neither are you, 37 year old"  
He chuckled.

"Are they done fighting?"  
I asked Winter.

"I think so"

_We were all done fighting...._

Lina's P.O.V.

"Don't patronize me!"  
I whined, Winter directing me.

"Muah!"  
She kissed my lips.

"Stop it"  
I blushed brightly.

"I love you so much though"  
She was kinda annoying with no boundaries.

"Ah!"  
I jolted, her hands on my butt.

"Awwe, so cute"  
She said, I blushed her hands traveling up my hips.

"W-Winter.. "  
Her hands went up my shirt.

"What? They're squishy"  
She groped me.

"T-This is embarrassing..."  
I said.

"Here!"  
She grabbed my hand and put them on her boobs.

"See? Squishy!"  
She said, I couldn't help but squish them once.

"Okay, maybe they're nice... "  
I said, blushing my mind off.

"Awwwe!!"  
She hugged me very tightly.

"Winter!"  
I whined.

"I love you"  
She kissed my lips, French kissing me.

"Dad's gonna fucking kill you"  
I heard another voice say.

"So what? I'll love who I wanna!"  
Winter yelled over at Hiro.

"He won't let you, and that's the same for you too"  
He directed at me.

"Maybe I should tell mom you lost your virginity last weekend!"  
She yelled.

"I won't tell dad if you don't tell ma"  
He said.

"Deal!"  
She said.

"You two are cancerous"  
I said, Winter kissed me again.

She was so fucking clingy, but that was fine with me. She was really romantic too, with all sorts of pickup lines, I don't even know where they come from. She was like a damn god, we weren't public about us, though Hiro and Min plaster themselves all over the internet. I knew my mom would kill me, but most of the time dad picked me up from the rink, and he was gonna do that too today.

"You gotta go... "  
Winter pouted.

"Yeah, I'll text you"  
I said, throwing my bag over my shoulder.

"Alright... "  
She leaned against the rink.

"Love you"  
I smiled, kissing her cheek, she practically fainted.

"You're killing me Lina"  
She slipped on the ice.

"That's payback bitch"  
I giggled.

"I'll getcha back tomorrow!"  
She yelled.

"I don't deny that!"  
I yelled back.

The reception on my phone was terrible, since T-Mobile was down. So I had texted my dad to pick me up at 8, so he should be there.

I walked out the rink, but he wasn't there, musta been running late. It didn't matter I'd wait, sitting on the curb. It was real dark, since daylight savings started and technically it'd be 9 right now, but whatever.

"I wub you"  
I read the text, I'm lucky I even received it, but Winter knew I couldn't text her back till after I got home.

The stars outside looked pretty, shining brightly. I stood up from the curb to take a picture.

"Ooh! That turned out nic-"  
I was grabbed.

"What the fu-"  
They covered my mouth.

"Angelina Altin, a lucky celebrity we've come across"  
One of them said.

"Wouldn't she be pretty to see? We were after Nikiforov but this is quite a sell"  
A male chuckled.

"Mnn!"  
I yelled though his hand.

"She's angry... But look at those pretty hazel blue eyes"  
The guy said.

"How much do you think she'd sell for down south?"  
He was referring to taking me and kidnapping me down to Mexico.

"I dunno, we'd have to take a closer look"  
He smirked.

"Oh so... "  
They pulled up my shirt.

No, fuck no! Fuck this...

I tried to fight back, it wasn't working.

"You hit me in the face whore!!"  
He pinned me down.

"Mnnm!"  
I was being covered by another guy.

"There we go... Be a good girl"  
He groped under my bra.

I wish someone could save me, I'm trying to fight these fuckers.

"That's gonna be a good price... Sell her as a 12 year old, they wouldn't know"  
He chuckled.

"Perky?"  
One of them asked.

"Yep, perfect palm size"  
He said, I tried to kick.

"So... How about down there?"  
They asked, pulling my pants down.

"She's real cute"  
This was fucking disgusting.

"Looks pretty good on the hair"  
I started crying.

"Mnn!!!"  
I tried screaming, he was touching me.

"Ah Fuck!!"  
I bit his hand.

"AHHH!!!"  
I screamed bloody murder, kicking them off.

"You're a real troublesome fucking slut"  
He stabbed me with a needle.

"That should get you going... "  
He hovered on me.

"No! Stop!!!"  
I yelled.

"How do you feel now?"  
He asked, I was terribly turned on.

"No!"  
I said.

"Oh but yes... "  
He said.

"Get the fuck off her!!!"  
I heard Winter yell, one of the guys bleeding on the floor.

"What the fuck?"  
One of the guys bolted.

"The fucking police are on their way!"  
Winter yelled, the last guy got up and ran away.

"Winter... "  
I reached toward her.

"Love! Where does it hurt, they didn't hurt you badly did they??"  
She covered me with her jacket.

"I was so scared"  
I started crying in her arms.

"I'm here! I- just....Oh my god.. "  
She started crying.

"Winter?"  
The sensation was agonizing.

"We need to get you inside! I need to call Otabek immediately!"  
She picked me up, taking me inside the locker room.

"Yes?? Otabek I need you down at the rink quickly!!!"  
She was crying terribly.

"Okay... Please hurry.... Bye"  
She hung up her phone.

"You're okay, I've got you... You're safe"  
She hugged me tight, I don't know what was in that needle but I couldn't fight what was going on.

"Winter... "  
I was trying to hold back.

"Yeah?"  
She mumbled through tears.

"I feel funny... "  
I said.

"That needle on the ground was them huh?"  
She asked, I nodded.

"I can't fight t-this"  
I said.

"Are you hallucinating? Are you sleepy... I need to know!"  
She said.

"I really want... You"  
I said huskly.

"Huh?"  
She looked at me sideways.

"To... Touch... I need.. "  
I grabbed her hand, trailing it on my hip.

"They drugged you up with an aphrodisiac?!"  
She gulped.

"Wha... "  
I said, I was so turned on it hurt.

"It makes the hormones in your body secrete into sexual desire... They were planning to rape you"  
She started crying.

"They just touched me... "  
I said, I started going up her shirt.

"Lina, you have to fight the urges, this isn't you!"  
She said, but all I could think about was her.

"I don't care, I want you to touch me... It hurts down there!"  
I cried.

"No! Lina, I love you, but I'm not gonna do that, I'm just glad they didn't do any worse"  
She said, my breathing heavy.

"Kiss me then...if you won't touch me"  
I begged, she kissed me.

"Lina... "  
My dad came through the locker room.

"I... I can explain!"  
Winter said, he caught us kissing.

"What's going on?"  
He looked at me worried.

"Otabek... Lina... Almost got kidnapped today, they stripped her... And sexually assaulted her"  
I could hear the pain in her voice, my dad fell in silence.

"You told me to pick you up at 8...I...was running late, I couldn't text you... "  
My dad said, he was crying.

"It's not your fault... Dad"  
I said.

"If I had been there on time... "  
He looked down.

"Otabek, this isn't our fault... There was nothing I could've done till I heard the screams"  
Winter sadly looked down too.

"I... Wanna kill them... Whoever did this to you sweetie... I'll fucking find them"  
My dad was so pissed, he was in pain for something that wasn't even his fault.

"I wasn't hurt... They didn't do anything other than touch, I-I'm fine"  
I said.

"You should get dressed, and we'll go home.... "  
I'd never seen my dad so depressed before, I didn't understand, though this pain was horrible, it's not like they did much else.

"I'll, go to the bathroom to give you some privacy"  
Winter left, I looked down.

"God.... "  
I didn't understand my body's reactions, but I got dressed.

"You done?"  
Winter asked.

"Y-Yeah... "  
I said, she came back into the locker room.

"I wish I got there sooner.... "  
She hitched, hugging me harder.

"It wasn't that bad! I didn't get kidnapped or anything!"   
I said, she cried in the crook of my neck.

"But, what happened to you was terrible... "  
She mumbled.

"I'm glad it was me... "  
I said, they were after Winter, not me.

"Huh?!"  
She looked into my eyes in fearful confusion.

"They thought I was you, they were gonna get you, not me"  
I said, she kissed my cheek.

"You should've just let them have me, you're younger than me! And this kinda stuff happens all the time...I wouldn't be as scarred as you are..."  
She shook me.

"Winter? You've been hurt like that before?"  
I widened my eyes.

"I.... I have, but I'm not the first, molestation happens to most female Olympians, and skaters"  
She looked away.

"How many times?! How many Winter!?"  
I yelled.

"5 or 6 I've lost count"  
She said.

"You didn't tell your dad?! Or mom?!"  
I was horrified.

"It would break their heart, and I don't wanna tell them"  
She said.

"I'm lucky it didn't happen to you again"  
I said, I couldn't imagine that happening to me 5 or God knows how many times.

"I'm horrified it happened to you... "  
She really, didn't even care about herself, and most skaters go through this?!

"I... Should go home, I love you... "  
Was all I could think of to say next, I was so angry, not at Winter, but the things she didn't tell anyone behind a smile.

"Goodbye... "  
She said.

"And by the way, Winter, I don't know about you but I'm taking my story to the press... "  
I said, walking out.

"You, okay?"  
My dad asked asked as I got in the car.

"This has happened to Winter, she's been hiding it, it's happened more than she can remember"  
I said to him, his eyes widened.

"Does Viktor know?"  
He asked.

"No... "  
I said, the drug in my system was dying down.

"Alright, stay here"  
He said, he got out the car, I didn't realize Viktor pulled up to the rink, I put down the window trying to listen in.

"Otabek, what are you doing here so late?"  
Viktor, would be generally surprised.

"Um, an incident happened, so... "  
He lowered down his voice, but Viktor's reaction was enough to tell me, they were talking about what just happened.

"Is she okay?!"  
He said, quite loudly.

"She's fine, thank god, but your daughter... She just opened up to my daughter that this has happened to her multiple times"  
My dad said.

"Huh?!"  
He was surprised, looking over at me.

"I'm taking her home, but I thought I would let you know... "  
He said.

"Thank you... "  
It was all I could peice together from their conversation.

"I'm gonna tell the press dad... "  
I said, as he started the car.

"You should.... This isn't acceptable by any costs"  
He said.

"Winter isn't the only one, it eventually happens to most female skaters... "  
I said, looking out the window.

"I'll ask Mila about it... "  
He said, looking at me through his mirror.

"And... "  
I paused.

"You and Winter are together huh?"  
He asked.

"Yeah, it happened last year"  
I said, He smiled and chuckled.

"Your mom's not gonna like that"  
He said.

"Don't tell him! Please!"  
I begged.

"I won't, but if you two get caught, that's on you, Lina"  
He was trying to lighten the dimmed mood.

"I know... Mom will get over it after a while"  
I said.

"When we get home, I want you to go to your room, your Mom's going to be livid pissed, once he finds out"  
He said.

"Oh, okay"  
I said.

"You know Mom, he'll take the car, looking for them, and try to actually kill them"  
He said, he wasn't joking though.

"I'll stay in my room"  
I said, we pulled up to the house.

"You two are so late, I picked up Angel from the gym because it closed"  
I walked past my mom.

"Lina?"  
He turned, it must of been my face that said it all.

"Honey, um... "  
My dad and me looked at each other.

"What the fuck is going on?"  
My mom snapped, he knew something was up.

"We need to talk"  
The sadness in his voice mustered.

"What happened?"  
My mom's voice turned concerned quickly, I walked to my room, shutting and locking the door behind me.

"I hope you'll forgive me... "  
I texted Winter.

"I'm fine, dad talked to me... "  
She texted back.

"I'm sorry, I had to tell... "  
I texted.

"It's a good thing you did, I needed someone stronger to tell what happened"  
She was being honest.

"I'm not gonna let this die down"  
I sent, I paused.

"Fuck no!! I'm fucking killing them!"  
I heard my mom yell.

"Yura, don't!"  
My dad yelled.

"This can't happen to my baby!"  
He yelled in agony.

"Yura, calm down! There's nothing we can do now... "  
My dad said.

"I'm not gonna let this slip... "  
I could tell he was crying.

"What did you do?"  
Angel came in my room.

"I didn't do anything!"  
I snapped.

"Mom's freaking out, saying he's gonna kill someone... "  
He said.

"I bet.... "  
I grumbled.

"Tell me!"  
He yelled.

"Why should I?!"  
I yelled back.

"Did someone hurt you?"  
He asked.

"Maybe... "  
I said, hiding.

"Lina! I'm your brother, tell me!"  
He insisted.

"Someone just tried to kidnap me, but Winter got me"  
I said, I didn't want to give details.

"W-What?"  
He was shocked.

"Lina, baby... "  
My mom burst into the room, hugging me really tight.

"Someone tried to kidnap Lina?"  
My brother asked my dad.

"It's worse than what she told you"  
He said.

"I don't want you ever by yourself again! Do you understand me!!"  
My mom shook me.

"It's not that bad... People have had worse!"  
I yelled.

"They could have taken you and sold you on the black market! Do you know what they do on those facilities?!"  
He yelled.

"N-No"  
I said, I truly didn't know.

"They rape you, beat you, drug you up til you can't remember who you were, you either die from the drugs or they sell you off to rich old ass Europeans!"  
He yelled, I started crying.

"Yura!"  
My dad cried.

"She needs to know! This is the burden every woman has to face, I know, I grew up in a place where the black market was a daily thing!"  
He yelled.

"I... They didn't get me... "  
I said.

"And I'm so lucky they didn't!"  
He hugged me tightly.

 _That's when I decided, as a celebrity to speak up..._  
________________________________

"When did you decide to open up about this?!"  
The interviewers blared.

"I needed to be a voice for many skaters like me... "  
I said, the flashing photos blinding me.

"Other skaters are now opening up, do you feel as if you're the cause of that?"  
They asked.

"I do... I know my own girlfriends been through it"  
I said, fuck, I just said I had a girlfriend.

"Miss Altin I heard you correctly, you have a girlfriend?!"  
They were shocked.

"I guess this is my coming out interview... "  
I said awkwardly.

"Angelina Altin, if I'm correct you are abiding by fact, you're a homosexual?"  
The new stations were rioting.

"I'm gay, but that's not the factor at hand"  
I yelled over the flashes.   
__________________________

I tried to hide it from my mom, but the news wouldn't stop posting it everywhere. Not only the stories of the sexual assaults were viral, this was viral.

"Who's the lucky lady?"  
The TV blared, everyone was trying to figure out, who was my girlfriend.

"Back to the newest skater coming out today about having 13 sexual assault incidents"  
The TV switched to an interview.

"This is a sad world that we live in... And unfortunately so many of us go through this... As a woman, I want to put a stop to everything... We need to do something!"  
I realized it was Crystal Giacometti.

"This incident leaves 25 skaters coming out about what was started by Angelina Altin, what is her next call to this?  
The TV blared.

"Well I believe Altin has something up her sleeve, it's the fact of making the world known to this, or getting a call to action"  
A news reporter said.

"Either way, something's being done... "  
I turned off the TV, hearing the door open.

"Hey, sweetie... Can we talk.... "  
My mom sat down on my bed.

"About what?"  
I asked, I knew what was coming up.

"About you, being gay... "  
He said.

"So? You're gay, what's the problem?"  
I asked.

"Well, you said you had a girlfriend.... "  
He said.

"Yeah, I do, what's it to you?"  
I was being real snappy.

"I'd like to meet her, that's all... "  
My ma said, I froze up, he already knew Winter, since she was born.

"You, can't meet her"  
I said.

"Why the fuck not?"  
He snapped.

"You already know her, so you can't meet her"  
I said.

"Is it Rachel? I like Rachel she'd make a great girlfriend"  
My mom was overly excited.

"No, it's not Rache"  
I said, my mom looked at me.

"Who then?"  
He knew, I could tell by the crossed look.

"I don't wanna say... "  
I looked away.

"Is it Winter?"  
His voice was sustained with odd confusion.

"I... "  
I paused.

"It is, isn't it?!"  
He was angry.

"You can't tell me who I can't love!! She's everything to me!"  
I snapped.

"I run this house!"  
He yelled.

"What is it with you?! Why do you hate the idea of me and Winter?! But you don't care who Angel dates!!"  
I pointed out.

"I hate it because it's wrong, you two don't belong together!"  
He angered.

"What do you thinks gonna happen?? There's nothing wrong here, nothing at all except your opinion! Dad doesn't care!"  
I said.

"I don't agree with this... "  
He said.

"Well then you can go away and ignore it, I'm not breaking up with her! And with my new income I'll move the fuck out"  
I said.

"She's gonna break your heart! She's a bad influence!"  
He said.

"Oh, yeah... I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, now I know why you don't like us... "  
I smirked.

"Huh?"  
He said.

"You think she's just like Viktor, that one day, she's gonna find someone better than me and leave me in the dust, but you didn't say anything or even had a relationship with him"  
I was cocky.

"Angelina!"  
He yelled.

"Well she's not Viktor, news flash! I guess you're just as stereotypical as the rest of the world!"  
I yelled.

"You are grounded!"  
He yelled.

"Grounded cause you can't handle the truth! I love her! There's no stopping me... "  
I said, she slammed the door.

"He knows.. "  
I texted Winter.

"About us?!"  
She texted back.

"Yeah"  
I sent.

"Goddamnit, Lina"  
She sent.

"I'm gonna sneak out and go to your house... "  
I texted.

"My Dad's bound to know, walk to the park, I'll meet you there"  
I got up and opened my window.

"Omw"  
I texted, closing the window.

"Alright"  
She texted, I jumped the fence and started walking.

The park was always a stop for us, ever since we were little, after school we'd hang here. I just sat on a bench, waiting.

"Lina... "  
I saw her converse.

"Winter..."  
I smiled warmly.

"Hey, I don't care what my dad says, I still love you... "  
She sat down, her long silver hair in a cute messy ponytail.

"I love you too"  
I rested my head on her shoulder.

"Hey, I know this is gonna sound crazy"  
She cupped my face.

"What?"  
I asked.

"I wanna marry you... "  
She said.

"We're only 16 and 17!"  
I said, she kissed my lips.

"We'll run away.. "  
She said.

"Winter, that's a crazy idea!"  
I said.

"Okay, I know that... I said it was crazy"  
She said.

"How... Can we even get married"  
I asked.

"When you turn 18"  
She said.

"Winter... I don't think we can do that"  
I paused.

"Will you say yes, if I ask you when you're 18, and we stay with our parents?"  
She asked.

"Ask me regularly then, yes"  
I said.

"What about now? We can't go back"  
She said.

"Let's go to your house... Maybe your dad is alot more understandable"  
I said.

"I guess..."  
She got up, I grabbed her hand and started walking to her house, I told her how my mom threw a fit.

"I actually think my mom is home now, not my dad"  
She opened the door.

"How was practice?"  
Yuuri asked, no one had heard anything.

"Mom, I know this is gonna surprise you, but I need you to keep dad calm"  
She said.

"What did you do?"  
He asked.

"Me and Lina are together and Yuri already freaked"  
She was nervous.

"What's the deal with that, I'm fine with that, and actually I already knew"  
He said.

"How?!"  
Me and Winter chimed.

"There's a certain look you give your significant other, without realizing it"  
He said.

"Do we... "

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious... I give the same look to your father"  
He said, chuckling.

"Oh... "  
Winter paused.

"Your dad hasn't realized it, since he's an idiot"  
He sighed.

"Well, do you think he'll be mad?"  
I asked.

"No... What gave you that idea, he's fine with Angelina"  
He carried a laundry bin to the room.

"Huh?"  
I was generally surprised.

"I know you and dad have been picking a fight between eachother the past year, but trust me, he's doing it out of your best interest"  
Yuuri said.

"Oh yeah, like I believe that"  
She rolled her eyes.

"He loves you dearly, and you're alot more like your father than you think"  
He said.

"Tsk! He's nothing like me"  
She rolled her eyes.

"You'll see it when you're older"  
He sighed.

"My mom's probably looking for me"  
I said.

"I can see why he'd be mad"  
Yuuri said.

"Why?"  
Winter asked.

"He thinks you're a bad influence"  
I said.

"What?!"  
Winter snapped.

"He thinks you'll break my heart"  
I said.

"Like Viktor did without realizing it"  
Yuuri sighed.

"So, because my dad loved someone else, he thinks I'm going to do the same?"  
Winter asked.

"Yeah... Except he found something better than Viktor, so his worry is irrational"  
Yuuri pondered.

"It does sound irrational"  
Winter said.

"You two should settle down with some snacks, if Yurio comes to the door, I'll calm him"  
Yuuri said.

"Food!"  
Winter ran to the kitchen.

"Thank you"  
I said.

"So, you finally admitted your feelings years later, I've still kept that a secret to this day"  
Yuuri said.

"Wait, when my parents were fighting, that night?!"  
I asked.

"Yep, that's the night you begged me not to tell Winter you liked her"  
He chuckled.

"Oh yeah, thanks for that, well kinda"  
I giggled, I heard the door open.

"This shoot was insane Yuu-"  
Viktor paused, looking at me.

"Hi"  
I peeped.

"Hi Lina"  
He chuckled.

"Ima go, Yuuri, k?"  
I walked out awkwardly to the kitchen.

"Lina whan sum fuud?"  
Winter asked with her mouth full of cheez-its.

"Sure"  
I said calmly, eating some of the large set of food ranges in front of me.

"You'll be fine"  
Winter, I swear read my mind.

"I know"  
I said, we heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it, Honey"  
Viktor answered the door.

"Is Lina here?"  
I jumped, it was my mom.

"Yeah, you want me to get her?"  
He asked.

"Yeah, she's in trouble... "  
He was pissed.

"Lina!"  
Viktor called out.

"No! I'm not listening to him!"  
I yelled.

"Get your ass here! Right now!"  
I heard my mom yell.

"Fuck no! I don't care what you say, I'm staying with her!"  
I yelled.

"What's going on?"  
Viktor asked.

"Viktor, did your lovely daughter forget to tell you her girlfriend's here"  
My mom smirked.

"Huh?"  
He turned.

"Yurio, you need to calm down... "  
Yuuri stepped in front of Viktor at the door.

"Pig, that's my daughter, I can do whatever the fuck I want"  
He got in his face.

"And what's wrong with my daughter that's she's such a bad influence to yours?"  
I could tell Yuuri was being cocky.

"I....fuck you!"  
My mom spat.

"There's no answer, there's nothing wrong, you just want to be controlling because you're scared."  
That was gonna tick him off, it was like a fight between death itself, and the devil.

"You've got some fucking nerve pig"  
He was real angry.

"You've got some nerve going around talking like Viktor's some heartbreaker, and my daughter is the same way."  
Jesus, Yuuri was really asking for it.

"You said that?"  
Viktor asked.

"Who cares what the fuck I say, I just don't want my daughter with her rival"  
My mom was starring daggers in Winter's eyes.

"They've been friends since birth, I don't understand what's the problem, Yurio"  
Viktor figured it out.

"Why don't you just admit your daughter is like you, she wants to be in love with someone, cherish them like you do with Otabek"  
Yuuri said.

"I don't want her getting hurt, if everything falls apart"  
My mom said.

"You're scared she'll experience heartbreak, but, breaking your heart makes you stronger."  
Viktor said.

"Oh you know that all too well Viktor, don't you?"  
My mom smirked.

"What?"  
Viktor looked at him dead in the eyes.

"I guess I'm a prime example"  
My mom said.

"Yurio, that wasn't my fault"  
Viktor said.

"How was it not your fault?! You clearly chose him over me! Or was that not what Hot Springs on ice was really about?!"  
My mom yelled.

"It was not what it was about! Yurio! We're older, forget about the past for one fucking second! Your past doesn't define who your daughter is, and neither does it define mine... I've realized she isn't completely me, and you need to realize that too... "  
He yelled, my mom was finally speechless.

"I'm sorry Yurio, I can't change what happened for us, but I know, I have changed what my future is..."  
He said.

"For once in your life, you sound like you've grown up old man, heh"  
My mom smiled subtly.

"Well, I am not the young boy I used to be and neither are you, 37 year old"  
He chuckled.

"Are they done fighting?"  
I asked Winter.

"I think so"

_We were all done fighting...._


	39. What I Wanted

 

 

**-Winter's P.O.V 1 year later-**

"Are you okay?"  
I asked, she was sitting on the edge of the hotel bed.

"I'm fine"  
She smiled.

"Lina, you're not fine"  
I said, there was something up.

"Winter, have you ever felt like we aren't enough"  
She said, I started crying.

"Are y-you breaking up with me?"  
I cried.

"I don't know, I kinda feel like we aren't on the same page"

"Lina... Please don't do this... I love you"  
I said.

"I don't know what to do anymore, I don't wanna break up with you, but, we want two different things"  
She said.

"I'll do anything, don't do this..."  
I begged, holding her.

"Winter, maybe you stop playing like you're gay, if you can't go past 2nd base"  
She pushed me off, crying.

"Is this what it's about, that I can't do that?! I was just worried that I'd hurt you, or give you traumatizing memories... I.. "  
I paused, looking down.

"You're not a fucking kidnapper, and I told you, I'm fine millions of fucking times!"  
She kissed my lips aggressively.

"Lina..."  
I breathed, her on top of me.

"So stop this... "  
She kissed my neck.

"I... "  
She sucked on my neck, her hands going up my shirt, groping my boobs under my bra.

"Please, Tia... "  
She unbuttoned my shirt.

"Yes..."  
I murmured, biting my lip.

"Yes?"  
She asked, pulling off my bra, smirking, the smell of her perfume killing me.

"Yeah, go... Just.. "  
I said louder, covering my chest.

"Come on, don't be shy, lemme see"  
She pulled up my arms.

"No.. "  
I said, she smiled kissing me deeply.

"Hah!"  
I broke the kiss, she pinched my nipples.

"I never knew the great Winter to be a bottom... "  
She smiled, putting her hand down my pants.

"Never thought you to be a top"  
I moaned, smirking, my head whirling as she touched me.

"Shut up"  
She kissed me roughly, moaning in her mouth.

"Take off your clothes too"  
I said, she pulled off her bra, making out with her.

"Fucking hot"  
She said, licking her fingers.

"What did you expect?"  
I said, pulling on her pants.

"Nothing less"  
She pulled them off, her panties tiger striped.

"Spicy"  
I teased, she smirked, pulling off my skirt.

"Soaked"  
She rose her brow.

"That's your fault"  
I said, chuckling, she smiled.

"I guess I can't say much"  
She said.

"Yeah, I would say so"  
I blushed darkly.

"Shush It!"  
She demanded, pulling my panties off.

"Oh, you don't like me talk-"  
She licked the inside of my thigh.

"Ha, that shut you up... "  
She said in between my legs.

"Who said I shut-"

"Fuck... "  
I said, she licked.

"Hah.... "  
I moaned, pulling on her hair.

"You seem to shut up now"  
She smiled, entering her fingers in me.

"Lina, more pleas-"  
I begged, she hit my g-spot.

"Come on, Tia... Aren't you stronger than this?"  
She asked, moving her fingers faster.

"Ahah!! Please... I love you, keep going!"  
I kissed her holding around her, the taste of her lips weakening me even more.

"Tia"  
She breathed, stopping.

"Lina?"  
I paused, she adjusted herself on top of me.

"There... "  
She rubbed against me.

"God, fuck"  
I sat up, friction killing me.

"Hah"  
Lina was moaning really loudly, and cute, that I realized, technically we were loosing our virginities together.

"I love you"  
I moaned, holding her close, our touches feeling amazing, this was what making love was.

"I love you too"  
She bit her lip, my hands on her breasts.

"Lina, I feel something"  
I moved even more faster.

"I know what you're saying... "  
She buried her face in my chest, breathing and practically screaming through moans.

"I love you so much, Ahah... "  
I kissed her lips, loving every second, my body letting go.

"Did I just... "  
She paused, I kissed her lips.

"Yeah, we did... "  
I said, looking in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I doubted you"  
She held on to me, we collapsed on the bed, holding each other close.

"You're always so pretty"  
She smiled, her head on my chest.

"Don't tell our parents?"  
I asked.

"Yeah, let's not mention this"  
She trailed her hands on my hips, giggling.

"I thought so"  
I kissed the top of her head, hugging her like I never wanted to let go.

"I'm not going anywhere but your arms"  
She smiled looking up at me.

"Are you sure?"  
I asked, her soft skin on me.

"I'm sure, Tia... 100% sure"  
She laughed loudly.

"Don't tease me!"  
I whined.

"Well we just had sex, the only thing I wanted was for us to take a fucking step forward, and we did that, so, why would I leave now?"  
She smiled, reassuring me.

"I dunno"  
I said.

"See? You're being stupid!"  
She booped my nose.

"I'm not stupid"  
I pouted.

"Okay, clueless"  
She tucked under the covers with me.

"Stop making fun of me"  
I whined.

"Stop being stupid, and then I'll think about it"  
She laid on my chest.

"Fine, I'll try"  
I gave in.

"Good girl"  
She murmured.

"Hey-"  
I paused, she was already out like a light.

"Good night"  
I kissed the top of her head.

"Love you"  
I wrapped my arms around her, slowly falling asleep.


	40. What Life Matters

**-Winter's P.O.V. 6 years later-**

"I pronounce you, husband and husband Mr and Mr. Nikiforov"  
I stood next to the pastor and smiled widely, as my brother officially was married.

I saw both my parents crying, and then I started crying for them too. I always knew they'd be married as soon as they wanted, and with my niece on the way it was expected.

It wasn't so long ago I got engaged myself, just a year ago. It won't be long before that happens, but now, after so long, I'm growing up so fast.

The time flies by, being 24 is a wreck, a real wreck. This wedding I'm at is flying by so fast, I can't keep the time.  
_____________________________

"He's so cute, I'm gonna be your auntie little girly"  
I smiled, her little hand holding mine.

Parents were crying, still, but what do you expect? They have a grand kid now,  Lina wanted to hold her too.

"She's so pretty! Little Madeline Nikiforov... I'm gonna give her my own nickname right now, it's gonna be DeLin and that's what ima call her"  
Lina said, I chuckled loudly.

"Very creative"  
My brother said, sarcastically.

"Hey!....  asshole"  
She pouted.

"Her nickname for us is gonna be Maddie"  
Min said, taking the baby.

"Yeah, like that's real creative"  
She rolled her eyes.

"Of course she looks like Yuuri, that was  bound to happen"  
My dad chuckled.

"Well she is my grand kid, mister"  
My mom put his hands on his hips

"Yeah, Yeah... I wanna hold her!"  
My Dad said.  
________________________

My grandma died, today, I dressed in black for the occasion. Out of anyone who was there, I was hurt the most. Granny V was a wonderful woman, and at least the last thing she saw before she died was her great-grandkid. She was buried in Moscow, with Russia as a country practically falling apart. I'm lucky she didn't see the downfall of it, she loved this city.

I cried hard that night, remembering what it was like when she was alive, Grandma Hiroko was heartbroken, I've never seen my dad really cry until what happened. She always had heart problem, and she didn't say anything till it was too late, she was always like that. I mean, putting others before her, no matter what the cost.

I'll always remember how she cried when I did good, and when she got mad because I knew better. I'll remember the little things, every one of them.

I don't even remember the last thing I said to her was, but I do remember she came to the tournament. I guess a lot of people start dying as you get older. Like Yakov, and Lilia, but they died a long time ago. I never expected this to happen, no one did.

I loved Grandma V, that'll never change, I'm just sad she won't see my wedding. She at least saw Hiro's, and I'm glad that happened. She'll understand, I hope everyone does.  
________________________

"Hey, look at me, beautiful"  
Lina held my face, the lace of her wedding dress and mine blending together.

"I'm always looking at you, Angelina"  
I kissed her lips, dancing around the floor.

"I love you"  
She cried, tears streaming down her face, her perfect blue hazel eyes matching into mine. Her pretty dark brown hair up in a beautiful bun.

I stared at her, my whole world coloring in her eyes. Her small stature fitting perfectly in the flowy wedding dress she had on. Her lips stained with cherry red lipstick, this is what love feels like.

Falling into another world with your beloved, holding her close, reminding yourself how beautiful she is just because you look at her.

"I love you too"  
This is how life sometimes is, a small knowing fleet, and a slow dance on a floor.  
________________________

"The test came back positive!"  
She yelled from inside the bathroom.

"Yes!! Oh thank god!"  
I hugged her close, kissing her lips.

"There's a little bun in the oven in here"  
She patted her belly.

"This is amazing... "  
I smiled wide, hugging her more.  
_________________________

"I'm eating paper! Winter, take this paper away"  
She yelled, I took the paper away.

"I really want pickles! Can you get me some pickles, and frosting, I want to dip the pickles in the frosting"  
She cried, begging me.

"I'll get you pickles and frosting, just calm down, Lina"  
I put my trenchcoat on.

"You're gonna leave me here?"  
She pulled my trenchcoat.

"Yeah, I have to go to the store... "  
I paused.

"I wanna go too"  
She hugged me.

"Okay, put a coat on"  
I told her.

"Why are you so mean?"  
She started crying again.

"W-What?! I wasn't trying to be mean"  
I said, opening the door as she put her coat on.

"You sounded like it, it scared me... "  
She sniffed.

"I'd never be intentionally mean... "  
I said, we got in the car.

And, then we got the pickles, she ate them in the store, in the store! I didn't know cravings were this bad and neither did I know the crying would be bad, and one of the things that weren't so bad...

Was the times she was so turned on, she got aggressive about it. That happened a lot. Like really, a lot, kinda crazy actually but what can I complain, she was hot, and my wife, when Lina wanted something she got it.  
_____________________________

"I'm fat... "  
She pouted in the mirror.

"You're carrying a baby how are you fat?"  
I asked, she was still staring herself down.

"Look at my stomach! It's huge!"  
She snapped.

"It's only huge because there's a baby in there"  
I said.

"And it's making me fat, I eat so much! I'll be a whale when I give birth!"  
She cried.

"That's not true, you're still beautiful no matter what"  
I wrapped my arms around her.

"Oh!"  
She jumped.

"Baby kicked?"  
I asked, she smiled.

"Yeah, it knows mama's there making his other mommy feel better"  
She kissed me.

"I'm just doing my job"  
I smiled, holding her stomach.

"God I love you"  
She cupped my face, her soft hands feeling nice.  
_________________

"This is all your fucking fault!! This was your idea!"  
She squeezed my hands, I think my fingers are broken.

"I love you"  
I winced.

"Let's have a fucking baby, it'll be fucking great!!! You fucking said!!"  
She screamed.

"I did say t-that"  
I hissed.

"FUCK!!"  
She wailed.

"I'm sorry"  
I said.

"YOU'RE GONNA DO THIS SHIT NEXT!!"  
She looked at me.

"Okay"  
I said.

"There we are, you're crowning"  
The Doctor said.

"AHH!! Jesus!"  
She pushed.

"Almost there, one more"  
He said.

"JESUS FUCKING SHIT"  
She pushed, I smiled.

"I need a clamp!"  
The nurses were cutting off his umbilical cord, handling the after birth.

"Where the fuck is my baby... "  
She breathed, looking at me.

"He's getting swaddled hun... "  
I smiled super wide.

"You look stupid with that grin"  
She said, even in pain.

"You'll be smiling like this in a minute"  
I smiled.

"And there you are... "  
The nurse put the baby in her arms.

"You're beautiful, but you fucking hurt you know that?"  
She pouted.

"Wow, first words to your child"  
I said.

"Fuck yeah, he hurt, I'm not gonna lie to my son"  
She said, kissing the top of his head.

"He's beautiful"  
I looked at his blonde tuff.

"I have a feeling he's gonna look like my Ma"  
She sighed happily.

"Like Yurio? That's most likely"  
I said, laughing.

"Oh shush, you're next anyway!"  
She yelled.

"I know, I'm fine with that"  
I said, looking at his cute face.

"Okay, I waited long enough, move out the way, I'm a grandpa now!"  
Yurio came to the bed side.

"Love, calm down"  
Otabek came in.

"Aww look at your little nose... "  
He said.

"Hi Ma and Dad"  
Lina smiled.

"How are you doing? Other than hurting"  
Otabek said.

"Shittly Great, I have a kid now obviously"  
She said sarcastically, I was smiling super wide.

"Winter, how are you?"  
Yuri asked me, I started crying.

"I'm g-great"  
I sniffled.

"No one told me the baby was born, thanks"  
Angel came in the room, with his fiance.

"We left the waiting room, you just didn't see us, should've paid attention"  
Yuri said.

"Hey, Sis"  
He grabbed a chair next to the bed.

"Did it hurt?"  
His fiance asked.

"Fuck yes it did, Janet"  
She said.

"Just something I'm gonna have to go through too, after we have our wedding"  
She said, smiling.

"He looks like Mom"  
Angel said.

"Ha! I told you he'd look like me, you owe me 45$ Beka!"  
Yuri yelled.

"He's beautiful"  
I cried, Hiro came in the room with Maddie.

"Hey everyone, I had to pick up Maddie from Phichit before I could get here"  
He sat down, Maddie in his lap.

"Hi, Hiro"  
Angel waved.

"Where's mom and dad?"  
I asked him.

"They were right behind me, you guys called on short notice"  
He said.

"Winter... Hold him"  
Lina handed me him.

"Ahh... So cute!"  
He opened his little eyes at me.

"I'm your momma little buddy"  
I kissed his cheek.

"What's the name?"  
Yuri asked, it was still under decision.

"Ivan Plisetsky Nikiforov sounded right"  
She said.

"What Nikolai would give to be here, to hear that"  
Otabek said.

"Great-Grandpa would be proud sweetie"  
Yuri said.

"Isn't that my middle name?"  
Angel asked.

"You're middle name is from your grandpa"  
Yuri said.

"Wait... "  
He paused.

"Yeah, my dad"  
Yuri was crying.

"That's a beautiful name"  
I said, holding him close.

"I knew you'd like it"  
Lina said, I handed the baby over to Yuri.

"Awe"  
Yuri smiled.

"He's cute"  
Otabek said, scooting closer to Yuri.  
_________________________________  
**(Yuuri's P.O.V)**

"Room, 301, thank god!"  
I opened the door, Viktor right behind me.

"Took you old men long enough!"  
Yurio yelled.

"We got short notice"  
I said, pulling up a chair.

"Mom, dad"  
Winter was sniffing.

"Hey, you two"  
Viktor said.

"Hey"  
Lina said.

"Oh wow, he really is cute"  
Angel was holding the baby.

"Grammy"  
Maddie got on my lap.

"Where's Min?"  
I asked, holding around Maddie.

"Oh, he had to take care of something but I told him not to worry, I'd be there for him"  
He smiled.

"You ready to see your cousin"  
I asked Maddie.

"Yea!"  
She smiled.

"Oh... "  
Hiro was handed the baby.

"So how's life been pig?"  
Yurio joked.

"Great, I just retired from coaching"  
I said, chuckling.

"Life is going so fast"  
Viktor chuckled.

"Yeah, tell me about it"  
Lina dryly said.

"Mom... "  
Hiro handed me the baby, I stopped.

Life was really going by so fast, both my grandkids in my arms. I looked over at Viktor, remembering everything.

It wasn't like I was dying, but his eyes opened a window. I saw my life flash in my eyes. This whole story playing in my mind. Our first kiss on live television, his tears of me leaving him. His hand on mine with our engagement rings. When I realized I was enveloped in him, I couldn't live life without him. When I quit skating with him together, our dancing, on our wedding night. His smile, my grace, my beloved. Our first time making love, his face when he realized we were gonna have a baby. Little kisses, and the small things that made me blush, his hugs, and making me happy. When Winter was born, every first step from both our kids, to the first day of school. Hiro's graduation, Winter's graduation, their first medals. Dancing my daughter and son away down the aisle to their own lives. It was just enough for a person to be happy for the rest of their life.

When I look at Viktor, I don't see the wrinkles, nor his greys, I just see the man I fell in love with, from the beginning, to the end. This moment in one realization, I really was with my soulmate till I died. I knew he realized this also just by the soft smile he gave back, that heart-shaped smile passed down to our own kids. I wished this could last forever, and our story would be passed on forever, but now I know.

_I loved him, As much as life goes on,_

**_I really did._ **


End file.
